The Princess and the Reporter
by HELLACRE13
Summary: This follows the story Timeout,last chapter of the Monitor Duty series.Superman has left the league.Diana is setting up her Embassy.It would be helpful reading that before you begin this story.
1. Chapter 1

All characters belong to DC comics. Story is based loosely on the JLU animation and the continuation of the Monitor

Duty series. Superman has left the League(see TIMEOUT)and Wonder Woman is setting up her Embassy.

THE PRINCESS AND THE REPORTER

Chapter 1

Princess Diana of Themyscira stood at her bedroom window in the Embassy and looked down upon the flurry of activity in the courtyard. There were uniformed valets anticipating the many cars that was due to drive up the graveled pathway;and men in plain black clothes with earpieces on security detail.

Tonight was to be a crucial night for her,as representative of the Amazon nation;she was taking her formal place in the Patriarch's world as ambassador for her people. It had been over a twenty months since her arrival in America;she was mainly known as Wonder Woman due to her work with the Justice League. Now was her chance to bridge the gap between worlds and to spread the amazon ideals of peace,equality ,love,justice and order.

She had been able, due to some of her JLA colleagues' connections,to procure a building in Washington and hire a staff without too much redtape and fuss from the federal government. Tonight was to mark her official wading into the arena of diplomacy and liaison. A gala dinner was being held;the guest list included local and foreign dignitaries,some of the business community,some of her own friends and the press.

"Your Highness?''

Diana turned. Her personal assistant,a slim woman in her forties called Angela Scott stood at the door. She asked,"Are you ready to go down?"

Diana picked up a red cape and clasped it over a long white silken Grecian styled gown. Her raven hair was swept up in a pile with her trademark tiara. She wore as her only ornament a pair of chandelier earrings.

"Do I look presentable,Angie?"

"You look regal and very beautiful,ma'am. You are perfect."

Diana sighed. Yes. Beautiful. Regal. She wished she was sometimes not so "perfect".She found it very challenging when most people seemed to be in awe of her. It made what she was trying to do hard work.

Diana said wryly,"That will have to do. Let me go and greet my guests."

* * *

Three quarters of an hour later, she had greeted the newly appointed U.S. ambassador to Themyscira, his spouse and daughter,the mayor,chief of police and district attorney,a few local charitable organization heads,members of the diplomatic core and several business people. She beamed in relief to see her JLA colleagues arrive.

Attired in black dinner jackets were Wally West,aka the Flash,and a John Jones,who was in fact the Martian Manhunter. Wally whistled as he entered the large foyer. Diana had chosen a building in the Greco-Roman style ,with columns,friezes and marbled flooring.

"Quite a place you have here,Diana. Is that real?",Wally asked, inspecting a gorgeous sculpture of Aphrodite.

"It is very real. Jonn,good to see you. I did not think you would make it!,"she said, smiling at the Manhunter in one of his human disguises.

J'onn stated colourlessly,"Wally forced me to come."

Wally intervened,"Don't mind him. I told him he needed to get out and mingle. There are loads of people here and good food and no doubt scintillating conversation. You'd be sitting in the Satellite doing nothing otherwise,J'onn..."

J'onn said,"I could have done monitor duty or organized the next roster..."

"That is soooo lame..Just because you're the new chief doesn't mean you have to be a slave to duty. And really,no one wants to do monitor duty if they can help it!Hey,where is Bruce?I thought he was right behind us?"

Diana looked surprised."Bruce came?"

"You invited him,didn't you?"

She said dryly,"Yes,but I thought he'd be busy as usual."

"Nah. We came in his limo. We left him chatting to a reporter outside..."

"Well,you two can go in. Dinner does not start until eight. Drinks are being served in the salon."

"Come on,J'onn,let's go get us some champagne and check out the chicks..."

She warned,"Don't go chatting up my staff,Wally."

He returned,"No sweat. There must be an heiress or two around here..."

Diana sighed and turned to shake hands with the editor of a top fashion magazine. She was complimented on her gown and asked the name of the designer when a feminine voice interrupted, "Really,Kelly,give the gal a break. I am betting she doesn't know nor care who Versace or Dolce and Gabbana are."

Diana turned to see a slim brunette in a black cocktail dress behind her. Standing along side,in a tuxedo,was Bruce Wayne. The woman put out her hand.

"Lois Lane. I'm with the Daily Planet."

Diana blinked. She recognized the name at once. It was Superman's...well,she was not sure what Lois was to him. Since Clark had resigned from the League two months ago, Diana had seen him only once at a conference on world hunger and poverty and he had been working,covering the event. They had grabbed a few minutes together but it was rushed and Wonder Woman, as one of the presenters, had to get back to her table. By the time the event was over,she went looking for him only to be told he had to rush back to the Planet. She had also invited him to a luncheon last month for one of the charities that she patronized but he did not come,sending a rather formal e-mail to convey his apologies. He had been swamped by deadlines. Now she was not even confident he would attend tonight's opening;she wanted to believe her friend was not drifting from her;that it was only his job and superhero status that kept him away.

Now as she looked at Lois Lane,her heart seemed to feel a pang of misgiving. This woman stood inches beneath her but she had a forcefulness of presence. It was in the way she stood, bold,worldly,almost fearless. She was not precisely beautiful but she was very attractive. She made Diana feel,despite all her god-given gifts,as if lacking credibility. Lois regarded her with an almost cynical air as she looked at her and the opulence surrounding them.

Diana shook her hand politely."Miss Lane." She looked at Bruce."Mr Wayne,it is good of you to come."

He bowed his head."It's my pleasure,Madam Ambassador. Wayne Enterprises has an interest in forging ties with any organization or state that seeks to better the world. We have a development fund that has been fundamental in helping alleviate hunger,disease and poverty."

Lois said facetiously,"Mr Wayne's cheque book is a big one,your Highness. Most people here will be after it. I urge you to bend his ear early before he commits elsewhere. But you do have a penchant for all things that are lovely and beyond the ken of other men,isn't that so,Bruce?"

Wayne murmured,"Play nice,Lois."

Diana looked from Lois' mocking face to Bruce's amused one."Are you two together?"

Lois looked amused."Don't you know,your Highness,that Bruce Wayne is an inveterate bachelor?Many have tried but he's a slippery customer!He promises to call but never does. Right Bruce?I've known him for some years now. I've interviewed him enough!We just got talking outside...It 's nice to see a familiar face,especially now Clark is late again!"

Diana repeated innocently,"Clark?"

"Clark Kent. A fellow reporter. We were both covering this story tonight,but Mr Reliability has gone a.w.o.l again!" Lois looked at her watch impatiently.

The Princess suggested,"Maybe Mr Kent had an emergency..."

Lois returned scathingly,"Yeah right!He's probably broken his glasses or fainted...again!"

Diana's P.A. came up and announced."Princess,I believe most of the guests are here now...and the Mayor is asking for you..."

Diana excused herself with a courteous nod."Very well. You two must pardon me."

Lois watched her walk away."She's too good to be true."

"What do you mean?"

"Come on,Bruce!Breathtakingly beautiful...very intelligent. From what I gather she speaks several languages fluently. She's well versed in philosophy,literature,history,art...Her claim to fame is not only as Wonder Woman but to spread peace and love around the world. She's a regular Miss Universe,only from Olympus. The bathing suit does not harm her cause either. I'm surprised she's not wearing it..."she mused ironically.

"Reporters are supposed to be objective,Lois."

"As well as discerning. I never trust appearances;they can be deceiving. No one can be so perfect. She must have a flaw...a dark side..."

"And you are here to sniff it out?"

"Why else would I come?You see one party of rich snobs,you've seen them all...no disrespect intended."

"None taken."

"Perry wants us to get a feel of the mood of the politicians..Now if Clark were here I'd get him to do the trawling of the big,boring fish,whilst I keep my eye on her. But since he isn't here,I guess I'm going to have to do some networking and sucking up. See you later,Bruce."

* * *

Bruce was pounced upon by a fellow business man as he walked into the salon. He was steered towards the mayor and spent the next quarter of an hour talking shop and sipping champagne. Dinner was announced and as he was ushered into the large dinning room across the hall,someone called his name.

"Bruce!Oh man,are we glad to see you!No offense but this place sucks for chicks. Over eighty percent of the ladies must be over fifty...and those that aren't are actually married,under-aged or embassy staff. I promised Diana that I wouldn't flirt with her staff..,"complained Wally.

"Wally,Diana didn't invite us here to pick up women...and a gala like this is usually full of middle-aged or married matrons."

"Thanks for telling me now!"

Bruce looked at the sedate countenance of the Manhunter."J'onn does not seem to mind,do you?"

J'onn said,"I find some of the dialogue interesting."

Wally frowned."Yeah,he would. We've just finished talking to some scientist who was talking about the Ptolemaic system as compared to the...the um...Corp...corper-something system..."

"The Coperican,"corrected Wayne at once.

"Yeah,well,whatever. Where is Clark?"

"I don't know. His colleague,Miss Lane,seems to think he'll be a no-show. I have not heard anything on my com-link to indicate any emergency in Metropolis."

Wally sighed heavily,"What I wouldn't give for a good fight with any megalomaniac now."

They took their places at a table together. There were several round tables filling the space,an average of six per table. Diana sat at a main one with the local dignitaries. She made a speech before the food came out. It consisted of her hopes and plans as ambassador and formal thank-yous to the various people who helped setting up the embassy.

Dinner was served and Wally was at least impressed by this aspect of the night. After dinner, the doors to the terrace was opened and this allowed guests to stroll outside in the garden,whilst having coffee or cocktails and listening to the string quartet.

* * *

Clark Kent arrived two hours late. He had been home to Kansas as his father had suddenly taken ill. It turned out to be a simple case of heartburn and not an infarction as Ma had feared. Pa already had a scare several years ago and was on medication for high blood pressure. Clark had stayed until the doctor had seen,and diagnosed the case,Ma was not fretting any longer and Pa was resting comfortably in his bed.

He stared about the half empty dining room,when a voice said sarcastically,"How nice of you to turn up,Clark."

It was Lois. She crossed her arms."So where have you been?"

"I had an emergency,Lois. It...couldn't be helped."

"You're always having some emergency. Because of you I've had to trail this sea of arrogance and mundane by myself...taking quotes from dull diplomats...I've not even had a chance to corner the Amazon. I'd swear she was avoiding me."

"Maybe I ought to talk to her,"he volunteered.

"Oh yeah,typical man,you want to interview Wonder Woman!"

He shrugged."You did say she was avoiding you."

Lois could not argue with that. The princess was being evasive each time she tried to get near. Maybe she sensed the reporter's underlying mistrust. Lois said flippantly,"Well,guess what,she's actually wearing something that covers her chest and knees."

Clark shoved his hands in his pockets and moved off."I'll try to contain my disappointment."

Lois followed him."Oh no you don't!I'm not letting you get the heads up on this one!Miss Olympus will probably be glad to spite me to give you the exclusive!And besides,Perry wouldn't want you with your rose-tinted-spectacled take...he'd want the dirt,the real nitty gritty..."

They walked towards the terrace,he could see Diana in earnest conversation with Bruce Wayne. Above Lois' prattle he could hear some of their conversation.

* * *

A few minutes before Clark arrived,Bruce decided to go look for the Princess. He procured two drinks and went out onto the terrace. She was standing taking a breather near the wall of rambling roses. She leaned on the balustrade and stared up at the moonlit sky. Her keen eyes scoured the horizon as if looking for something.

"Champagne?"

She turned and said slowly,"That is kind of you..but I do not drink alcohol..."

"You don't?"

"No."

"Sorry,I didn't know."

"You wouldn't, would you?You never had the chance ..."

"My mistake it seems."

"What?Bringing me champagne or not getting to know me?"

He put the drinks down on the top of the balustrade. He began wearily,"Diana,look,I came tonight..."

She looked grave."Yes?"

"You asked me to."

"I also asked Wally,J'onn and Clark. Bruce,you do not have to do this."

"Do what?"

"Go against your will. I am frankly tired of playing games. I did not come to this world to change who or what I am. Maybe men and women here like to do that kind of thing. I find it very confusing and irritating..."

He looked offended."I never play games. And I'm sorry if you feel that way."

She sighed,"Poor Bruce,it must be so hard preserving that wall you have built up around yourself."

"What we do isn't normal. How can we ever live a normal life?Sometimes the wall is all you have to protect yourself. You will find that out sooner or later,Diana."

She said quietly,"Maybe you are right. But if naivety is my sin,yours is mistrust. You would sacrifice a chance at happiness to preserve your ego."

"That's harsh. And just because I declined going out with you?"

Diana looked at him derisively."You really don't know me if you think I am so full of my own consequence that I relate anything to myself. I mean about her."

He stiffened."Who?"

"Don't pretend you don't know who I mean. I feel a bit sorry for her if you cannot even acknowledge you feel something for her..."

"I don't feel anything. We don't have any kind of relationship...,"he said hastily.

Diana grimaced."Bruce,I may never understand your reasoning,but I'll respect it."

"You are not angry?"

"I was impatient,not angry. This is still very new to me. The subtleties of male and female interaction is not so easy to learn for one who grew up with no men around them. I am learning though."She touched his arm."I value what we have."

Bruce smiled a charming smile and took her hand and kissed it gallantly."As do I."

She cocked her head at him."You are strange. Is this you or the facade?"

He said soberly,"Sometimes even I wonder myself. Poor little rich boy,eh?''

"Sometimes sharing a problem with a friend helps..."

Meanwhile Lois and Clark were drawing closer. Lois' eyes lit up as she saw the pair and twisted her lips into a knowing smile."There's a scoop for you!The public will lap it up...The Princess and The Billionaire...It'd make a lovely little Danielle Steel-like story, don't you think,Clark?Personally, I never got all those tabloid nonsense of Superman and Wonder Woman. It's so passe! Besides, she's probably realized Wayne has more to give... a better prospect than an alien...''

Clark said,"Princess Diana could hardly be classified as a gold digger .She's here to seek to alleviate the social ills of the world..."

"Yeah,you believe that,Smallville. You think she has time for farmboys like you?Blue-bloods always stick to their own kind!"

Lois deliberately took the lead and walked boldly up to them. "Well,isn't this cosy."

Diana turned abruptly to see Lois Lane and behind her, in the door way,Clark Kent. She pulled her hand away from Bruce. Lois pounced on them at once,dictaphone in hand. "Tell me,is there something the public should know?"

The flashing look of ire in Diana's blue eyes and her stubborn silence made Lois roll her eyes and turn to Bruce."Well,Bruce,don't be coy. Dating a princess won't hurt the Wayne stock..."

"Oh come on,Lois. You are fishing..."began Bruce wearily. Clark,meanwhile, was looking at Diana gravely and then he turned and walked back inside.

Diana said,"Just excuse me."She left Bruce to the mercy of Lois and hurried after Clark. He had already reached the dining room.

"Kal!"

Clark stopped and turned to face her. She was smiling and her entire being seemed to have lit up on seeing him.

"You made it!I almost gave up on you. But where are you off to?"

His voice was very bland."Sorry. I interrupted something."

"You did not interrupt anything."

"You mean you and Bruce weren't discussing anything important?"

"Yes...no...maybe,but it remains the interruption was not unwelcome."

"Oh,I see,I interrupted at a convenient time."

"Yes,yes...you did. I t was a relief to look up and see you. Bruce was being his usual evasive self and I was trying to get him to see that it didn't have to be like that..."

"Sometimes it's the only way."

She said softly,"He has had a hard life,losing his parents. You and I are fortunate we still have ours."

He gazed upon her earnest expression. He was silent for a minute,then said abruptly,"Diana,go back to Bruce and finish your tete-a-tete."

"We weren't having a tete-a-tete."

"No?I must be missing something then."

She looked perplexed."It's not like that. Why would you even think...?"

"Well,you both didn't look like you were discussing the weather..."

"I was making it clear how I feel...''

"Now there's an interesting thing. You actually know how you feel. And does he?"

She felt her temper rise. Her blue eyes flashed and she raised her voice,drawing attention to them."I do know!How can you even question me?It is beyond measure!"

The catering staff and miling guests looked at them. Nearby security sauntered over. The burly man asked,"This news-hound bugging you,Madam Ambassador?"

Clark felt a rush of blood to his cheeks. He said woodenly,"Pardon me,your Highness,it wasn't my intention to offend you."He nodded stiffly and turned to go.

Diana looked at the man."No!No,he isn't. You may return to your post".She grasped Clark's sleeve and hissed,"Hera,grant me patience. Kal,this is stupid!"

A rival newspaper reporter walked by and stared at them curiously. Clark corrected coolly, "Mr Kent. Remember, Highness,you wouldn't normally be so familiar with a news hound.''

Diana stood rigidly,letting her hand fall."No,nor would I be foolish to run after one."

His voice was dry."You've hit the nail on the head."

She snapped,"I wonder why you even bother to turn up at all!"

"I was sent by my editor to interview you. This is my bread and butter. I'm not fortunate to be born royal nor inherit a billion dollar empire."

"Interview me?You know, I do not have to answer anything for the Planet if I choose not to!",she ground out.

"Lois did mention you were avoiding her. But you would not be so ungracious would you,your Highness?"

"Stop calling me that!"

"It's what you are. You forget that your world is a far,far different one than mine. I mean,look at all this!"He waved a hand at the residence."It's way out of my league."

"I never gave you cause to make you feel different. We are friends. Friends don't judge each other. Since you left the League...you've changed."

"I haven't changed,Diana. This is who I am. This is the life I lead..."

"You're Superman..."

"What does the world know of Superman?He can battle super-villains,and save the day...He may even be respected by the world and given the attention of a celebrity. That isn't who Clark Kent is. I'm a farmboy at heart. I never had servants to wait on me hand and foot...I never lived in marbled halls...I have to work for my living,do my own cooking,laundry...You've never had to think about any of that...It was just there,done for you. It's in your upbringing. I'm an ordinary man who just has the ability to do extraordinary things due to an accident of fate...And truth to be told,I like it. You maybe able to live under a microscope. ...Paparazzi are outside your gates...but I like being Clark and able to walk down a street and go into a cafe and have a cup of coffee without being harangued. I like going to my parents house and helping them with the harvest...and knowing they will not be attacked by any crazed maniac who has a grudge against Superman..."He paused for breath,as he saw the deflated look on Diana's face. A pang of guilt tugged at his heart but he remained resolute."I'm not saying this to be unkind...it's just how things are. You are a Princess and I'm a reporter. Worlds apart."

Diana looked at him hurt and mortified. It was almost like Bruce rejecting her all over again. But what was worse was she did not feel like smashing anything to pieces. She felt as if bruised inside. There was a lump in her throat. She lifted her chin proudly and said,"Well,we know where we stand, don't we?"

* * *

Wally and J'onn,being saturated with the progress of the night,decided to go find Bruce to get a lift home. They stumbled upon the princess glaring at the reporter.

Wally exclaimed,"There you are,Clark!Long time no see,bud!How's the reporter business going?I don't have to ask about Superman. Metropolis is raving over its recent lowering in the crime rate..."He slapped Clark on his back and then looked at Diana's flushed face and demanded,"What's up with you two?"

Clark denied swiftly,"Nothing."

J'onn interrupted,"That's not the truth. You were arguing."

Diana declared,"I have better things to do tonight than to argue with Mr Kent!"

Wally's brow rose."Mr Kent?Whoa,guys,time out!What's the deal here?Bear in mind we are beginning to get some queer looks..."

He hustled them away from the guests into a quiet part of the corridor."Now what's up?"

Diana folded her arms and scowled."He is being obtuse,judgmental and childish!"

Clark said coolly,"I won't be so ungentlemanly as to call Her Highness names...though overbearing and opinionated does come to mind."

Wally coughed."Well,I'm so glad you can be honest with each other but we are friends here … Clark,whatever you said to annoy Diana,I want you to apologize..."

"Apologize for what?"

She interjected,"I have no time for this. Mr Kent,you came to get a story?Here's a statement...I think reporters are like leeches, sucking the carrion of humanity,gaining notoriety out of the misery and misfortune of others!And tonight the Daily Planet and its two star reporters can go to Hades!"

She turned her heels and went back inside. Flash looked at Clark's dour expression and grimaced."Ouch!"

J'onn began,"She's not happy..."

"Yeah,J'onn we kinda deduced that ",interrupted Wally.

"She is using a lot of Greek words. Some I cannot repeat."

"Get out of her head,J'onn,"advised Clark.

"Clark,why did you have to rile her up so?",asked Wally.

Clark frowned."Rile her up?I did nothing of the sort. She has this thing she can't sort out with Bruce and I'm just keeping out of their way."

"Your attitude is creating more confusion in her mind",J'onn interrupted."You two clearly want..."

Wally elbowed him."Um,yeah,thanks,Jonn. That'll do. Clark,you and Diana are usually good friends. You wouldn't like to lose that, would you?"

Clark said, in a flat tone,"Bruce is my friend too."

Wally challenged,"What's Bruce got to do with anything?"

Clark looked distracted."I should go. She told me as much. I'll see you two around."

He turned to go when there were loud explosion in of the front of the residence. The crowd screamed and ran for cover. It sounded as if bombs had gone off. The trio fell to the floor as another shook the foundations of the Embassy. Wally cried,"What is it?"

J'onn disappeared from between them."I'll find out."

Clark shouted,"Wally get these people out if you can..."

Wally raised his ring and said,"Got ya."

In seconds the scarlet strobes of the Flash could be seen weaving in and out of the Embassy as he rescued terrified people from the ground floor. Clark used his super vision to locate Diana. She was seen heading towards the rubbled remains of the foyer of the Embassy;numerous bodyguards coming to see what had happened

J'onn said,"Several injured...I'm going to get them to the hospital..."

Bruce appeared and following him was Lois."What happened?"

Clark replied,"Bombs..."

They came into the foyer only to find a line of guards."Keep back!The situation is critical...There could be more explosions...Go into the garden...there's evacuations of all guests and staff...Get moving!.At once!"

Clark could already hear the sound of sirens in the distance. Ambulance,fire crews and bomb squads would be there in minutes. Lois craned her neck to see what was going on. From what Clark could gather,a couple of cars had exploded and one had been driven into the doors of the compound. The car was already in flames under the pillars. Everyone could see a body burning. The sight made them gasp.

Lois uttered in horror."Suicide bombers!"

Clark looked at the body and saw beneath the burning flesh a bullet hole to the skull."I wouldn't be so sure."

"What did you see?'',ask Bruce.

"The driver was dead before the impact. He was executed."

"The cars outside?"

"Both have been detonated from afar. They have no drivers."

"Hmm."

"What are you thinking?"

"Terrorism is too obvious. She and what she represents are relatively new to this world. They've done nothing to inflame radicals...It's more complicated than that...or perhaps more simple...I think someone doesn't want Themyscira here."

Guards shouted."Will you three get moving?"

Lois grumbled as she was shoved back. Clark heard Diana's security calling her."Princess,you must evacuate too. There may be more bombs..."

She looked stubbornly at them and waved them all out."Go on all of you. I'll remain until the bomb squad comes here."

"But,your Highness."

"Go!Get to safety!"

Clark looked at Bruce and backed away to slip into a room."Get Lois and yourself out."

Bruce understood,and grabbed Lois who was craning her neck to see what the security staff were doing."Come on,let's get going!"

She began to protest."I haven't got a chance to get...Where's Clark?If he gets the scoop,Bruce..."

But Bruce easily shoved her along and they got lost in the throng of staff that vacated via the garden. Clark took mere seconds to change into his uniform. He came out to find Diana,her white gown stained, as she waded through the broken chunks of marble and splintered glass and wood. She coughed as she watched the car burn. There was a creaking above her. Clark looked up to see cracks developing along the wall and ceiling. The huge crystal chandelier above her shivered. Smaller explosions from the burning car made her step back. She did not hear the simultaneous tearing of the chandelier in the ceiling above her and looked up in time to see it falling.

Diana gasped as she was swept off her feet and away from the spot where the chandelier crashed unto the broken,marbled floor. She was put down gently in the corridor.

Superman asked her concerned,"Are you okay?"

She looked up at him and for some reason,she couldn't speak. She looked at the damage and at the ground floor. The distress in her face was obvious. She wrapped her arms about herself. She said huskily,"Maybe setting up an Embassy wasn't a good idea..."

Before he could respond,the Flash appeared. Superman turned."Wally!Is everyone safely out of range?"

"Yes. Most of the diplomatic core and the bigwigs have gone obviously. Your staff are waiting for you within the safety zone. And the press is everywhere..."

They could hear sirens draw closer and the rotating blades of a helicopter. Diana looked dismayed."This isn't good. Wally,there were some injured..."

"J'onn took them to the hospital."

"Were there any casualties?''

"I'm not sure,Diana. I could find out for you..."

"Will you do that for me?"

"Sure thing."He sped out.

Superman saw the bomb squads and firemen outside. The former were looking to suit up and enter whilst the latter began to try to put out the blazing cars on the green. Superman said,"I'll save them some time and scan the area."

He took off,blowing cold air on the car in the foyer to put out the flames as he went past to speak to the bomb squad. He spent the next half hour using his x-ray vision to sweep the entire Embassy and the surrounding streets. He was able to report that there was no sign of further devices. He also helped the fire crews remove the burnt out shell of the cars from the lawn and foyer.

When he got back to the Embassy to check on Diana,it was past midnight. All the stragglers,including the press had been dispersed. There had been a brief statement given by Angela Scott to the media,which basically informed the public that all was in the hands of the authorities,that there had been no deaths,but three plainclothes security along with a couple of valets and porters had been injured. The FBI was apparently to come in to take over the investigation as it involved high ranking officials but for now a police cordon was put about the Embassy. All Diana's staff had been sent home.

Clark found Wally and J'onn with her. They were sitting out in the terrace whilst police officers and CSI buzzed around. The head of operations was trying to get Diana to leave the Embassy.

"Madam Ambassador,you can't remain here. Until the area is thoroughly scoured for evidence and then made secure,you and your staff are to stay away..."

She looked stubbornly at him."I understand police protocol and that my staff must stay away...but I am a member of the Justice League. Surely we can assist in your investigation!"

"The Justice League is not a part of the crime prevention nor detection units of this country. What happened here tonight is serious...it 's a matter of national security...you had members of the diplomatic core,the chief of police,the mayor,the DA...in short, very important persons, who could have died under your roof. You have to step back and let us do our jobs..."

She looked stricken and asked,"How long will I have to stay away?"

"Two weeks or so."

"That long?What do I do then?"

"Aw come on,lady,you got loads of dough. You could put up in the Ritz and live in the lap of luxury...Think of it as a holiday."

Wally scowled as the man trundled off."Windbag!Looks like he stuffs dough-nuts all day!"

J'onn suggested."You could stay in the satellite."

"No,J'onn,I'll go to Themyscira. I'll stay there...My mother will be surprised..."

Queen Hippolyta and the princess had reconciled their differences. However, Diana did not know how she would react to the attack on the Embassy. Hippolyta had a worse temper than her daughter and she may view it as a direct insult to the Amazon nation and ban Diana from continuing with the idea.

They heard the flutter of a cape and looked up to see Superman landing onto the terrace.

Diana stood up."Well?"

"There aren't any other devices."

"Thank the gods!"

Wally said,"Clark,Diana's going to Themyscira until the Embassy can re-open."

He eyed her sharply. He knew the delicate peace that hung between her and her mother."Is that a wise idea?"

She shrugged."What choice do I have?"

"The satellite," reminded J'onn.

"Come on,J'onn. Why go there when you can go to the Ritz!" interjected Wally.

Diana shook her head."No. The press'll be everywhere. I can't stay in Washington...I need to be away..."

Superman blurted out,"You can come to Smallville."

All eyes looked at him in surprise. Diana uttered,"What?"

Flash gave J'onn a telling look and interjected,"Let's go see dought-nut boy and see if he wants help."

The telepath began,"He said to keep away..."

Wally dragged him off with a roll of his eyes."Play along,will you?"

Left alone,Diana frowned at him."After that long tirade of yours about you and I being poles apart,you are offering me to come to Smallville?"

"Yes,I am."

"Is this some kind of joke?Because it is not funny...'ve just had to contend with seeing the Embassy attacked,my staff and guests endangered..I'm in no mood to indulge your sudden surge of generosity..."

He interrupted,"Diana,you won't be indulging me. You need somewhere safe and low key to stay. My parents' farm is quiet and secluded. There won't be any press to harass you and Ma and Pa will be happy to accommodate you. I know what I said earlier tonight and I stick by it but it doesn't mean if a friend of mine is in need,I won't help..."

"Friend?You spoke to me as if I were a stranger..."

His blue eyes held hers meaningfully. His voice was low."Tonight was never about the question of friendship. You know that."

"I don't understand...,"she said pleadingly. And that was the crux of it. He could not explain to her that he was attracted to her more than he would admit;that she was far from knowing what she wanted and it made matters even more difficult if Bruce was part of the scenario. He had sensed that in the last few months she was pulling away from Bruce and maybe even growing close to him. That only served to complicate matters than make them easier. And when he near destroyed the satellite and hurt his colleagues,he knew he couldn't afford to let her in any more.

He sighed."I know. Look,the offer stands. Please,consider it."

She wrestled with the idea. It made sense. But part of her was still smarting by his words earlier that evening and she longed to reject the offer. But commonsense and her warrior's instinct won the day. It was the better option by far. No one would think to look for a royal princess on a Kansas farm. And she would be spared telling Hippolyta right away.

She turned to look at him and said coolly,"I accept."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

SMALLVILLE

Diana was unable to even take any clothing with her. The bomb experts and CSI department was against her even going upstairs. She had to leave with Superman without any possessions apart from her Wonder Woman uniform which she was wearing beneath her soiled white gown. Clark, however, seemed to think that it wouldn't be difficult for his mother to get her clothes. They then parted from Wally and J'onn and took to the skies.

Diana found out that they were not immediately flying to Smallville. It was one am in the morning,too late to wake the Kents,especially in light of Pa's bout of unwellness earlier that evening. Clark suggested she stayed at his place overnight,then they go to Smallville first thing in the morning. Diana could not argue with the logic of it.

She had seen Clark's apartment before;it was two bedrooms on a top story and the decor was very simple. They entered via the glass door on the balcony. He showed her immediately to the smaller guest room.

"You want something to eat?"

She shook her head."I'm tired. I wouldn't mind going to bed."

He pointed to the bathroom and linen closet."You can get towels there. There's a spare toothbrush in the cabinet over the sink..."

She nodded."Thank you..."She looked down at her soiled gown with a grimace."I'm a bit of a mess."

"One moment."He went into his own room and returned with a crisp white shirt."It's all I can offer but it's brand new..."

Diana took it gratefully."That'll do. Well,goodnight."

"Goodnight."

She fell asleep the moment her head hit the pillow.

* * *

Clark woke early the next morning. They had planned to fly to the farm before he readied for work. It was just dawn and he swiftly showered and changed into the Superman uniform. He knew Ma always prepared a hearty breakfast so all he had to do was make a pot of coffee.

He poured two cups and carried one to her. He gently knocked on her door and called her name. When there was no response,he used his x-ray vision and saw that she was fast asleep. She was no doubt exhausted. The day before had been rather difficult and draining. But he couldn't afford to let her sleep even if he wanted to. They needed to get to Smallville early.

Clark opened the door and walked over to the bed. He looked down upon the sleeping features of the Amazon Princess. She didn't look like the royal princess with the weight of the world and her people on her shoulders. She looked young and vulnerable. A tendril of black hair had fallen over her cheek. He blew gently from where he stood at the foot of the bed. The tendril fluttered and moved back to her temples. The cool breeze made her stir. Her eyes opened at once and met his.

Clark flushed self-consciously."Er,morning. I called but you didn't wake...so I came in to..."He floundered and blurted out lamely,"I made coffee..."

Diana rubbed her eyes,sat up and accepted the cup of coffee. "Thank you,Kal,"she said graciously.

"Did you sleep well?"

She took a long sip."Oh,that's very good. Yes,I did. I was more tired than I thought...You're already dressed...it must be time to get going..."

"It's ten past six."

She threw the covers back and stood up. The shirt was large and reached her mid-thigh. Clark decided a swift retreat was the best option. Her very lack of self consciousness suggested to him that she considered his shirt decidedly decent. She normally wore what was akin to a swimsuit after all. What she didn't realize was that her assets were outlined beneath the cotton shirt and it was difficult not to notice.

He said quickly,"I'll be out on the balcony."

She watched him leave and frowned. Was he regretting his offer?She shrugged and went past the long mirror in the wardrobe. She saw her reflection and let out a cry of dismay. Gods!What must he think of her?She smacked her forehead. She had to remember she was not in Themyscira!

She joined him on the balcony ten minutes later. She was in her Wonder Woman uniform. She looked a bit apologetic.

"Sorry about that."

"What?''

"You know...before in the room...I didn't realize..."

He said with a wry smile,"I don't think any man would ask you to apologize,Diana. And while Ma Kent brought me up to be a gentleman,and I have a reputation for being a Boyscout,I'm far off from sainthood."

She blushed and laughed. That comment seemed to set them both at ease. They took to the skies and flew to Kansas.

They arrived in Smallville at about seven am. The Kents were up and breakfasting. Mr Kent was having oatmeal and Mrs Kent,squeezing fresh oranges,was chastising him because he was talking about going to mend the fences surrounding the farm.

"No,you won't!"

"But,Martha,the weather's promising and I need to repair the fence..."

"Jonathan,you'll leave it to Clark. He can do it in minutes..."

"The boy's busy with his work..."

"You had a bad spell yesterday. I won't have you wearing yourself down..."

Clark knocked on the back door and poked his head around.

"Pa,listen to Ma."

Martha Kent exclaimed,"Clark!What are you doing here?Don't you have to go to work?"

Mr Kent saw the uniform."Anything amiss,son?"

"No,Pa. Morning Ma."He kissed his mother and simultaneously said,"Diana,come in .Ma,Pa...this is my friend Diana...Diana,my parents,Jonathan and Martha."

The Kents looked up to see Wonder Woman appear behind their son. Pa rose and Ma stopped her juicing to stare in amazement. It was their first time meeting the super heroine. They had seen her on magazines,newspapers and the television. They knew their son as Superman worked with her when he was in the League. They never expected to see her in person on their farm.

She was smiling graciously at them. Her very beauty and grace and stature had the Kents stare open mouthed. Clark coughed for them to stop gaping and shake her outstretched hand.

"Forgive me,"said Pa ."We've never had royalty in the house before."

"Where are my manners!",began Ma."Sit down,your Highness."

"Please,call me Diana,"she replied and took the chair Mr Kent had pulled out for her with such a dazzling smile that the old man give his son an impressed thumbs up from behind. Ma put her hands on her hips and frowned at her spouse.

Clark tried not to laugh;instead he peered at the basket of muffins his mother had made and picked one up and began to munch."Diana,hasn't had breakfast yet."

"Neither have you from the looks of things. Sit down and I'll make you something,"Ma advised.

"Can't. I've to get to work. Ma,Pa...there's a reason I brought Diana here...She needs somewhere to stay for a couple of weeks somewhere secluded and quiet. Last night her Embassy was bombed..."

The Kents looked at Diana in concern. Clark continued,"She can't stay there until the authorities are finished with their investigation and right now the press is on her back..."

"I'm sorry to hear that,dear",said Ma."Of course you can stay. Any friend of our Clark is welcomed and even more so someone in need."

"Thank you. I hope I'm not inconveniencing you,"Diana replied gratefully at her immediate and sincere response.

"Not at all. We have a lovely guest room that very rarely gets used. It'll be wonderful to have it lived in and very nice it'll be to have another gal in the house."

Clark interjected,"Ma,Diana has no clothes than what she's wearing. Can you help her out?"

Ma nodded."I'm sure I can."She shoved the basket of muffins in his arms."Take them. You can carry them for your co-workers."

He turned to his father."Pa,you wait until I come home to mend the fence. I'll come on my lunch break."

Mr Kent looked a bit mulish."I feel fine.''

"Pa,the doctor said you were to rest for a couple of days",he said sternly and bade them goodbye."See you all later."

After he had gone,Mr Kent complained,"Sitting around will make me sick..."

Diana volunteered,"I'll help with the fence..."

Mrs Kent chided,"You're a guest. You aren't here to do farm-work..."

"I don't want to sit around for two weeks,Mrs Kent. I'll go insane. If there's anything I can do to help,please permit me to do so...I've often helped in rebuilding operations with the League. All Mr Kent has to do is tell me what to do and I'll do it. And Clark won't have to rush home from his work."

* * *

Clark was with Lois and Jimmy watching the televised news about the Embassy bombing in the Planet newsroom.

Lois sniffed."Madam Ambassador has vanished. I wonder where she's gone?"

Jimmy said,"My bets is that she's gone to the League or her island."

"I think she may have gone somewhere more,er,receptive and to her taste...I think I ought to call up one Mr Wayne."

Jimmy looked at Lois curiously."What makes you say that?"

"You should have seen them last night. Very cosy,weren't they,Clark?"

Clark shrugged."I saw nothing out of the ordinary. The Ambassadress was being her gracious self."

She dismissed Clark."Oh,don't listen to Smallville. He's got a crush on her. But she's got her eye on a Billionaire."

Jimmy sighed."I know how you feel,Clark. She's a dream...But Lois is right. The likes of us has no chance with a charmer like Wayne on the scene."

Clark moved away from them and went back to his desk. He looked at the clock. It was near eleven. In an hour he'd be flying to Smallville to help Pa...His cell phone rang and he answered it to hear his mother's voice.

"Ma,what's up?Is Pa okay?''

"He's fine,sweetheart. I'm just calling to tell you don't rush home. The fence is mended.''

"Ma,I told him to stay put..."

"Clark,Diana did most of the work. And so quickly too. She's very strong, isn't she?You wouldn't think to look at her. But it's all in hand."

"What?"

"You take care,and we'll see you this weekend. I've got to go into town to pick her up some clothes. She's wearing an old overall of yours and it's a bit hilarious. It 's like a large bib on her. But she looks even beautiful in that. Pa reckons she could wear a corn sack and look lovely. Well, take care. Bye."

Clark looked at the phone with an amused air. His mother had found someone to fuss over in his stead. He wondered how Diana would deal with the farm and his parents.

* * *

Clark did not have to wonder about Diana because she was settling in very well. Ma Kent was like Hippolyta, in that she was generous and strong willed. Pa was like his son,easy going and humorous. He liked to let Ma think she ruled the roost but in fact he was the rock that the Kent family ultimately leaned upon. Diana instantly liked the pair and it was moving to see the affection between them.

They would not hear initially of Diana lifting a finger but she was determined to earn her keep and ,truth be told,show Clark that she wasn't above doing what she had grown up recognizing as servant's work. She insisted on helping Ma with household tasks as well as helping Pa with some yard work. She found the outside chores easier than the ones inside. But this did not stop her from trying her hand at domestic duties. She also had the odd call out to the League. J'onn kept her involvement to a limit,knowing that the less the press saw her,the better. She, however,still had to do her turn at monitor duty.

When Clark flew in that first weekend,he found her in the kitchen trying to cook dinner. His parents had to go into town to see an ill friend in hospital,and their guest had decided that it would be nice for Ma to come back home and not have to cook. Clark found her amidst bubbling pots and the smell of burning coming from the oven.

He had not bothered changing his uniform. He leaned against the back door and watched her,her cheeks flushed,hair pinned up in a lopsided bun,mits on and apron stained with tomato sauce and custard. She was pulling out a smoking dish and plunking it with a cry of dismay onto a hotplate.

Clark asked, ever so politely,"Are you trying to burn down the Kent farm,ma'am?"

She looked up in surprise to see him."Clark!You're home?Ma said you had to work into the weekend."

"I managed to meet my deadline. And Perry let me off the hook. He knows Pa isn't too well. What was that supposed to be?"

She looked pained."Apple pie..."

He looked at the other pans on the stove."And those?"

"Bolognese sauce,and pasta...and custard for the apple pie..."She removed the pasta with a frown."I cooked it for twelve minutes like the packet said."She strained it and it fell into the pot in a thick clump."Why is it stuck together?"

Clark tried not to laugh at her bewildered expression. He said,"Er,that can happen if you don't stir it. I think your pasta sauce is sticking."

The pasta sauce was bubbling fiercely and spitting onto the stove. Diana rushed to it and picked up the wooden spoon to stir it. It was indeed sticking to the bottom of the pan and she sniffed."It must be cooked by now..."She took out a spoon and ventured to him."Will you taste it for me?It tasted a bit bland earlier...so I went into Ma's spice rack..."

He took the wooden spoon,albeit tentatively,and took a taste. He spluttered and his cheeks went red and eyes watered. He ran to the sink and guzzled water directly from the tap. Diana cried,"What's wrong?It was just a bit of paprika..."She patted his back in alarm.

He glanced at the so called paprika bottle when he was able to speak. He indicated it to her."That was cayenne pepper, Diana."

She gasped. She had picked up the cayenne instead of paprika! "Oh,Kal!I'm sorry...Hera,what a mess!The pasta's a sodden lump, the sauce is inedible and the dessert is blackened."

She fell into a chair. She looked hot,bothered and disgusted with herself.

Clark conceded,"Well,at least the custard seems okay."

She did not look comforted. She sighed,"We can hardly eat custard for dinner...Here I thought I'd surprise your parents with dinner and instead I just created a disaster."

He agreed wryly,''Oh,they'll be surprised alright."

She looked at the mess strewed about the kitchen and muttered,"Well,I guess I'll get this cleaned up..."

He offered,"Let me help..."

"No,it's my mess. I'll do it..."

"It'll take me minutes..."

"I did it,and you aren't my servant!",she said impatiently,rising and picking up the saucepan of pasta sauce.

"I never said I was. Give me that..."

"Clark,no!"She tried to put the pan behind her back.

"Diana,stop being a martyr!"He grabbed her and managed to wrench the pan away.

He said with grimace, "Honestly,you've done enough damage for one day..."He turned his back to her and poured the sauce down the sink.

The princess of the Amazons gasped in annoyance and responded by picking an apple from the nearby fruit bowl and knocking him on the back of the head with it. Clark stood still for a moment and turned to look at her with raised brows."You didn't just hit me?"

Before she could open her mouth,two tomatoes came at her in succession. It splattered on her blouse and skirt. Diana exclaimed,"Why you,you...That was not funny!Look at my clothes!"

There was an unrepentant twinkle in his blue eyes as he retorted,"If you can't stand the heat,get out of the kitchen."

She looked for the nearest thing to her and it turned out to be the apple pie. It came at him hard and fast. His ducked and it splattered on the kitchen window. Clark reached for the hurled it at her and it smacked her,leaving strings of pasta on her head. Clark grinned at her in mischievous satisfaction; but his glee lasted for mere seconds as custard was thrown at his Superman uniform. Diana was giggling now,her inhibitions gone,she dashed around the breakfast bar to duck as he picked up the squeezy bottles of ketchup and mustard from the table. She began to shake her head.

"No,Clark...No!"

But Clark was not about to listen to her pleas. He was about to squirt her with the condiments,when a voice thundered behind him."CLARK KENT!What is the meaning of this?"

He stopped and turned slowly to see Ma at the kitchen door looking at him and Diana in disbelief. He put the bottles down, like a kid with his hand caught in the cookie jar.

"Ma!You're...home..!"

Mrs Kent walked in to stare in astonishment at her kitchen and the two culprits."You don't mean to tell me you are having a food fight...in my kitchen!What are you,Clark?Ten years old?"

Diana began remorsefully,"Mrs Kent,I was the one who tried to make dinner and it turned out to be a bit of a disaster. Clark was trying to help me clean up..."

"Clean up?Excuse me,Diana,but throwing food and sauces around a kitchen isn't cleaning up!"

Clark said wryly,"Sorry,Ma,I um...got sidetracked...I'll clean it in no time."

"That's not the point,is it,son?What kind of example is this for poor, dear Diana?"

He eyed Diana."Oh, ''poor,dear Diana'' is not the angel she looks."

Mr Kent appeared and whistled."What bomb went off here then?"

"Ask your son,"recommended Ma crossly.

Diana said,"Mr Kent,I started it...I made a mess of dinner and Clark was trying to help me clean up and I got annoyed and threw an apple at his head..."

Pa looked impressed."Sounds like when you get angry,Ma." Clark and Diana's lips twitched.

Mrs Kent put her hands on her hips."Leave it to you to make light of this,Jonathan!"

"Oh,give them a break,Martha. Clark can clean this up in minutes. As for dinner,Clark can fly out and bring back anything we want. What do you fancy,Diana?"

Diana flushed."I...it doesn't matter to me."

Ma looked at her."Look at the state of you. You go on up and change."

She nodded and apologized,"I'm sorry,Mrs Kent,all I wanted was to make dinner."

Mrs Kent smiled kindly,"I know ,dear,the effort was appreciated but next time wait for help. I'll be happy to guide you."

Diana left and Ma looked at her errant son half covered in custard. He wore a sheepish look. She took up a dish cloth and began to wipe globs of custard from his uniform.

"Look at you. Since when does Superman behave like a school boy?"

Mr Kent took his wife's arm."He can clean himself and the kitchen in no time and then go get dinner. Clark,what does Diana like?"

"Thai."

"Then Thai it is. Come on,Martha."Mr Kent drew her out of the kitchen and into the living room. Mrs Kent glared at him as he sank onto the couch and rubbed his hands with a knowing grin."What are you looking so pleased about?"

"I think our son is smitten,"he stated with quiet satisfaction.

Mrs Kent's brow rose."Clark said that they're just friends!"

"Come on,Martha,it's clear as day. Our boy worships the ground that gal walks upon."

Martha sat next to her husband and looked worriedly up at the ceiling as if seeing Diana above. She remarked,"She isn't any ordinary girl,Pa. She's Wonder Woman."

"And our son is Superman."

"She's a royal princess. An ambassador. She's very high profile. Clark maintains a secret identity because he doesn't want all that attention and he understands the risks are too great to reveal his identity. How will it work,Pa?Remember Lana and Lori?"

"I know,Ma. It's complicated. But our son has sacrificed so much for the good of mankind,is it fair that he should remain isolated and alone for the rest of his life?I like Diana..."He added as an afterthought, "I mean,what's not to like?She's drop dead gorgeous and smart as hell. Did you know she can speak over nine languages,Martha?She's brave and strong and generous and knows what it is like to be super human. And Princess or no,the gal isn't above mucking in! She's also got fire in her...that'll keep Clark busy for sure."He chuckled at the thought of his easygoing son with the strong willed super heroine.

"She's a dear but I'm not sure she thinks of Clark beyond friendship..."she said softly.

"You didn't take to me right away,"he reminded her with a smile and covered her hand with his own. Mrs Kent leaned her cheek on his shoulder and mused,"I was a silly fool, wasn't I?"

"You were adorable."He kissed her atop the head. Their son poked his head around the room. He eyed them in amusement. "Just to let you love-birds know I'm going to get the food."

Ma sat upright and regarded him with that motherly awe and pride that she never seemed to overcome."Finished already?"

"Yeah. See you in awhile."

He was gone before she could reply. She sighed and looked at her husband."Well,he isn't a boy anymore. And one thing I learned after Lana was not to interfere."

"Amen,"agreed Pa.

* * *

The Kents certainly did not meddle in their son's personal affairs;Ma managed not to ask Clark any prying questions even though it was nagging her to find out how he felt abut Diana,and Pa did not try to throw them together as he was itching to do. So although Clark spent the weekend,it was mainly with Mr Kent on the farm and making brief trips to Metropolis and parts of the world to aid and stop the odd disaster or crime.

Diana was kept out of the fields. It was pointed out to her Mr Kent had several hired hands to help him during the harvest, and even Clark had to take a step back to allow for the workers to earn their wages. Clark usually used his super speed and strength only when it was necessary and when no one was around to see him.

It was late Sunday afternoon. The field hands had gone home and Clark was able to safely help his father stack the bales of hay in the barn. Pa was sent in with stern orders to clean up and rest. When it was growing dark,Ma sent Diana to call her son."He won't come in until he's done pottering around and daydreaming .And he's to go back to Metropolis tonight..."

Diana went to the barn. She opened the door and flicked the light switch on. She could see that the bales had been neatly stacked but her friend was no where in sight.

"Clark?"

"Up here."

The voice came from the loft. Diana hovered off the ground and up towards the opening via the ladder. She saw him leaning against the sweet smelling hay with four balls of fluff walking over and around him. The stray tabby that the kittens belonged to was cleaning herself industriously on the sill of the window.

Clark saw her and smiled."Did Ma send you to get me?"

She stepped onto the loft and knelt at once to pick up a kitten. "Yes,dinner is nearly ,Kal,aren't they just adorable?"

He looked at one kitten clutching onto his t-shirt and tickled its chin."Very."

"What were you doing lying in the dark?"

"Thinking."

She sat down on a bale of hay near him with the kitten on her lap and looked out the window. The first stars in the sky could be seen."It's very peaceful up here."

After a minute of silence,he mused,"You must be impatient to get back to the Embassy."

She sighed,"I am worried about what has happened and the welfare of my staff is paramount yet...being here has been such a welcomed respite. Your parents are absolutely wonderful...I think your mother is on a mission to fatten me up and your father has been teaching me about cars. He believes every one should know how to drive and change oil and flat tyres. I didn't tell him I could fly a plane and space craft."

Clark chuckled then asked,"You aren't fed up of here then?"

"You were right about not living under a microscope. It's wonderful not having one's life the subject of speculation to the media. Is it hard for you living a double life?"

"Yes,it can be a bit of a challenge. Most people see me as a bit of geek. Superman is world-renown and everyone idolizes him. In that persona I can effect great change in the world,not only with my powers but the audience I can reach. People respect and listen to Superman yet as Clark I can understand them from the perspective of a normal man. You want to change the world,Diana?You need to understand the hopes and fears of the human race first. The League has taught us a lot but that isn't normal, everyday living. It's things like this."He gestured to the scene around them.

Diana questioned slowly,"Are you suggesting the Embassy wasn't a good idea?"

"Nothing of the sort. You are an Amazon Princess. You have a mission. But you need to go down to the level of the people some times to see things from their perspective."

She said hopefully,"Well,I've been here for a week and I am learning. Surely that's a start?"

Clark said with a grimace,"Well,trying to burn down the house wasn't a good start..."

She flung a handful of hay at him. He sat up,the kitten dangling from his chest. He put it down carefully and plucked the strands of hay from his head with a warning,"You know what happened the last time you threw something at me?"

Diana let her kitten down and squealed as a heap of hay fell atop her head. She flung back an armful on him and soon,like two carefree children, they were both laughing and romping in hay. She hovered off the flooring to grab a bale,only to feel him yank her down by the ankles. She fell awkwardly atop him and their combined strengths cracked a large hole in the loft as they fell onto the stacked bales below. They bounced and fell together on loose hay on the ground. Diana landed on his chest and she let out a tiny gasp as she raised her head and looked down at him.

Her raven tresses cascaded over them both and her fragrance assailed his nostrils. He could feel the warmth of her body atop his own. He muttered,"I think I'm in trouble."

Diana glanced up at the hole above."It's not all your fault. I helped break it too. But it does not look too bad. Do you have any extra planks?We could fix it before your folks even suspect..."

He interrupted,"That's not what I mean..."

Diana's eyes widened as Clark's hands reached up and cupped her cheeks,and drew her face down to his own. He captured her lips in a blistering kiss. She stared at him stunned as their lips drew apart. She was still sprawled across him. Her heart was thudding in her chest and she blushed scarlet when she heard Mrs Kent's voice calling.

"Clark!Diana!What's keeping you?Dinner is ready!"

They swiftly rose to their feet and stepped back from each other,Clark dusting the hay off his head,Diana trying to smoothen her dress.

Diana turned to see the door to the barn opening and Mrs Kent's head peering in."There you are!Will you two get in!Dinner'll go cold!"

Clark began wryly,"There's been an accident,Ma. I broke the loft!"

Mrs Kent came in to look up and exclaim,"How did that happen?"

"I slipped from the rafters and fell."

"What in the lord's name were you doing on the rafters?"She looked at them both suspiciously;despite their casual demeanour, she sensed something was up.

He ignored her question and asked,"Do we have planks,Ma?I can fix it up in a jiffy..."

"You can do it after dinner. Come on. Pa is waiting. Diana, dear,let's go."Mrs Kent was adamant and took Diana's arm and led her out. Clark trailed behind.

Suffice to say,the Kents noted that their son was quick to scoff his food down and leave the table with the excuse of fixing the loft before he left for Metropolis,and their guest was unusually quiet with a small appetite. When Diana went to wash up the dishes,Pa whispered to Ma,"What's up with those two?You could cut the air with a knife,the tension was so thick between them!"

"I don't know. I think I may have interrupted something earlier on. Maybe I could talk to Diana..."

"You promised not to interfere,Martha."

She sighed regretfully."I know."

Clark came in half an hour later to announce that the loft was repaired and that he was ready to go. Diana was sitting with Mrs Kent pretending to be interested in the quilt Ma was working upon and gave Clark a cursory smile and nod acknowledging his intention to depart. She watched from the corner of her eye as he kissed his mother and hugged his father.

After his departure, Diana excused herself and went to her bedroom. She paced the room,going over what had transpired that evening. He had kissed her!Kal...Clark had kissed her!She touched her lips tentatively. She could still feel the imprint of his lips and blushed self consciously. What would have happened if Mrs Kent had not interrupted?

She felt bewildered and yet oddly elated. Great Aphrodite,it was so unlike the kiss she had with Bruce!She sighed. She had not even thought of Bruce that way since...well,if she was honest it must be months!Her mind had been so preoccupied with setting up the Embassy and her mission that romance was the last thing on her mind.

She had been dimly aware that something between her and Superman had changed since Almerac. It was nothing like the on/off flirtation she had with Bruce. It was different. It was bewildering because she had viewed him just as a friend. Not just a friend,her heart whispered. He was a friend who she would follow willingly into battle;someone who she would risk her own life to save;someone who understood her mission and whom she admired and respected more than anyone in the League. When he had resigned from the League,she had felt his absence keenly. And coming to Smallville at his behest was mainly because she trusted him implicitly. She sank upon the bed and sighed. He had gone

and there was no chance to discuss what had happened until he returned the next weekend.

* * *

Diana spent the next day liaising with her staff to find out that the Embassy would be ready by the following week for occupation and renovation. The investigation had not turned up anything substantial other than the police questioning dozens of witnesses,radical groups and religious organizations. J'onn also informed her that Bruce had only been able to find out that the dead body belonged to a homeless immigrant and the cars were unregistered and or stolen. The media had eased up on the story simply because there were other scandals,natural disasters and

crimes nationwide to report.

She tried not to think too much of Clark. If she was unsuccessful in this,no one,neither the Kents nor the Leaguers were able to detect anything in her demeanour. She did not know when he would come back home;she guessed it would be on the weekend; she, however, did not expect him to fly in two days after the kiss.

He came in about five in the afternoon. Mrs Kent was fixing dinner whilst her spouse was fiddling with the engine of the old wagon. Both were pleasantly surprised to see their son.

"Where's Diana,Pa?"

"I think she went for a walk down by the pond. Something wrong,son?"

Clark took to the air."No,not wrong...no..."

Ma shouted,"Will you be staying for dinner?"

But he had gone in a gust of wind. Mrs Kent exchanged rueful looks with her husband.

* * *

Clark found Diana sitting on a fallen log beside the pond that was two miles from the house. She was looking pensively at the calm water and her head turned at once before he reached her. Her warrior's instincts had sensed she was not alone and her ears had picked up on the familiar flutter of the cape. She turned to see him alight behind her. Her surprise showed on her face.

"Kal!"

He blurted out without preamble,"We need to talk."

She felt her heart begin to beat faster. She tried to look calm."Yes,I know."

Clark rubbed his chin ruefully,"About what happened..."

"Yes...?"

"I shouldn't have done it..."He began to pace."I didn't think. I just reacted instinctively...It was unfair of me after I told you all those things about us being different,then contradicting myself and kissing you. Because I do believe those things and it'd have been better for us both if it had not happened.."

Diana felt the colour drain from her cheeks."So essentially you regret what you did?"

"Yes. It was in poor taste and judgment."

"I see. And you came all this way to say this?"

"I thought it best to clear the air..."

She said stiffly,"I am sorry that kissing me was so distasteful to you,Kal. Maybe my being here was a bad idea. I should go." She got to her feet.

"I never said I found it distasteful and I was not implying that you leave!Why would you even think that?"He caught her arm.

Diana looked at him in some ire."You just said you were sorry you kissed me!"

"Yes but it was not because I found it distasteful!God, woman,no man could complain about kissing you!"

Diana looked at him in some impatience and bewilderment.

"You just did!You are making no sense!Kindly let me go so I can go and thank your parents for their hospitality."

He turned her to face him,"Diana,I know I'm making a mess of this but what I am trying to ask is for you to pardon me. You are my friend..and I put you in an awkward position without as much as a thought to your feelings...especially after you and Bruce..."

She regarded him crossly,"What is this obsession you have with me and Bruce?I told you,we are just friends. He's got issues with Catwoman. A blind man can see that!"

"So you are not in love with Bruce?"He let her go looking half expectant,half disbelieving.

"No. I never was in love with him. Honestly, Clark,was all of this nonsense because you thought that?"

"I...well...I...we all thought..."He reddened like an awkward schoolboy.

Diana's annoyance dissipated at once. She tilted her head at him."What if I told you I did not find your kiss in poor taste and judgment?"

He stared at her stunned."W-what?"

She laughed softly."I never thought I'd see the day the great Superman gape like a fish."

He closed his mouth and warned gravely,"This isn't a laughing matter,Diana. Consider what I nearly did to the League...to you...What are you doing..?"He looked nervous as she covered the space between them. Her eyes had softened now. She reached up and cupped his cheeks and drew his head down to her own. This time she kissed him.

She breathed,"Well?I haven't had much practice but I think that was a good effort."

He said huskily,"Diana,I don't know if this is wise. How will this work if we..."

She whispered,her fingers stroking the hair at his nape,"You are too much of a Boyscout at times, Kal...Will you shut up and just kiss me?"

Superman was about to oblige when a portal appeared several yards away behind a thicket. Six female figures attired in armour carrying shields and swords stepped out onto the grass. Clark knew at once that they were not alone. He stiffened and drew her away from him. Diana began confused,"What is it?"

He looked at the figures coming towards them."I believe this is for you."

Diana turned and saw the Amazons approach. She felt her cheeks blush;there was no doubt they had seen her and Clark,their lips inches away from one another's. She recognized the two prominent figures in front. One was General Phillipus,her mother's most trusted adviser. The other was Artemis of Bana-Mighdall. The four behind them were palace guards. She could not miss the scathing look Artemis directed at Superman and the worried one Phillipus gave to her.

All six knelt and bowed to her."Princess."

Diana acknowledged them with a gracious wave of her hand.

"Rise. What are you doing here?How did you find me?"

Artemis gave Superman a wary look and began,"What we have to say is Amazon business."

Diana cut her off with a blunt,"He can hear the blood pumping in your veins,sister,so say what you have to say."

Phillipus said,"The telepath gave us your whereabouts. There has been unrest again between the two tribes."

Diana paled."What?"The two tribes of Amazons had a long history of hostility. There had been two civil wars but a kind of peace had been developed after the tribes united to fight a common enemy in Ares.

Artemis explained,"The goddess Eris had enticed one of the younger,more ambitious of my clan,who wanted my station of Shim'Tar,and got her to eat the apple of Discord. Suffice to say,she attacked your mother's retinue and this in turn led to retaliation by the hotter,more radical heads of the guard. There was an all out declaration of hostilities and a partitioning of the island once more. I have tried to act as mediator but to no avail. Then there was the attack on your is my belief it is the doing of Eris...this is a plot to discredit the Amazon nation and Wonder Woman..."

Phillipus added,"Penelope has seen the shadow of the children of Ares,of Strife,and Devastation. And she senses the spilling of more innocent blood...this time being laid at your door...Queen Hippolyta decrees that you return home. We can consult the Fates through the temple of Delphi at the next summer solstice...he gossamer of destiny is delicate but the future is not set and war must be averted..."

Diana looked bewildered."But..you cannot mean...that I must leave?"

"It is a preventative measure,Princess,and the Queen said to tell you that if your monarch cannot command,then a mother is hoping she can plead."

Diana looked dismayed."But my staff...they'll be expecting me to..."

Artemis interrupted."Their lives are at stake too. I understand six were injured. You were fortunate no one died. Themyscira needs you now."

The Amazon princess looked at Superman as if for his input. He looked sombre and said,"This is your choice,Diana."

Diana seemed to struggle with her own thoughts. She looked at the six women who were looking at her expectantly.

She said abruptly,"Excuse us..."

She took Clark by the arm and whispered,"Kal...I...don't know what to do..."

He looked at the anxious look on the faces of the Amazons and asked softly,"Don't you?"

Diana saw the look in blue gaze. It spoke volumes. It also made her heart sink. He knew. He understood. She almost wished he didn't. She let out a tiny sigh after a moment's silence,turned and walked to her sisters. She assented."Very well. But I will follow you after I have spoken to my staff and JLA colleagues."

The looks of relief on their faces was obvious. Phillipus bowed."Themyscira will be pleased to know this,Highness."

They turned and walked back from whence they had emerged. Some words were spoken and the portal appeared. They vanished. Diana turned to look at Superman. She looked almost forlorn."I'm sorry...but...the fate of my nation is determined by what I do next."

His eyes reflected his own disappointment but he nodded."It's okay,Diana. I understand."

"I'll try to come back as soon as I can."

He offered,"The League could come with you and help..."

"No,no one must come. Mother fought tooth and nail with the council to let me return...I cannot betray their trust by letting men on the island again. All I can do is continue to try to soften their stance by sharing my experiences and hope they will relent one day. I need to speak to J'onn and my staff. Will you tell your parents I had to leave suddenly?Tell them how grateful I am for their kindness and hospitality. That these last ten days have been some of the best days I've had in the outside world..."She faltered;she could not speak anymore.

Clark reached out and took her into his arms."Call me. Anytime you need me. I'll be there." His words were muffled in her hair.

Diana held onto him for a moment;but she pulled away after some seconds. She kissed his cheek abruptly and turned away. "Goodbye Kal."

She took to the skies and never looked back.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

LOIS AND CLARK

Clark Kent stood at his desk in the newsroom of the Daily Planet and stared blankly at the television on the wall. There were pictures of the Embassy of the Amazons of Themyscira being closed down. He listened to the reporter listlessly.

"and the Princess of the Amazons, has formally through her assistant Angela Scott, sent a message of regret and apology to the people of America. It appears personal business has halted the plans to establish the first Embassy in the U.S.A. .Princess Diana,better known as Wonder Woman, cannot foresee when she will return to resume her mantle of diplomat and superhero but she thanks the public for accepting her during her tenure with the Justice League. It is not clear whether the bombing of the Embassy six weeks ago during its inception had anything to do with the closure

but several people were injured..."

A voice startled him."My guess is that the higher ups in the government must have been appalled at the bombing and there may have been some pressure put on her..."

He turned to see Lois sitting at her desk and flipping open her laptop. He said,"No one knows that for sure..."

"Well,what can it be?"

"Personal..."

Lois yawned."Oh,Smallville,you are so naive. Miss Olympus is gone. She'll be old news tomorrow. I have got my eye on a meatier story with Luthor. Seems he has his finger in a new pie. He may be out of government but he is the financier for the new presidential candidacy...Clark?Are you listening?"

Clark was clearly not. He said slowly,"I've got to go do some photocopying."

He left her,and walked towards the copier in the next room. Diana had briefly communicated with him via a note through Donna Troy. It was just to say she was well but tensions on the island were increasing. He had tried to get more details but the Teen Titan had nothing to add as she herself was sworn to keep the business of the island secret. Clark knew Diana would not have approved but he had tried to locate Themyscira himself but could not find it. Despite his superpowers,the magic that surrounded the isle made it impossible for him to locate.

* * *

As parents to a superhero,the Kents kept their disappointment tactfully to themselves. They knew that Diana's abrupt departure had affected their son,and that he could not afford the luxury of allowing himself to regret her action. He knew more than anyone else the meaning of sacrifice. He spoke of her little;just letting them know that she was doing her duty.

"I wish he would talk to us,"complained Ma.

Pa shook his head."What will the boy say?That he misses her?Goes with the territory. Let's hope she comes back soon. Darn it all,I liked that gal!"

Ma sighed."What a pity. I knew liking a princess was going to be trouble!"

Pa said wryly,"The whole female race is trouble!"

She elbowed him in the ribs."What!"

He winced."Ow!I didn't mean you,honey. You're the exception to the rule."

She wagged her finger playfully at him."And don't you forget it!"

* * *

Weeks turned into months and neither Superman nor the League heard anything from Wonder Woman. Donna Troy left the Titans one day with the news that all out civil war had broken out between Themyscira and Bana-Mighdall. She returned a fortnight later to inform the League that the Hippolyta had been injured in battle and was near death. Diana was acting in her stead. As the heir to the throne, this was a responsibility she had to take seriously. It took priority over all else. Princess Diana would not be returning to the Patriarch's world in a hurry.

* * *

Superman met Batman on the roof of Wayne Tower. The Dark Knight held out a disk containing files on campaign financing.

"This should help you in your latest battle with Luthor..."

"Thanks,Bruce. I won't ask how you got it."

Batman smiled."Better left unsaid."

Unusually Superman turned to leave."Right. See you."

Normally the swift exit was Batman's. He hardly stuck around for smalltalk;historically Superman was the one who'd get him to linger. The Man of Steel was amongst the few Batman trusted to let down his guard. And truth be told Batman wanted to speak to him about something.

"Clark!"

He paused."Yes?"

"When are you coming back?"

"Where?"

"You know where."

Superman said brusquely,"The League is doing fine."

"It'd do better if you came back."

"I don't know...I need to think..."

Batman said bluntly,"You won't have to...She's not there..."

The blue eyes seemed to flash."Who isn't?"

"You know who. And from what J'onn says she's not likely to be back for a while."Batman looked him squarely in the eyes."We are down two of our best. Sooner or later that will tell."

Superman folded his arms. He mused dryly,"It's my feeling that you are not solely basing this request on team strength and weakness."

Batman shot back."Maybe not but at least I never left the job."

"No,no one can accuse you of that,"he replied ironically.

Batman said coolly,"Whatever the circumstance,I think we both know where I'm coming from and that the less distraction makes our job easier. At least think about it."

Superman looked at him expressionlessly. He turned away."I'll try."

He was gone in seconds.

* * *

Lois Lane was the Planet's star reporter. She was intrepid to the point of being brazen and at times foolhardy. Perry White was happy with her work on the whole but her knack of putting people's back up against a wall was getting a bit risky. Luthor was not a happy cookie and were it not for the fact that Bruce Wayne had the major shareholding in the Planet,the employees would have been seriously compromised by either having to dance to Luthor's tune or losing their jobs. Perry had deliberately foisted Clark Kent unto Lois because he was able to temper any damage her rashness caused and in recent times Kent's work had improved immensely. From sloppy,hurried work,he had begun to turn in insightful pieces,displaying a wit and conscience about the social ills of society and addressing how to achieve balance in an unjust world.

"Lane may have the investigative flare but Kent has the human touch...,"Perry declared. And to Lois' disbelief her partner edged her out in an assignment overseas. Clark Kent spent six months in the Africa reporting on the human tragedies resulting from the ongoing civil wars on that continent. He returned and, to everyone but Perry's surprise, won a Pulitzer.

* * *

Lois watched him from where she sat behind her own desk. He had come back from the Sudan a month ago; he had won his first prestigious prize and she had to grudgingly admit it was deserved. He had also returned looking different.

There was a quiet confidence in his steps and a knowing look in his eyes. She looked at him with a frown.

Where had the bumbling nerd gone? Who irritated her with his simplistic take on life? Could half a year have altered someone so swiftly?

She had been busy herself. Chasing leads and occasionally colliding into Superman or the League whenever there was some threat to Metropolis. Superman wasn't the same. He was personable as ever but that special something she had with him was gone. Lois had felt the change. She had something of a crush on him after all. Who wouldn't?He was tall,and handsome and powerful and a hero. She consoled herself with the fact that Wonder Woman was nowhere in sight...the Amazon had been gone for over a year...so any suspicions she had about them were laid to rest.

"Lois...I have a story for you and Kent."

She looked up to see Perry before her;he was beckoning to Clark."Come here,Kent."

Clark rose from his desk and came over."What is it?"

"There's been the disappearance of six homeless people this past week. The manager of a soup kitchen has reported it but no major news network is running with it because they are viewed as drunks and junkies...however one of them was found yesterday,dead in a sewer,with all the blood drained out of his body..."

Lois looked pensive."You want us to find out if there is a link?"

"Yes..."

"What do the cops have to say?",asked Clark.

"A coincidence. It isn't unusual for homeless people to turn on each other..."

"The fact that they are drained of blood makes no difference to them?"

"Right now the police are tied up with clearing up after the chaos left by Metallo and the Parasite..."

Lois picked up her bag and coat."Let's go,Clark."

* * *

The pair visited the morgue first and being a star reporter,Lois had contacts and she was able to wrangle a viewing of the body and chat with the mortician. An autopsy had not been completed but it was clear that all the blood had been drained of the body. Clark only had to use his x-ray vision and he saw that there were puncture marks on the neck.

They left to go explore the sewer where the body was discovered. It was in the oldest quarter;the most depressed part of Metropolis. Clark lifted up the manhole cover and peered down.

"It's black as night in there."

Lois produced a torchlight from her bag."I always come prepared."

Clark commented,"You're a regular Nancy Drew, aren't you?"

"Save the smart remarks, Clark,let's go..."She turned on the torch and peered in. She coughed."Jeeze,it stinks...!And there's no ladder..."

Clark said,"Here,I'll go first..."He jumped down nimbly and reached up to help her. Lois felt the strength in his

arms as they held her by the waist and swung her down. She looked at him queerly."You been working out,Smallville?"

He shrugged."Maybe."

She beckoned,"Let's go...We haven't all day to dawdle..."

The sewer stretched for miles;there was the smell of rotting waste and the canals of dank,filthy water. Clark could see easily in the darkness and on many an occasion stopped her from going knees deep in water or in the path of rats. He was also taking the lead in suggesting which turn they take. This was getting Lois irritated unused as she was to being told what to do by anyone,least of all Clark Kent. She began to rail at him after an hour of aimless walking.

Clark looked over her shoulder and interrupted her tirade."Lois..."

"What?"

"I think we have found something..."

She turned and saw that they had stumbled unto a vast chamber. It was the old part of the city where there had been the first subway and in its bowels was what appeared to be a nest of hybrid like creatures with fangs guarding what appeared to be a sarcophagus.

Clark stiffened."Crucifer.''

Lois looked at him sharply,"Who?"

"Nothing!Just run!",he cried as the hybrids snarled and stepped out from behind the slumbering body of the vampire.

Lois turned and ran. She could hear the growls and patter of feet behind them. Clark was behind her ,shouting her along. She gasped and panted. She turned to see that the creatures were catching up. She screamed as one leaped onto Clark.

She stopped to help,but he bellowed,"Keep going!"

Almost sobbing for breath she ran,she could hear the snarls and roars. She did not see the pipe jutting out from the concrete wall. Her toe got caught and she fell and hit her head. All went dark.

* * *

When she opened her eyes,she felt cool air upon her face. She had a feeling of not being earthbound. She began to struggle. A familiar voice soothed her.

"It's okay. You're okay..."

She looked up to see Superman flying with her over Metropolis .He looked at her solicitously."Are you okay?"

"I...think so...Those things...Oh god!Clark!"

Superman explained,"He is fine. I got to him first. He was just a bit shaken up and has a few injuries. I flew him home."

"Those things...what happened...how did you even...?"

"Super sight and hearing remember?"

Lois smiled and held onto his neck a bit tighter. It had been a while since she had been held like this and she was determined to enjoy it."I know that but what was it?"

"A vampire and his minions. Batman has been hunting him for some time. Flash finally traced him from Gotham to Metropolis and informed the League. The next thing I knew I was saving Clark from being mauled and rescuing you. The hybrids have been destroyed and as for the vampire...well, let us say that he has been dealt with by a rather peeved Batman ."

Soon he was putting her down gently upon the roof of the Daily Planet. She cocked her head at him. "You know, your heroism may have cost me a story,Superman."

Superman's reply took her by surprise."I could let you interview me;would that make up for it?"

She looked eager. It had been a long time since she had an exclusive on the Man of Steel. Perry would love it!She was about to pull out her dictaphone when she paused. She looked a bit guilty."I really shouldn't,you know..."

"Oh?"

"Yeah...I shouldn't take this story...Perry sent me with Clark and to be honest,he was braver than I ever expected him to be. If we are alive it isn't only because of you...but Clark's quick thinking and I ought to respect that we went as partners to cover this story. It would be unprofessional of me beating him to a headline."

He seemed to look at her with pleasant surprise. He assented warmly,"I understand. Will you be okay?"

She nodded."I'll be fine. I'll tell Perry that you dealt with it...He'll understand..."

"Well take care,Lois."

"Take care,Superman."

He watched her go in with an impressed smile. Lois Lane had forfeited an interview with Superman because of Clark Kent!That was a first! As he flew away,he mused,maybe she wasn't as insensitive to Clark as she used to be.

* * *

FOUR YEARS LATER

"How is this,ma'am?"

Lois Lane looked at the silken tie against the blue shirt and replied satisfied,"That looks perfect. Yes. Will you gift wrap it for me?"

The store attendant bowed his head."Certainly. You have made a very good choice. Is it for your husband,ma'am?"

"No,it's for my boyfriend. It's a birthday present ...I never quite know what to get him...he has...everything you could possibly imagine."

"Well a man can't have too many shirts and ties,especially ones as fine as these. If you give me five minutes,I'll wrap it..."

As promised, Lois' package was ready and stowed in a beautiful gift bag. She paid for it and strolled out of the exclusive men's wear department store. Today was Clark's thirty-fifth birthday. She had come on her lunch break to get his present. It was last minute but if one had to surprise a man who could see through walls,one had to buy his gifts at the last moment. As she hailed a cab,she recalled the chaos of his last birthday. This year she was determined to have him to herself and have a romantic dinner for two.

If anyone had told her two years ago,she'd be dating Clark Kent she'd have laughed. Back then she had no idea who he really was. Her nose and instincts had never misled her and as time went on,her suspicions regarding Clark began to grow. She had decided to take drastic action one day and outed him by putting herself deliberately in harm's way. She found out what she suspected - after throwing herself out the window of a ten story building- Clark Kent was Superman. He had not been amused but she had no doubts he would have saved her,as she had airily told him after the event.

But there it was:Clark was Superman,the hero she had always dreamed of. It was incredible but true and after a what appeared to be an initial reluctance,he seemed to give the relationship a chance. She suspected a lot of his reservations came from their differences in origin, and the dangers she could face if any of his enemies found out about her. But those things never fazed someone like her. She was Lois Lane after all,intrepid reporter and independent career woman. And many people had dubbed her as Superman's girlfriend in the early days. So it seemed it was meant to be.

The relationship was not perfect by any means. Having to share him with the world was the worst of it. When he flew off on deep space missions or did long hauls with the League (he had rejoined the League three years ago) those were the most trying for someone who hated to have to sit and wait in anxiety in case he did not return alive .Clark's temperament suited her as well .He was easy going and never fought nor upbraided her. In fact she was the one to rail at him. There were times when he would get quiet and pensive;when she could not reach him nor get him to confide in her;when she could feel a bridge between them. It was not often but it was there and perhaps it was the reason why they resisted moving in together.

It took the cab ten minutes to the Planet. She left the gift bag with reception and took the lift up.

Jimmy Olsen,bright and eager,greeted her as she appeared."Hey Lois,Perry's looking for you..."

She rolled her eyes."What now?I dropped off that piece on his desk before I left."

"Relax...He just wants to know if you're doing anything for CK's birthday."

"I'm afraid not...Last year was a disaster...Clark had to run out on his own birthday party to go help the League stop the Inter-Gang. We want to do something quiet this year."

Jimmy actually knew Clark's secret because of the Intergang last year,taking him hostage.

"Okay. Cool.I'll let him know...He might even let you guys go early..."

Lois walked to her desk. Clark was at his intent on a story he was writing. She bent over him and ruffled his hair."Hey,birthday boy...Did you have lunch?"

He looked up with a rueful smile."Er,no...I know,I know...I ought to take a break!But I spent all of last night in the Balkans...I've got to make up for it now...Besides,Jimmy has been filling my coffee mug..."

"Well,alright. I've got to go to City Hall to follow that anti-war protest. Make sure l see you later,okay?Remind Batman or that alien that you are not to be called out this year..."she warned."I want my boyfriend for more than fifteen minutes..."

"Yes,I'll remind them." She kissed him briefly on the lips and left. Clark sighed and and stared her as she took the lift.

Sometimes he felt Lois deserved better;someone who could be there for her;he wondered whether he had made the right decision to begin dating again. And not wooing her via the Superman ego as he had done in the past;but sharing his secret and letting her into his intimate world. His parents had met her last Christmas and seemed inclined to like her.

"CK?"

Clark looked up from his reverie."Yes Jimmy?"

"There is a woman to see you."

"Who?"

"I don't know. She didn't give the reception her name but said she needed to see you. She's in the foyer downstairs."

He fiddled with his laptop."Maybe someone with a lead on a story. Tell them to send her up."

* * *

The tall, slim woman in a plain eggshell blouse and frumpy brown skirt was directed to sit down in the waiting area. She pushed the over large framed glasses up her nose and patted the fine blow-away hairs of her tight bun with an almost anxious gesture. She sank upon a chair and looked about her almost curiously.

She heard the musical ping of the elevator as it reached the lobby and looked up to see who was coming out. She saw Lois Lane who walked straight past her and waved at the receptionist and security.

"See you Miss Lane!" they called.

Lois went through the revolving doors. The security called out to the woman in glasses."Ma'am you can go up to see Mr Kent now. It's the 10th floor."

The woman got up."Thank you."

She took the elevator and bit her lower lip. She took in a deep breath,as if to calm herself.

When the elevator opened onto the 10th floor,she stepped out and surveyed the busy newsroom. A young man in his twenties came up to her."Can I help you,Ma'am?"

"I'm here to see Clark Kent."

"Oh. You're the lady from downstairs!Sure,he's over there."

She craned her neck."Which one?"

"The desk nearest the window."

"Thank you."She smiled and left him. She walked over to the desk of Clark Kent and stood before him."Mr Kent?"

Clark's face was focused on his monitor. He was in the middle of rewording a sentence."Yes,I know you're here to see me...but give me a minute before I lose my train of thought...Sit down..."He waved to to a chair opposite him.

She obliged and waited patiently.

He typed out his reworded sentence,let out a satisfied sniff and glanced up."What can I do for you...Miss...?"

"Miss Prince. Diana Prince."

Clark Kent stiffened. He closed the laptop with a snap. His eyes narrowed. Before him sat a prim,plainly dressed bespectacled woman. He knew magic when it confronted him. It shielded her beauty. Even with his super sight he couldn't see it was her. But what gave her away was the voice...the heart beat...the fragrance...He'd know her even if he were blind!

"Diana...?"

"Hello,Clark."

* * *

He walked her to the elevator on the pretext of escorting her out;but instead of going down,they went up to the roof.

He looked at her in amazement,not so much at her appearance,but that she was actually before him.

He instantly asked,"When did you come back?"

"Two months ago."

"What's this getup?",he asked pointing to her clothes.

"I have taken your advice. I have created an identity for myself and have been settling into Boston for the last few weeks. I have gotten a teaching post in an all girls' private school. I am teaching languages and Literature."

Clark asked,"Did you run away again or did Hippolyta give her blessings this time?"

"A peace was finally made a year ago but much rebuilding and reconciliation was required. I have deemed my duty complete and have decided to return to fulfill my mission..."

"Does anyone else know you are here?"

"Only J'onn."

"I see."

"He told me you are back with the League..."

He shrugged."Bruce persuaded me to rejoin."

"I'm glad...How is he?"

"Didn't you ask J'onn?"

Diana flushed."You're angry. I'm sorry."

He walked to the edge and looked down."Bruce is fine. He's currently mentoring Tim Drake."

She asked,"What happened with Selina Kyle?''

He shrugged."Who knows. Bruce does not talk much about his love life."

She was silent. He turned and looked her."So,you are not going to establish an Embassy anymore?"

"Yes,but it won't be with me. My mother will get both tribes to select representatives to share the responsibility."

"Are you going to rejoin the League?"

She replied,"I don't know. I have much to do right now before committing to the League but I told J'onn that I would consider the reserves roster."

Clark mused,"Nearly five years. It's a long time. You never came back once..."

She looked a bit conscience stricken."I know...it was not possible...Mother was badly injured at one point and I had to step in her shoes...and then as the unrest continued,Bana-Midghall allied itself with unsavory elements,making leaving even more impossible...I wanted to see you but..."

"I know,you had to do your duty to your people..." he concluded."You are the heir to a throne after all."

"Yes,I am."She looked resigned,almost tired. What she did not tell him was that if she had come back,she might have not been able to leave. She had made a conscious decision to sacrifice her own personal aspirations for the well being of her people. Looking at him,she could see she had paid a price for it. There was a distance to him now.

"Well,I have kept you a while from your work. I just wanted to see how you were...I glad to see you well...I should go..."

They took the lift together. She turned to him with a sudden start."Wait,if I recall,today is your birthday..."

"You have a good memory. Yes,it is my birthday today..."

She said,"I hope you don't spend all of it working. I mean, surely the world can do without Superman for a few hours..."

He said wryly,"If Lois has her way,the world will not see him from the time I leave the Planet..."

Diana looked puzzled. "Lois?"

He looked a bit awkward. "Um,yeah. She and I...we've been dating..."

Diana's face was blank. "Oh. I see."

They arrived at the tenth floor. Clark said in a brisk but amicable tone, "Well,it's good to have you back,Diana. You were missed. Take care. Maybe I'll see you around"

She forced a smile. "Take care, Clark. "The doors closed on her and the elevator went down. Clark slowly walked through the newsroom. He barely heard Jimmy at his side.

"Clark! Perry is bellowing for your piece..."

He turned. "What?"

"He wants to see which story to headline and you are ''keeping up production''...,"quoted Jimmy

Clark nodded. "Sure...I'll be there in a minute."

He reached his desk and instead of printing off his story, found himself going to the window and looking down upon the street. His vision enabled him to see her leave the Planet and walk slowly towards City Park. He could not see her face; her back was to him but he followed her figure until she came to stop before the large memorial statue of Superman. She was looking up at it.

The phone rang and he moved to answer it. It was Perry. "KENT! Where is my front page?"

"One minute, Perry...Yes, yes...I know...I'll be there in a minute. "He printed the piece and before he went to his editor's office, glanced outside. She was gone.


	4. Chapter 4

RETURN OF WONDER WOMAN

Chapter 4

St Theresa's Girls' Academy was a prestigious private school for well to do teens,and it was located in a quiet,suburban part of Boston. Diana Prince had been fortunate to be recommended for the position of Literature and Languages teacher by one Mrs Kapatelis a few months ago. After passing an interview that would have intimidated the most learned of scholars,Miss Prince began her stint at the school with some modicum of success. The headmistress and the rest of teachers liked the well spoken,gentle and slightly clumsy woman immediately and what she lacked in fashion sense,she made up for with her knowledge and dedication.

The students,mainly from well-to-do families,were less accommodating. A portion of them felt that there was little a teacher who looked like the latest fashion victim could teach them and it was enough just attending St Theresa's because it had a history of alumini from the best of Boston. This did not faze Diana. Optimistic by nature,she saw this as only part of her challenge in the Patriach's world. She saw nothing more worthy than teaching young women that the improvement of one's mind and and character was more important than physical beauty or the latest fashion trends.

Today Miss Prince and Mrs Holmes, the History teacher, were taking the two sophomore classes on the annual Museum visit. The visit coincided with an exhibition of Egyptian artifacts and treasure that had been part of the tenth Kingdom. The exhibition had been officially opened two days before but had been mainly for the benefit of the media and the scientists. This day was for the benefit of school children and from tomorrow the public would get their chance.

Miss Prince counted the thirty heads as they went into the hired bus,whilst Mrs Holmes, who was already inside,was delivering a firm warning to the largely unenthusiastic faces about the need for good behaviour. Once all were aboard,Diana took her place along side Mrs Holmes and the bus pulled out. Mrs Holmes was studying the press release of the exhibition and was enthusing about what was in store for them. Diana barely heard her. She was eying the teenagers before her.

They were an interesting group to say the least. There were the fashion plates,who sat at the front, preening or on their cell phones. They were all dressed in the most up-to-date designer clothes,and the ring-leader was a bored looking blonde called Georgiana Howard. In the middle were those girls who were inclined to be what the fashionistas called 'wannabes'.They were aspirants to Georgiana's style and although they tried hard,they fell just short and were simply content to worship and wait puppy-dog like for some notice from the queen-bee herself. At the back were a couple of girls dressed in goth-like makeup and black nail polish,along with their designer jeans and sneakers. They took pride in being different and rebelling against everything .One had jet black hair; she was called Jena Jones and her tall,lanky fox-haired friend,Kate Gregory. They were already doodling on the seats and the windows with marker pens.

Then there was the handful of girls that were actually happy to be going to the museum. They were Rachel Stein,whose family was a proud one and came from a line of physicians;the very sweet and painfully shy Christina Lopez,who was not from a rich family but had a wealthy patron; the daughters of two diplomats,Grace Chen and Doris Mutamba and the dreamy,almost ditzy Sophia Butler,daughter to Boston's most visionary architect.

It took them half an hour to drive into the city and secure parking. The group was then led towards the Museum compound,which on arrival,one could see was overrun with children from the ages of eight to eighteen. St Theresa's girls caused a bit of a sensation with several of the all-boy and co-ed schools .But Mrs Holmes was having none of it.

"We are not here to flirt but learn something or two,Miss Howard!" she barked loudly, ushering the indignant girl and her cronies along through the security gates and into the large foyer.

Diana took charge of half of the group."I think with thirty girls,we'll surely lose some in this crowd,"she said to the peeved History teacher."Let me take half."

Mrs Holmes agreed."Yes and let's split them up. That way they won't be able to gang up."

So to the girl's disgust, the teachers isolated the queen-bee from her entourage,separated the goths,and sent the more even tempered girls with Mrs Holmes. Diana had amongst her group, Georgiana,Jena and Sophy and some of the wannabes. She beckoned to them."Let's go. We'll be meeting up with the others for lunch."

They went up to the Egyptian Hall and began with the exhibit. Georgiana was not interested in the sword of Osiris nor the eye of Ra. She stood looking bored;a few of the wannabes followed suit. Jena stood outside the circle,waiting for her chance to slip away and take a smoke somewhere. Sophy was fascinated by the mummies and the process of mummification.

As a museum guide explained the macabre process,Diana stood at the back of her girls to ensure she knew where they all were. A voice sounded behind her.

"Diana?"

Diana turned and to her surprise saw the tall bespectacled figure of Clark Kent. He had a media pass about his neck and appeared to have been taking notes from the pen and note book in his hand. He had his head cocked at her with an almost pensive look,as if still reconciling himself with the disparity in the appearance of Miss Prince and Princess Diana.

"Clark!" She self consciously pushed back the stray hairs off her brow and smoothed her skirt. She knew she looked plain, lightly rumpled and her bun wind-blown. Despite his disguise,Clark Kent actually looked casually comfortable in his own skin.

"What are you doing here?" Both blurted out the same question simultaneously. Diana flushed. Clark smiled,"You go first."

She indicated to the group of school girls."School trip. We are here to see the 10th Kingdom exhibition...Excuse me,Clark...Jena,get back here!Don't think you can sneak off...Miss Howard put away that cell phone!"Diana waved the scowling goth girl back into the group and took the queen-bee's cellphone off her when she appeared to ignore her.

"Hey,that's mine you can't take it...,"cried Georgiana petulantly.

"I can and will. You'll get it back at lunch."

"I'll tell my dad..."

"Go ahead. Now be quiet and listen."

Diana turned back to the reporter at the back. She looked a bit rueful."Sorry about that.''

He looked at her sympathetically."If I remember what my friends and I use to be like on these trips,I feel for you..."

She laughed."Oh,they aren't so bad. Just spoiled rotten. I thought the media got their bylines two days ago...''

'Yeah we did,but it isn't the same getting the feel of the place with people who are not experts nor bigwigs. I thought it'd be refreshing to get the views of the younger impressionable minds. I see so many excited faces here."

Diana looked pained."Not from my lot..."

Clark chuckled but before he could reply,an impatient voice was heard."Clark! There you are!I thought I'd lost you. It's like a zoo in here. Have you seen so many kids in one place. Imagine, one of them tried to get my phone number. I bet he's sixteen if he's a day! I've had enough...are you finished ?"

Clark took hold of Lois Lane's hand as it grasped his lapel."Oh, there you are. Where did you go to?"

"I was talking to the curator about the security arrangements. You know there are pieces here that any villain would love to get his or her dirty mits on..." Lois turned and noticed the frumpy looking woman beside them. She looked to Clark and then to Diana questioningly. Clark said obligingly,"Lois this is...an old college acquaintance...Diana Prince. She is a teacher...she's here with her kids. Miss Prince,this is Lois Lane, investigative star reporter."

Lois smiled and shook her hand."A pleasure,Miss Prince. Smallville elected to forget to add:and girlfriend to Clark Kent. So,Mr Kent, what shall we do?"

"I've got to talk to a few more people. It'll take me half an hour."

"Tell you what. I have some friends at the Boston Star who I haven't seen for a while. I'll go hang with them and you can meet me when you're finished and we'll er,fly back to Metropolis."

Clark nodded."Sounds good."

"Okay. Don't dawdle. I know you are loving this exhibition more than half the kids here." She gave him a swift kiss on the lips and nodded at Diana who had turned away slightly in deference to this interaction."See you,Miss Prince. You must have the patience of a Job to take on these adolescents.'' Lois vanished amongst the crowd.

The lecture on mummification was over and the girls were crowding around her. Sophy asked,"Can we go see the eye of Ra now?"

Diana looked at Clark apologetically."I've got to move on. Nice seeing you though."

He nodded,smiled and agreed."Yeah."

As he walked away,the still annoyed Georgiana looked at her maliciously."You got a boyfriend Miss Prince?"

Diana ignored her and led the group towards the the other gallery where the eye of Ra,a golden orb,sat encased in a glass case with laser sensors.

Sophy sighed."It looks like the sun itself. Did you know that it's alleged to give the the bearer power over the elements and if wielded at the right time with the staff of Anubis,power over creation itself ?"

"That's a load of baloney,"declared Jena.

"It could be true,you know. It's just that no one has ever found the staff of Anubis and it's a good thing to...but evil can be done with it with the Eye itself.."

Georgiana yawned."Who cares. Who would want to go to the trouble to take that gold ball to make it snow or rain more than it already does?If that stick thing is lost,then it makes no sense..."

Diana beckoned."Come on girls,it's time we meet with the others in the restaurant. We'll come back to see the rest."

As they walked away,they would be shocked if they knew that someone was coveting the eye of Ra from a perch above. A violet haired ,red-eyed woman in green diaphanous robes took off her cloaking spell as Diana turned away from the artifact.

* * *

Circe's power had been on the wane for the last few months. After wandering realms and different countries in various guises,she had come to America once more. Her self a sorceress,she could feel the pull of latent power and the news that the eye of Ra was coming out of its safety net from its private owner to be presented to the world had given her the motivation she needed.

Her source of magic had to be renewed ever so often and the eye of Ra would be the perfect device to do just that. She had power but not enough to go toe to toe with the likes of the League;so she had to consider what her plan of action would be should any heroes try to foil her. She had come in via a high vent above the room and now looked upon the humans with a smile. Even the league would be careful if they knew that it was children in the cross fire.

With a lightning bolt,the glass case shattered. Diana's group screamed as splinters showered upon them. She tried to shield Georgiana and Sophy. Jena gasped and pointed.

"Look!"

Descending as from a cloud was Circe. She reached out and picked up the eye of Ra. Alarms began to ring.

Diana stiffened at once and shouted to her class and the confused looking onlookers."Get out!"

There was a mad scramble and screams as guards rushed in carrying sub-machine guns. They began to shoot at the hovering Circe,who dived and ducked every bullet. She laughed and waved her hand and the guards. Their machine guns began to writhe like serpents and grow fangs. The men were soon dropping their weapons and running.

Circe twirled,the eye of Ra in hand."Foolish mortals."

Diana had pushed her students out the room."Out!Find Mrs Holmes and go!"

Jena took the lead,dragging a wailing Georgiana,who was suffering several cuts."I can't move. Oh,I'm bleeding to death." She paused to look at herself in her compact and moaned."I am disfigured for life!"

Jena cried,"Oh for heavens sakes...you spoiled brat...stay there then. Come on,Sophy!We have to find the others!"

Diana ducked behind a large iron jackal and in seconds Wonder Woman emerged. She ripped the tall spear from the jackal's grasp and flew in to see Circe looking at a guard that had been bit by one of the serpents."You think you can shoot at me and live to tell the tale?"

The spear came at Circe with alarming speed. It caught the sleeve of the enchantress and pinned her to the wall. Circe let out a snarl;the spear had nicked her skin and drawn blood. Her eyes narrowed. "Well,well. Princess,when did you emerge from your self imposed exile?"

Diana said icily,"Drop the Eye."

Circe yanked the spear out and threw it aside. She said airily,"Not a chance. You want it,come and get it."

Diana flew at her. She vanished and reappeared behind Diana. Diana looked at her curiously."You can't transmigrate can you?"

Circe looked impressed."You are very astute."

Diana unhitched her lasso."That means I can catch you.''

Circe smiled."You can't catch me if you have other pressing matters." She flew out the room. Diana followed and paused in the large foyer,where students were running towards the exits due to the sound of the alarms. Circe began to mutter some words and to Diana's dismay,she saw every human remaining under the roof of the museum transmutate into animals. Georgiana and her fashionistas were turned into a group of apes that began to groom each other. The wannabes were turned into sheep that bleated and circled aimlessly. Jena turned into a raven and Sophy,a rabbit. The others into mice.

A group of ten year old boys turned into stomping wilder-beasts;some of their eighteen year old counterparts into wolves and hyenas. The guards became bad tempered bears.

There were mules,big cats,several snakes,a charging rhino,squealing pigs and poultry of every variety.

Circe looked at Wonder Woman's dismayed face."I think you'd need to keep them from running away or tearing each other and the museum apart before you can do anything like catching me,my dear."

"You...you...witch!"

Circe waved and floated away."Tell me something I don't know."

Diana could not follow. She had to keep the animals from leaving the confines of the museum. She flew to the doors and pushed them shut before anything could escape. As she did so there was a crash and she could see the rhino coming at her. Diana unfurled her lasso."Might as well start with you ."

The lasso went around the rhino's horn and it pulled her towards it..She felt it pull and toss her and she landed hard against a wall. Picking herself up she hovered into the air and pulled hard. The rhino came to a grinding halt as it hit the doors with a loud bang. Diana lifted the dazed animal and looked to see where she could put it. She broke the metal gates that closed of sections of the exhibits and made a cage of sorts for the Rhino in a corner,careful to tether its feet together with a bent lance.

The stampeding wilder-beast came next and she herded then into the restaurant and looked to find some way to lock them in. As she did this, apes climbing the walls began screeching and throwing plates and food at her.

Diana cursed Circe as she wiped bits of salad off her hair and tomato sauce from her uniform."By Hera,witch,when I get my hands on you,you'll wish you were caught between Sylla and Charybidis!"

Diana locked the animals in and pressed her JLA transmitter.

The Martian Manhunter's voice sounded."Diana?"

"J'onn,I need back up!At once!"

"What's wrong?"

She briefly filled him in as she flew back to the main foyer,on the way plucking a terrified rabbit and putting it in an enclosed exhibit with Native American Indians. J'onn was silent for a moment. He said,"Sounds as if you need someone with magical skill to help you as well as someone with speed..."

She began eagerly,"Yes,you can send Wally..."

"And strength to help you capture and confine those creatures."

They both knew who he meant. Diana said uneasily,"I...I'm not sure."

"Help will be dispatched soon."

* * *

Clark Kent was into the foyer of the Boston Star and was waiting for Lois to come down. He sat down and picked up a magazine. As he flicked through it,he glanced up at the television overhead. He could see pictures of the very museum he had just left. News crews were talking to people who had ran out the building when they had heard alarms going off.

"I tell you what,I ain't waiting for no bomb to go off. I heard an explosion"

"My teacher said run, so I ran!"

"There was this woman in green,floating in the air...She came for the Eye and she attacked me and my men...''

"She turned our guns into snakes...She's some kind of witch,I tell ya!"

The reporter turned to the camera."It is unclear as to what is transpiring inside the museum but from early accounts it looks as if someone has broken in and taken the Eye of Ra,hence the alarms. So far the doors to the museum are locked down tightly and the police and bomb squads are on their way and warning civilians to keep away. It appears dozens of children and staff are still inside and no one has any idea what is going on..."

Clark stood up at once,dropping the magazine,he was about to head outside when his JLA com beeped. He pressed it and murmured,"Yes J'onn?"

"Kal. Diana needs your help. I am sending further back-up. Get yourself to the museum. I'll brief you on the way."

He hurried towards the doors only to be waylaid by Lois' voice coming from the elevator. "Hey,Smallville,where are you off to?"

He looked over his shoulder."Have you seen the news?"

"Something is going on at the museum...I was just coming to tell you..."

"J'onn has contacted me. I have to go."

"Okay. Okay. Go on then. I'll see if I can hitch a taxi and get down there..."

He nodded and vanished through the revolving doors.

* * *

Wonder Woman was trying to drag the a stubborn mule away from the corridor;the animal simply sank upon its haunches and refused to move despite the hyenas prowling down the end of the passageway. Neither the mule nor the Amazon was conscious of a lion crouching from the staircase above.

She bent to lift the animal in order to take it to join the wilder-beasts in the restaurant. The animal brayed in protest. Diana said irately,"Oh be quiet. Do you want to be lunch for those hyenas?"

The lion suddenly snarled and pounced. Diana looked up with a gasp of surprise to see the huge cat coming at her. Before she could put her burden down,a gust of wind blew her hair in her face and she blinked to see the lion's jaws sink into the biceps of the Man of Steel.

"Superman!" Diana sagged with relief.

He held the lion at the scruff of the neck like a kitten and said,"Let's put this guy where he can't eat his classmates." He flew off to find a suitable room to confine the carnivore.

Diana saw a pretty brunette in tails and a top hat apparate before her."Zatanna!"

Zatanna looked around."You have your hands full,Wonder Woman.''

Diana ,put the mule back down and pushed her hair from her face."Tell me about it."

Zatanna looked at the mule."Maybe I can help. Where do you want this guy?"

"The restaurant on the ground floor seems the safest place for the herbivores."

Zatanna waved her wand."OT EHT TNARUATSER!"

The mule was lifted into the air and sailed on its own towards the ground floor. Wonder Woman sighed in relief.

Zatanna said,"J'onn said Circe has been at work here."

"She stole the Eye of Ra but before I could go after her she turned all the students and staff in the building into animals .She knew that if they got out and ran off we wouldn't be able to locate them all to change them back and that their mere presence would cause chaos."

Zatanna looked at the damage the marauding animals had caused."Yes,I see what you mean."

"I had hoped the lasso would transform them into humans,it being a circle of truth,but it has not been able to undo Circe's spell."

Zatanna looked at the birds hovering above and waved her hand." DRIB EGAC!"A large cage appeared in the foyer and every bird was confined. She said wryly,"Only Circe can undo this spell."

Superman returned."I managed to confine all the cats in the African gallery. I see we have wolves and hyenas down the corridor. I'll see to them."As he flew off Zatanna and Diana went in search of the rest of the animals. They found the sheep and locked them in a conference hall along with the poultry and pigs. The snakes were tossed into an empty sarcophagus;the mice into boxes and the bears tethered to iron bars with chains conjured up by Zatanna.

Superman joined them in the middle of the room where the Eye of Ra had been exhibited. Zatanna was searching for any essence left by Circe;they needed to see if they could find a trail .She concentrated on the esoteric fields whilst Diana looked at the broken glass case with misgiving.

He asked,"Any luck with Circe?"

Wonder Woman turned to look at him."No. She's vanished. There is very little of her left behind to follow."

He asked,"Can Zatanna turn these kids back?"

"No,only Circe can do that."

"Well,we need to do something because the swat teams and bomb squads are outside and getting their battering rams ready."

Zatanna announced."I can put a barrier up to keep them out. But I can't find anything of her. If only we had something of hers to home in onto..."

Wonder Woman's eyes fell on a spear on the floor. She ran to it and picked it up. Sure enough there was dried blood on it. She said hopefully,"Will this work?"

The petite magician took it with bright eyes."Oh yes that will do."

She used her wand and uttered some arcane words and sure enough the spear began to spin in the air like the needle of a compass. It pointed north. Zatanna's eyes glowed.

"I think we have a trail."

* * *

The three heroes flew out of the city,with the spear leading the way. Zatanna had cast a spell over the museum to ensure no outsiders could breach its walls and Superman had alerted J'onn to give Lois some clue as to what was happening so at least one media house would not go wild with speculation and panic the public.

They were being led north and when the saw the town of Salem on the sign post,Zatanna commented, "Typical witch to come to Salem. There is a great history of black magics here. She probably feels very safe within its confines."

The spear was pointing towards the hills,where an old abandoned mansion house stood,hidden in vines and boughs. They landed at the back of the overgrown garden.

Wonder Woman looked at Superman worriedly."Kal,you are vulnerable to magic,maybe you ought to stay until we call you."

He shook his head."No,I'm coming with you."

"But if your powers are nullified,she can hurt you..." Her eyes looked into his with real consternation.

He had forgotten how vivid those blue eyes were;how they could scorch with the fire of her scorn and anger or soothe with her compassion and gentility. Despite being harassed and slightly unkempt, (one could not miss the food in her hair and on her uniform) he had no choice but to stare at her for a few seconds in his first sight of her undisguised since she left all those years ago. It did not surprise him to see that she had not aged at all;but it shocked him that her beauty could still take his breath away.

"I'll have to be careful then,"he said abruptly,moving to speak to Zatanna. He folded his arms."What do we do?"

Zatanna said,"Go in and take her by surprise."

* * *

Circe had made herself very comfortable by transfiguring the old crumbled living room into one of opulence. A fire burned in the old grate and the rotting couch before it had been into a velvet divan. She was holding the Eye of Ra in her hands,her eyes were closed and she was muttering an incantation to waken its power in order to regenerate her own. The Eye began to glow and Circe felt the raw power seep like quicksilver into her veins. She laughed and cried,"Yes!Yes!"

A bolt of energy hit her hands and she heard the voice of a woman cry,"POTS!"

The Eye was knocked out of her hands and rolled towards the fire place. Circe spun around to see Zatanna,Wonder Woman and Superman on the threshold.

She sneered, "Well,well,you found me!That was clever,however you did it...but you won't see me for long..."She held her hand out but Superman was faster. He dashed in and grabbed the Eye.

"Zee,catch!'' He tossed it at her before Circe could send him sprawling to the floor. Zatanna caught the Eye and it vanished in her hat. Circe's eyes glowed and she snapped,"Never mind,I got to renew my power. Here,magician,have a taste of it!"

She sent a bolt of energy at her that sent her crashing through the boarded up windows. Wonder Woman came at her. Circe summoned up winds that whipped the Amazon up into the air and through the roof of the mansion. She then went to where Superman was sitting up,shaking his head,and took him by the chin and said,"Teach the Amazon some humility,Superman."

Superman's eyes hazed over and he stood up like a robot. "Yes mistress." He took off straight up and went after Wonder Woman. Zatanna ,meanwhile, appeared through the window and the battle between the two sorceress' began in earnest.

* * *

Wonder Woman tumbled through the air helplessly. She grabbed onto a tree and held on as the winds blew up into the atmosphere,She gasped and straightened up. She had been tossed a mile away. She was about to head back to the mansion when her eyes saw the flutter of the red cape. It was Superman coming straight for her. Before she could utter a word,she was being pushed backwards,and slammed against a thick tree trunk. She looked into the cold empty eyes and had a sense of had been mind-controlled!

She fumbled for her lasso,but he swung her about and flung her into the undergrowth below them. Diana fell heavily into brambles and nettles. She gritted her teeth and hovered out of them,all the while unfurling her lasso. He was waiting for her with a whole tree trunk he had uprooted. Diana punched it apart and launched herself at him,the golden loop going for him. It captured his right wrist and he sent her flying over his head with a bowling action of his fist. She held onto the lasso and somersaulted into the air and yanked him towards her.

Both got entangled in the lasso and fell into a glade. She fell with him atop her. His eyes seemed to be glowing red and he had his hands about her throat. She gasped and held his shoulders. "Kal...Clark..it's me...It's Diana...you know me...

* * *

Zatanna rebuffed Circe's flying knives by changing them into flowers. The enchantress turned the brass candlelabra into six serpents. Zatanna struck their heads with flames from the fireplace and they squealed and turned into melted candle wax. Circe sent a bolt of lightning at her and she did the same. It soon became a battle of will and stamina. Circe's violet energy pulsing against Zantanna's blue. Circe was pushing her out onto the landing.

The enchantress looked at the floor and diverted her eyes to the place the diminutive brunette stood. Zatanna felt the floorboards cracking beneath her and she cried out as the floor splintered and she spiraled down into darkness. Circe laughed."Stupid girl .I wouldn't stay here without booby trapping it for my own benefit!"

Circe called."You'll find you won't be able to climb out of that pit without my help,so you'd best give me the Eye or I let you starve to death."

The sound of feet landing in the living room made Circe turn. Superman had returned and he carried the unconscious body of Wonder Woman over his shoulder. Circe looked at him with obvious delight."You are a good boy,aren't you?Put Miss Prunes and Prisms down and come here."

Superman unceremoniously dumped his burden onto the divan and came around to look at Circe with expressionless eyes. She ran a marveling hand over his chest."I'm of a mind to keep you for my pet. What do you say,you big blue beefcake?Would you like to be Circe's lapdog ?"

Superman looked at her vacantly."As you wish."

Circe smiled and took his face to her own. Her lips commanded,"Kiss me."

With a robot-like obedience Superman obeyed and pressed his lips against hers. Circe let out a purr and then a screech of displeasure. A golden loop from behind her came over her head and yanked her away from Superman."You're enjoying that a little too much,witch."

She recognized the voice and the girdle of Gaea. She instantly spun about and said in accents of loathing."YOU!"

Wonder Woman stood before her holding the lasso, saying, "Yes,me. You are compelled to speak the truth and obey me,Circe."

Circe looked to Superman."Get her!"

To her dismay Superman's eyes lost their empty look and the twinkle of intelligence returned."I don't think so. I've done more than enough in the cause of duty today,"he said humorously.

"You tricked me!" she cried looking from Superman's amused face to Wonder Woman's smug expression.

Diana said,"You will free Zatanna,then help us turn back all those people you transfigured at the museum."

Circe glared but there was very little she could do otherwise.

* * *

Superman,Wonder Woman and Zatanna returned with the bound Circe to the museum and with the right incantation,all the animals were changed back into humans. Zatanna used her own magic to try to salvage some of the damage done to the exhibits;and crowned the day off by returning the Eye of Ra to the grateful curator. J'onn called in Dr Fate and Captain Marvel to help her take Circe to a place where she could be held accountable for her actions.

The media went crazy with the story despite all the victims of Circe's magic having no recollection of their time as animals and the only proof,the museum video footage,was not available for public viewing. The bigger headline of the day was going to be the return of Wonder Woman. As she headed out with Superman to gave a statement to the media on the steps of the museum,she was stunned to see the swarm of photographers and cameras.

She looked at Superman in dismay and whispered,"I don't know if I can do this."

The almost girlish look of anxiety made his heart go out to her. Without a thought,he felt for her fingers and gave them a squeeze."You can. Come on,I'm here. You're not alone. We'll face them together...like old times."

She smiled at him and together they took their place before the cameras.

Lois Lane stood at the back of the press line and folded her arms. Her fellow Boston Star colleague enthused."God,that angel is back! Isn't it great to see her,Lois?"

"Yeah,"said Lois dryly."Just great."


	5. Chapter 5

THE MORE THINGS CHANGE

CHAPTER 5

Lois Lane waited for Superman on the roof of the Boston Star. He was due to fly them back to Metropolis.

She paced the roof impatiently. It had nothing to do with the fact that he was running late. He had gone to help the Museum crews clean up and restore their security systems. It was what he always did after a crime busting mission. It was the one thing that made him so unique and well-loved by the public. Superman never left a mess behind if he could help it. He always saw a worthiness in working along side the common man to restore law and order. Some would call him a Boy Scout. One would never see Batman remaining back on a scene after he delivered the criminals,but to many it was simply goodness and decency,principles to be admired.

Lois found herself rifling in her purse and pulling out a pack of cigarettes. She lit up and took a deep puff and exhaled rebelliously. Let him see her!She wanted him to come and tell her off for smoking!So far she had been very good,cutting down,then wearing patches and had stopped fully since a year ago. But she always carried a small pack for insurance. When she was stressed,she found a stick soothing.

She was stubbing it out two minutes later,feeling a bit sick,and searched for a mint. She heard the whoosh of his arrival.

She looked up."Well,there you are. About time too. It's nearly three and I haven't had lunch. I'm starved."

He took her in his arms and lifted off."We can stop for something if you want."

"Perry wants me in office to get this story for tomorrow's edition. I'll get Jimmy to get us something from the deli." She folded her arms to her chest and did not put them around his neck as she usually did.

He looked at her and asked gently,"Stressed?"

She said wryly,"I know...I know...I shouldn't...but it keeps the hunger pangs at bay...Clark?"

"Mmm?"

"You never told me Wonder Woman was back."

"I myself did not know she was." It was not a lie at all events.

"So when did she come back?"

"I'd say today," he replied.

"Oh,don't act smart. You know what I mean...You'd not keep secrets from me,would you?"

He said calmly,"I would not keep any secret that had to do with me from you,no."

She frowned. Somehow that did not comfort her. She wanted to ask if he would keep Wonder Woman's secrets. But she did not want to sound petulant,so she refrained from pressing him.

* * *

Diana Prince met up with her students and Mrs Holmes in the car park. Her excuse for her tardiness was due to the crush of curious people and press overflowing the steps of the museum wanting to see the three members of the Justice League. It was difficult to navigate through all that crowd and she herself had been eager to see the heroes who had saved the day!

The girls were all rather subdued as they drove back to school. Although they had no memory of the events,they were aware of the details and somehow spending over two hours as animals was a blow to their pride. Additionally, there were those who moaned over their cuts and bruises and the state of their clothes. Georgiana led the view that her parents would not be pleased about their daughter nearly losing her life.

A few thought it had been awesome to see Superman and Wonder Woman!

"I think they are such a cute couple," sighed Sophy dreamily.

"Do you think superheroes date?"asked Rachel.

"I don't know. Where would they go if they could?" speculated Doris.

Jena snorted,"They wouldn't be able to sneeze much less date. Look at the problems movie stars have. They can't take a pee without it being reported..."

Mrs Holmes rebuked,"Miss Jones!Language!"

Jeno looked unrepentant."It's just a figure of speech,Mrs H."

"I told you, don't call me Mrs H..."

Diana diplomatically intervened,"Jena,I never thanked you for your quick thinking..."

Jena looked non-plussed. Diana explained,"For getting the others clear ."

She shrugged."We got caught in the witch's spell anyway..."

"But you were quick to help the others and that was commendable..."

The girls nodded in agreement,making Jena say gruffly,"Anyone would have helped."

Georgiana looked up crossly,not liking the attention the goth girl was receiving."She didn't help me. She called me a brat and left me."

Jena glared at her."You were too busy crying over that speck on your cheek!"

"That glass could have scarred my cheeks! ''

'Yeah,what a tragedy that would have been..."

"See!I told you she did not care!"

Diana sighed."That's enough. I called your parents and they will be waiting for you to take you home ." The bus had turned into the school compound and as Miss Prince had predicted,the parents of the girls were waiting.

The principal had been with them allaying any fears, and the sight of their children, generally unharmed,made them tolerant of the two teachers,whom some unreasonably thought ought never had dragged their precious daughters to a museum overrun with kids from all types of school.

Mrs Howard was very cross and took her daughter away at once."To think you had to mix with inner city kids!"

Mr Stein was more amiable."No harm done,eh?"

Mrs Mutamba sighed."It's a good thing the Justice League were able to come."

Diana watched the girls go off one by one. A deep voice sounded behind her."Miss Prince?''

She saw Mr Butler,Sophy's father,behind her with Sophy herself. She blinked. She had heard of this famous architect but had not met him and was surprised to see that he was good-looking and younger than she thought. She judged him to be about forty. He wore his blonde hair carelessly long,his hazel eyes were deep-set and penetrative;his clothes had a bohemian feel to them.

"My daughter has been singing your praising,ma'am. I am Adam Butler."

Diana looked at Sophy warmly."Hello,sir. I can't see why Sophy should be doing that."

Sophy began,"You do,Miss!You helped save me..."

Diana half laughed."You must be mistaken,Sophy,I did nothing of the sort. It was the Justice League..."

Mr Butler said,"My daughter said you threw yourself in front of her and her friends to prevent them from getting hurt."

" It was nothing."

"The Justice League may have done the main work but an ordinary woman with no super powers putting herself in harm's way sounds more of a Wonder Woman to me."

Diana did not know if to protest,laugh or be flattered. She smiled."That's very kind of you sir,but it was my duty."

Mr Butler replied admiringly,"Modest as well as brave."He put out his hand. His hand shake was firm."It was a pleasure to meet you finally. Sophy talks non-stop of you. Good-day."

Diana stared after him perplexed. She had the impression that Mr Butler had been flirting with her!She turned to go inside when her eyes fell on a solitary dark-haired figure. It was Jena.

"Jena?Aren't your parents here?"

The girl looked nonchalant and shrugged."My mom went shopping today and father is away on business. No biggie. I called a taxi."

Diana looked at her troubled."You'll be alone at home?"

"Nope. The house-keeper and cook and maids will be there. It's cool."

Her indifference spoke volumes. Diana wanted to reach out and touch her but thought better of it. She was as prickly as a cactus, and it would take more than a squeeze on her shoulder to get her to open up."Well,if you need to talk...anything...give me a ring. Here..."Diana scribbled her number on a piece of paper and gave it to her.

Jena looked at her suspiciously,"Why are you giving me your number?"

"Well,I'm new in this city and it would really be for my benefit...to give advise...you know...talk..."

"You have no family here?"

"No."

The taxi pulled into the compound. Jena put the number in her pocket."Right. I'll see you,Miss Prince."

* * *

The League had convened its weekly meeting. The original six,along with Steel and the Atom,sat around the conference table. They had talked of various things. Of the last mission,Steel's new features to the teleporters,the League's crime workshops in crime hot spots, Batman and Green Arrow trying to evade Monitor Duty,and Wally eating out all the Rocky Road ice-cream.

Batman looked at his watch."Can we close now?"

Wally stood up."Yeah...two hours of you all persecuting me has taken its toll on my butt...Let's go."

Lantern saw J'onn lift his hand and said,"Sit down, you exaggerating ice-cream thief! J'onn isn't finished." Steel and the Atom sniggered.

Flash rounded on them."Now see that?You hear him abusing me?And these two chortling away? I told you,Shyera!No one picks on J'onn for eating out the Oreos!Or Clark for finishing the Ketchup!"

Superman asked innocently,"Do I really finish all the ketchup?"

"You know you do!"

"Can we stop dragging this thing on and on?Some of us have real things to worry about!" snapped Batman.

Lantern cut in."Not everyone likes Oreos or Ketchup!"

Hawkgirl rolled her eyes."Heaven grant me patience. Will you shut up and let J'onn speak?"

The Manhunter looked at her with a wry shake of the head. He said,"There is something that was not on the agenda. It concerns a former member of ours."

All eyes looked at him now. He continued."Two days ago the world reported the return of Wonder Woman. I put to move a motion to discuss getting her back on the regular roster."

All eyes turned to Superman and Batman.

"What?" they said simultaneously,the defensive tone in both their voices unmissable.

Wally jumped to his feet and slapped the table."Yes!A million times yes!We have to have her back!She's the only one that does not gang up on me."

Green Lantern said good-naturedly,"Humph,this must be the first time I'm agreeing with Wally. And one person can't gang up,you moron."

Wally stuck his tongue out at him,and said,"And Diana's a hell less up-tight and moody than you guys!"

Hawkgirl said dryly,"I agree. There's too much testosterone here for me to deal with alone. Diana has the patience to handle you mules more than I ever could."

The Atom said,"I didn't know we were such a trial to you, Shyera, but you are right Wonder Woman is invaluable to the team."

Steel smiled."I was wondering why we hadn't got around to this earlier. I'd love to have her back."

Eyes turned to Batman."Bruce?"

He shrugged."I'd say it wasn't up to us. It's up to Diana. If she's back,there must be a reason why she's not on the roster yet."

All eyes turned to Superman. He looked blank."What?Do you want me to say yes?That goes without saying. But as Bruce says,it's her call."

Lantern declared,"Someone needs to ask her then. J'onn?"

"I would if I knew where she was. The JLA transmitter I gave her does not allow me to contact her. It just allows her to call me," the martian replied."She is not officially at the new Embassy. I don't know in what capacity she may be operating."

Flash said impatiently,"Well who does?Someone must know!"

Once more eyes turned to Superman. Steel mused."You saw her,Clark. You must know."

He admitted slowly,"I do but is it right to invade her privacy? Demand her time?Shouldn't she have the right to call us if she wants to come back?"

"Sometimes we need to know we are wanted,"said Hawkgirl abruptly,causing everyone to go silent.

The Manhunter held Superman's eyes."Can you do that for the League?"

He looked around. Even Batman nodded. He sighed."Very well."

* * *

Clark Kent stood in the backyard of his parents' home and hammered the planks together for the new shed his father wanted to build to accommodate the two jersey cows he had coveted at the Harvest fair. Pa, getting on in age, had to cut back on his corn and wheat endeavours and wanted to focus on smaller ventures. Martha Kent agreed it would be nice to have one's own milk and cheese etc.

Their son had come visiting on the weekend as usual. Despite going out with Lois, he never neglected his parents. He had to convince them that he had the time to spare and that she was not alone but was visiting her sister Lucy and her new nephew.

He worked assiduously,barely noting his parents watching him from the porch,as he carried a completed wall and fitted it into the frame.

Mrs Kent commented,"He'll finish it today the way he's working."

Mr Kent looked grave."Yeah,no doubt.''

"He's barely said two words to me since he started."

"I think the boy must have a lot on his mind."

She got up and poured a glass of juice."Humph,too much,I'll warrant." She called."Son!"

Clark looked up."Yes,Ma?"

"Come here. Take a break. Have some juice."

"No Ma,I think I'll fin..."

"Clark Kent,I said, COME HERE!" She brokered no opposition.

With a rueful shake of the head,he flew to the porch,took the glass and downed the juice. "Happy?" he wanted to know.

She took the glass and a hold of his arm."No. I want you to sit down for five minutes and speak to your father and I.I know we are only very old but we do have interesting views on the world ,you know."

Clark smiled,kissed her temple and sat on the steps of the porch."I'm sorry. Have I really been so anti-social?"

"Yes,"she said and sat on her rocking chair."So unlike you. Now tell me all the news with you."

He shrugged."Everything is okay. I'm working on a social story on child labour. Lois and I are fine. As you know her sister had a baby..Yup,we're fine."

His mother cut to the chase."I saw Wonder Woman a few days ago on the tv."

Clark scratched his neck."Ah."

"Don't "ah" me. How could you not tell us!How long has she been back?And why haven't you brought her to see us?"

Clark protested,"Ma!"

"What Ma?You may not care a dime whether she is back,having Lois and all,but your Pa and I,well,of all your friends,she was the one we got to know the best. Not even Bruce comes as often as we would like. And knowing her mother was so far away and she had no family,we sort of adopted her... "

Clark observed ironically,"She stayed for only ten days."

"What you see is what you get with Diana,and that was long enough for us..."

Their son had to acknowledge that was a fact. No one was as true to being as what she appeared as Diana. Clark sighed."Ma,it's complicated. Pa,tell her."

Mr Kent shrugged."You know what your mother is like,son. And begging your pardon,what's so complicated about inviting Diana to Smallville?"

"Pa!"He stood up and said, goaded beyond endurance,"Look,it's like this. She's not officially with the League but I have to talk to her about coming back."

"Really?When?"

He looked a bit guilty."Er...later this afternoon I was going to see if I could catch her at the muse..er,if I could catch her..." Until Diana gave him permission he was not about to tell anyone of her secret identity. He could not tell them he had sent a note to her to meet him near at the museum. He did not even know if she would turn up.

Ma said slyly,"Is that why you're working as if the devil was at your tail with a pitch-fork?"

He laughed."You irreverent woman!You got me. Yes. I'm meeting her at four pm."

Pa consulted his watch."Well,it's about noon. Gives you just about three hours to finish that shed,and time to get showered and dressed. So stop dawdling and get to it."

Clark left them to resume his chore. Ma looked at her husband and muttered,"What a fine pickle this is."

* * *

Clark Kent arrived at the Museum. He took his place on its steps and waited. He was fifteen minutes early and took the time to watch the people going in and out the building. Since the incident with Circe the museum had received such publicity as to double its attendance. A fine thing for History and the city itself.

Clark was not sure she would come. She had not replied to his note. He made a mental note to introduce her to e-mailing. He was alerted by a vibrating in his jacket pocket. He pulled out his cell phone. It was Lois.

"Hi Smallville."

"Hey Lois. How are you?"

"I'm great. You should see little Sam...he's so adorable. Lucy sends her regards. How's your folks?"

"Great. I helped Pa with the shed today. He wants to buy two cows,you know."

"Right. How ,um, nice. I hope you don't work too hard."

"Well,'' he confessed,"I'm actually finished."

"Really?Where are you now?"

"I'm meeting up with that old friend of mine. You know, the teacher?" He grimaced at the bending of the truth.

"Teacher?Oh,yes,that lady at the museum...She reminded me of a barn owl...those glasses and all that brown. Does she live in Smallville?"

"No,but she's agreed to meet me on middle ground,"he continued evasively.

As he answered Lois' inquiries as honestly as he could without giving Diana's secret away,the very lady in question arrived on the steps of the Museum. She was, as usual ,not in the most flattering of outfits and magic shielded her beauty. She touched his shoulder tentatively.

Clark turned around and saw her. He hurriedly said,"All right,I'll come pick you up. Yeah, me too."

He switched off and explained to Diana."Lois."

Diana nodded understandably,but asked pointedly,"Well,here I am. What is so important that you need to see me?"

He pointed to the museum."Shall we go in?"

She smiled."What?You dare brave in there again?"

"Well,I'm won't be exactly on my own,will I?"

They went in together,headed for the restaurant and ordered two lattes.

He began, once they had gotten their beverages,"Diana, the League wants you back on it's regular roster."

She looked at him seriously."Why?"

He frowned."Why? Isn't it obvious?Your strength and skills are invaluable."

She retorted,"You survived nearly five years without me. And many people have at one time or the other,left the League,even you. You ought to be the last one the League should send."

"I admit, I deserve that." Clark put his cup down and his tone was wry as it was sincere. "And perhaps you are right. But I'm not above saying that I realized that I needed to rejoin;that as a team I have a greater chance to defend this world and effect positive change. Your role in the League has always been a balancing one. Shyera has been complaining that she feels out of her depth,dealing with so many strong-willed,even stubborn men. Mules was her description." He saw Diana's lips twitch.

He continued,"J'onn misses your counsel. Wally feels we gang up on him and that you are the only one who has a heart. Even Bruce feels we are all too soft when it comes to our workouts. He thinks we see it as a game and joke. You know,you took a lead in mentoring the younger ones as well...And no one else has the tact and patience to deal with Orion and Arthur..."

She folded her arms."You've rattled off quite a list...''

"I could go on. Lantern thinks..."

She cut him off abruptly,and asked him bluntly,"What do you think?"

Clark paused and said simply,"Me? I just miss my friend."

Diana felt her throat tighten. She bit her lips and whispered,"I'm not sure,Kal.I don't know if I can balance two lives .I'm not Superman."

He did not know why but hearing her speak his Kryptonian name almost always moved him. Lois never called him by it. He reached out and briefly touched the slender fingers on the table and said earnestly,"No,but you are Wonder Woman. You can't escape that."

"You think Princesses made of clay can make the difference?You think they care what I stand for or what I am here to teach any more than their headlines and gossip columns?"

"Seeing you sacrifice a life of celebrity and privilege in order to understand the very beings you mean to inspire,I believe it more than ever." He let her hand go."No one wants to push you. But we are unanimous. We want you to come back. Think about it. The League will next convene in six days at 1800hrs.I hope to see you there. I've got to head back home. Lois is coming back to Metropolis this evening. Good-bye,Diana."

He got up and left her to digest his words.

* * *

The League had assembled in the satellite for their weekly meeting. Those who had teleported or flown in were Batman, Flash,Green Lantern,Superman,Steel,and Hawkgirl. Dr Palmer had sent his apologies. It was ten minutes before the meeting started and the members idled outside before heading to the conference room. Some took the opportunity to have a drink in the galley,others just chatted with the ground staff,whilst the likes of Batman took the opportunity to grumble to J'onn at the Monitor Duty roster.

The Manhunter gestured to the group at five to the hour."Let us go in."

Flash looked at Superman."Nice work,Clark. She's not here."

"Wally, you can't force someone to join,''he began crossly. He felt a curious sense of disappointment.

"Says you. I'd have black mailed her into it. Told her Lantern has some terminal virus or something."

John clouted his head as he walked past."Heard that."

"Ow. Big bully."

They entered the room and everyone but J'onn stopped in their tracks. Sitting in her old place,in uniform,was Wonder Woman.

Wally let out a yelp of pure pleasure and dashed to her to hug her."Diana!Man!It's good to see you!"

She laughed and accepted his hug."Thanks "

John Stewart,Shyera and John Henry Irons looked at J'onn."You knew she was sitting here all along!"

They welcomed their colleague equally warmly. Batman let his hand drop on her shoulder and even he seemed to smile."Good to have you back,Diana."

"Thanks,Bruce."

Flash clapped Superman's shoulder."Sorry about having a go at you,Bud. But you did good. Wow. It's like old times. Diana,who did you miss most?"

"Why you, Wally."

"See?" he strutted like a peacock before the others. He winked at her."And I must say you are as lovely as ever."

Shyera laughed."Sit still,please,Wally,and stop flirting. Really, you're a married man,now. Linda would be ashamed of you."

Diana laughed. She had forgotten how much she liked these people.

Her eyes met Clark's as he sat across from her."Well,Princess,you ready for this?"

She beamed."Yes,Superman,I am."


	6. Chapter 6

TIS THE SEASON

PART 1

Chapter 6

Members of the Justice League had recently landed after a grueling mission on a distant star system. They were all relieved it was over and they could hand over duty to the next roster. Superman, Batman,Wonder Woman,Flash,Lantern,and Red Tornado were escorted out the hanger by Steel who had been co-ordinator of the shift.

He looked sympathetically at their weary expressions."How are you all?"

"Don't ask," grimaced Lantern."My ring and I need to recharge."

"That bad huh?"

"I just want to go home to my gal," sighed Flash.

Batman said curtly,"I hope that's the last time we have to deal with that back-water colony."

"Well,you've brokered a peace agreement at least,"

"It's only because of Diana's patience and persistence,that we didn't leave them to destroy each other," conceded Superman. "Even I was fed up at one point."

Steel looked at Wonder Woman."Well done. I know you are all tired but the report..."

Red Tornado volunteered."I have no need of recuperation. I'll do it."

Steel nodded."Fine. If anyone wants ,there's freshly ordered pizza in the galley."

Flash said,"I'll give it a pass. Linda must be looking out for me."

Batman shook his head."I've got things to do."

Superman began,"Lois."

Steel looked at Wonder Woman and Lantern."Don't tell me you two have no time as well?"

Lantern said guiltily,"Mari."

"Diana?"

She looked at Steel."Have you eaten?"

"No."

"Well,John,it'd be my pleasure to break bread with you."

The group had reached a junction where the group going to the teleporters split from the pair going to the galley. Batman, who had taken the lead, suddenly stopped and turned and said,"Just to let you all know,Wayne Enterprises is holding a charity gala ; it 's to celebrate the yuletide season and raise charity for several foundations. It's being held on Saturday in the ballroom of the Gotham Ritz. It's for a good cause and for those who can make it,you'd be welcome."

He walked off,leaving Flash to ask, stunned,"Did Batman just invite us to a party ?"

* * *

The Wayne gala was in full swing later that week. It was held three weeks before Christmas and those who came outside of Gotham found her covered in white powder that made its mouldy buildings and alleys a thing of beauty.

Lois and Clark entered the large ballroom to find it decked in traditional hues of red,green and gold,a swing band in the throes of a lively version of Jingle Bells,and invitees from both the upper and lower echelons of society mingling and networking as one in honour of a good cause.

They were hailed by Wally and Linda West. Lois knew Linda due her work in the media. What she did not know was that Linda's husband was the Flash. Wally was appreciating the huge buffet table. He declared,"Boy,Wayne has money to burn,doesn't he?Taste these pastry things. Who knows what they are,but they rule!"

Clark looked around."Where is Mr Wayne?"

"Oh, I expect trying to fight his way out of the clutches of the press,the mayor or those super models."

Lois mused."Do you think he'll give us a statement?"

"I'm sure he will. He's an old favourite of yours,isn't he?" returned Clark.

Lois said wryly,"That maybe but he invited you,Clark. How did you ever manage to wrangle an invite to one this rich boys' club is beyond me."

"After that piece on child labour,I feel he needed me to see that at least one rich person cared about where and how his merchandising is made; and that his enterprise actually help those charities that take such children out of the sweatshops and give them a better life." Clark had never believed his colleagues' secrets were his to tell without their expressed permission. He looked around and saw John Henry Irons.

He said,"Er,Lois,I see an old associate of mine."

"Sure,you go ahead. I'll do some mingling myself."

Clark greeted him warmly." Hi John. Is this all the gang?"

John said," It looks like it. Lantern can't come and you know Reddy hates these things as much as J'onn. And as for Diana,I haven't even seen her."

Clark chatted with him for some minutes then moved away in time to come face to face with Bruce Wayne. Bruce was in an elegant tuxedo,looking like the playboy billionaire that he was.

"Well, quite the bash,Bruce. I've never seen so much rich people under one roof."

Bruce looked at the crowd and said unimpressed."If I get the Sheik and Mr Gates to pledge say,oh,twenty thousand each,I'll have considered it worthwhile."

"You're aware I can't match that?"

Bruce's replied dryly,"Really and here I thought the heir to the house of El would have some loose change in that fortress of his."

Clark grinned,"I'm afraid my legacy is a bad tempered dog that eats animal,mineral or vegetable and a green rock that can kill me,not gold bullion.""

Bruce was forced to smile. Clark's good humour was aways disarming. "It's good to see you,Clark. How's Lois?"

He indicated to the crowd."No doubt sniffing out a story but she's keen to corner you."

"She's a blood-hound, isn't she?Tell her if she can find me,I'll give her a statement or two. I've got to go make a speech now. You'll stick around won't you?"

"Sure." Clark watched him move off to take the podium. The Master of Ceremonies took the microphone to alert everyone's attention. Bruce took his place and delivered a ten minute speech on the purpose of the gala and the various foundations to which he was pleased to be patron .It was curious to watch him. There was none of Batman's rigid watchfulness. He was languid and rather self important.

Clark felt a tug of pity and admiration. As most people thought Clark a nerd,they believed Bruce a spoiled aristocrat. If only they knew how brave,disciplined,intelligent,and self sacrificing he was!

The audience clapped and patted his back when he stepped down. Bruce looked nonchalant as some people miled around him to pay homage to his generosity. He smirked," It's not all my money, folks. I'm hoping for you to give yours tonight. And we know how difficult that is to get off ass-kissers."

He left them not knowing how to respond and took a glass of champagne off a waiter and tossed it down. Someone commented,"Oh, you could be ruder than that if you tried,Mr

Wayne."

He stiffened. He had not heard that voice for months!He spun around to see Selina Kyle.

He narrowed his eyes. She was in a red dress and it irritated him to find himself noticing how well she looked. As Batman,he had played a cat and mouse game with her. There were times he believed she was close to changing and then she would go and exasperate him by giving in to her selfish instincts. There was a time when they had begun to work together and he had been on the verge of telling her all ;but fate had not been kind. Batgirl was nearly killed by the Joker and he had lost Jason Todd. His heart had been shut off to any emotion that would make him vulnerable.

Selina had met Bruce Wayne many times and had never minced words on her feelings towards him. She thought him a pampered, self-indulgent playboy.

He returned,"Well,I'm not here to try,Miss Kyle."

She said,"Pity,it would have been nice to see you exert yourself for a change."

He mused sarcastically,"I can't recall inviting you to this gala,Miss Kyle."

"You have a good memory. You didn't, I came with a date."She indicated to a rich businessman."You did invite Mr Blackburn and guest?"

Bruce looked at the fifty-something steel magnate."A bit old for you, isn't he?"

A supermodel came up behind Bruce and ran her fingers over his shoulders."Oh Bruce,you promised you'd dance with me. Come on...I love this song..."

Selina looked at the girl who could be no more than nineteen. Her brow went up."Is she young enough for you?"She walked away,leaving him ruffled. He looked at the supermodel and said ,"Another time."

"But..."

He walked away leaving her only to hear a woman's voice say his name."Mr Wayne?"

Very irritable,he turned about and barked."What now?"

Diana Prince regarded him with amusement."My, you are cross tonight. Where is your holiday spirit?"

Bruce began curtly,"Look,lady,I don't know who you are but if you want a donation go to my P.A..."

"I'm not here for your money,Mr Wayne."

"Well,that would be a first."

Diana crossed her arms and asked amused,"Don't you know me,Bruce?"

He stopped and stared."Diana?"

She said,"I was nearly sure you of all people would have figured it out."

He was forced to smile."I'm a detective. I follow logic and reason. I gather it's magic that you are using to shield you?"

"Very good."

"You got a name to go with this getup?"

"Diana Prince. I hope no one makes the link with the names."

"Well,"he looked at her attire and coughed,"er,no one would take you for Wonder Woman,I can tell you that."

She laughed."Good. Are the others here?"

"Clark ,John Henry and Wally are the only ones who could come. Look, there is Clark dancing with Lois. Let's go."

Diana shook her head."No really,he looks as if he's engrossed. I'll talk to him later."

But Bruce pretended not to hear. He ushered her over to stand before the couple dancing to "Silent night."

"Clark,look who's here!Miss Prince!"

The reporter smiled."You made it." He stopped dancing and shook her hand."Good to see you."

Lois looked at Diana suspiciously."Hello,Miss Prince. I thought you lived in Boston. What are you doing in Gotham?"

Bruce spoke up,seeing Clark and Diana hesitate.."She is a big supporter of the water projects we got underway in North Africa. Miss Prince was a volunteer herself."

Lois looked skeptical."My, Miss Prince does get around. You are to be commended."

There was an awkward silence amongst the four. Fortunately the Master of Ceremonies for the audiences' attention for some entertainment. This was to include a full choir singing hymns and carols,a string quartet and a dancing troupe.

Bruce suggested."Let's take our seats. Miss Prince would you like to sit at my table?"

* * *

"Thanks for that,"she said gratefully as they took their place at the main table.

"Think nothing of it,"he said, watching Selina Kyle out of the corner of his eyes at the next table as she leaned in against the steel magnate and whispered something in his ear.

Diana took a seat a few places away from Mr Wayne and was surprised to hear her name being uttered in tones of surprise and pleasure.

"Why ,Miss Prince,how nice to see you."

Diana blinked. Sitting next to her was none other than Adam Butler. She found herself shaking his hand and saying,"Bruce Wayne does have acquaintances from far and wide. Do I take it you are here to donate something ?"

He nodded."I am partial to the school building programs right here in the U.S.I am no billionaire but my firm is quite successful and I can't think of a better way than helping depressed communities secure decent buildings to educate our children."

"That is very commendable,sir"

"Oh please,call me Adam."

* * *

Lois watched them as they chatted and commented to Clark ,"Your friend seems to be getting on with Adam Butler."

Clark looked disinterested."What's that?Oh,is she?Good for her. You want something?I'm kinda hungry. I spotted a nice looking black forest cake..."

"A coffee will do me.."

Clark got up and went to the buffet to get Lois' coffee and help himself to cake and some tartlets. He was waiting for the serving staff to pour the coffee and stood watching the choir. He and the occupants of the room were totally oblivious to the decorated pine trees flanking the entrance beginning to look grow bigger. The troughs with the holly began to shiver. The pointsettias on the tables began to look as if they were stretching and yawning.

"Jesus!",shouted an usher at the door. Clark saw the pine tree shake its decorations off and smack the people nearest to them unconscious.

The pointsettias began to grow long tendrils and choke guests.

The holly trees sent out their shiny red berries like missiles.

Clark dropped his plate as screams pierced his ears all around the room.

He saw the stage shake and from its foundations the wood split and a huge plant with large blooms emerge. Sitting in a huge tulip-like flower,preening her waving locks, was Poison Ivy.

* * *

Bruce Wayne dropped to the ground and watched as green fingers took every bit of jewelery and money they could find. Smaller buds began to puff particles that floated around the room and seemed to take hold of all the men in the room and make them turn to glare and size up each other. An all out brawl broke out,as men began to fight and the women folk screamed.

Ivy said blithely,"Merry Christmas and Peace on Earth and Goodwill to all Men!"

He had to find a way to change into Batman before he succumbed to Ivy's pollen. He began to crawl backwards towards the window,and backed into Selina Kyle who was also on her knees,but she was trying to uncoil the vines creeping about her waist. She was using a fork to stab them. She looked up and queried sarcastically,"Doing what you do best,Mr Wayne?Running away?"

He had no time to argue. He said,"It's called saving one's neck, ma'am."He made for the window and crashed through it.

"Coward,"she gritted.

The Man of Steel appeared from nowhere and he saw his two friends,Wally and John Henry, fall under Ivy's pollen. They began to wrestle with each other much to Linda's dismay. She was smacking them with her bag."Stop it you two!"

"Damn." Superman inhaled,took the particles in one breath,flew up to the roof and exhaled the pollen like a big puff of smoke into the cold frosty air.

Ivy looked at him."Oh clever,Superman, but it's too late. Only time will cure them of their aggressive streak."

Superman flew at Ivy;but tendrils seemed to appear from nowhere,multiplying and cracking the walls and ceiling of the huge room;before he could get to her, he had to fight off the marauding vines. He yelled at Lois as he saw her trying to get closer."Get out."

Lois only ducked behind a large sleigh and muttered to herself."No way. I'm getting this story if it kills me."

* * *

Diana Prince had been choked by the flowers and had managed to successfully rip the plant to pieces and was trying to stop Adam Butler from strangling the mayor. She was aware of the Dark Knight appearing when batarangs whizzed through the air and cut through the head of the bloom Ivy had been sitting upon. Ivy fell through the air,only to be picked up gently and placed onto another flower by a vine.

She glared at Batman."You'll regret that."

Batman responded by tossing small explosive charges at the several tendrils.

She screamed,"How dare you hurt my children?" and the earth began to shake. More plants seemed to come out of the ground.

Superman landed next to him."Oh she's ticked off now."

The pair didn't have much time to talk as they spent the next few minutes fighting the plants. Tendrils curled and whipped;leaves flapped;thorns flew like darts;berries and buds burgeoned and exploded.

* * *

Diana was aware of the urgency to extricate herself in order to discreetly change into Wonder Woman but felt someone fall against her .It was Lois Lane. The Planet's star reporter looked at her with a grimace."Is this crazy or what?"

Diana replied,"Er yeah. Crazy."She was trying to drag Adam Butler off the mayor and couldn't very well show Lois her true strength. She pleaded weakly,"Mr Butler please,let the mayor go!"

Lois impatiently shoved her aside."Oh,come on and stop pussy footing around,Miss Prince. This isn't etiquette class." Lois took up a large tray and knocked Mr Butler on the head. The architect fell unconscious. Lois punched the mayor,who fell dazed to the floor.

Diana held her cheeks and feigned astonishment,"How...how did you...?"

Lois threw the tray aside."Sam Lane taught me how to throw a punch or two. I'm an outdoors type of gal,not the classics and crumpets kind like you,"she said sarcastically

It was lucky Catwoman decided to make an appearance at this time or else the royal inside Diana would have smacked Lois for that comment.

* * *

Batman looked up to see the black suited figure somersaulted into the air and using her sharp talons, slice some of the vines pulling on his wrists. They had to dive together to move out of the way of spindles coming at them from a thorny shrub. They fell and rolled behind a table. The spindles hit the table like knives,their tips splintering the wood. But the table held up and kept them alive.

Batman growled,"What are you doing here,Selina?''

"Oh believe me,Batman,I could have given it a miss."

"You should get out."

She watched Superman using his laser vision to slice through the plants and tying up Wally West and John Henry Irons with the same broken vines and carrying them and Linda West to safety. "What?And let you and little boy blue have all the fun?"

" We have to stop these people from harming each other."

Catwoman looked at the men still fighting."You know at another time I could appreciate this dog fight,but it's too cold and I really just want to settle in my cat basket with a saucer of milk. Come on,let's give the Tights back-up."

* * *

Ivy did not know realize that another had joined the fray until Catwoman herself had agilely flipped and somersaulted her way over to where she sat. She had been concentrating on Superman and Batman trying to subdue the men and moving the frightened women out of danger. A long whip curled its way around Ivy's neck .

Selina pulled her off her perch."Come on,Ivy,call off the plants."

Ivy's eyes glittered."Kitty. Long time no see. Since when are you fighting on the side of the Bat?"

"Since I had something like a lettuce try to flatten me." The women began to grapple,and Ivy tried to move her mouth closer to Selina's. But Catwoman knew that tactic."Oh no you don't !"

Catwoman would have choked her with the whip but Batman shouted."Catwoman,don't !"

Selina hesitated and this allowed Ivy to reconnect with her plants. A tendril slapped Selina away and she fell unconscious to the floor. Lois Lane ran forward to try to help her. She had a large skewering fork in her hand.

Diana Prince cried,"Wait!"

Ivy turned and saw the reporter and the glasses wearing woman and a vindictive smile came to her lips. She gestured to her plant,was picked up and, to the dismay of Superman and Batman,a vine moving octopus-like, picked up the unconscious Catwoman and dropped her inside a bulbous flower. Then it went for Lois and Diana. It took up the two women and dropped them inside the same bulb. The petals folded up tightly and Ivy and her plants suddenly sank into the earth and vanished.

Superman would have gone after them but Batman shouted. "Clark,no!Diana is with them. We have to secure the hotel first."

Clark stopped to look around. True enough Ivy had left behind some of her plants who were now going wild into the rest of the Ritz. Batman could not regain control all by himself.

Batman said,"We'll regroup. Let's call for help first."

To be continued.


	7. Chapter 7

TIS THE SEASON

Part 2

CHAPTER 7

Lois Lane,Diana Prince and Catwoman were taken by Poison Ivy to an old abandoned warehouse on the harbour front. They could hardly know this,being enclosed within the oval shaped flower,and preoccupied with an unsteady,rocking motion that had them leaning back and clutching onto the thick walls lest they tumble head over heels.

Lois looked at Miss Prince's anxious expression. No doubt it was the teacher's first time being kidnapped by a villain or villainess. To Lois Lane it was exasperating but the reporter in her was stronger than anything and she also had faith in Clark and his League allies to come looking for them.

"Don't worry,Miss Prince. Superman and Batman will find us."

Diana looked at her uneasily."I wish I had your confidence,Miss Lane."

"When one is a reporter one is often in the line of fire. I guess I'm use to it."

"You aren't afraid?"

"Well,I won't say that I'm entirely not put out but the League won't be far behind. And I know a thing or two of self defense."

Diana gulped."How will that even help against this mad woman? I wonder what she wants with us?"

Lois looked around the flower. It had it's own natural lighting,like phosphorescence,generating a strange green glow. Lois muttered, "I'd be more worried about the radiation levels given off by these mutations."She looked at Catwoman who was still unconscious. "She's been out for a while. She's a strange one. I don't get her. The last time she made the news she was hobnobbing with Penguin. And if I'm remember clearly,she and Ivy did have some dealings way back."

Diana said,"People can change,you know."

Lois looked cynical;but she had another idea."Why don't we see who is under that mask?"

Diana protested,"You shouldn't. It's not right to do that to someone who can't defend themselves. One ought to respect their right."

The reporter waved the notion away."Not for a street thief. Now,who do we have here?" Lois' fingers reached towards the unconscious woman's mask.

Taloned fingers slapped Lois' fingers away and Selina sat up with a growl,"Just try it,Lane,and see if you'll be able to write a paragraph again."

Lois raised her hands and moved back."Can't blame a girl from trying. Tell me if you were in my place and could take a peep at the Batman,you wouldn't?"

Catwoman glared."Oh very droll,Lane. Where are we?And who are you?" She looked at the cowering woman in spectacles.

Diana said shrinkingly,"I'm Miss Prince...a teacher...I support Mr Wayne's African water project."

"Oh yeah?Good for you."She tried to use her talons to shear away a wall of petal. It was useless. The substance of the flower was almost impenetrable.

Lois observed,"Only explosives or heat vision can breach that."

"Yeah,thanks for informing me. I'd never figure it out for myself."She slid down to the ground."I wonder where the eco-psycho is taking us?"

It was a rhetorical question. No one had a clue.

Diana watched then both and sighed. It was impossible to turn into Wonder Woman with these two alert and razor-sharp women here with her. Sure,she could clobber them both unconscious and transform and most likely burst out of this prison. It was a tempting option,especially the clobbering part, to quieten the opinionated Lois Lane. But she had to be patient and calm and remember she was above such petty thoughts. She would wait for an opportune moment. Both women would surely find it very suspicious to wake up to find that Wonder Woman had rescued them and Diana Prince had vanished.

So Diana Prince waited.

* * *

Ivy had the three women locked up in three medieval type cages, that were suspended over a plant that looked like a giant venus fly-trap. She then went to sit upon what looked like a raised platform of interlocking vines to count her takings for the night, which were quite substantial. There were strings of pearls; earrings, necklaces ,bracelets all studded with diamonds, sapphires,rubies and every conceivable precious stone;several tiaras;expensive swiss watches,jeweled tie pins and cuff links;and what Ivy appreciated the most,wallets and purses full of cash. She had even robbed the Santa and elves in the foyer of their pot of money.

Catwoman called."Ivy,what do you want with us?"

Ivy tried on a tiara."Oh,Kitty,you're insurance. I'm sure the League will be on the trail and I must have some bargaining chip. Everyone knows that Superman's P.R. is Lois Lane. And it's common knowledge that you are not to be trusted within criminal circles. This changing of sides every Monday morning is very tedious. "

Diana ventured timidly,"You don't need me..."

Ivy looked at her coldly."No. I don't." She reached out picked up a remote control and the floor to Miss Prince's cage opened and Diana felt herself fall into the awaiting jaws of the giant plant. The spiky edged lobes snapped shut.

Lois Lane let out a cry of dismay. Catwoman gritted,"You psychopath!She was no harm to you. Why did you have to do that to her?"

"It's gotten you two cheesed off...that alone is reason enough. Not do be quiet,Kitty,and let me concentrate."

* * *

Diana felt the jaws clamp around her and herself slide down the long tuber. She punched downwards and ended up bursting out of the giant plant and falling headlong into what was a dank and mouldy looking basement. She was covered in the digestive enzymes of the plant and it felt like glue on her skin. Without even transforming she flew out of a window and dived headlong into the harbour to sluice the substance off her body.

Diana emerged and alighted onto the dock .The water had been freezing cold and she was drenched to her skin. She twirled and change into Wonder Woman but knew she couldn't burst in on Ivy;she ran the risk of Lois or Selina getting hurt. She pressed her JLA communicator.

At once Batman's voice answered."Diana,where are you?"

She gave him her co-ordinates. She could hear Superman's voice in the background say,"I'm on it."

Batman asked,"Is everyone alright?"

"I am. Lois and Selina are captives."

"And Ivy?"

"Inside. We've got to be careful she has control over those plants of hers and can harm Lois and Selina."

"Don't move in yet..."

"I have the element of surprise,I can go in and..."

She felt a wind behind her and saw Superman landing;he had Batman with him. She said impressed."That was fast."

* * *

Catwoman watched Ivy as she admired her arm which was covered,from wrist to forearm,in bracelets and bangles of myriad designs and jewels. Lois was sitting on the floor of the cage and looking warily at the Venus fly trap and the remote control at Ivy's elbow.

Selina wanted to kick and screech at Ivy and demand to be let free,but she knew it was a foolish hope. Riling the plant-loving villainess was not a good idea. She did not even have her whip. It had been left behind in the Ritz ballroom. The lock to the cage was electronic and only the remote could open it. She asked abruptly,"How long do you plan to keep us here?"

"I haven't decided yet. Maybe I'll get you two gals to join me in my mission,unless you'd like to be ingested for Christmas,that can be arranged." She waved the remote at her menacingly.

Catwoman made a face and sat upon the floor. She looked around the cage. There was no way of breaking out. She suddenly saw a movement at the high window. She looked at Ivy warily and got up. The height of the cage allowed her to see a dark shadow go pass. The League was near!

She began scathingly,"You know something?You are a pathetic woman,aren't you?"

Ivy's head snapped up."What did I tell you,Kitty?"

"I mean, look at you. You have plants for company. You have to drug people even to get noticed. You think these stupid weeds can over take the world?One dose of napalm will deal with them like that."She snapped her fingers.

Ivy stood up,looking very angry."How dare you speak those words?"

Lois hissed,"What are you trying to do?Get us killed?''

Catwoman continued,"If I had my way,I'd get the League to invest in a good dose of mealybug or a swarm of locusts to deal with you. That'd save them a hell of a lot of time and effort."

Ivy screeched,"That's it,you alley cat!"

And Catwoman felt her cage open and herself falling. Lois gasped.

The glass of the high window suddenly shattered and in swooped Batman. He caught the falling Catwoman as they swung to the other side of the room.

He commented, as she held onto him, "I was wondering where you were going with it. A bit risky, don't you think?"

She said,"Oh, I knew you would follow my lead and do what you had to..." There was the sound of Superman flying in and ripping the metal bars of Lois' cage and placing her on a high rafter before Ivy could drop her..."just as I knew what he would do." They landed lightly onto the ground.

Ivy gestured for her plants to unravel and take up her loot;she was taken up by a tendril and placed onto a bulb. Her vines began to attack the heroes. Superman had to use his heat vision, Batman his batarangs and Catwoman,her talons. Lois simply had to watch and hope for the best.

Ivy and her entourage made for the doors;she warned darkly,"If any one of you come near me,I will enslave your minds...even you Superman...no one,man,woman,or child can resist me..."

The roof to the warehouse was torn open and Wonder Woman flew in."Do princesses made of clay count?"

The Amazon smacked the astonished Ivy off her perch and wrapped the girdle of Gaea around her."Now, try to enslave me."

* * *

Ivy was taken away by Wonder Woman to Arkham. The two heroes, Catwoman and Lois stood on the dock,watching the rest of the officers tag and bag the stolen property,and clean up crew clean out the shreds of what was left of the villainess' "children".Superman had obligingly used his heat vision to slice through all of them. It was much easier for him to deal with them on masse, with no civilians in the way;it gave him the chance to "cut loose" and destroy them in seconds.

The ladies had at first been fearful of finding a dead body in the venus fly-trap,but when Superman first flew down into the gut of the creature,to their relief and surprise,he flew out with a half dazed,and half drenched Diana Prince. She had no recollection of what happened,and was disorientated and weak. The ambulance, that had come with the police,took her away to the hospital to get checked over.

Superman,who had assisted her onto the gurney, murmured, "Perhaps you should remain overnight for observation?"

Miss Prince had understood perfectly.

Superman looked at Batman."I think I need to get Miss Lane back to the Ritz to check on her boyfriend. J'onn has reported that the effects of the pollen has subsided. There are a lot of sore heads and jaws but no casualties."

Batman nodded."Go ahead. I'll stick around here for a while."

Superman took Lois and they vanished into the night.

Selina Kyle looked up. There were fine white specks swirling in the air."Oh great,it's begun to snow again."

"You don't have to stay. I can handle this." the Dark Knight said coolly.

"Ah, that's your way of telling me to go away. Your manners have not improved much."She moved to go

"Selina."

She did not even turn around."What?"

"Here."

She turned. He held out her whip. The tail was wrapped tightly about the handle. It appeared he had it hitched to his utility-belt all this time.

She looked at him grudgingly and took it. Their fingers touched."Thanks."And for once she made no comment and slipped away into the night.

* * *

Clark Kent came to Gotham general hospital to see Miss Diana Prince. He needed to follow through with the charade for Lois' sake as well as every other person that had come into contact with Miss Prince in Gotham. Lois had been understanding. She saw nothing odd in Clark checking up on the woman. In fact,she felt some pity for the dowdy woman and the trauma she must have gone through, having been kidnapped and nearly devoured by a giant plant. It was the right thing to do.

Clark had plucked a perfect purple lotus flower on a quick detour south of the equator from his Metropolis to Gotham route. He held it carefully,as he made his way to his friend's room.

He stopped before 210 and knocked.

"Come."

He entered. Diana Prince was in a hospital gown,sitting in a chair,a blanket over her knees, beside the window,watching the snow fall with such an exasperated expression,he nearly laughed.

Her face lit up at once."Clark." The surprise in it indicated that she had not expected to see him.

"Hello,Diana. How are you?'

She frowned at him."Waiting impatiently to be discharged!Of all the mean things to do to me is to make me act the invalid when I'm not."

"We can't be too careful,you know. Here,this is for you."

He held out the lotus flower. She took it with a confused,"A lotus!But they don't sell this in the hospital shop here, do they?"

"No,I got it elsewhere. I picked it from a pond...the dewdrops are fresh."

"But it's snowing !How can you even...?" Diana stopped and looked at him in dawning understanding. "You didn't fly out for it?"

He tried to look casual,but ended up looking very self conscious."It took me no more than a few minutes. And the pond in India was littered with them."

He neglected to mention he had scoured dozens of ponds,looking for a purple flower. Diana was touched,but she had enough sense to realize that now was not the time nor place to read anything into a friend going across the world to search for the perfect water lily for her. As she got up to put it into a small glass with water,she said jokingly,"Hmm,you know what the Greeks say about the lotus?"

"What?"

"It is purported to cause indolence and dreamy contentment." She sat back down,encouraging him to do likewise."The indolence I can relate to...the dreamy contentment...no."

He smiled."Enjoy it,Diana,Soon enough you'll be running after those kids and fighting madmen."

"I know. How's Bruce?"

"I don't know. We haven't spoken since last night. Diana,I can I ask you something?"

"Yes?'"

"Why is your name down for Monitor Duty for Christmas holiday?"

She tried to look matter of fact."Well, isn't it obvious?"

"It's a holiday and a time to be with family."

She said dryly,"As you may be aware,the Amazons don't exactly celebrate the yuletide season,so nothing will be going on at the Embassy. If I'm not certain,they'll be going to Themyscira for your holiday period. It makes perfect sense that I do Monitor Duty...a lot of the others want the time to be with their loved ones...and school is out,so it would be no task for me."

He said gravely,"While I respect that,your ,er, generosity has made life very hard for me."

Diana looked bemused."What?"

"Yes,you see,my mother has ordered me, on pain of being nagged to death,(which is torture to any man by the way),to invite you to Smallville for those two days."

She looked totally stunned and awkward."I..well..that is kind of Mrs Kent,but you see,I promised J'onn that I would do it..."

He interrupted,"Now that's where you are wrong,because J'onn actually said he could find replacements for you in Dr Fate and Blue Devil. You'll find there's a revised version of the Christmas roster."

Diana looked at him crossly,"That was wrong of you,Clark,for making changes on my behalf. You are not considering maybe I don't want to celebrate Christmas."

He replied innocently,"Oh,you won't be doing it for you but to save me. Pa can be awful too. As Ma will prattle non-stop,he'll give me the silent treatment. It'll be very awkward for Lois and J'onn."

Diana looked startled."J'onn?"

"Oh yeah,he's coming too. You have got to help me,Diana. All year Superman rescues,can no one save him?"

She looked half amused,half annoyed,"You are totally without shame,the very idea of needing to be rescued is so absurd!And let me tell you this tactic is tantamount to emotional blackmail,very sneaky and underhanded."

He said unruffled and hopeful."So,you'll come?"

She found herself wanting to laugh. She tried to look unamused."Oh stop looking as if butter wouldn't melt in your mouth!"

He looked satisfied. He got up and clapped his hands. "Excellent. We'll talk details later. The folks will be pleased. You know, they've been wanting to see you ever since they found out you were back."

"Oh."

"Okay,then,I've got to get back. I'm on a tight schedule. You take care now ?" He waved good-bye and was gone. Diana looked at the door with rueful shake of the head. How did he manage to get the better of her?He had not even argued with her but somehow he had managed to get his own way!


	8. Chapter 8

TIS THE SEASON

CHAPTER 8

Part 3

CHRISTMAS EVE

Gotham

Bruce Wayne was walking through one of the expensive department stores in the city,looking for Christmas gifts for those nearest and dearest to him .It was not something he was keen on doing;like most males,browsing was something he wasn't adept at;and it was made worst on the eve of the most popular holiday of the year. The crush of people and joy in many of their faces did not make him excited .The Christmas spirit was something elusive to him;it had been since his parents' death. He only tried to show interest for Alfred's sake;the older man had always tried to maintain tradition as well as using the holiday to keep some semblance of normality in the unusual Wayne household.

Apart from having to get Alfred a present,Bruce would not forget Barbara,Dick,and a select few of the JLA. And now that Tim was his protege,he had to get the child something. It was no easy task, for Bruce normally got gift vouchers for them. He was extremely generous with the amount on the vouchers and believed that no one could really object. That way people could buy what they wanted and he wouldn't have to waste time in doing something he clearly found tedious. Yet one couldn't get Tim a voucher. Ten year old kids wouldn't normally go into throes of ecstasy over a bit of paper.

He sighed crossly as he walked into the toy department and stared at the people and shelves in consternation. There was so much to choose from!What would Tim even want?

He looked at the action figures,cars,electronic and board games,sporting toys and books. His father had given him a microscope as a boy;perhaps Tim would like that?

Or a chemistry set. He frowned and muttered aloud,"What to get?"

A man nearby looked at him and smiled."I know it's something awful,isn't it?How old is your boy?"

Bruce didn't answer. The man went on cheerfully,"Mine is eight. I was under strict orders to buy a Bumblebee."

"Why would your son want an insect?"

The man laughed."Are you kidding me?It's only the hottest toy for boys this season."He lifted a bright yellow robot with black markings."There were only half a dozen on the shelf when I got this fella. I'm looking for something for my little girl now."

Bruce asked,"Do you think a ten-year old will like it?"

"Oh absolutely! I would get over there quick before I were you..,"he pointed to the next aisle ,"It's stacked on the end."

Bruce Wayne nodded."Thanks."

He found himself hurrying like one of the very people he had looked at scathingly a few minutes ago. He saw a tall box from the other side and reached for it over the top.

At the same time,on the other side,another hand was reaching for it. Bruce pulled only have the hand pull harder. He scowled and said,"Look,I saw this first."

A voice snapped,over the sounds of carols overhead,"Back off,Mister,it's mine."

"Look,I held it first."

"No,I did. Besides,I 'm on the right side. I didn't slyly go over the top...and it's the last one...so,let go!" The hand tugged.

Bruce said coolly,"I'll make it worth your while. I'll pay you five hundred dollars for it."He held fast onto it as well.

"Ha! Like I was born yesterday!"

"I am serious. How about a thousand?"

The voice laughed sarcastically,"What are you?Bruce Wayne,billionaire?"

"Well,yes. I am."

The hand immediately let go and Bruce nearly fell back at the sudden release. A figure came around the corner. It was Selina Kyle with her arms folded.

"You!" she uttered in scornful tones.

He was also surprised."Miss Kyle."

She looked at him, and gestured,"Take it. I'll get my godson something else."She turned to walk away.

"Wait."

"What?"

"I ...didn't know it was you...for your godson. Here,take it."

"I don't need your charity,Mr Wayne."

"It's a measley fifty bucks,hardly can be termed as charity,since you're paying for it. I can get Tim something else,as you fully well know."

She looked at him suspiciously."Why are you being so gracious?''

"I'm always gracious,it's just that you are determined to see me otherwise. Come on,Miss Kyle,take it. Please."

She frowned,still perplexed,because he looked genuine. She took it,saying gruffly,"Thanks...who's Tim?"

"Oh,he's sort of a godson as well."

"Maybe another branch has the Bumblebee..."

"It doesn't matter really. I took this up on some guy's advice,because I'm at a lost as to what to get. Maybe I'll get Tim the microscope."

Selina looked ironically at him."You are buying the child a microscope for Christmas?"

"You needn't look so amazed. I got one when I was that age and loved it."

"So,this Tim told you he wanted one?"

"Well,no,but he will learn a lot from it..."

"Heavens,on Christmas morning most kids want something to enjoy...not learn..."

"Well,Miss Know-it-all,what would you get him?"

She gestured to him and pointed out further up the aisle where there were a collection of seven 'autobots' in one large box. She said,"I can't afford it. But you can."

Bruce looked up at it and smiled."Thank you."

She still wore an expression of bemusement."I expected your P.A. would brave the stores on your behalf."

"Do you know I actually wash and dress myself?" he said mockingly.

Her eyes twinkled."No. But that would be something to see one day." She turned to leave.

Bruce found himself calling after her."You can have dinner with me."

She stopped,looked back,her eyes still gleaming with amusement."Are you making a pass at me,Mr Wayne?"

"Bruce. And I don't think anyone can make a pass at you without your permission."

Selina laughed. It was a delicious sound;silky and vibrant."See you around,Mr Wayne."

* * *

CHRISTMAS EVE

Smallville

Ma Kent was fussing in the kitchen as she laid out her warm snowmen and Santa Claus cookies to cool on a rack and plunked two pecan pies in the oven. Pa was mixing cake batter in a corner but still managing to get in the way.

"Honestly,Martha,will you stop clucking like a mother hen! It'll be fine."

"I just want everything to be perfect."

"Come on it's not as if it's a houseful of strangers who'll be coming. It's our son and his friends. And Lois came last year."

"I know,but still...Let me see that,Pa?Yes,that looks fine. Why don't you go and finish the porch decorations?There are the lanterns and garlands to put up."

Mr Kent knew better than to argue with her. He suspected she just wanted him out of the way. So,he obeyed and left her to it. There were some beautiful coloured lanterns and yards of green garlands to hang from the ceiling and wrap about the banister. It was still daylight. The sun was an hour away from setting and he knew to expect Lois,Clark and J'onn to fly in later when it was dark. When the princess of the Amazons would come,he didn't know.

The old man was whistling and reaching up to hang a lantern when he heard a soft voice behind him.

"Mr Kent?"

He turned and looked at the caller in bewilderment. It was a strange woman in glasses. Clark had not even told his parents about her disguise;he had left it up to Diana to reveal that in her own time. The woman carried a small traveling bag over her shoulder. She walked up to him and held out her hand.

"It's so good to see you again. How are you?"

He looked confused."I...I'm sorry,Miss,but do I know you?"

She smiled."I know I left suddenly and I've been away for five years but I was hoping you might..."

Pa squinted and let out an exclamation and dropped the lantern."Well,I'll be doggone!Diana,is that you there, girl?"

She beamed."Yes,Mr Kent,it's me."

He grasped her hand and cried,"My god,it's good to see you but forgive me, child,why are you looking like you're dressed in my grandmother's clothes ?"

Diana laughed."It's terrible,I know but it's the only way I can live with normal people without them guessing my true identity."

He said,"Ah. I see. Well,no one would tell you got movie-star good looks under all that starched linen .You got a name for this prissy gal?"

"Diana Prince."

Mrs Kent had heard the crash of the lantern and came out to see her husband patting the cheek of a strange female. She said awfully,"Jonathan!What are you doing?"

Mr Kent looked airily at her."Oh,nothing,Ma. You finish with your cookies?"

"Never you mind cookies. Who that person?"

He took Diana in the crook of his arm and asked,"Don't you know her,Ma?"

Mrs Kent looked suspiciously at Diana."Why,should I?"

Pa pushed Diana forward."Go on,say howdy to Ma."

Diana smiled,went up to the little woman and said,"Your son has led me to believe if I didn't come, your wrath,especially yours Ma,would be past bearing."

"My son said?Who are you!"

She bent and kissed her cheek."It's me,Ma."

"Oh lord all mighty!It is you!Oh my child,how wonderful to see you.!"She enveloped her into a motherly embrace.

Diana was dragged into the house,sat down and demanded to account for her strange appearance and her long absence. After a full hour,while Diana was watered and fed she

recounted her story to the elderly pair.

"Now I understand. I've been railing at the boy for weeks since I saw Wonder Woman. He never explain anything to me. Just sat with that meek expression on his face and pretended to look ignorant. But I see why Miss Prince could not come,"said Ma.

Pa grinned."The boy's got a good poker-face. Heh. He never batted an eye-lid when we said to invite you. He just said,he'll see."

Diana averred."He has been so discreet. I thank him for it."

Mrs Kent asked,"Does J'onn know?"

"Yes,now he does."

"And Lois?"

Diana shook her head."No."

Mrs Kent sighed."Right. We'll have to be very mindful of that. It'd be a fine thing if Pa or myself called you "princess" or made any references to your stay here."

Ma was putting in her cakes to bake,and Diana and Pa were at the kitchen table icing and decorating the cookies,when Lois,Clark and John Jones appeared at the front door.

Pa brought them in and introduced them to Miss Prince. Lois had a queer look on her face as John Jones shook hands with the Boston school teacher and said,"A pleasure ma'am."

Pa turned to Lois but she said abruptly,"Oh, I met Miss Prince before. I see you've recovered nicely from the ordeal with Ivy. And I've seen you before,Mr Jones. Now where?I got it...some years back at the Themyscira Embassy...How?"

Clark explained casually,"John was working undercover. He's a cop."

Lois gave the cop a probing look,only to find him stare unflinchingly back at her. Clark was invariably truthful,so she accepted it.

The newly arrived trio were then shown to their rooms. John would sleep in the attic room;Lois would take Clark's and Clark would sleep on the couch. Mrs Kent was aware that her son and Lois were in an adult relationship,but the elder woman had old fashioned ideals;as far as she was concerned,they weren't married and until such time,there'd be no hanky -panky under her roof,wherever else it may occur!

Lois turned to Clark as they made their way to the kitchen,the current hive of activity,where Ma was laying out supper for the new arrivals."You never told me she was going to be here!"

"Who?"

"Miss Diana Prince."

"Really?I thought I did...maybe I didn't..."

"Did you invite her?"

"No,Ma did. She feels sorry for her,having to spend Christmas alone,without family. Why?"

"Oh nothing,it's just everywhere I turn, she's there. You sure she isn't stalking you,Smallville?"

"Lois,you got be kidding!Me?Stalked by a woman?I'm not exactly Johnny Depp."

"For her,you might be. It's not as if she's got a lot of bait on her fishing line."

He frowned."That's mean. She may not be the best looking..."

"Or dressed,"the reporter added mockingly.

"She's a quiet,sweet person. Physical appearances, as you should know, does not make the man nor woman. And I'm glad Ma invited her."His tone was quiet but final.

Lois rolled her eyes."Here you go now. I'm saying this for her own good...you wouldn't want to build anyone's hopes or break their hearts if you can help it."

He said dryly,"You're all goodness Lois. If that's the case then maybe I ought to leave her for you to attend...She has few female friends."

Lois looked unimpressed."Now,Smallville,there's a limit to things. I'll chat with her but don't expect me to pretend I like to simper and read regency romances and drink high tea,because I can't. John Jones is a cop, at least I'll get sense out of him."

Clark said nothing. Normally very laid back,he found himself regarding Lois with some annoyance. This was one of the times he found her brashness and bluntness unattractive.

But it was not worth starting anything with his parents and friends in the next room. So he held his peace.

John Jones proved to be more dull than Diana Prince. He was very matter of fact and monotone in his observations and responses.

Lois had asked his about his job."So,Clark tells me you're a cop !Where are you?Special Branch?"

John said,"I don't think talking about policing outside the job helpful."

"Oh. Yeah?Okay,I'm guessing you got no family close by,like Miss Prince here. Where are they?"

"Dead."

"I see. So ,um ,you come to Smallville often?"

"No."

"Well, how about that. I'm trying to get Pa to throw some brandy in that eggnog of his but he won't. Ma and the teacher don't drink;and Clark is happy enough with or without it. But eggnog must have some a little kick, don't you think?"

"Alcohol is an organic compound derived from hydrocarbons containing the hydroxyl group. It intoxicates and is highly addictive in frequent doses and very flammable."

Lois blinked."Okaaay then. Right, I'll remember that. Er,I think I hear Clark calling me."

Diana meanwhile kept diplomatically close to the Kents and kept Ma company in the kitchen. Her interactions with Clark were limited and brief due to Lois' sharp eyes and ears. After all the baking was over the group went to sit out onto the porch and Mr Kent told some of his old war stories. Here he succeeded better in amusing Lois and keeping the company from experiencing any awkward moments.

Midnight came with the sound of the grandfather clock proclaiming the start to Christmas. A shooting star sparked and burnt across the heavens. Pa indicated to it.

"It's as good a time as any to make a wish,kids."

Lois sighed."I wish we had snow."

Pa smiled."Well,Lois we'll have sunshine. It's just as beautiful. You youngsters will have to excuse Martha and me...we are like fowl, you know,we need to go roost. Clark will entertain you."

The Kents left them to it. But John Jones and Diana Prince followed soon after. It was one am when Clark bade Lois goodnight at the bedroom door. But instead of going immediately to his makeshift couch bed,he went to the kitchen,took up a platter and headed up to the attic.

He knew J'onn would be awake. The Martian was back into his true form and was hovering cross-legged in the air before the window.

"J'onn?"

"Clark?"

"I've got you something."He handed over a plate piled with Oreos.

The Martian Manhunter gave him a deeply appreciative nod."Ah,now I...as you say,feel like Christmas."

He grinned."I know. I wanted to see if you're okay or needed anything before I turned in.."

"No,my friend. I am fine. Are you?"

Clark's brows rose."Why wouldn't I be?"

J'onn said bluntly,"Human type emotion is very illogical. And your thoughts are as to me in this silent place as a echoes in a vast cavern."

Clark recommended tiredly,"Don't go there,J'onn. You wouldn't understand."

"Maybe not. But you have to make a decision,Clark."

"Good night,J'onn."

As he walked past the guest room,he paused and listened. He could hear her even breathing. Her heart beat. Even her scent. He closed his eyes and muttered."Damn it."

Clark Kent did not take to his bed immediately. He took to the skies and flew so high and so fast that he scorched the very air. He was high above the earth,looking upon it.

It was here looking upon his adopted planet,listening to the various sounds and languages that he remembered that his happiness was an infinitesimal drop in the face of humanity's hopes,fears and needs. This was the bigger picture. This gave him perspective.

* * *

GOTHAM

Christmas Day

The Wayne mansion erupted with the sound of a squeal of excitement and small, firm footsteps raced up the stairs,rushing past a bemused Alfred,who was carrying a breakfast

tray to Bruce's bedroom .Tim Drake shouted,"Gang way!"

The child was still in pajamas and had just opened his Christmas gift. The sight of the transforming robots had sent him into transports of delight. He burst in the bedroom of Bruce

Wayne,shouting,"Thanks,Bruce! It's so great!Exactly what I wanted. How did you even know?''

Bruce Wayne was still half asleep. He had spent half the night in the Batcave going over data from a recent case. His new protege did not seem to appreciate this. He was jumping on the end of the king sized bed.

"Tim,that's great you like your present ,"he grumbled ,keeping his head under the pillow,"but you're making me sea sick."

Alfred appeared."Come on, Tim. You know Master Bruce is always a bit grouchy before he has his coffee fix. Come on,sir,rise and shine and Merry Christmas. We have to go for the church service and brunch at the Gordons'. Here's your pick me up."

Bruce presented a rumpled head and sleepy face. He took the mug of coffee."What time is it?"

"It's seven am. I'll lay out your clothes. Tim,I want you to go have a bath,young man."

"Aw,do I got to go?"

"Yes you have to. Get down off that bed. You'll make the Master cranky."

Tim grinned."He's always cranky."He looked at Bruce."How did you know?"

Bruce admitted," Well, I didn't. Someone helped me chose it."

"Really?Who?"

"A very pretty lady."

Alfred looked up from the tie rack at that. Tim looked offended."A girl?"

"Yes. Oh, don't twist your face,if it weren't for her you'd be looking through a microscope. Now run along. We need to leave here by eight."

The child obeyed. Alfred tried to look impassive."A ,um, girl,sir? Maybe you could ,er, invite this "pretty lady" for Christmas dinner?"

Bruce smiled."Ah,therein lies the rub. She says she'll only think about it."

"Think about it?you mean she didn't jump at the chance to have a date with Gotham's most eligible bachelor?"

"No."

"If I may say,sir,she sounds infinitely refreshing."

"Not the words I'd use for her,Alfred."

"Oh?"

"Irritating,exasperating,doesn't give a hoot for my good opinion, ...dangerous."

* * *

CHRISTMAS DAY

Smallville

On Christmas morning the Kent household rose early,had a hearty breakfast and exchanged gifts.

Ma gave everyone baskets of preserves whilst Pa gave them hand carved boxes . Clark made Lois happy with a pretty pair of earrings,his mother got an antique figurine she had wanted;and his father a brand new tool set.

To John Jones he had gave a compact disc compilation of the music in the trilogy Lord of the Rings. Lois was very baffled at the mere thought of the wooden cop liking that sort of music.

For Miss Prince,he had a paperweight. It was a globe shaped glass with a purple lotus in its heart;the bubbles blown in the glass gave the impression of dewdrops on the green stem.

Diana said would be very functional in keeping her papers from flying off her desk. That was all.

Clark got a pair of cuff links from his parents,an ipod from Lois ,a tie from John Jones that was green with a huge Rudolph ( it appeared Wally had helped the hapless J'onn choose it )and from Diana Prince,a first edition of "To Kill a Mockingbird."

Later in the day Ma was in the kitchen preparing dinner,having driven out everyone. The men were out on the porch,John listening to his cd via a borrowed personal stereo,and Clark played chess with his father. Lois and Miss Prince were sitting in the living room looking through an old hat box of photos Ma had brought down from the attic. There were pictures of Clark as a baby and through out his childhood and teen years. Diana Prince picked up a black and white picture and looked at it and begun to laugh. Clark was in something like a short smock,without any underwear,romping with some chickens,his little bottom peeping out.

A hand came from behind her and snatched it away."Hey!No one is allowed to see this!"

Clark was behind them and looking at the offending photo with a grimace. Lois teased,"Oh come on,Smallville,your mother brought them out for me to see. It's a cute picture. And what a lovely dress you're wearing!"

Clark tucked the offending photo in his pocket and muttered,"It's not a dress. And I don't believe Ma!I thought that box was tucked away in an old trunk."

Miss Prince pointed to one with him at about four wearing a costume of some sort."Oh look,Clark,you're a dog..."

He looked at it and said weakly, beginning to laugh,"It was the preschool Christmas play...I was supposed to be a camel ...Oh god ,look at this one. I was only six here. I'd gotten into Ma's plum preserves..."

Soon all three were chuckling at the very candid shots of the Kent family.

"God,you like to strut around with your bottom bare,don't you?" mused Lois.

"Hey,that was no fault of mine. Ma was the one who thought it good to air my skin."

Ma Kent peeped in."I thought I heard voices...Don't believe a word of it,girls. He was a shameless baby. Air his skin my foot. He'd pull of his diaper and throw it away every chance he could get. The worst was at the wedding of the a friend of Jonathan's. They all thought it'd be sweet for him to be a page boy. He was only three. Right in the middle of the ceremony he tossed his nappy down the aisle..."

"Ma!"

"And then there was the time,he took it off in nursery and wiped the wall with the doo-doo. They weren't happy about it I can tell you..."

"Ma!"

"They called me up and insisted I take him home..."

Lois was chortling and Miss Prince giggling.

Clark put his hand up,as if in defeat and with a feigned voice of great pomposity,"I'll be taking myself to the porch where decency is something that we men still recall on such a holy day."

* * *

GOTHAM

Christmas night

Batman left the Wayne mansion as soon as it became dark. He had been at home some nights in a row and he had to admit feeling caged and restless. He left a disapproving Alfred to go patrol. In his mind crime never stopped for any holiday or anyone;it was fortunate Christmas day so far had nothing the police couldn't sort out. He took the Batmobile and parking it in a back alley he took to the rooftops.

It was ten pm and he and stopped two assaults and a theft. He stood on the roof of an tenement building scanning the horizon. He didn't know exactly what he was looking for. It was nearing midnight when decided to go back to the Batmobile. things were quiet on this the upper end side. He'll patrol the slums for an hour or two then go home. He was about to send out a grappling hook when he heard footsteps and the sound of someone landing onto the concrete behind him.

"Well,well,Batman. What a surprise."

He turned."Selina. What are you doing here?"

"Do I need your permission to stretch my legs?I have well meaning friends but one does feel like a third wheel when one is with a husband,wife and their kid."

"So,what you come to take a walk down the upper side?"

"Oh don't take that tone with me,Batman. I may have manners at times from the gutter,but it doesn't mean I am from the gutter. You think my friends can't be from around here?"

He was silent. She did have a way of making him doubt himself."I never said or implied..."

She cut him off."Of course you did. You are just like him. You think you're better than me."

"What?"

"Of course,he thinks he is above me in status. You think you are above me in morals."She gave a self deprecating sniff."Men!You're all alike. Well,I wouldn't want to besmirch the air you breathe, Batman. I'm out of here."

"Selina!Wait!" It was torn from him before he could stop himself.

She felt his hand on her wrist and to her great surprise and shock,the Batman miscalculated and planted a kiss on her astonished lips. The Catwoman of five years ago would have kissed him back.

The woman tonight delivered a stinging slap."Like I said!Men,you're all alike!Merry Christmas,Batman!"

She left him rubbing his jaw and wondering what had he had done wrong.

* * *

CHRISTMAS NIGHT

Smallville

The Kents always had a Christmas open house for the evening part of the holiday. Martha had a spread laid out buffet style and neighbours and friends would drop by to and spend those few hours in simple comfort and honest hospitality. There was no formality. No one had to sit at a table and mind their manners. People were peppered all over with their plates of food and drink. Most of Ma's friends were with her in the kitchen,Pa had his cronies in the porch. John Jones was watching "How The Grinch Stole Christmas" with the ten year old and under guests. Clark and Lois and Miss Prince chatted with some of Clark's old school chums who were still around in Smallville.

Pete Ross had dropped by as well as Lana Lang,with her husband and ten year old son.

Clark lifted the boy,who had squealed,"Uncle Clark!"

"Hey,squirt!Wow look at you!"

The doting parents to the boy came up and were greeted warmly. Clark introduced everyone to each other. Most people knew Lois from last year and were very happy to meet Miss Prince. Though Pete couldn't recall her in college.

Lois frowned."You don't?"

"No. Look,I'll ask Jo."He hailed another friend."Hey,man,let me ask you a question. Do you remember that Miss Prince with us in college?"

"No."

Lois insisted."But the Kents and Clark said she had been."

Pete said,"Look,I hung with Clark mostly and I'd know ...Maybe she was a part timer or in one of those clubs..."

Lois frowned."Maybe."

Lana cornered Clark and looked at him with twinkling eyes."Well,well,so you and Lois plan to seal the deal soon?"

He looked at her amused."Oh come on,Lana. You know I have to be very careful about my life and marriage is a luxury I'm not sure I can even contemplate...now."

She said soberly,"Clark,you can't be alone for ever and what of children?"

"I'm not alone and the notion of children is as far out there ...farther...than marriage. You know my physiology. And my enemies number in the hundreds. It's too risky. Besides life right now is so full for Superman and Clark...I'm not exactly holding my head and bawling about the fact that of all my Smallville friends only I am single and with no kids."

"Lois knows how you feel?"

"Lois isn't your domestic goddess. She is driven and career minded and I don't think she even thinks of kids either. So,it suits both our lifestyles. Oh,Lana don't look at me like that."

She sighed."No,it's just...You are one of the best men I know,and it's such a pity,cause you'd be a wonderful Dad."

Clark smiled,"Content yourself for a great Uncle. Come one,stop pulling long faces. It's Christmas."

The last of the guests left the Kent farm nearing midnight. Diana and Lois sent Ma out of the kitchen to rest while they tidied up.

"You need to rest," they said.

Lois watched the school teacher with the eyes of a hawk as she washed the dishes. Lois was wiping up and stacking them away.

"So , Diana,Clark tells me when you two were in college you joined the huge anti-war protest?"

"What?Oh. Yes."

"Clark,was in the front line you know."

"I know."

"Do you remember what he and his friends dressed as?"

Diana hesitated. Of course she didn't know. So she said vaguely,"I was way in the back...I can't recall...It's been years..."

Lois' eyes seemed to darken."It was all over the papers that Washington march. Dressing as the Four Horsemen made them photo ready."

Miss Prince exclaimed."Oh yes. The four horsemen. How stupid of me .But you know me,my head is full of school and exams. I have to go grade some papers when I go back to Boston."

Clark sat out on the porch. His parents had retired and John was inside hooked onto cartoons. Lois and Diana were still tidying up. He heard the screen door open. It was Lois.

"Finished?'' he asked.

Lois looked at him directly in the face and demanded."Who is she?"

"What?"

"Oh don't give me that innocent look. You fooled me with it and a string of lame excuses in the newsroom for years. Who is Diana Prince?"

Clark stood up."She is an old college friend."

"No,she isn't. None of your friends recall her and I just had Jimmy do a search of your college alumini. She was never there. Stop with your secrets"

Clark looked gravely at her."I have no secret from you. I can't tell you what isn't mine to tell."

Lois looked irate."Are your parents in this conspiracy too?"

Clark was saved the from involving his parents when Diana Prince walked out and said,"Lois,you want to know who is Diana Prince?"

Lois's eyes widened as she saw the glasses come off and the hair tumble down. The frumpy woman had instantly transformed into the beautiful face of the woman known as Princess Diana,heir to the throne of Themyscira.


	9. Chapter 9

MOVING ON

CHAPTER 9

Lois Lane was packing. It was the morning of Boxing day and she was scheduled to spend this day with Sam and Ella Lane. Clark was waiting downstairs to discreetly fly her out. After the revelation of the previous night,Lois could not help but feel relieved to leave Smallville and go to her own hometown in Cleaveland,Ohio. Sure the Amazon had been gracious and apologetic,but it did not mean that Lois had bought into the whole charade. It had taken all her self control to not give Diana a piece of her mind!

It was even more difficult to be angry with Clark. What did he do other than protect a friend's identity?

If only that friend had not been Wonder Woman!

If it had been Batman or the Flash,she'd not feel any qualms. Those two men didn't look like Venus rising!Nor did they have that annoying habit that Superman and Wonder Woman had of searching each other's eyes out or touching almost imperceptibly in public in the early days of the League. It had irked Lois for years,before she and Clark had become an item.

Five years had passed and she found herself still wondering whether Clark really only looked upon the princess as a friend. It would have seemed petty if she had even started anything with Clark with his friends and parents present. So she had held her peace and pretended for his sake that she understood. But she had slept poorly,and now, at nine am, she felt irritable and heavy eyed. Even if she wanted to accuse him,what would she say and on what grounds?Part of Lois was tempted to rail at him on the way to Ohio;but the other part was aware that Clark Kent was not the kind of man one stumbled upon everyday,and she'd be a fool to let him slip through her fingers.

She straightened up and looked at herself in the mirror on the wall. She took in a deep breath. She was not going to let what she had dreamed of for years fall apart because some beauty queen-super heroine had decided to come back into the picture. She would fight for her man.

"All's fair in love and war," she said aloud and flipped her dark shoulder length hair back.

Lois Lane never gave up nor bowed in defeat. Her very bravado and tenacity was what had gotten Superman's attention in the first place. She walked to the door and opened it.

She called."Clark?"

"Yes?"

"Could you send Diana up here for me?"

It took less than a minute for Diana to come up. She was back in her Diana Prince persona. This irked Lois even more when she saw her but she smiled at the spectacled woman brightly.

"Hey,Diana,could you give me a hand with these straighteners?''

Diana looked at the flat-irons and said ruefully,"I'm afraid I don't know what that is for."

Lois demonstrated."It's to give one's hair a sleek look. I always get trouble with the back. Don't look so daunted,if you can handle an invisible plane you can handle this. See how it's done?"

Diana watched her take a section of hair at the front and run the straightener over it. She remarked, "Well, that's clever. But there was nothing wrong with your hair. It was lovely in its natural state."

"Says the Wonder Woman who looks as if she wears large rollers in her hair overnight." Lois handed over the straighteners.

"But I don't put..," she protested,taking them obligingly.

"I know. Just like you don't have to put on an inch of makeup or worry about the third helping of Ma's pecan pie. I'm not normally a slave to fashion,but one has to keep up with the competition as they say. Star reporters too can appear on the worst dressed list if they aren't up to scratch."

"The trends in your womens' fashion is so confusing at times. I'm glad as Miss Prince I don't really have to worry about that."

Lois commented,"Oh, I understand about having an alter ego. Clark has explained how important it is to not stand out. And the more dull you are, the less likely people will notice you. I'll sit down and you can help me with the back."

Diana had done two sections successfully,when Lois began casually,"So,you and Clark been hiding this secret a long time?"

"Not very long. I came back some months ago but really haven't had much to do with the League since the day at the museum. I am so busy with school and adapting to life as a normal woman."

"That must be very hard. Because you aren't a normal woman. You're a princess. A cover girl. An icon in the making. Can you hide behind glasses forever?"

Diana began,"I had hoped if Clark could do it..."

Lois turned to look at her in the mirror."But Clark isn't living a false identity. He IS Clark Kent. He didn't adopt the idea of growing up on a farm or turning a reporter. It's who he is. He just happens to also have these powers he uses for mankind's benefit. To say you are like him is a misnomer. You may not consider yourself so,but you were born with a gold spoon in your mouth,Princess."

This was what Lois Lane was good at. She always asked the hard questions. Diana look troubled but she said earnestly,"But a person should not be above learning nor sharing any experience that would make one understand the world and people one is trying to help."

"You think by coming down to ordinary people's level,it makes the royal in you go away somehow?That's a bit naive."

"I have no intention of making the royal go away,Lois. It is my heritage. I won't apologize for it. And a good royal's duty is to serve. Kal maybe a farmer's son,and a reporter,but just being who he is,has made him into a leader. He may not consciously know it or want it,but he is seen much in the light of a king as I am a princess. Do you know how many souls look up to him?How many star systems respect the League because of him?His word is law in Metropolis. People would die for him. As he would die for his adopted planet. I may be different from him,but we have the same purpose of the heart."

Lois' brows rose at that. She turned and looked her in the eye."Yes,that's what I'm afraid of."

Diana let Lois' hair fall. She looked bemused and said,"I don't know what you are implying. Here, maybe you can finish the front. The back looks good."She put the straighteners carefully on the side table and turned to leave.

Lois decided to go for the jugular."Are you in love with him,Princess?"

Diana's back was to her. She halted and turned to look at Lois incredulously."Why would you even say that?"

Lois stood up."Oh,I don't know. It seems you and my boyfriend are very friendly."

Diana's blue eyes clouded over."Is this an example of human jealousy?It is indeed a misplaced emotion. For your information,he was my friend before he was your boyfriend."

Lois folded her arms."Don't avoid the question."

Diana looked her in the eye and said,"I admire and respect Kal. He is a source of inspiration to me. If I could be half of what he is,I'd consider my mission successful in this world. And if you have to question me to assure yourself of his commitment to you,then you really do not know the man."

"Oh,I think I know Clark. It's your motives I'm unsure about."

"But I have no motive," Diana returned with real bewilderment. "What is it that you want of me,Lois?Why did you call me up here?It was not to dress your hair,of that I'm certain."

"I want you to respect my relationship with Clark."

"But I do. I would never..."

Lois cut her off."Look,Princess,this is how real,ordinary women feel and think. Do you think we can be ecstatic that a woman, who looks like she was created to fulfill male fantasies,is prancing around one's man in a swimsuit miles up in space?It is enough he has to work with that person;I mean,one can't quibble with who ought to be saving the world;but to be meeting up outside of duty is a lot for any sane woman to swallow!"

Diana began,"Kal is my best friend..."

"Well,he is my boyfriend and it's Clark,not Kal!"

Diana said sincerely,"Lois, I will try to honour your request. It has never been my intention to usurp any of Ka...Clark's attention, thereby making you feel distress. He has always been kind and supporting of me;as he has been of all his colleagues and I know he is man that would never do anything dishonourable. If he is yours then yours he will be. You have little to fear of me."She inclined her head politely and left her.

Lois' triumph was tainted;Diana's very magnanimity and gentility made her feel a bit ashamed of herself. Whilst she was glad she spoke out,she felt a bit ruffled that the Amazon had taken it so graciously. Why couldn't she be like any other woman and given as good as she got in this instance?The woman was unreal!There was something not human about her!

That kind of flawlessness in manner and person grated Lois.

She didn't have much time to wonder at it,as Clark came up to see if she was ready.

Lois smiled,"Yes,how do I look?"

"Very nice."

She went up to him and put her arms around his neck and kissed him long and lingeringly. He said,half amused,"You're in a good mood."

"I am. Let's go then,Smallville. Sam Lane is a stickler for time."

Lois went down and bade good-bye to the Kents. Ma had packed her a basket of goodies."Take care,dear. We'll see you again?"

"Oh most definitely. Good-bye Mr Jones."Lois waved to the cop who was sitting in an armchair. She turned to Diana,who stood near the fireplace."Nice to see you again."

Pa called from the pick-up."Come on you two." For the sake of appearances,Pa would drive them out and then they would be dropped off at an isolated location,where Superman could fly out unseen.

No sooner had they gone,Diana turned to Ma and announced,"Mrs Kent,I have to go."

Ma looked at her, taken aback."Go?Where?You 're spending the day with us..."

"No. No, I can't."

J'onn looked up."Diana,you said we'd play Scrabble."

She smiled wanly,"I'm sorry,J'onn.I can't."She hurried up the staircase to the guest room and began to throw her clothes and toiletries in her travel bag.

Martha Kent followed and came about to look at her in some bewilderment.

"Diana,why are you running out on us?I don't understand. Have we done something to offend you?I know we not aware of all the rituals of your people but if we have in

someway...forgive us..."

Diana stopped and caught the elder woman's hand."No. No. You have not. Once again,you and Mr Kent have treated me as your own. I could not have wished for better hospitality. It's just...I must go..."She let her go to reach for her shoes.

Ma watched her closely."You sure have a mysterious way of dashing out of here. First time was your own Ma. But somehow by the look in your eyes,I'm feeling it's got nothing to do with your island."

Diana shoved her Christmas gifts into the bag. She said hurriedly,"It's school business..."

"Can't it wait until Clark gets back?You could at least say good bye to him."

"No...I ...must leave now."

Mrs Kent's plump fingers grasped the slender fingers on the zipper."Hold it there,young lady. You may be able to throw a tank or broker peace accords but you're not a woman of the world yet that you can fool me. Look at me."

Diana obeyed. There was something very compelling and compassionate about Martha Kent. One could not lie to her if one tried. She demanded."Has this anything to do with my son?"

Diana looked at her wanly." It is not a good idea for me to be around Clark."

There was a brief silence. Both women sat upon the edge of the bed.

"Have you feelings for him?" Ma asked gently.

"Gods,I don't even know what I feel! I am so mixed up! Mrs Kent,I don't understand any of this. There was a time when I think Clark cared for me,more than a friend...but I was so blind and preoccupied with another. I never saw Clark then,other than as a friend. I was so fascinated by what I couldn't have and it was almost a challenge to pique Bruce's interest..."Diana held her cheeks in some exasperation.

Ma's brows rose."So,you had the hots for Batman?"

Diana flushed guiltily."I had just come from Themyscira.I knew nothing of men. Bruce's moodiness and Clark's laid back ways was as night is different from day."

Ma said wryly,"I know,my child. We gals are suckers for the bad boy play. It makes us feel as if we've won a contest of sorts if we are successful."

Diana sighed."But Bruce was wiser and knew that attraction does not always make for an enduring passion. I don't know what happened but something began to slowly change in me,but what I began to feel was so different from what I felt for Bruce. It made little sense and it ached a lot more. Before I knew it I was called home,and well, the rest as they say is history. Clark is now in a relationship and I am truly happy for him...but I...it would be better if I keep away."

Mrs Kent took her hand once more."If Lois is the woman for him,your staying away will make no difference."

"No,but it will help me."

"Ah,I see."She reached up and cupped Diana's face."You are only a baby in the world, my dear,as brave and strong and gifted as you are. This confusion you feel is just your heart's way of teaching you to sort the deeper emotion from the frivolous ones. And believe me,sometimes we must experience those before we recognize when we have truly found the one. I am sorry that you must leave,but I understand." She enveloped her in a motherly embrace that threatened to bring tears to Diana's eyes."I will tell Pa and Clark you had a school emergency."

"Thank you,Mrs Kent."

She tapped her cheek and corrected her."Ma."

Diana smiled."Ma."

J'onn saw Diana off before she left. They parted on the porch. He was ,strangely enough,understanding. He only reminded of her of the next League meeting and accepted her kiss on his cheek before she took to the skies.

When Clark flew in as Superman an hour later,he found his parents and J'onn in the living room. There was no sign of Diana. When he asked after her,his mother informed him of the school emergency.

"Oh. I wonder if there's anything I can do to help..."

Mrs Kent interrupted."No,this is confidential student stuff. She will cope well enough."

He frowned."You seemed sure."

"I am sure. For pity's sakes,Clark,you can't go swooping in every time to try to rescue everyone. Give the gal some room to breathe."

Clark looked taken aback."Good grief,I never implied she couldn't handle herself..."

"No,but too often you feel you need to act the knight in shining armor. Now don't forget we have to box up the leftovers and take them to the homeless..."She pottered away muttering to herself.

Clark turned to look at J'onn and his father."What's up with her?"

The Martian and farmer could only shrug.

* * *

Clark sensed it right away. He knew something had changed the moment he attended the next League meeting. Wonder Woman was as friendly as ever but he knew a barrier when he came across one. Especially that of a close friend. It was in the simplest of things. The way she'd seek him out when he arrived at the satellite. The sharing of grins should there be some farcical incident. Her waiting for him to finish a report instead of porting out and them flying together just to let off steam or share thoughts and relax. Her volunteering to go with him when there were team-ups.

Now she did none of these things. She spent a lot of time doing Monitor duty and seemed to avoid working with him solely on select missions. He knew it when,he had chaired a meeting and was selecting teams and, out of force of habit, said,"Diana, you and I will go to Mexico to investigate that meteorite..."

She had blurted out."No..."

"No?"

She said casually,"I think Wally would be better at that...I'll go with Shyera..."

Superman was tempted to ask why but with the rest of the League watching them,he just shrugged."Sure. Wally will come with me."

They had all returned from their various missions hours later,some more successful than others. Superman opted to stay back to do the report in order for Wally to go home to his wife. He found Diana already there,finishing off her own. Lantern was doing Monitor duty.

"Hey,you want to grab something to eat after this?"

Diana looked up."Oh. I'm sorry. I ate already. There is still some pasta left back in the galley. It was delicious."

He stood behind his station and his fingers sped over the keys."Well,are you leaving soon? I'd not mind the company to fly out..."

Diana stood up."Sorry,Clark. I promised my Amazon sisters to visit the Embassy later. I'm teleporting out. I've no time to fly..."

"Right. You coming to the JLA/JSA dinner on New Year's eve?"

She shrugged."We'll see. I have papers to grade. John,see you. Good night,Clark."

Green Lantern waved."Later Diana."

Superman watched her leave,a frown crinkling his brow

.John Stewart's voice said behind him, "We can't have it both ways,Clark."

Superman turned and looked at him at a loss."What?"

"Sometimes it's fate,not the heart that dictates who one ends up with..."

"I'm not sure what you're driving at,John."

"No?Look,man,take it from me,one who knows what it feels like to caught between a rock and a hard place."

"Meaning?"

"Meaning Mari and Shyera."

"Ah,that...how is that working out by the way?"

"I'm with Mari and have little intention of leaving her."

"And Shyera?"

"To this day I'm not sure if that would have worked. But we're passed that and are friends and respect each other's decisions. You are with Lois Lane now, aren't you?Well,Diana's making it easy for you..."

Superman folded his arms and mused ironically,"Is that what she's doing?"

"Yes,and you should be sagging with relief. I certainly didn't get that option. I was forced to choose."

He gave Lantern a sympathetic smile. Till this moment,he had never really spoken about how he felt about Diana. Not with his parents. Not with J'onn. Least of all Bruce.J ohn's sharing of his most personal thoughts for his sake moved him to be honest.

He said,"I care about Lois,and I would do nothing to hurt her. What I feel for Diana is..." He left the sentence hanging and walked towards the nearby portal and gazed out upon the earth. "I mean, it's not like I hope anything can happen for us. I don't. She's a princess,heir to the throne of Themyscira. She's a valued friend as well as a trusted colleague..."

Lantern rubbed his chin."Hmm, where did I hear this before?Ah yes ,it was the same excuse Bruce gave years ago."

Superman said gravely,"Bruce had the wisdom to keep it professional,because he understood. But even then he had more than I to offer."

"How do you figure that?"

"How can a farmboy reporter compare to a world renown billionaire? "

Lantern tutted."You sure have put that woman on a pedestal,Clark. I don't think she even sees herself that way. But it's like I said,one has to keep those two feelings separated and get on with his life .Else it'll just mess what you do have and you'll realize you're just being a selfish jerk,by wanting to have your cake and eating it too."

Superman grimaced."You certainly have a way of putting things,John."

He clapped his hand on his shoulder."Look,bro,you survived her absence for five years. And to be honest,the League was relieved that you rejoined after she left..."

"I came back because Bruce asked..." he interrupted crossly.

"Come on,Clark,we all knew why you left in the first place. In fact, Wally was taking bets to see whether you would get Diana to rejoin."

" I'll choke Wally when I see him...It seems my love life or lack thereof is of great amusement to others."

"Oh, don't take it personally. The word on the street is that Bruce is finding his path proverbially rough with a certain cat."

Superman's lips twitched."No wonder he's so moody these days."

"Yeah,he's an easy book to read. He gets more grumpy when he's ,er, having chick trouble. At least you never lose your sense of humor. Let's go to the galley. The pasta is good and I can do with a caffeine fix."

* * *

The New Year came and went without major incident for the League. Clark Kent and Diana Prince went back to their respectful cities and work.

It was a cold January day,and Clark had arrived late at the Planet .Perry was in a bad mood and grumbling. He had no front page and none of his star reporters was delivering!

He barked."You're late again!"

"Perry it's snowing blizzard-like!"Clark stamped the snow off his feet and hung his coat up.

"You think a few icicles could stop the Herald?They broke the story on the Bond scandal. Their reporters got the first interview of Black Adam last week...You know what that is?Getting the leader of Khandaq on record?And on film?..."Perry glared at a sheepish Jimmy."What do my people get?Nothing!Lois here can't pin nothing on Luthor. Jimmy thinks pictures of snowploughs will do the trick,and you ,Clark,your head is buried in humanitarian causes...How will this paper keep up with the competition?"

Lois looked up from her desk."Oh come on ,Perry,I'm sure before the day is out something will surface. This is Metropolis. Home to Superman. Some crazed villain always appears sooner or later."

Clark took his seat. Perry grunted,"Thank god for him,else this paper would be bought up so fast...But I tell you,I'm not printing pictures of the snow again."

Clark said,"You know,Perry,there are a lot of heart-warming, positive stories that make for uplifting reading. People don't always want sensationalism or scandal."

"You tell that to the Herald!They were sold out by ten am yesterday,whilst we remained with unsold copies."

Clark pulled out a folder,with pictures and a few notes."How about a follow-up on that orphanage story?There are still dozens of kids that need a good home."

"Kent,we did that before Christmas for a reason. It's January and with all due respect,it isn't headline stuff. If nothing comes along by midday,we'll just go with the business headline,on the falling of oil prices following that assassination in the middle-east."

Lois Lane was perusing her e-mails. She had contacts from various sources. People sent her information and pictures on what they considered food for a meatier story. A Boston colleague had sent her several pictures off their society pages showing Lex Luthor at a large charity fund raiser for Cancer Research. Lois frowned and zoomed in on one of the pictures.

"Well,well,what have we here?"

Clark looked up."What's up?"

"Would you look at that?Yes,that's Adam Butler. And would you look at who he has on his arm!"

Clark swiveled his chair and Lois turned her laptop. With his vision,he didn't need to go closer. It was a photo of Luthor walking up the red carpet with a blond on his arm. And behind them,in the background,was the architect with Diana Prince at his side.

Lois looked impressed."He's very handsome and single from what I gather. Self-made millionaire ,you know. Doesn't he have a daughter that goes to the school that Diana teaches?"

Clark's eyes were still fixed on the picture. Whilst Diana Prince couldn't compare with the blond on Luthor's arm,in her simple black dress,she looked quietly conservative and confident. "I wouldn't know," he replied.

Lois continued,"I saw them the night of Bruce Wayne's gala. They looked particularly cosy. Well,it's about time she has some fun. Good for her!"

Clark nodded."Yes,it's about time."He turned back, opened up his own laptop and set to work.

* * *

Diana Prince had stayed back at St Theresa's to finish working on some lesson plans,when she heard a knock on her classroom door. She looked up to see Adam Butler poking his head around the door."Hey,you. Sophy told me I'd find you here."

She looked up at him with a look of surprise. After their date of a week ago,he had been very charming and persistent. She had enjoyed his company but time had been limited on her part,with school,and League business,making it impossible to have a follow-up date. It had been with great hesitation that she had even accepted him in the first place,but meeting him and his daughter up in a mall,being invited for a coffee led to Sophy revealing her dad had no date and asking Diana outright to go with him. Diana had wondered if Mr Butler had used Sophy to get her to go out with him,but she could only feel more flattered than annoyed that one of Boston's most eligible bachelors would want to go out with a plain school

teacher.

As a man accustomed to getting his own way he was doing the only thing to get an audience with her. He decided to come into her territory.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

He had a box and latte in his hand."I brought pastries. I thought you might need a break."

Diana's face broke into a smile of pleasure as she took the latte."Thank you. It feels like an age since anyone has ever done this for me."

He sat on the edge of a desk top."What? Surprise you?""

"No. Bring me sustenance."

He smiled. She did have a knack for saying the oddest things. He said flirtatiously,"I find it hard to believe no one would want to do that."

"Oh,there was one person,who always thought of me..."She suddenly pulled herself short."It was a long time ago."

He teased."An old flame?"

She looked distant."No. An old friend." She put on a bright face and asked,"But tell me,why are you here?Is it just because you felt sorry for me,slaving over these papers?"

Adam smiled."No,I felt sorry for myself. Tell me,Diana,when are you going to let me take you out again?"

She looked uncertain."I'm not sure."

"What?Was our date so awful that you can't let me down gently?"

"Oh no!I enjoyed myself immensely."

"Then how long am I going to have to beg?"

His frankness,after Bruce's elusiveness and Clark's ambivalence, was refreshing. She conceded."Well,I guess I am free this weekend."

"Excellent. How about I take you to my favourite restaurant?"

"Very well."

"It's a date. I know I can't stay too long;the guard gave me a mean look and your principal,a disapproving one. So,I'll take myself off. I'll call you to finalize the details."He took her hand and gallantly kissed the back of it. He said,"Until then. Don't work too hard,Diana."

Diana leaned back and found herself smiling after he had least one knew where one stood with Adam Butler. She was actually looking forward to their second date.


	10. Chapter 10

TRYING TO FORGET

CHAPTER 10

Diana Prince was picked up in Adam Butler's white Porsche,at six pm and driven to an airfield two miles away. A sleek private jet awaited them. Diana gave her date a queer look.

"I thought we were going to your favourite restaurant?"

He smiled and led her up the steps."We are. It's just on another continent. I hope you don't mind flying."

Diana had to school her face to look surprised and fascinated."Can we count economy on American Airlines?"

He laughed."I'll let you be the judge."

They were welcomed by the small crew and after being made comfortable,the pilot took off for a destination Adam was intent on keeping secret.

"You'll see," was all he would say.

The stewardess came around to offer champagne and caviar. Diana looked at her host apologetically."Sorry. I don't drink."

Adam held his head."Of course,you told me last week. My memory is reprehensible. How about a non-alcoholic cocktail?The steward can do you a fresh daiquiri or colada."

Diana opted for a strawberry daiquiri.

He sipped his champagne."You are very temperate sort of a woman,aren't you?"

She smiled."Some may find that boring."

"On the contrary,I find it refreshing. It's difficult to find someone who isn't swayed by the glitz and glamour of my life. I try,for Sophy's sake,to keep things as normal as possible......"

Diana gestured to her surroundings."Forgive me,but this isn't exactly an everyday occurrence."

He smiled."I only do this sort of showing off when I'm trying to impress someone."

She looked at him curiously."Why are you so keen on dating me?I mean,when you could date movie stars or models or heiresses?"

He replied,"I've done all that and believe me,it leaves a lot to be desired. I guess you remind me a bit of Sophy's mom. She died when Sophy was a baby,when I was only starting out at this venture,and a normal joe. We were childhood sweethearts. She, too, was a teacher. Sophy would come home everyday and go on about Miss Prince and showed a love for Literature and the classics,just like Jenny. When I met you that day and I heard of your bravery,I got curious. You didn't even seem overwhelmed by me,nor keen to impress me. You are one of the few women that don't act coy and simper around me. And that's so refreshing."

Diana was on the verge of replying that she knew what he meant,but bit her tongue and said,"That's very flattering,Adam."

"Well,it's the truth. Since last week,I wanted to see you again,but you can be an elusive customer."

"And you're a very persuasive one."

He clinked her glass with his."Let's hope after tonight I won't have to beg you to go out with me. Cheers."

****************

The plane landed near the city of city of Paris. They were picked up in a limousine that drove them to the Eiffel Tower. There was a restaurant at the top and Adam was taking her to dine there.

Diana looked around as they stepped out of the lift."But it must be near midnight. Will they even be open?"

"Don't worry. They'll take our orders."

True enough,the hostess welcomed them with a warm smile and beckoned them to Monsieur's very own table that had a spectacular view of the city.

Diana looked impressed at the menu but winced at the prices."Hera,this is expensive!"

Adam looked up."What did you say?"

She said quickly,"It's just a native expression ."

"Ah yes,you are not American born are you?"

"No. I have Greek ancestry. What would you recommend?"

"How about the pate de foie gras,the celery and chicken consomme to start;then quail with wild rice and braised vegetables;and for dessert,the lemon souffle?"

Diana put down her menu."Sounds marvellous."

Adam ordered for them and whilst they waited,he asked her more about her life. It was a little discomforting lying to him. She was so used to speaking honestly and candidly,that she stammered a bit. She hoped to Gaea she would remember all that she made up as she went along. How ever her League friends did this so flawlessly,she would never know! Adam himself read nothing into it. He took it for her own shyness and natural reserve.

One thing she did learn was how much he adored his daughter. Currently,she was being looked after by his mother and father-in-law.

"They tend to spoil her something rotten,"he said."But she's all they have,since Jenny died."

"And your parents?"

"Mother died of cancer years ago. Father's living out his life in the Californian sunshine near my older brother. He's a lawyer. Ah,here comes our appertifs."

Dinner was finished near two in the morning. But Adam had no immediate desire to fly out."It's such a mild night,let's take a walk down below. There's always something going on. Street entertainers, artists,tourists miling about......"

Because of the cold weather in Boston,they had both come prepared with their coats. Paris' winter had been mild so far and it made walking a pleasant pastime. The pair were soon strolling about,stopping to watch the mimes or to see the various caricatures. Adam eventually dragged her to a small cafe near the Seine,where they sat near a window and had coffee.

"I hope you're having a good time,"he remarked.

She replied,"I don't think anyone could complain about tonight .It has been perfect."

"No,it's lacking one thing to make it perfect."

"What?"

"This."He reached out,drew her chin to his and kissed her on the lips. Diana hesitated at first,then threw caution to the wind and kissed him back. It was an exploratory kiss .It didn't send her head spinning nor make her heart race;but it was comforting and rather sweet. She drew away after a minute with an awkward laugh."Goodness. I need to catch my breath."

Adam looked at her with a smile."It's late. We should go."

They had barely put foot out the door,when the sound of a large explosion made the cafe shake and the glass panes shatter. The half dozen customers screamed and Diana looked across the Eiffel Tower. There had been an explosion in the square. Something appeared to be on fire and she could see that a fighter jet had crashed and was burning out of control just beneath the structure.

Adam blinked."I'm not seeing right. Is that an F-16?"

She began to hurry towards it." It is. People must be hurt. How did it fall out of the sky?"

Adam cried,"Don't go near there!We don't know what the situation is. There could be more explosions."

But she ignored his entreaty and was running towards the blazing wreck. He could already hear the sound of sirens in the distance. People were also running away from the scene in fear. She was soon lost to him in the sea of panicking tourists.

Diana gasped and saw the burning fighter jet with what appeared to be a broken tail. Fuel was leaking out from the tank and the pilot was clearly still alive and struggling to get out of the cockpit.

She was about to go forward,when a breathe of icy wind blew the flames out and she heard the tearing off metal as someone ripped the aircraft open from the roof and pulled out the

bleeding pilot.

As figure appeared out of the shadows,Diana's heart gave a bound of surprise. It was Superman!He gently put the man down and turned to see her standing a few yards from him.

"What are you doing here?"they both blurted out at once.

"I'm working,"he gestured to the plane."You?"

"I..."

Before she could reply,another familiar voice sounded as a red figure dashed in."Hey,Supes,you seen him?"

Diana gasped,"Flash?!"

Flash looked at her kindly,but without a hint of recognition."Yes,it's me,but really ma'am,you need to move back. A creature is up there and he'll be tearing in at any minute. Ah damn,here he comes!"

Diana looked up to see the genetically engineered monstrosity known as Doomsday appear on the horizon. She gasped,"How did he escape the Phantom Zone?"

But the Flash had already sped away to get the bystanders to safety.

Superman was about to take off. Diana reached out to grasp his sleeve."I can help..."

He looked at her and was about to say something when Adam appeared,looking confused and disheveled. "Diana!What do you think you're doing?It's dangerous to be out here. Leave the League to deal with this ...Come on..."

Superman watched Adam try to capture her attention by yanking at her coat. Diana did not seem to notice but Superman spoke up."Yes,Miss,please go. We can handle this."

Diana looked at Superman impatiently."I can help..."

Adam uttered,"Have you got some delusional idea that you are Wonder Woman or something?Come on,let the man do his job!"

Superman gently pushed her back into Adam's arms."Take your girlfriend out of here,Sir. She's in the way."

Diana felt her colour rise and,before she could utter a word of protest, found herself being dragged away. She looked back to see Doomsday power in at Superman. The Man of Steel anticipated and caught him by the scruff of the neck and hurled him like a discus into the Seine. Doomsday emerge out of the Seine and move in to clobber Superman with a large granite column. Superman tumbled into a wall and shattered it. He got up and he and Doomsday crashed in the air. It was like a sonic boom and it made the Eiffel Tower shake.

Adam grunted, as they took cover under a nearby bridge,"Can't a man have a quiet evening without someone with a grudge wrestling with Superman or Batman?!"

Diana winced as she watched them tumble in the air. She was only too well aware that she had saved a badly bruised and exhausted Superman the last time he fought with the creature.

He continued,"It's not like I'm ungrateful or anything but sometimes I feel having heroes around just breeds madmen."

She turned sharply at that. Her normally gentle voice was filmed with ice."That's cynical,Adam, and unfair. Superman and the Flash are out there risking their lives for us!Gods!"She winced as she saw Superman get hit with a truck. He in turn tore a post out of the ground and retaliated with it. Doomsday crashed into several trees.

Adam looked about."Maybe we can make a dash for it...There doesn't seem to be much destruction on the south side. If I call the chauffeur to meet us...He was driving around killing time..."He took out his cell phone.

Diana shook her head."No. It's not safe. That creature is dangerous. We can't leave until we are sure he's contained..."She couldn't really tell him that she needed to remain close just in case Wonder Woman was needed. She dug her nails into her palm as she saw Superman go down and struggle to rise to his feet.

Flash's red strobes could be seen dashing in and out,securing civilians,and moving back the emergency services to a safe perimeter .Police were of little use in a scenario between two battling titans. Diana rose at once. She had waited long enough. She turned to Adam,who was on his phone,and using her knowledge of pressure points,pressed a spot at his neck. He passed out.

She twirled and changed into her Wonder Woman's uniform. She looked at his comatosed form."Sorry,Adam,but my colleagues need me."

Superman was exchanging blows with Doomsday. The creature grasped his throat and salivated."Do you know what you did to me?Do you know what it is like to live in limbo?I will make you feel my pain yet!"

He punched the chiseled jaw over and over. Superman was actually beginning to bruise. Diana flew at them. She grasped Doomsday from behind. "Cease,Behemoth!"

Doomsday roared as he felt her try to get her lasso about him. But to her bewilderment,the lasso didn't work. The creature tore it off himself and charged at her. Before he could smash his fist into her,a hand grabbed his own and Diana could hear bones protesting. Doomsday's arm was bent back by Superman and he blew freezing winds upon him. He was encased in ice.

Superman grasped an upturned car for support. Diana flew to him and tried to offer him her shoulder for support. He pushed her off. "Get back,Diana."

She looked bewildered."You're hurt."

"It's more than what he'll do to you. Go and help Flash if you must remain."

"But you can't do this alone."

"I can't do this if I have to worry about civilians getting hurt. Doomsday deliberately chose a populated area to fight this time."

"But he can't take on both of us at once..."

"Your lasso can't work on something that has no soul. No conscience. Now move back. The ice will not keep him contained long!"

Diana was about to refuse,when Superman grabbed her and to her utter astonishment and rage,flung her into the air. She tumbled half mile away.

"Damn you,Kal!" she cried,knowing full well he could hear her."You'll pay for that!"

She had no intention of obeying him. She was going to go in when she heard the roar of engines and looked up in the sky to see the Batman's own sleek craft appear,with an accompanying entourage of two Green Lanterns.

She gasped in relief. She flew up towards them."What in Zeus' name took you so long?"

John Stewart looked at her in some surprise."Oh,hey,Diana.I thought it was your day off?"

Hal Jordan shouted,"Come on,John,we have no time for small talk."

They went to Superman's aid. They surrounded the creature who was smashing his way out of the ice casing. The two power rings ,one after the other,belted the creature with large gavels.

Batman's voice was heard over Diana's transmitter."Diana,you need to help Wally."

"But..."

"Diana. there are frightened people down there,who need to know everything will be alright."

Reluctantly she went on damage control,and rescue. Wally was delighted to see her. As she flew people to safety,she saw the Batplane join the Lanterns in forcing the creature into a defensive position. Superman,bruised and bleeding,joined them. Doomsday found himself surrounded;he was weakening from the combined force of the League. He was blocked by Batman's lasers,the two Lanterns' energy shields,and the Man of Steel hovering himself over him.

"You're surrounded. Surrender," said Superman

Dommsday screeched,"I'll never go back there. You'll have to kill me first."

He launched himself at Superman. Batman shouted."Clark!Look out!"

With what energy he had left,Superman used his heat vision. Doomsday felt the fire burn his flesh and he fell to his knees as the Man of Steel's laser completely severed his right hand. He howled in pain like a wounded animal.

Batman shouted."John!Hal!Now!"

The two Lanterns used their rings to create a combined forcefield about him. They lifted him and were soon taking him up into the clouds.

Diana looked at Flash."Where are they taking him?"

"This time we've decided to enlist the aid of Mr Miracle. Scott can create traps that few beings can escape. They'll be taking him to New Genesis."

She let out a sigh of relief."Thanks the gods."She looked around at the mess created from the fight. It was a miracle the Eiffel Tower was still standing. There was going to be a lot of cleaning up for the League. She saw the Batplane land on a clear piece of road. Batman met her as they went to look for Superman.

They found him,looking a bit worse for wear,his uniform torn,face bruised and bleeding in places. He was trying to clear up rubble.

Batman put his gloved hand on his shoulder."Clark,you need medical attention."

He shrugged him off."I'll be fine."

Diana offered."I'll help...At least sit this out until you heal."

He barely looked at her as he welded parts of the Tower's base that had suffered breakage."Haven't you a date to get back to?"

Batman looked at her."A date?"

She tried not to look self-conscious."Er,yeah."

"Well,you can go back State side. We can manage here."

"Um,no,he's here."

"Here?"

"Yes...he...I had to get him out of the way to change..."She found herself flushing.

"Well,then,I'd go back before he wakes up and asks too many awkward questions,"recommended Batman.

She turned slowly and departed,leaving the Dark Knight to watch the Man of Steel as he worked.

"Who is this date?"

Superman blew out the burning flames from a pile up of cars with his super-breath."Who is Adam Butler."

"The architect?"

"Don't pretend you don't know,Bruce."

"You okay with that?"

Superman turned to meet his gaze and asked abruptly,"Are you?"

Batman said bluntly,"You need to stop using me as the excuse for your own inability to act. You'll wake up one day and find yourself full of regret."

Superman came up to him. His eyes looked directly into the hooded ones."Is that what you feel?Regret?"

"I can't regret what was never really my destiny in the first place,"he retorted and turned to speak to the armed personnel now coming in.

***************

"Adam,are you okay?"

Adam Butler opened his eyes to find himself lying back against the squabs of the limousine and Diana Prince cooling his brow with a makeshift ice-pack. He blinked and sat up abruptly."Where are we?!What happened?"

He pushed the ice away and looked about. The chauffeur was driving them to the airfield. Paris was two miles behind them.

Diana explained kindly,"You fainted."

"I what?I've never fainted in my life...How ?"

"It's okay. The situation was very frightening .Thank god for the Justice League. They captured and contained the creature. There were no human casualties but quite a bit of infrastructural damage."

"How did we get here?"

"The Flash helped me. I used your phone to contact our driver and have informed the pilot that we're coming in for take-off."

He gave her an appraising look."You certainly have things under control."

She shrugged."Being a school teacher makes one good at organization."

He grimaced."I guess it does. Well,I can't wait to get home and far from this madness."

They arrived in Boston before sunrise. Diana was dropped off at the old fashioned, three-storey townhouse,now converted into apartments for rent. Adam would have walked her up to the top floor,but she shook her head."It's been a long night. I'll be fine."

"I'm sorry,"he said.

"What for?"

"I wanted it to be perfect."

"Adam,I had a good time. Really."

"I know you're saying it out of good manners. Next time we go somewhere,it'll have to be on some desert isle in the Pacific. Surely the League wouldn't show up there!"

She said seriously,"Adam,Paris was spectacular but a stroll in a park would have done me fine."

He looked genuinely surprised."Really?"

"Yes,really."He could not know that she was born privileged and there was little in the world that she hadn't done or seen as a royal princess or as Wonder Woman.

"You're a unique woman,you know that?It's not every woman that would rather sit on a bench than on white sands. Goodnight Diana."

She kissed his cheek. It didn't, after what they had just experienced,seemed right to do otherwise."Thank you, Adam. Goodnight."

"I'll call you!" he said as he walked back to the car.

She waved and went in.

Upon arriving in her top floor apartment,Diana instantly kicked off her shoes,and dropped her coat on its hook .She took the glasses off and shook her hair down from its confining pins. The sun was up and the day was a bright and cold. It was Sunday .She could have gone to bed but she wasn't tired. She flicked on the television and saw pictures of Paris on half a dozen stations.

Seeing the hazy cell phone footage of the Superman/Doomsday battle and all the wild speculations and commentaries by reporters made her switch off at once. She sighed. If things had been different she would not be wondering if Superman was alright. She would know. She tried to focus on Adam Butler. Here was someone who liked Diana Prince;but was very circumspect of meta-humans. How ironic life was. Was there anyone out there who could care for her for what she was?Not that she was a princess or a super-heroine;or that she was beautiful or plain;or an amazon or shy school teacher!

Diana crushed the remote unconsciously. She gasped contritely,looking at the mashed bits of plastic and circuitry."Hera,forgive me,for dwelling on myself."

She threw the damaged remote in the bin in the small kitchen. She went to the sink to check her Chinese Bamboo on the sill. She then went to the terrace doors and opened them. The crisp,icy morning air was a panacea to her. She breathed it in with a sigh of relief. Her terrace was big enough for a small table and two chairs and a series of troughs and pots for her plants. Snow covered the tops of everything. It tingled her bare feet. She reached up to the small bird feeder suspended from the awning to check to see if there was remaining seed for the robin that visited daily. A breeze fluttered the hems of her blue dress and blew tendrils of her hair in her eyes.

She turned. She whispered,"Kal?"

Her eyes looked to the skies and scanned in vain. She saw nothing.

A tiny sigh escaped her lips as she shook her head and slowly went back inside,all the while gazing back, sure that she felt him near.

Superman hovered high above,beyond the clouds. He had stopped on route and his eyes had searched her out. The sun had healed him. He was once more mighty and powerful,a god come to earth. Yet for the first time in years he felt his vulnerability. It wasn't in the memory of being pounded by Doomsday. Or being mind-controlled by Brainiac. Or enchanted by Circe. Not even knowing Lex was searching out for any form of Kryptonite he could lay his hands upon.

It stood in a blue dress,raven hair blowing,looking up with an expression of such hope that he knew he would not have been able to go down and pretend it was to say hi and chat like old times. He remembered Lois. And Adam Butler. He flew onwards.


	11. Chapter 11

DEVASTATION

CHAPTER 11

Diana Prince was dating Adam Butler. It was reported in the society pages and gossiped in the halls of St Theresa's.

Sophy Butler found herself the butt of many unkind jibes about getting a stepmother who looked like an owl to being a teacher's pet. Georgiana and her tribe were especially unkind.

Aid came from unexpected quarter in the form of Jena Jones,who was going through a rough patch herself. Her New Year had started out with the knowledge that her parents were to divorce. Her father had already left the family home and her mother was too wrapped up in her own pain to see that her daughter was struggling with the fact that her already dysfunctional family was splintering apart.

The class was in the lab;the Biology teacher had stepped out for ten minutes;leaving them to draw bones. Sophy was trying to concentrate but the voices from the other side of the room were clear and tinged with giggles.

"My mother says she's only after him for his passport. She's not even American!"

"Well,you'd think she'd get some advice on how to dress. Did you see her at the Easter Parade?Where did she pick up that dress?I swear our maid has one like it."

"Mr Butler is a bit of a weirdo, isn't he?He dates the strangest girls. Do you remember he was going out with some artist. She had a unibrow like a caterpillar and wore the craziest things."

"Well,maybe he just likes ugly women. But what does it matter if Sophy gets all A's..."

Some of the other girls looked at Sophy sympathetically,but said nothing.

"My grandmother says it's a crying shame. The Butlers were from good stock and he never took notice of what he owed the family name. He married beneath himself,you know."

Sophy had enough and, holding a femur,went around to them."How dare you speak about my parents and Miss Prince in that manner?"

Georgiana looked at her friends."Do you hear something?"

Sophy cried,"It's none of your business what he does..."

Georgiana crinkled her nose."It must be the wind. Look,girls,look at my new ring. Paul Davis asked me to go steady,you know. He's a senior..."

Sophy threw her bone on the blond girl's tabletop to catch her attention. Georgiana looked up at her with a gasp of astonishment."How dare you,you flat-chested,goggled eye suck-up!Did you know that your father killed your mother?"

"You liar!"

"Oh,it's true. While he didn't exactly murder her,he broke her heart. It was quite the scandal. Your father was having an affair and your mother discovered it and ..."

Sophy's eyes glistened with sudden tears.

One of the tribe exclaimed,"I heard that too. She thought he was busy building the firm,but he was in fact sleeping with someone's wife!"

"That's not true!"

Jena Jones was staring out the window..She decided she had heard enough. She looked over and snapped,"Why don't you all shut up and leave her alone?"

Georgiana rolled her eyes."Oh, here comes Marilyn Manson's daughter. How's your father doing sleeping in the Marriot?"

Jena folded her arms."Don't go there,Barbie."

"I heard your mom is so high on painkillers and vodka..."

The words were barely out her lips,when Jena flew at her. She had her by the throat against the wall and picked up a scalpel from a box on a nearby shelf. Some of the fashionistas squealed,others ran,as she put it to the queen-bee's cheek and snapped,"You want to see me cut your tongue out and eat it?"

Georgiana blanched."You must be out of your mind!"

She grinned."No,I just worship the devil..."

"JENA JONES!What are you doing?"

The Biology teacher entered and the goth girl released the shaking blonde girl at once. Georgiana ran to the woman."She's trying to kill me!"

"Are you insane,girl?Do you know how much trouble you can get in for threatening violence to a student?"

Suffice to say,Jena was dragged to the Principal's office. After much confusion,and much dramatics,the story unfolded. Mrs Perkins was a discerning woman,and knew better than to swallow all of Miss Howard's story. Especially after Sophy Butler came in strong defense of the goth girl as well as several other students who claimed to be witness to the incident. Misses Lopez, Stein, Mutamba,Chen and Gregory all substantiated Sophy's story and to the Principal's knowledge these girls were exemplars of the school. So,after a long thorough investigation,Mrs Perkins decided to give Jena Jones two week's detention.

Miss Prince heard about the incident via an upset Sophy after Literature class.

"I'm sorry,Sophy,it seems it's been a hard time for you since I started seeing your father. Maybe I should stop."

"Oh no,Miss. I like you. It doesn't matter to me what they think. It's just when they say nasty things about my father...He didn't kill my mother,you know."

"I know. But people gossip and make up things especially when they don't know the truth."

"I feel bad for Jena. She stood up for me and got into trouble."

"It was very brave of her but foolish to threaten Georgiana. We're lucky Mrs Perkins is a fair woman."

"I wish there was something I could do to make it up to her. But she's very moody and hardly ever talks these days."

Diana looked troubled."Yes,I know."

* * *

Jena Jones' detention was from three to five pm It was held in an old classroom at the back of the building. As she entered,her brows flew up in surprise. The teacher sitting at the desk was Miss Prince and there was one student sitting in a chair before her. It was Sophy Butler!

Jena asked,"You are supervising me?I thought it was Mrs H's turn."

Diana smiled and waved her in."I volunteered. Come in and sit down."

Jena looked at Sophy queerly."What are you doing here?Did you get detention?"

Sophy smiled."I volunteered too."

Jena looked suspicious and stunned."What?You must be both mad. It's Friday afternoon. You could be at home ..."

Sophy said pleasantly,"My dad was taking me to the pictures but I told him I had something to do. He understands."

Miss Prince shrugged."I thought it better for Mrs Holmes to go home to her family."

Jena sank onto her chair."Well,I won't say I'm not glad she's not here."

Sophy said,"I want to thank you for sticking up for me...You could have been suspended,you know."

"It would have been worth it just to see Georgiana's face."

Diana sighed. She would have to teach Jena that was not the way to solve problems. She had to bide her time,and chip away slowly.

Jena asked ironically,"So what do we do?Stare at each other's face for two hours?"

"Well,you are allowed to do school work."

"Oh joy."

Diana said briskly,"We could talk about the three chapters we read today in "Far from the Madding Crowd."

Jena yawned."I'll just count the bricks on the wall."

Sophy looked delighted."Oh yes. Those were good chapters. Imagine three men to choose from!"

Diana said,"Well,with the entrance of Captain Troy,I don't think our Bathsheba has an option."

"She's got a crush on him,hasn't she?But why?It's obvious Farmer Oak is the better man for her."

"Well,he's constant and Troy is unpredictable. It's a case of a farmer against a against sophistry. Youthful passion against tested love."

Jena spoke up."Troy is just a show off."

Diana looked at her with a smile."So you did read it."

"I read that book months ago."

"Really?Well,what do you think?"

For the next hour Diana had her young charges discussing the most interesting topic in the world. Love in its myriad forms. Jena had an almost cynical view of it,reflecting her own feelings about her current life. Sophy was more inclined to be accepting of human folly and redemption.

Diana had given them a break to use the bathroom or grab a drink,when Sophy came back in first. She sat down and suddenly blurted out,"Do you love my Dad?"

Diana was taken aback."Sophy,I like him...It's too early to know...We have only been dating four months."

"Oh. Okay."

It was fortunate Jena had come back in ,thus saving Diana from having to deal with the disappointed look on the girl's face.

* * *

Diana and Adam had just come back from seeing a play. She had invited him up for coffee. They sat on the sofa,discussing the acting and the merits of doing modern interpretations of Shakespeare.

She had gone in the kitchen to get him a refill. When she came back out,she found him looking at the ornaments on her space-saver. Her turned to her and said,"You know something?I haven't seen any pictures of your family or friends."

She said quickly,"I haven't really gotten around to putting any out. They're still in bubble wrap and in a box in the closet."

He gave her a queer look."I find that strange that you of all people would organize your ornaments and books and forget your photos."

Diana had photos. Many of them left back on Themyscira. Now she kept only a few shots,hidden with several letters and cards,in a drawer in her bedroom.

She said sheepishly,"I take bad photos. Here's you coffee."

They sat back down. He said teasingly,"You looked pretty nice in the Boston Star."

Diana looked serious."That's one aspect of dating you that I find uncomfortable."

He said wryly,"They do it out of courtesy,not really interest. My dating tendencies are pretty tame,say in comparison to Lex Luthor or Bruce Wayne. Besides, after the first few dates,when they realize one is sort of going steady,they get bored. They like break-ups and drama."

She said slowly,"Adam,I'm wondering if we ought to take things slowly."

He wrinkled his brow."Am I going too fast for you?I still have to chase you down to get to see you more than once a week."

"It's Sophy .I'm thinking she might be building her hopes up;thinking that maybe we're in something deeper than what this truly is. I mean we barely know each other..."

"She likes you,Diana. I can't stop her from that,"he interrupted,"And just for the record,I like you too. Yes,it's early days,but I think we have something here..."

She looked uncertain."I know. I like you too,but if this doesn't work out,I don't want her to..."

He reached out and put a finger to her lips."You think to much,Diana."

He put his mug down and bent and kissed her. She kissed him back. It was a something she had gotten use to doing within the last few weeks. It was something her Amazon sisters would be scandalized at. But this flirting and physical caressing was part of the courting ritual of men and women in the Patriach's world. So far in her life she had kissed three men.

She and Bruce had locked lips but it wasn't exactly out of passion. And her kisses with Clark had been one sided. He had kissed her first,and she had been too stunned to respond. And then she kissed him. So technically she hadn't really shared a proper kiss with either men. Adam made her feel warm and special,but in the back of her mind something seemed to be missing. He was only kissing Diana Prince,a fraction of who she really was.

His hands were moving to her glasses. He said huskily,"Let's take this thing off, shall we?"

Diana shot to her feet and exclaimed,"Trash !"

He looked at her bewildered."What?"

She hustled to the kitchen."I must put out the trash tonight. The collectors come very early tomorrow. I cannot afford to let it remain. I am an avid supporter of recycling,you know."

He watched her begin to pull her recycling bin and bags out. He shook his head ruefully. The woman had some strange ways!And there was no surer way to cut a man's desire than talking about rubbish!

Sighing,he got up."I expect,you'll be busy sorting out your, er, recycling. Maybe I ought to go."

She looked up."Do you mind?it's just it's later than I imagined and I need to do this."

He shrugged."It's nearly midnight. Well,I'll be seeing you."

After she shut the door on him,she let out a breath of relief. That was a close call!

* * *

Since Jena's detention,Kate Gregory had no one to hang out with after school. The lanky red head found herself avoiding anywhere Georgiana and her gang would be;this left her few places of interest one could go to. Unless it was the public library or civic center.

So she found herself going to the old cemetery,one of her and Jena's haunts, to sit behind an old tomb and smoke a cigarette. She had her earphones on,listening to the heavy rifts of Slipknot when a slightly plump, red haired girl peered over a headstone at her. Kate felt the pale blue eyes on her and her skin goose pimpled.

She took off her phones and said,"Beat it,squirt."

The girl looked baby faced and innocent and was strangely dressed. She had what looked like a crown of thorns around her head. On her black tunic was a gold plate with an archaic symbol. She also had a sword hanging from her hip.

The girl smiled at her."Maybe I'd like to join you. You look like you need company."

Kate scowled."This is no place for a kid. Beat it."

"I'm twelve. And I big enough to know that you shouldn't be smoking either."

Kate stubbed her cigarette out."What's with the get-up?You going to a costume party or something?"

"What's with yours?"She gestured to her purple nail polish and heavy kohled eyes and black ensemble.

"It's a statement of sorts. Come on,it's dangerous here. This place is full of tramps who don't eat for days and if they catch a small girl like you they'll gobble you for dinner."

The child laughed."You are droll. Come,tell me,where is the Princess?"

Kate looked perplexed."What?"

"The Princess. I know she is here. I feel her presence. I have to find her. You have her essence around you."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"It's like a scent. She has been seen in this city,championing the Amazon cause but she is concealing herself. You will take me to her."

Kate picked herself up."Look,you weirdo,I'm not taking you anywhere..."She hurried away amongst several headstones to get towards a small opening she had crawled in through the fence.

Before Kate knew what was happening the child had appeared in front of her. Kate stifled a scream."How did you do that?"

The child smiled."It's my gift from my father. Now,you will give me your form to hunt the Amazon."

To Kate's astonishment,the child laid her hands on her and she screamed. It felt like her energy was being sucked out of her. The goth girl fell asleep at the child's feet. The child shape-shifted into the form of Kate Gregory,and with her new found appearance also had all of Kate's memories.

* * *

The chaos started that very moment Kate Gregory stepped onto the compound of St Theresa's the next day. It began slowly and subtly,that no one took real notice. The intolerant fashionistas were just that much more cruel. Their jibes that harsher. Diana walked passed several plain girls sobbing and sighed. She had to talk to Mrs Perkins about that clique.

She went into the staff room to find two normally good tempered teachers quarreling because one had the effrontery to use the other's stapler!

Diana looked at Mrs Holmes in disbelief."Are they for real?A stapler?That's a bit petty."

Mrs Holmes said stiffly,"I wouldn't know since you under minded me with Jena Jones last Friday! It was my job."

Diana looked stunned."I what?But you said you were glad to go home..."

"No,you just want the girls to think you're the nice one and I'm the battle-axe. Well,your soft spoken ways are just spoiling them!"

It was lucky that the bell rang then for the first period. Diana left the History teacher grumbling. She passed several girls who were littering as they went along the corridor and when she rebuked them,they laughed and said,"Make us,Four-eyes."

Diana walked into her classroom to find her girls were all traipsing in when they wanted. She said acidly,as they were finally assembled,"It's very nice of you to finally remember you have lessons. Half the hour has gone and you are all sitting here smirking and...will,you stop speaking when I am,Miss Howard!"

Georgiana gave her a scathing look."Oh, go back to your own country."

"I beg your pardon?"

She turned to Grace Chen and Doris Mutamba."You two as well."

Christina Lopez stood up and threw her books on the floor."This school blows. I'll tell my father to take me out."She walked out the class.

Jena Jones began to graffiti the walls with her marker pen.

It was when Rachel Stein and Sophy began to argue that Diana knew something was wrong. It took a minute before the whole school erupted. Insults on race,class and religion were being tossed back and forth, fights began over handbags and cell phones,catfights broke out over this or that boy:even the teachers were squabbling.

All the while,Kate Gregory was standing in the main corridor,a smile on her face,waiting.

Diana hurried out of her classroom. She looked about in bewilderment. There was a crash and she saw students breaking the glass panels on the wall. Squeals echoed as the fire alarms rang and water sprayed down from sprinklers. She slipped into a broom closet and transformed.

She pressed her JLA transmitter."J'onn.I need help. The students and staff at St Theresa's are going crazy."

* * *

Kate Gregory saw the Amazon Princess as she tried to quell the mayhem.

She used her lasso on a group of students in the corridor."You must snap out of what ever is possessing you. This isn't you. You are better than this."

The girls emerged out of their spell. They looked about in confusion. Wonder Woman gestured."Get outside. Now."

While they obeyed,she turned to see the red-head looking at her from the end of the corridor. She began,"Kate,are you okay?"

Kate transformed into the twelve year old girl from the cemetery.

Diana stared."Who are you,child?Where is Kate?"

"Oh,she'll wake up in time. I came to find you ,Princess,at the behest of my father."

"Your father?"

"Yes,you know him very well. He wants to send you a message."

Wonder Woman was still in the dark."What message?"

The child came at her,at a speed she was only used to seeing in the likes of a meta-human,and punched her into the wall at the end of the corridor. The wall crumbled and Diana slithered to the floor dazed.

The girl came over her and hauled her by the neck."Cronus sends his regards from Tartarus."

Diana felt a punch to her jaw. She tumbled onto the floor. She gasped,"Cronus is your father?"

The girl was about to to kick her in the gut. Diana caught her boot and tossed her down the corridor. She fell into a glass door and seemed stunned for a minute. Students,who had been fighting,suddenly seemed to come to their senses. Diana shouted,"Get out!All of you!"

Wonder woman watched the girl pick herself up.

A locker came flying at her. Diana punched it away."Why are you doing this?"

The girl ripped the fire extinguisher off the wall and flung it at her."I am doing this because I am Devastation."

Diana ducked and stared in dismay. Devastation!One of Cronus' children!She had encountered Oblivion,son of Cronus,who used dreams and unfulfilled desires to ensnare his victims before. Cronus had been a Titan. The father of Zeus himself. As he had killed his own father,so had Zeus killed him. Cronus had tried to rejuvenate,but with the help of his brothers,Hades and Poseidon, Zeus had kept him in Tartarus. Cronus had created his children to defeat the gods and goddesses of Olympus and what better way to get back at them other than by going after one of their champions,Diana,Princess of the Amazons.

This child called Devastation. She was deceptive looking .She was powerful. And it appeared, like her name,she was here to create chaos and destruction.

She flew at Diana and they grappled. Diana tried to get the lasso on her but she was too quick. She yanked the girdle of Gaea and and slammed Wonder Woman into the ground.

Diana shook her head,got to her feet and shakily flew down the corridor. Devastation looked amused,tossing the lasso to the floor."The champion of the gods running away?"

Diana guiltily broke through a locked door that led onto the large area behind the school normally reserved for sporting events. She had to take the fight away from the school,away from the students.

Devastation appeared before her. She flung her into the nearby pool.

* * *

Mrs Perkins did not know what was happening. Like her students,and teachers she was disorientated and confused. There was a terrible noise coming from the back of the school. The students,all three hundred of them,were outside in the parking lot. They were looking at each other,frightened,and contrite. No one had any idea what had overcome them to behave as they had done.

The word had spread that Wonder Woman was battling with someone. Boston had its share of super villains as any other city but it was the first time anything of this nature happened at St Theresa's.

Mrs Perkins was not sure what to do. The police was never usually helpful in situations like these. Fortunately she didn't have long to ponder,because the League appeared.

J'onn had carefully selected his choice of Leaguer to deal with a school of impressionable,young females of wealthy families who were probably scared out of their wits. He sent Black Canary,and Superman.

Dinah's first task was to reassure the staff and students and keep them away from the fighting. The young ladies were relieved but even happier to see the Man of Steel. His reputation preceded him where ever he went,and his physical appearance did not disappoint either.

As he flew off to aid his colleague,all the women,young and old,even Mrs Holmes, sighed.

* * *

Diana was on the floor,her dripping head being ground into the tiled poolside. Devastation laughed,"Is this all you have to offer, Princess?"

Diana groaned,her head was throbbing and she was being dragged by her hair to a nearby grass concourse where the students played field sports. Devastation was ripping a light pole from the perimeter. She lifted it to clobber her.

Heat vision burned the long shaft of metal.

Devastation dropped it with a yelp. She looked up to see the Kryptonian hover before her.

He said,"Don't even think about it."

Devastation looked scornfully at Diana."So,you would gang up on me as Zeus did with his brothers on my father?"

Superman said darkly,"Fair play isn't exactly your forte from what I can see."

Wonder woman coughed. Blood trickled the corner of her lips. She got to her feet. She met Superman's eyes."No."

He frowned."You don't mean?"

"I do."

He looked as if he was about to protest.

"Please,Superman."

He backed away. His eyes held Devastation's."I suggest you pray to whatever god sired you."

Cronus' daughter laughed blithely."You should pray for her. Because I will give no quarter."

Wonder Woman gritted,"Let us finish this."

They went at each other. Superman watched,his hands clenched,forcing himself to honour his colleague's request. This wasn't about simply winning. It was about legacy and the will of the gods.

* * *

Wonder Woman was in the middle of battling this daughter of Cronus. But something was holding her back. Whether it was the knowledge that it was a child she was fighting or simply her own principles, she could not bring herself to use her full strength.

Superman could not help even if he wanted to. He had promised not to interfere.

Devastation sneered,"When I'm finished with you I will destroy this world. They are easy to control, these mortals."

Diana returned,"There is more good in them than you think."

"They'll be more willing to hate than love. Mark my words,humans have proven it for centuries. Hate, greed, and discord are what they excel at. Look at these young ones how easily they succumbed."

"If you destroy me,there will be others to fight the chaos and despair."

Devastation glanced at Superman."You mean the likes of him?"

Diana stated simply,"He's the best of us."

"Is he?I wonder how he'll feel if I do this?"

Diana barely saw her pull out her sword and hurl it at her. It embedded itself in Diana's ribs,just missing her heart.

Superman exclaimed."NO!"

The Amazon princess felt her eyes haze with pain and she dropped to her knees. Blood was trickling down her torso.

Devastation looked at him with taunting eyes."You going to stand by still?"

Superman's eyes glowed red. Wonder Woman was gasping."No,Superman!"

But he had already flew in and caught the girl by the throat and was lifting her off the ground.

Devastation looked at Wonder Woman,her eyes bright with triumph. She said to the Man of Steel mockingly,"Can you do what the Amazon failed to do?"

Diana struggled to her feet."No,Superman. She's only a child. Don't..."

"I'll destroy her,Superman,and this planet. By tomorrow there will be mayhem,"the red head threatened.

He fingers was tightening. A little more pressure and he'd do what he had promised himself he'd never do again. Kill.

Diana's voice was weak but she continued,"You can't. Not for me. Never for me. Not now. Not ever. She is a pawn of her father's rage. She's misguided. No one should be denied redemption and we can't give them that in death. Please,stop."

Devastation felt the fingers unfurl and she fell to the ground. Superman looked at her gravely."Not today,little one. You heard my friend."

He went to Diana and knelt beside her. He scanned her with his super vision. He said urgently,"You're losing blood. One of your lungs has been punctured .I've got to get you medical attention"

Wonder Woman sagged against him,murmuring,"You are the best of us..."

Devastation looked at them in real annoyance and disgust. "What?That's it?"

He lifted Wonder Woman in his arms. He asked,"You want to give the telling blow?Shall I lay her out for you to finish?"

Devastation looked at him confounded."You wouldn't!"

He said quietly,"Try me."

Devastation was stumped. Hoping to create chaos and discord and despair;she found herself facing a pillar of strength in the soul of the man before her,and the woman he held in his arms.

This would be a triumph. If only it wasn't soured by their refusal to give into the darker emotions that drove men to destroy each other. Her powers of influence suddenly seemed to wane.

Her pale blue eyes narrowed. The contest suddenly had lost its appeal. She flung her hands up in the air."This is a waste of time. I'm getting no where here."

She vanished with a bang.

* * *

Black Canary was able to report it was all over .The threat had vanished. She could give the staff and students the news. She was also able to report that a certain Kate Gregory had been at home with a headache and had no clue as to what had transpired until she heard media reports. She had fallen asleep yesterday at the cemetery for an hour,and had no recollection of meeting Devastation.

Mrs Perkins saw it fit to send the students home,and let Canary handle the media who had began to show up following several leaks. Sophy was picked up by her father,whose first question was about Diana Prince.

"I guess she's okay. I haven't really seen her,"said Mrs Perkins, when questioned."Has anyone seen Miss Prince?"

Jena ,who suddenly appeared out of nowhere,came up to hear the conversation."I haven't."

Adam wasn't impressed. He called over Black Canary to demand what she was doing about missing people,when Diana's voice sounded behind him.

"I'm here."

He turned with relief to see her."Where were you?"

She said,"I slipped and fell when we were running out of the building and hit my head. I was out for a while. Did I miss much?"

"That's the understatement of the year,"said Mrs Perkins."I'm glad you're safe."

Jena turned to Black Canary and produced Wonder Woman's lasso from inside her jacket."I found it inside."

Dinah took it with disapproving look."No one was to go inside until the League checked it out."

Mrs Perkins said dryly,"Jena isn't exactly the most obedient of pupils. I ought to add on more detention for that...but it's been a harrowing day. I'm just relieved no one's hurt. Heaven knows I'll have enough to worry about pacifying their parents."

Adam looked at Miss Prince."You want a lift home?"

"No. I need to remain and help the staff clean-up."

"Okay. I'll call you later?"

"Sure."

Adam beckoned,"Come on,Soph. Jena,you need a lift?"

Jena was looking at Diana strangely,then nodded."Sure."

After they had pulled out,and Mrs Perkins had walked away Canary looked at the spectacled woman and said via the telepathic link the League often used,"Thank god,you're around to step in,J'onn. For a moment there,I felt that girl had us figured out."

The Martian Manhunter,in Diana Prince's guise,communed,"I sensed her doubt too. Diana will have to be careful."

Canary asked worriedly,"How is Diana?"

"I don't know. Ray doesn't think we have the technology to heal her. Kal is going to take her to her people."


	12. Chapter 12

PARADISE

CHAPTER 12

Superman flew to the Embassy. There was a portal there that would transport them to Themyscira in seconds.

He was met by the two Ambassadors who represented the tribes,Phythia and Nehebka. They had been alerted by the League about Wonder Woman's condition.

Phythia ushered Superman in,looking at Diana's unconscious form,with the sword of Devastation still protruding from her ribs."Come quickly. I have informed the Queen and they wait

for you beyond."

He met with Nehebka,who was already,opening the door to the magical island."Go quickly,Superman."

He was met with a blinding light and felt himself standing on the middle of what appeared to be a large marble dais. The room itself looked familiar;as part of the Senate Chambers.

Looking up at him was the Queen of the Amazons,Hippolyta, and the General of the Amazon Guard, Phillipus. Behind them stood palace guards and familiar faces in Artemis and the priestess, Penelope.

Hippolyta surged forward."Superman!Oh thank Hera!How is she?Diana,my child."Her hands touched the smooth cheek with fear and concern.

Before he could utter a word,Phillipus took Diana out of his arms and said urgently,"I will take her at once to Epione,Majesty."

Hippolyta nodded,"Yes,yes,let us go."They turned away. Artemis looked at him with a cynical look."Well,you brought her. You'd best leave now. Your kind are not exactly welcomed here."

Penelope rebuked her softly,"Artemis,for shame. I am sorry,Superman,for her rudeness."

Superman said calmly,"Think nothing of it. I have done what I came to do. All the League will appreciate is if you would keep us abreast of..."

He was interrupted by the Queen of the Amazons turning before she exited the large chamber. "Penelope,please show Superman to the Royal Palace and offer him refreshment whilst he waits." She looked at the Man of Steel."I presume you will want to wait to hear of my daughter's condition as it progresses?"

Superman,well versed in the art of diplomacy,did not blink. He inclined his head."Thank you ,Your Majesty."

Hippolyta nodded and was gone.

Artemis was speechless. Penelope tried to hide a smile."This way,Superman."

* * *

The last time males of the League had come to the island was years ago,when they fought Faust and Ares. To see Superman once more was enough to cause some rumblings of disapproval, especially in the women of the Bana-Midghall tribe. They knew that he had perhaps saved the Princess' life but why had the Queen let him stay?Couldn't she just say thank you and send him on his way?Did she have to entertain him?

The Themyscira Amazons were more tolerant. They generally didn't give him suspect looks and viewed him as one would a guest,not an intruder. They had not forgotten the League saving them from Ares.

Penelope led him to a semi-circular sitting area. It overlooked a courtyard and was used by the Queen to have private audience with her peers or familiars. It was,like the rest of the palace,cast in pure marble and had large uncovered windows. Superman sat down and servants came with trays laden with fruit and delicacies.

She poured him a type of cordial from an ornate pitcher.

He thanked her and took the goblet."Where are they taking her?"

"To the Isle of Healing. Epione is our chief healer. She will help her, I'm certain of it."

"Healing Isle?It isn't on the main island?"

"No. It is a smaller island,west of here."

"I could have taken her. Flown her quickly..."

Penelope smiled."Yes,but so can we. A chariot drawn by winged horses was already waiting outside. And General Phillipus is as protective of the Princess as the Queen herself. She was her mentor and teacher growing up. I wish I could stay but I am due at the Temple. You must not leave here unless you have been given permission. There are armed guards outside the door."

He said wryly,"You're aware that couldn't hold me if I wanted to leave?"

She smiled."I know. It's more to soothe our own paranoia. There are some books on the table there; feel free to have a look.""

She left him. He sighed and reached out to pick up a fat volume. His brows rose. It was the writings of the great Socrates. He smiled."Ah,Bruce,what you wouldn't do to get your aristocratic mits on this."

* * *

Diana opened her eyes hours later. She was lying on a bed of finest silk and the ceiling and friezes overhead looked familiar. She winced as she felt a sharp ache in her ribs and back.

A voice said,"Ah,you're awake."

She focused. In the low lantern-light,she saw Epione. She let out a tiny sigh."I'm at home?"

Epione smiled."Yes,your Highness. Do you recall how you came to be here?"

Diana said daze,"I was injured. Devastation. She stabbed me."

Epione gestured to a short sword on the far table."Yes. That's the offending weapon. Had its blade been bigger...Well,it was good fortune you had Superman with you. He brought you home."

She blinked and asked huskily,"He did?"

"Yes. He came via the portal at the Embassy."

Diana struggled to sit up. Epione raised her pillows."Wait,let me help you. Whilst you have great recuperative powers,you are not invulnerable. Your have had the healing ray but still need to keep to your bed."

Diana sat up,holding the sheet to her nude body. It felt uncomfortable when she breathed and she could feel a large bandage around her ribs. She looked at the healer and whispered, "She allowed him access?"

Epione said amused,"Not only did she allow it,he is still here."

"What?" she gasped and coughed.

"Here,drink this,"ordered the woman,helping her to a few sips of some sort of elixir.

Diana cringed at the smell,but obeyed. She looked out the window. It was daylight when she had fallen. Now she could see the lamps burning and the night sky filled with stars.

She asked,"Where is he?"

"Your mother has him in the palace. She sat here for two hours but I sent her back. It's no use her staying to watch you unconscious. Especially when she has affairs to run. I must say,she's being very tolerant of him. The senate isn't exactly overjoyed at his presence. They're waiting to hear when you waken."

* * *

Queen Hippolyta went so far as to dine with Superman. It was not only out of diplomatic protocol that she did this to show her gratitude but it afforded her,as a curious mother, the opportunity to ask about her daughter's life and work with the League.

"A secret identity. I will never understand why she must have one. It makes little sense. Couldn't she change the world as she is?"

Superman replied,"Yes,but she felt hindered by Wonder Woman. The view from above isn't always a true one. Ordinary humans cannot connect with those who seem like gods to them. And to be honest they shouldn't have to. Because they cannot understand what we face. But we can try to see life through their eyes."

Hippolyta frowned."You're one of the most powerful beings on earth. Almost as strong as a god of Olympus. Why must you do that?"

He replied,"I am a farmer's son,ma'am."

Hippolyta looked taken aback."A farmer's son?Diana said you were of alien origin!"

"I was. I am. When my world was destroyed,I was sent to earth as a baby. My ship landed in a mid-western farm. I was reared by a farmer and his wife."

"I don't understand...You carry yourself like a royal. You speak with authority and confidence. You command respect in your world..."

Superman smiled,almost amused,"In my world farmers' sons can be all that you describe. It does not mean because I helped my father sow wheat I would automatically be a coarse ignoramus. Your Botanists are very learned,aren't they?"

Hippolyta flushed."Forgive me,I had not meant to sound so judgmental. We Amazons pride ourselves that we accept beings for what they are,and that all are equal."

"You don't accept men ."

"You know the history of the Amazons?"

"Diana explained it to me. Whilst it is tragic,isn't it extreme to blame an entire world for the actions of a few?"

"Can you understand what it is to be violated,humiliated,and betrayed?And by one you thought you felt strongly for...even loved?Of course not. Men took advantage of our good- is difficult for us to trust your gender."

"We are not all selfish and brutal."

"So my daughter keeps telling me. She has argued with me on many an occasion defending the men of the Justice League. I cannot feel so trusting. I pray everyday that she is not made unhappy,and returns to us."She looked gravely at him."And I hear what you are saying ,Superman,but Diana is my heir. She is as much as Themyscira as I am. How long can she cavort in your world and play at being one of you until duty calls?"

He looked sombre."She would never neglect her duty,but she is the future and the future is always full of hope. And what is to stop her from changing the status quo when she is Queen?You know she will."

Hippolyta looked at him,bemused,impressed,doubtful. Before she was able to reply,there was a gentle knock on the door. Hippolyta looked up. It was Phillipus.

"Majesty,the princess has waken. Epione reports that she will make a full recovery."

Hippolyta's eyes lit up. She whispered a thankful prayer. Superman exhaled beside her.

"I will be with you,General."She looked at him."I must go."

He said,"So must I. Thank you for your hospitality,Hippolyta. Will you say to Diana...that I send my regards."

Hippolyta gave him an enigmatic stare as they stood together."Wouldn't you like to come back and do that yourself?"

Superman looked surprised."I...come back?"

"Yes. I will send word via the Embassy when Diana is stronger and up to receiving visitors."

He bowed."Thank you. Good-night,Your Majesty."

She indicated to a guard to escort him back to the Senate Chambers where he could port out. Phillipus looked at her a touch perplexed."Why in Hera's name would you...?"

Hippolyta mused,"I think, Phillipus, that is the man that my daughter pined for those years that she was home."

"Superman?"

"Yes,Superman."

"But she barely said a word about him!"

"It's not what one says,General,but what one does not. Phythia says Diana is courting a male from her city;but I am more suspicious about this one."

"The Senate will wonder at this,my Queen. This softening of position."

"Diana has been at logger heads with me for the last five years about changing the rules. I know we can't just open up the island like that but we need to discuss the idea of some integration."

"Some will say the Embassy is enough."

"He made a valid point tonight. I could cling to the old ways for an eternity if I live...but Diana,she won't...He seems to know my child better than I know her."She sighed."Let's go."

* * *

Two days later Diana was able to sit out and walk around the room. The call came to Clark Kent as he sat at his desk in the Planet.

The phone rang. It was J'onn. "Kal. The Embassy has contacted the League. The Queen has sent for you."

Clark put down the phone and looked across at Lois. She was on her computer. She looked up and seeing his face,grimaced,"What does the League want now?"

He said quietly,"I'm going to Themyscira to see Diana."

Lois knew of Diana's close call and that he had taken her home. She did not wished anything bad to happen to the woman but she wasn't exactly overjoyed at the news that Clark was returning to check up on her.

She asked casually,"You'd think the League would send a physician to check her out..."

Clark stood up."It's not up to the League,but Hippolyta herself."

Lois made a face."Well,don't take too long. You promised to cook me dinner tonight."

He smiled, and left. Lois returned to her work but found it difficult to concentrate.

* * *

Diana was lying on a divan out on the terrace in her own apartments. She had been moved from the Healing Isle that morning to the Palace. The late afternoon sun warmed her cheeks where she now laid. She closed her eyes,listening to the sound of the sea and the winds rustling the trees. She was at peace.

She did not hear him being let into her apartments by a guard. Nor did she hear his boots on the marble floor. It was perhaps because he floated rather than walked. He came around to stare down at her,as she laid half asleep. Her hair was loose and she wore no tiara. She wore an ankle-length, white tunic that was hitched under the bust with ribbon. She was bare footed and one hand rested near her head on the pillow,whilst the other hung negligently over the side of the divan.

Superman's shadow fell over her and she instantly felt the warmth of the sun diminish on her skin. Her blue eyes fluttered open.

Diana felt her heart skip a beat. She had not expected to see anyone from the outside,much less him!"Kal?What are you doing here?"

He smiled down at her,his blue eyes soft and almost caressing."Hello,Diana."

She sat up and gestured for him to sit."Hello...come...sit...I don't understand how you came to be..."

He sat at her feet on the end of the divan. He explained,"Hippolyta has been very accommodating. She said I had an hour with you. To make use of it since it'll be a while before I come back here again. You look better."

"I'm better. Epione estimates I'll be back in action in two days. How is everyone?"

"Worried about you. But relieved after today. J'onn is doing Doppel-ganger duty for you. He's okay with the teaching aspect but dodging Adam Butler is a bit more challenging."

She looked rueful."I'm sorry. I wish I could have spared him that."

Superman chuckled,"I think he tried to kiss him yesterday."

"What?Oh merciful Minerva,what did he do?"

"He was very matter-of-fact when he spoke to me but I believed he did what any decent shape-shifting telepath could do. He made him kiss the nearest woman to him,and it turned out to be your old History teacher!"

Diana began to giggle."Oh no. Poor Adam."

"I believe Mrs Holmes was rather impressed."

"And the girls at school?"

Clark filled her in on the latest news of the school,and Boston. It was almost like old times,the ease which they chatted together. Perhaps it was the influence of the island itself.

He added,searching behind his cape,"Before I forget,I have this for you."He produced her lasso."You dropped it during the battle."

She said wryly,"Left it is more like it. She was so strong. Kal,thank you for saving my life,again."

He handed over the lasso and their hands connected. He suddenly asked bluntly,"What's happening to us,Diana?"

She was never the sort of woman to act coy. She only sighed as she took the lasso."Change."

"What did Lois tell you that morning?"

"What makes you feel Lois...?"She looked awkward.

He cut her off."I'm no fool not to realize that your attitude towards me changed after that day you two were on the farm. And I know Lois is insecure about you. I mean,who can blame her .Even after coming out of death's grasp,you're...radiant!"

He got up and went to the balustrade and stared out at the horizon. He sounded troubled ."I ought to be thankful for it. Your putting our relationship in perspective. John said you're making it easy for me. Then why am I not gratified?Why is it that I can't accept this...change?I must be a jerk..."

Diana whispered,"This is dangerous ground,Clark."

He turned and looked at her."You're in love with Adam Butler."It was a flat, wooden statement. It was as if he was reminding himself of the way things had changed.

She countered."You're in love with Lois Lane."

He came towards her and she found her heart was thumping. Her hands pressed against his chest as he raised her to her feet. She gulped,"Kal,this isn't right."

"What's not right is that you nearly expired in my arms and till this day I don't even know what I want from you. I t can't go on like this."

It was getting harder to breathe."I know,but... it's not like we are back on Smallville all those years ago when things were simpler ...when there was no one to hurt..."

She put her hand to his cheek. She had touched him many times,but today it never felt so painful to him. She felt tears fill her eyes as he murmured,"This is hard." He gave into temptation and turned her palm to his lips. Diana shivered."I know."

It was standing like that,heads leaning in close,eyes locked,that the Queen came upon them."Ahem."

Blushing, Diana pulled away."Mother."

Hippolyta maintained a calm demeanor."Superman,it is time."

Superman moved away from the princess. He bowed."I thank you for permitting me to the Island,Majesty."

"Let it not be said that the Amazon people are not aware of what they owe to those who have risked their lives for them and saved their Princess. I send greetings to the outside world and your League."

He nodded."I thank you."He looked at Diana."Good-bye Princess."

"Good-bye Superman."

The Queen turned to her daughter after he had exited."Well,what was that about?"

Diana gestured in an almost pleading manner to her."Don't .Not now."

Hippolyta looked at her face. It was so resigned. So wan. So strange to a mother who had never seen such pain etched on her child's face,that she reached for her shoulder.

"Diana,child,do you want to talk of it?"

"There is nothing to talk about."

Hippolyta sighed."I see you feel for this man. More than you would admit .But in the long run,it may be better for you. Passion is deceptive. It can lie. It doesn't last. You may lie with a man and still he may not love you..."

"Mother,you don't understand...Kal and I have never...not in the manner you mean"

She looked taken aback."Then how can you even know?"

Diana sighed and turned to walk back inside her rooms."One just does."


	13. Chapter 13

THE SHIFTING TIDE.

CHAPTER 13

Lois Lane put up her feet on the couch and let out a sigh of pleasure. It was seven pm and she was at home,and Clark was cooking dinner for her as promised. He had come back from visiting Wonder Woman on Themyscira an hour before and to her secret relief appeared as normal and good-natured as he did before he left the newsroom. She picked up a magazine and called, "Hey,Clark,what's on the menu?"

"Lamb stew. I'll surprise you for dessert"

"Oh,okay. Let it not be too long eh?I'm starved. You think you can do me a Margarita as you 're there?"

"Sure."

"There's crushed ice in the fridge and fresh mint and lime on the ...''

He was holding out her drink before she could finish. She smiled,impressed,"Now that's why you're a keeper, Smallville. There's not many men who can save the world and make a good Margarita in seconds."

Clark shrugged."I'm a saint,what can I say?'

Lois sipped and purred."Maybe I ought to make a decent man out of you. What do you think?"

His brow rose."You proposing to me?"

She teased,"So if I was?"

"Well,it's um,a bit sudden isn't it,ma'am?"

She giggled."Don't take too long,Mr Kent,else I may take it elsewhere."

"Oh?'

"Yes. Don't you want the picket fence and 2.5 kids?"

Clark coughed."Er,I think I smell the lamb burning."

As he retreated,she laughed and shouted after him,"Coward!"

* * *

Jena Jones eyed Miss Prince with suspicious eyes over her book. The teacher had been very sweet since the incident with the crazy kid last week. Sweet to the point of being almost sickening .Whilst it was true Miss Prince was a great teacher,and a compassionate and kind person,this frothy, excessively nice creature,was certainly not recognizable to Jena.

When teachers thought Jena was sleeping in class or generally being delinquent,they didn't know she was listening and watching everything else except her lessons. She didn't miss also that Miss Prince's sense of humour seemed out of sync. Normally appreciative of a good joke,she was either not responsive or laughed when no one was laughing.

She also knew Miss Prince had been lying when she said she had been knocked unconscious last week. She,Jena,had sneaked back in to see the action,and had not seen the teacher anywhere in sight. What she did find was the lasso,and Miss Prince's clothes in the broom closet. It was her suspicion then that the teacher was the Amazon princess.

But that theory was put to rest when she saw Wonder Woman bleeding and unconscious in Superman's arms and being flown out;then Miss Prince appearing,unscratched.

Something did not add up.

She was going to get to the bottom of this mystery!

* * *

J'onn was in Diana's apartment. He had to follow on through with the charade. Clark had been able to report that Diana was better and would be back in two days. He was relieved to hear this as trying to behave like a human female was proving to be one the hardest jobs he had to do. It was not the physical form itself but the mannerisms of Diana that was hard to impersonate. Worse was trying to keep her male suitor at bay. The rest of the League found it hilarious. Even Batman.

J'onn sat in his true form,and did the only thing he could do. Eat Oreos and watch the Cartoon Network channel.

There was a knock on his door. He rose quickly and shape-shifted into Diana Prince's body. He opened the door. Standing outside was the goth girl called Jena Jones.

"Hey,Miss Prince."

"Miss Jones. What are you doing here?"

"You told me if I needed to talk, to call on you anytime."

Diana looked hesitant."Really?But it's late. Won't your parents..."

"My mom's off to her AA and Dad's still living in a hotel. So,it doesn't really matter. Besides,I can call a taxi to get home. So,this is your place?Cool."She walked straight in, leaving the teacher to say woodenly,"Come in by all means."

Jena looked around and plunked herself on the couch."Hey,Powerpuff Girls!I like them too."

Miss Prince cleared her throat."What did you want to talk to me about?"

"Oh,yes!Er, you think I should cut my hair and dye it blond?"

Miss Prince tried not to look as lost as she felt."Why ask me?"

"Oh,I value your opinion. I was hoping to have it feathered like Georgiana."

"Well,Miss Howard's hair is very...nice,and if that's what you want ,then do so."

Jena tried to stop herself from grimacing. She pulled out her cigarettes."Er, can I have one on the terrace?I'll go crazy if I don't."

J'onn was at a lost. Did Diana know this girl smoked?

"You really shouldn't smoke,you know."That was a safe response at least.

"I know. So you keep telling me and Kate. But you know how it is. I've been doing it since I was thirteen. I swear,I'll go get the patch next week."

"Well,I suppose it won't be ..."

"Thanks."

Jena got up and to the telepath's amazement,fished out a gun and pointed it at him."Alright,tell me what you have done with Miss Prince!"

J'onn began, alarmed,"Where did you get that?"

"It's my dad's...He's got loads..."

"You need to put that down,child. You will get hurt."

"I want to know what you have done with my teacher!"

"Jena,it is me..."

"Don't lie!I know Miss Prince!She would never tell me to follow the crowd or let me smoke!You lied about banging your head last week. I was there. I didn't see you."

"What will you do?Shoot me?"

"No,I'll call the police."She fished out her mobile and began to dial 911."Hello?I need help...I'm calling from..."

J'onn sighed and vanished before her and appeared behind her back. She screamed and tried to turn the gun on him;but he easily reached out and crushed it as if it were paper in his hands,along with her cell phone.

Jena's eyes widened. She backed away."I don't know who you are but stay away from me..."

She turned to run but found Miss Prince had appeared before her,blocking the door. Jena turned to run onto the terrace. The glass doors slammed shut. She turned to face the woman,her eyes lit with fearful defiance."You won't get away with this .Kate knew I was coming here. Kill me quick if you must!"

To her astonishment, Miss Prince turned into a tall, green-skinned Martian."I am not here to kill anyone,Miss Jones. And your bravery is as touching as it is very foolhardy."

Jena gasped."I know you!You're,you're the one from Mars. The Manhunter!"

He bowed his head."I am."

She frowned."What are you doing here?And where's Diana Prince?"

* * *

Jena Jones was sitting in her room,with her head on her pillow, staring at the ceiling. It was nearly midnight,but she couldn't sleep. The last week had been mind-boggling for a girl her age. Things she had never believed possible now existed in her reality. It was amazing. Her life,which she thought had sucked so much,was suddenly turning out to be unique .She wondered if anyone didn't envy her.

She was smiling to herself when she heard a gentle knock on her window. Perplexed,she wondered if it was Kate at this time of night. She drew the curtains and gasped.

Hovering outside was Wonder Woman.

"Hello Jena."

Jena gaped."You!"

She smiled."Yes."

"Are you back?"

"Yes,I'm back."

"And...and better?"

"Very much better. J'onn told me what you did. It was very..."

"I know. Foolish. He told me."

"You were very smart to figure out my secret also."

Jena shrugged."I guess."

"Can I count on you to keep it?"

"I am no snitch."

"It's very important. The less people that know of me the better. And those that do have to be very careful. I have many enemies who would like nothing better than hurting my friends."

She tossed her head."I'm not afraid. I'd go down fighting."

Diana smiled."Let's hope you won't have to. But thank you for bravely standing up to J'onn for me. It takes a special person to put their lives on the line for others. It takes a hero."

Jena blushed and said gruffly,"I wish. It was a one off...I mean,I don't have heat vision or fly."

Wonder Woman cocked her head at her."Would you like to?"

The girl looked circumspect."What?"

The Amazon reached out her hand."Come with me."

Jena looked uncertain. She looked at the ground below. Wonder Woman smiled."Trust me."

The girl stepped gingerly onto the window sill and gable. She gave her hand and let out a squeal,as Wonder Woman held her under the arms and flew up into the air with her.

She flew her over the large Jones' house and up into the sky. Jena clung to the hands holding her by the armpits and watched her feet dangle in the air. She gasped and squealed and

laughed,as Diana flew her over the harbour front. She let her hands trail in the water.

"Oh my God,it's so beautiful,"she sighed as they hovered over the city for a moment.

Wonder Woman returned her home fifteen minutes later. Jena climbed back in her room reluctantly. She looked at the heroine with shining eyes.

"Thank you,Wonder Woman."

"You're welcomed,Jena. Good night."

For the first time in years Jena Jones felt happy.

* * *

Adam Butler had a headache. He had taken painkillers for it and even laid down in a darkened room; but still, the pounding in his brain refused to go away. He had to, as a result, call his P.A. and inform her that he wasn't coming for dinner and to let his partner follow on through with the latest project proposal to build the new hotel for an oil magnate from Texas.

He took himself to the library and laid down on the couch.

Sophy interrupted ten minutes later."Dad!You said you'd help me with my science project."

He looked at her as she stood at the door,poking her head in."Sorry,kiddo. I've got a killer headache."

"You said that yesterday!"

"I know but I can't think."

She pouted,"So who'll help me with my volcano?"

"Maybe Max."

She sighed."Max only knows about butlering."She cocked her head at him and came into the room. It was dim. All the lights had been turned down low. She said kindly,"You want me to rub your head."

Her fingers reached out,touched his crown and he had a sudden vision of claws, choking a woman. He caught her wrist."NO!"

Sophy winced."Dad!You're hurting me!"

Adam let her go and sat up. He said wryly,"Sorry,hon...I guess I need to go take more Advil. Why don't you go on up,eh?""

Sophy rubbed her wrists."Sure,Dad.'

As she left the room,he held his head. He stood up and looked at his reflection in the mirror on the mantle piece. What was wrong with him?The woman in his vision was the face of the woman in a photo with him on the mantle. It was Jenny Butler.

* * *

The League had a wedding to go to.

Dinah Lance was marrying Oliver Queen.

The couple's closest friends were there for the church ceremony, but the reception would be more public and the couple would be able to invite League members, relatives and working acquaintances.

Bruce had volunteered Wayne mansion for the reception. It was his gift to the couple.

Most of the League showed up in their alter egos and with their spouses and significant others. Some, like John Jones,Zatanna,Ray Palmer,and Hal Jordan came alone. Others had their dates. John Stewart was there with Mari;John Henry was with a pretty doctor called Karla;Clark was with Lois;Wally with Linda;Shyera with Carter Hall;Mr Wayne with Lex Luthor's beautiful C.E.O. called Talia Head and Diana Prince with Adam Butler,to name a few.

The bride was blooming and the groom had actually cut his hair neatly and shaved off his twirling moustache. He had left the goatee though. The best man,Mr Wayne,gave a speech and toast before the partying could start. Then the big band on the podium got into swing of things with the first waltz.

Lois leaned her chin on her hands and looked at the Queens dancing to "Unchained Melody". "Aren't they a lovely couple?"

"Yes. Ollie and Dinah were made for each other," smiled Zatanna.

Sharing this table was Diana,Adam,Clark,John Stewart and Mari. Adam smiled and put his arm about Diana's shoulders."Makes you kind of want to do the deed your self."

Mari smiled."You are a romantic,Mr Butler?"

He smiled."I plead guilty."

Mari looked at John with mocking eyes."See,not all men are scared of it."

John said dryly,"If I were a millionaire,I'd marry me too."

Mari rolled her eyes. Lois inclined her head at Clark."Oh, don't think you're the only one,Mari. Clark here is one of those too. Aren't you Clark?"

Clark seemed more interested in the contents of his plate,said,"Eh?Who's a millionaire?"

Lois shook her head mollified."Never mind."

Adam got up,bowed and held his hand out to Diana."Can I have this first dance?"

As they walked off,John sniffed,"Talk about full of bull and some..."

Clark asked pensively,"You think they have more duck?"

Mari scowled."He's a gentleman. and you're an insensitive lout!"

Lois also looked irate."Clark Kent,will you stop thinking about your stomach?"

Mari got up and sniffed."I see Linda and Wally,let me go say hello."

Lois also rose."I'll come with you. I haven't seen them to congratulate them on the pregnancy."

Zatanna crossed her arms and looked at the unrepentant pair."When will men ever learn that women like to be romanced?"

John said impatiently,"Oh come on,Zee,Mari and I have been together for years. What does she think?I'm some lovelorn youth?"

"Well,you could have both followed Mr Butler's example."

Clark looked nonplussed."How did this even get around to me?"

Diana waltzed with her partner and looked over his shoulder to see John Jones. She waved. Adam asked,"Who are you waving at?"

She pointed to the cop. She felt Adam's hand tightened on hers and for a moment he seemed to be entranced.

"Adam?What is it?'' She touched his face solicitously.

"Nothing .I just had a feeling of deja-vu."He stopped."It's getting warm. You want to take a turn in the garden?"

As they went off,Clark decided to go for a stroll to say hello to his friends. He met up with some of the Titans and Outsiders. Donna Troy was very happy to see him,and even seemed to want to talk to him about her sister and Adam.

"He looks perfect,Clark."They were on the terrace,watching the pair down in the garden."And he's not only rich but a humanitarian. This could really work,don't you think?"

Clark advised shortly,"I think you should talk to her,Donna. She'll be able to tell you more about her feelings for Butler than I ever could."

Donna held her peace. She knew that things were not as they had been years ago. She waited for Diana to come back from her walk and pinned her down in the powder room.

"Come on,you have to tell me,have you two done it?"

Diana looked at her disapprovingly."Do you think now is the time to...?"

Donna sat upon the plush seat in the ante-room."No one is here. And when will I see you to ask again?"

Diana fixed her glasses and replied primly,"The answer is no."

"No?Well,he's hot. When will you?"

"Donna,he doesn't even know who I really am."

"Well,that is a problem,"she conceded,"You going to tell him though?"

She folded her arms,and walked the room."I don't know. Sometimes I want to,but then I chicken out. I feel he doesn't care for meta-humans very much."

"You won't know unless you tell him. Do you love him?"

"I...think I...don't know..."

Donna stood up and took her arm."Look,sis,you'll never know unless you take a chance. But don't compromise your heart okay?"

* * *

Clark met Bruce over the coffee table .He looked at Talia sitting across the room chatting with the bride."Very pretty."

Bruce stirred a sugar in his cup."I know."

"But I'm guessing that's not why you're dating her."

"You intrigue me,Clark."He sipped his coffee.

He was very grave."You're using her."

"If she's the way to track down his double dealings, then why not?"

"You might just regret it."

"Oh,you're one to talk!Playing Mr Ideal Boyfriend."

"I'm not playing."

He looked across as Donna Troy and Diana Prince re-entered the room."Really?Well more's the pity. Let me show you how I can play. Hey,girls,come here!"He waved at them to come over.

They came up and Bruce put his cup down and took Donna's arm."I've been asking Dick for you all night. How about a dance?Clark,why don't you take Diana out for old time's sake?"

He walked a smiling Donna out onto the floor to join the couples dancing to "Summer Time".

Clark said ruefully,"He can be such a bastard."

She tried not to look self-conscious."That's Bruce."

Clark looked at Diana inquiringly."Good manners compel me to ask rather than presume."

"Decorum dictate I ought to accept graciously."

He took her arm,and they stepped out onto the floor. His hand took hers in a light clasp,and the other rested on her waist. He drew her gently to him. She swallowed. Their bodies were close but barely touched .He said thoughtfully,"Do you know in all the years I've known you,I've never danced with you?"

Diana looked up at him surprised."Is that true?Have you and I never danced?I was certain...we had...but you're right. Isn't that strange though?"

Clark said ironically,"Stranger still I haven't torn your hems or crushed your toes."

He spun her."But you're light on your feet,"she complimented.

He held her waist again."It must be all that flying."

"Dinah looks radiant."

"And Ollie looks as if he just drank a saucer of cream."

"I am so happy for them. This will be one of those that will last."

He looked across at the bride leaning on her husband."There's no doubt is there?"

Diana smiled."They knew the instant they met. How happy are those that Aphrodite blesses with sight and sound of heart."

Clark looked at her gravely."Yes,they are fortunate."

Lois had returned from a chat with Linda and saw Clark with Diana Prince. Her cheeks flushed. She pretended to be listening to a joke being given by the groom and not staring at them. She was then gratified to see Alfred walk up to the pair and whisper something to Clark. Clark nodded,seemed to give Diana an apologetic look and follow the butler. Diana went to sit at her table. She was alone when Lois came up to sit beside her. Since that day on the farm,if they ever met, they had been cool and polite to each other.

"Lois,"Diana asked lightly,"enjoying the party?"

Lois shrugged."I guess."

"What a lovely night too. Not too warm."

"Well, June weddings are held in June for a reason."

Diana struggled to find something to say. She looked up at the newly weds' table."I wonder who did her dress?It is very chic."

Lois looked at her cynically."Really?That's a wonder. I'd have thought fashion must be the last thing on your mind."

Diana's fingers curled about a fork."Oh,you'd be surprised."

She gave her dress a scathing look."No,I won't be."

The fork was bent right over into itself. Lois suddenly saw Clark coming back to their table. He looked very pale. Diana saw his expression too. It was one of urgency and dismay.

Lois reached for his sleeve."Clark?What's wrong?"

He gestured almost distractedly,"I had a call from Ma. Pa's very sick."

Diana rose and held her cheeks."Oh,Kal!What happened?"

He shook his head."I don't know all the details. He's been taken by ambulance to the hospital. Diana, will you tell Bruce and Ollie we had to go?"

"Yes,certainly. If there is anything I can do..."Their eyes locked.

"I'll let you know..."he promised.

Lois took his arm and interrupted,"Stop jabbering,Smallville,and let's go."

Diana watched them hurry away. She sat down and found that she was biting her nail like a little girl. Something in her gut felt uneasy.

* * *

The guests had slowly begun to leave after the newlyweds went off in a limo to go to the airport to take a plane to The Maldives for their honeymoon. Diana was looking for her sister to let her know that she and Adam were leaving. She was searching the terrace for Donna when she heard a voice behind her."Diana. Wait."

It was Bruce. His face looked troubled.

She asked,"What is it?"

He drew her aside. His voice was low."Diana,Clark just rang."

Her heart was suddenly beating sickeningly. He said the words she didn't want to hear.

"Mr Kent passed away fifteen minutes ago."

Diana felt her throat tighten. Tears were blinding her eyes. Bruce's hands were on her arms. He was whispering,"I'm sorry."

She gently pushed him away and said,"I'll be fine. I think I need to go home. Will you call Adam for me?"

Adam Butler had the sense to not push her. Wayne had informed him that she had just gotten bad news,and to give her space. He kissed her as dropped her off .She closed the door and walked blindly into her bedroom. Her eyes went to the hand-carved box on the dressing table Pa had given to her on Christmas Day. Diana picked it up,sank upon her bed and caressed the top. Tears trickled down her cheeks. She lifted the box to her lips."Gaea bless and take him into your bosom and give him a peaceful rest."


	14. Chapter 14

IN MEMORY OF.

CHAPTER 14

Diana called Clark that night after she had composed herself to give her condolences. He had left the hospital and was back on the farm.

"Clark?"

"Diana."

"I heard from Bruce...I'm so sorry...I...Will you accept my sympathy for... for..."Her voice faltered;she felt tongue-tied with sorrow.

He seemed almost distant on the line."Thank you."

"Is there anything I can do?"she asked.

"Thanks,but the neighbors and family are here. There's a lot to organize."

"How's Ma?''

"Not too good. Lana's here. She and Lois are seeing to her."

"When is the funeral?"

"I'm hoping next week. I'll let you all know."

"Clark?...I'm here if...if you need me."

"I know."

* * *

The League took Superman's name off the roster indefinitely. They had been unanimous in their belief that Clark needed time to comfort his mother,bury his father and grieve. Theatmosphere was sombre in the Satellite. Not even Wally joked that first week. Even Dinah and Oliver had contemplated canceling their honeymoon,but Clark would have none of it. After arguing with the stubborn leftist,Clark compromised;the pair would have a week to themselves and return for Mr Kent's funeral.

Lois couldn't stay longer than two days,having to get back to work. Perry gave Clark the time he needed. Despite all the well meaning friends and relatives calling and dropping by,both Martha and Clark felt the loneliness loved ones always felt when left behind.

It was in the simplest of things. Pa not there when the doors were opened in the morning or closed at night. No sound of him whistling as he tinkered with his wagon or sung to his cows. The chess board was still out on the table in the living room. Pa had gotten his heart-attack whilst playing with a neighbour. Clark stared at the empty chair and photos on the shelves,finding it hard to believe he would never see him again. He looked up at the ceiling and saw his mother in her room. Martha was smoothing the empty space on the bed that she had shared with him for decades and was sobbing.

Clark went to her.

She felt herself enveloped in the arms of her son. She hid her face in his shoulder."How will I ever fall asleep without him?"

Clark stroked her gray hair. He had to stay strong .His voice was low but controlled."I'll be here,Ma."

"You have your life. You can't be baby-sitting your mother..."

"You and Pa gave me a life. The debt of gratitude I owe to you I could never repay."

"Oh Clark!He was a good man,wasn't he?"

"The best."

"He didn't suffer,did he?"

"No,no he didn't."

"And he waited for you...It was as if to say good-bye..."

Clark felt his throat tighten. Pa had remained alive until he had flown in. Whilst Ma and Lois tried to get sense out of the doctors,Clark knew his father didn't have long .He had sat down and held Mr Kent's hand."Pa,I'm here."

It was as Mrs Kent had said. Her husband seemed to have been waiting for his son. His eyes had fluttered open and then he flat-lined.

As Clark held his mother he could see it fresh in his mind. Lois and Ma crying. The doctors trying to resuscitate Pa. Clark had reached out and touched the doctor's arm.

"Stop. Let him go in peace."

And that was the end. Jonathan Kent had been pronounced dead at 21.45 sixth of June.

Clark whispered in her hair."He did say good-bye. And he loved us. We'll miss him,and try to remember him."

* * *

Clark Kent rose from his chair and faced the dozens of faces in the church that turned out for the funeral of Jonathan Kent. The coffin was on the altar,now closed,and covered with white roses and lilies. It was his turn to speak,after the pastor's words. He saw friends and loved ones there; Bruce, Wally, Jimmy, Perry, Lois, Lana,John Henry,John Jones,Pete,Ollie,Dinah...the church was packed...but as his eyes scanned quickly, he couldn't find Diana. His brow crinkled,but it wasn't the time to think about why

she wasn't present.

Clark cleared his throat. He began with poem by William Blake.

"Father!father!Where are you going?

O do not walk so fast.

Speak,father,speak to your little boy

Or else I shall be lost.

The night was dark,no father was there;

The child was wet with dew;

The mire was deep and the child did weep,

And away the vapour flew."

There wasn't a sound as Clark continued,this time his eyes looking at his mother.

"The little boy lost in the lonely fen,

Led by the wand'ring light,

Began to cry;but God,ever nigh,

Appeared like his father in white.

He kissed the child,and by the hand led,

And to his mother brought,

Who in sorrow pale,thro' the lonely dale,

Her little weeping boy sought."

Martha Kent put her hand to her lips and tears trickled down her cheeks.

Clark's Kent's voice was clear and unhesitating.

"Jonathan Kent was a family man. He loved his wife. He never saw himself as anyone of great importance. He was practical and had simple tastes in life. When he married Martha,he saw the fulfillment of all his desires. He had gotten in her all that was worthy in life. Together they became the Kents. Some may not see the significance of that,but to a child who had lost all he had known in the world these two people would open up their hearts and home..."Clark gave a brief historical outline of Pa's childhood and upbringing and accomplishments,including his forays in college football and politics in Smallville.

Many did not know it,but Jonathan Kent had run for mayor once. He had not won.

"He was too forthright for his own good and his politics was not for sale. So campaign financing made it tough to spread his ideas and buy votes...'Those who had the most corn, fed the most fowl',was how my eloquent father put it." The listeners smiled wanly.

"Pa was many things. Not only a good parent. He was a trusted friend and neighbour,as can be evinced by so many of you here today .He was a farmer. He liked singing Elvis to his cows. He was fond of tinkering with his old wagon,which often drove Ma up a wall since it always broke down once a month..."There was a murmur of laughter.''He was a fine chess player and could work with any type of wood. He was a good listener. He genuinely loved his fellow man. Anyone of us here could say that we all had Pa giving us a taste of his wisdom,which at times could be very blunt but honest. And full of analogies of livestock. One of his best was...'It's far better to roll like a pig in muck than be a sheep who aspires to wear tie'.It was Pa's way of telling one to be true to one's self and never be what others think you ought to be. He was never afraid of death. Even after that first scare years ago. He not only had faith in the way he lived his life but he knew, when he couldn't continue ,Ma was there to take up the reins. I'm not ashamed to tell you today that I feel lost like that boy in the

poem,but I know that Pa is still with me,because the woman he loved is with me too."

Several people wiped away tears. Martha Kent sobbed quietly. Lana put her arms about her.

Clark spoke some more,touching on Pa's charitable works and his hope to take up the cause of the homeless and animal welfare.

He was aware of his throat tightening as he continued,"My father was the best of men. He lived by example and if I could be half of what he was,I'd consider my life well-spent .I cannot think of Pa without hearing his words of advice and encouragement. Perhaps when you hear the lines of this poem,you'll understand what Jonathan Kent did for me."

Clark recited the last paragraph of Kipling's If.

"If you can talk with crowds and keep your virtue,

Or walk with Kings...nor lose the common touch,

If neither foes not loving friends can hurt you,

If all men count with you,but none too much;

If you can fill the unforgiving minute

With sixty seconds' worth of distance run,

Yours is the Earth and everything that's in it,

And...which is more...you'll be a Man,my son!"

Clark's voice wavered but he managed to finish it till the end. When he was finished,he stepped off the podium quickly. He took his place near his mother and Lois. Lois squeezed his hand. His mother leaned on him."That was beautiful .Pa would be proud."

* * *

Mr Kent's body was laid to rest at midday in the very churchyard, where his parents had been buried. Lois and Lana had gone home with Ma. It was too much for the elderly woman,and she did have a houseful of mourners to see to.

Clark was amongst the few to remain to watch the dirt pile upon the coffin. He felt a strong hand on his shoulder. It was Bruce Wayne.

"Good eulogy."

"Thanks."

"How are you holding up?"

"Okay."

"Clark,look...I'm not good at this sort of thing but I know how you must feel.."

"No, you don't."

Bruce looked taken aback by his reply."Look,I don't mean to belittle your feeling by talking about my own..."

Clark smiled sadly."You lost more than I,when you were only a child. Rather it is I who should say I know how you feel. I 'm lucky I had Pa for so long. And I still have Ma. I don't even know if I would have been as strong as you to be the man you are today."

Bruce looked at him and swallowed. This was the closest anyone had come to making him feel vulnerable in years. He said gruffly,so Clark would not guess how much he had touched an old wound,"You exaggerate."

"If you say so."

"I wish I could come back to the house but..."

Clark nodded."I know. Gotham needs you. I'll see you next week."

"Are you sure about that?J'onn has given you time to..."

"Occupying myself will be all the time I need."He looked about."Have you seen Diana?"

"Oh,didn't Wally tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

"I got a call from her an hour ago. She was all set to come here,when there was some trouble at the Embassy. I think Villainy Inc. attacked it. She will come as soon as she can. I told Wally to tell you. I saw him speaking to you."

Clark sighed."Wally was just keen to get Linda home. Her first trimester isn't going too good. Poor guy,he must have forgotten. I'm off home."

"How are you getting there?"

"I'm afraid I have to drive."

"Take care,Clark."

* * *

Lois looked at Clark as he spoke to the guests that had come back to the house. He was pale but looked very composed. She confided her concerns to Lana.

Lana shrugged."I'd have thought he was holding up well."

"Too well. He hasn't dropped a tear since Mr Kent died."

"Maybe he's being strong for his mother's sake."

"It can't be healthy."

"Lois,have you ever lost any one?"

"Well,not really."

"I have. And people grieve in their own time and way. You want my advice?Give Clark time and space."

Many of the guests stayed for an hour or two then headed out. Lois left with Jimmy and Perry. She couldn't remain even if she wanted to. Clark had a few more days off and intended to spend it with his mother. She hugged him and said,"I'll be waiting to see you,Smallville."

He smiled and waved as she went to the car. He turned back to the house. His Planet colleagues were the last to leave. It was now nearing four in the afternoon. The farm was quiet.

Ma was lying on the couch,a blanket over her knees. She smiled wearily at him"I'll just lie here for a bit,sweetheart."

He looked about the house gratefully. Lana and Dinah had taken charge and tidied up. He kissed her cheek."Sure. I'll be upstairs. Just holler if you want me."

* * *

Diana landed behind the Kent farm and changed into her Diana Prince persona. She walked to the front and sighed regretfully. There was no sign of any guests. Fate been quite unkind to let her miss Pa's funeral. What must Clark think of her?Just knowing that she was going to be late, made Diana and her Amazon sisters glad to clobber Giganta and the Riot Girls.

She walked carefully up to the house. The screen door was open and she entered .She found herself facing Martha Kent,who was lying on the couch.

Ma blinked."Diana?"

"Ma."

"Come in and stop gaping like a fish,child!"

Diana reached down to hug her."I'm sorry. I was held up. How are you?"

Ma sighed,"Tired. I'm glad to see you."

"Is no one here?"

"Everyone left over two hours ago. There's not a soul around here. You can take off those blinkers and let me speak to you properly."She sat up and leaned back.

Diana took off the offending glasses. Her hair uncoiled and waved upon her shoulders. She said guiltily,"I missed the entire day. If Clark is miffed with me,I deserve it."

Ma shook her head."Of course not. He knows only something urgent would deter you. You want something to eat?"

"No,I'm fine."She sat next to her."Ma,I wish I could say something to make the pain go away."

Ma smiled tiredly."I know. But that's what we get for living. Pain. It's part of life. You missed a wonderful eulogy today."

"Really?How I wish I was there..."

Mrs Kent groped in her handbag on the coffee table. She produced a folded paper."I'll get it rewritten and framed..."

Diana read Clark's writing and found her eyes were filling .She looked up and choked,"That's beautiful"

"There weren't many dry eyes in the house. I'm so tuckered and cried out...,"she sighed.

Diana squeezed her hand .She patted Diana's knee."My son is in his room. He's been trying so hard to be strong for my sake. I think seeing you will do him the world of good."

Clark was lying on his bed .His black jacket was on the back of a chair and tie on a desk. His glasses was on the end of the bed at his feet. His eyes were closed. Over his ears was his headphones. He was listening to Holst, "The Planets",unaware that Diana had entered and was watching him. She moved forward and bent to pick up the glasses.

Instantly his eyes opened and met hers.

He sat up,pulling off the headphones."Diana."

She held up the black frames."Aren't you afraid you'll break them?"

"I have a boxful in the closet."

"Oh,well then."She threw them on the table with his tie.

Clark looked at her silently. She noted the pallor in his cheeks and circles under his eyes."You look as if you haven't slept in days."

"I haven't."

She swallowed."I know I'm late,but there was a crisis at the Embassy..."

He interrupted,"I know. Bruce told me. Is all under control?"

"Yes. I hope you can forgive me for coming so late..."

"It goes without saying." He swung his legs over and rubbed his neck. His hair was rumpled and she felt the need to reach out and smooth it back.

She clenched her fingers instead and asked,"Did the service go well?"

"As well as can be."

"Your mother let me read your eulogy. It was very touching."

"It's the truth,"he shrugged.

She fiddled with the stationery on his desktop."Was everyone here?"

"Yes,most of them. They were all very supportive. Everyone has been supportive. I've got good friends and colleagues."He got up and moved to the window to look out of it." I'm fortunate."

"Kal,don't..."

His spine stiffened. He looked over his shoulders."What?"

She entreated,"You don't have to do this for me. I'm not one of those who expect you to be all strong and philosophical...I know how hard this is for you."

He looked ironic."I thought Amazon warriors don't believe in sentimentality."

Diana looked at him dismayed."I cared for him too,Clark. I don't have a father but he was the nearest thing I would ever know of one. He and your mother took me in when I needed help and they have treated me better than perhaps I deserved."

Clark's jaw tightened."Don't be foolish. You know that isn't true. Pa loved you."

"Really Kal?"She looked like a school girl that had been given a gift.

"Really Diana."He half smiled at her look of gratification. He added,"Who wouldn't love you?"

There was an uneasy silence. It was the closest he had ever coming to tell her that he loved her. Diana wanted to go to him,to take him in her arms and kiss his pain away. But she just stood there,immobile by doubt and anxiety.

She asked instead, to deflect from her emotions ,"I never asked,how did he ?"

Clark swallowed."He was already dying when I got there. I could hear his heart muscles,struggling to work. I could see them failing. The blood trying to surge forward but in vain. None of the medication or lines put into him was going to work. He knew I was there. He tried to open his eyes but then his heart stopped. They tried to resuscitate. But it was torture watching them trying to shock his old body into life. Ma was weeping. I stopped them. I wanted him to go in peace and dignity...I don't know if I'd let them continue,if he would have..."

He held his head."Maybe he might have lived but so much of his brain had been deprived of oxygen already. He'd have been a vegetable,kept alive on life-support. He'd have hated that...He always believed it more humane to let anything that suffers die naturally..."

Diana saw his shoulders shake. She reached out and touched him. Clark seemed to flinch. She faltered,"Kal,it's...not your fault and...this pain will not last."

"It hurts so much,Diana..."The admission seemed to be wrenched out of him.

"I know,"she quavered,"Hera,I know."

Clark sank upon the edge of the bed and held his head. She reached out to touch his hair. He did not pull away this time. She asked, her voice trembling,"Do you want me to leave?"

He shook his head as tears spiked his lashes. Diana went to him at once. She drew him close;his head was resting just beneath her breasts,as he clung to her and wept.

Martha Kent stopped outside the opened door and saw the pair. She clasped her hands in relief. Finally,as she knew he would, with his best friend,he was allowing himself to grieve. She tiptoed away leaving them together.


	15. Chapter 15

FRIENDS AND FOES

CHAPTER 15

Mrs Kent went to peep in on Clark and Diana after an hour. It was seven pm and she hoped they had enough time to let out whatever needed letting out. She was hoping to get them to come down for supper;there was so much food,she would never be able to eat it all. She pushed the door,which was ajar,and began,"Are you two hungry?I have..."

Lying on the bed,fast asleep was her son. Curled next to him,her head tucked against his shoulder,was also a slumbering Diana.

Ma watched them tenderly. There was nothing improper or inappropriate in this. They looked as innocent as two children,and she knew they were both probably emotionally as well as

physically exhausted. Clark had not slept in days and Diana had just come back from a battle. Very quietly Ma closed the door and left them to sleep.

Diana's eyes opened at the sound of the birds outside the trees. Her eyes looked up at the ceiling in some confusion and she turned and remembered when she saw Clark Kent's blue eyes.

He was lying on his side near her, in his clothes of last night,gaze so bright and thoughtful,it was clear he had been awake for some time and had been watching her as she slept.

The thought made her heart beat just that little faster. She asked self-consciously,"What time is it?"

He replied,"About six thirty a.m."

"Hera, we fell asleep..."

He sounded almost amused."So it would seem."

"I should get up...Maybe go."

"So soon?Ma will have my head if you leave without breakfast ."

Diana turned on her side and faced him. In the early morning light she could see he looked a bit careworn but there was the old glimmer of warmth in his blue eyes."You look better,"she said softly.

He rubbed his stubble on his cheek."Really?I need a shave."

"That's not what I mean."

"I know. Thank you for being here for me. I guess I needed to offload."

"What are best friends for?" she whispered.

"Best friends."He repeated it with a smile." I missed us,"he confessed."I missed talking with you,flying with you,laughing with you."

She sighed,as if a burden was released from her."Me too."

"Do you know it's been an age since I went to our favourite floating restaurant in Bangkok?The last time was when we fought Grodd."

"Hera,that was years ago!Haven't you wanted to go back?"

"It's not the same alone."

"You could have taken Lois."

"She hates Thai. Says it's too spicy. Have you taken Adam?"

"He doesn't know about Wonder Woman."

"You haven't told him?Why?"

"I...don't know."

"You don't know?That's not the answer I expect to hear from Athena's prodigy."

Diana crinkled her brow."It's not like I haven't tried. This dating ritual is complicated. How can one be expected to share one's most intimate self when one is hiding who one is?You of all people should know what I mean. One must be honest but if there are doubts then how can one proceed?"

"Ah,I take it from those very cryptic words,you haven't slept with him?"

Diana reddened self-consciously and sat up. She glared at him."No. I haven't. And it's no use smiling at me in that angelic manner,I know what you are thinking?"

"Without your lasso?Surely not!"

"Very funny,but I could sleep with him if I wanted to."

"Oh, no doubt. You're just sparing his feelings .God forbid he should have to see you in your Wonder Woman costume. What a blow for any man! "he replied, sitting up and swinging his legs over.

Diana's gasped and hit him over the head with a pillow."You are unbelievable!"She underestimated her strength and feathers flew everywhere.

Clark exclaimed,"Hey!What was that for?That was the finest goose down,I'll have you know,princess!"

"What about Lois?"she demanded.

"What about Lois?"

"You are in deeper than I."

He looked reflective."That's true."He got up,dusted his head and observed mildly,"It's your fault ,you know."

"How is it my fault?"

"You never should have left."

"Oh."Diana digested this meekly.

They looked at each other; something had changed irrevocably since last night and they both knew it. Yet as with everything in both their lives,they could do very little about it. Timing,other relationships,duty,their consciences seemed to be in the way of a resolution.

Clark did the only sensible thing."You want to go down for breakfast?"

Diana smiled ruefully."Sure. I'm starved."

"I know. We both missed dinner. Come on,I'll do you an omelet Can you cook something without courting disaster now?"

She gave him a disdainful glance that made him grin."One must learn at some point, if one is to live independently,to sustain one's self. Thus far none have died...that I know of..."

They went down to discover Ma already up and making biscuits. She looked up and smiled,"Well,you two,I hope you're rested?You were out for the count when I came to call you for dinner."

Clark looked a bit sheepish."Sorry about that Ma."

"You don't have to apologize,sweetheart. Yesterday was a draining day for everyone. How are you,Diana?''

Diana smiled."I'm fine,Ma. Can I help,Clark?"

"Want to help me break some eggs?"

Martha Kent eyed them hopefully. There was nothing in their manner to suggest that anything had been settled other than they had reverted back to the playful camaraderie that characterized their relationship in the past.

She rubbed her nose in disappointment .Leave it to her son to have the most beautiful woman in the world with him, all alone,for an entire night,and what does he do?Fall asleep!

She had hear it said he was a Boyscout. Well,she never believed it until today!

* * *

The fire lighting in the hearth cast a reddish glow amongst the dark mahogany wood, brocade drapes and black leather living room suite. Sitting in a large arm chair,his face cast in shadow,was a broad shouldered figure,dressed in a frogged dressing gown. Across him,standing on the edge of the Turkish rug was Devastation .The man held a tv remote in his hands and was looking at the footage of Wonder Woman as saved a plane from crashing in the city yesterday.

"I see she is alive and well. Why am I not so surprised."

"Well,you shouldn't have asked my father to send me to do you any favours."

"Your father knew if you were successful,he'd have a chance to escape Tartarus. He wasn't doing this for me but himself. Now he's stuck,and she's still jaunting around trying to save the world."

"It's not only her but that band of do-gooders called the Justice League. The longer they are in the world fighting their cause our cause continues to suffer. Especially with the likes of that one called Superman. I tried getting him to bite but he wouldn't take the bait."

"He is as bad as she. If they cannot be made to succumb to hate or rage then we must make them face despair and pain."

She looked bored."Not my cup of tea. Why not call on Phobos?Deimos?They are full of hate and rage,or had you forgotten?"

"Don't act smart with me,child. I know what my offspring are capable of."

He rose out of the shadows and stepped into the light. He was reflected in the mirror,and the visage was demonic with glowing red eyes. He looked at the television.

The Amazon had proven to be resilient to the forces of discord. He had hoped to use Devastation to create mayhem,so man could destroy themselves,and speed up the apocalypse.

This would have opened the gates of hell,and Cronus himself would have come forth and, as agreed,kill the Amazon,the champion of the gods,thus avenging himself on the gods.

"But no,Grandpa,can't do it. So,I'll have to find a way..."he growled.

He had to be careful. Zeus,his father,Cronus' enemy,would be unforgiving,merciless,should he find out of his plotting. Zeus and the other gods and goddesses never advocated the conquest and subjugation of men. They were self-serving at times but generally believed that humanity had the potential to be a great race,and their existence depended on man living in harmony with each other. It was why he had hoped to keep himself blameless in the plot,and using Cronus' hate to satisfy his own lust for power.

He looked at his face."The God of War will not be torn asunder. I will conquer and corrupt. I will destroy she who the gods created to counter me. I will destroy those dearest to her!"

He barked,"Harmonia!"

A slender titan haired female appeared."Yes,Father?"

"Take Devastation into Tartarus."

Devastation eyes widened."You said I couldn't go!"

"You won't be going for your father. I want you to go for something that lies in one of the lowest circles of hell,where the sins of the wolf,lion and the leopard preside. It lies scattered,and I want you to bring it to me."

Harmonia began,"But my Father we cannot go into Lord Hades realm and take anything without his permission .Balance and the laws that bind Olympus must be maintained."

"Don't presume to tell me what I ought to know. What I am after is base metal. Forged by Hephaestus himself. It has neither spirit nor soul. And it is MINE!"

* * *

Circe was trapped in a bottle. It was the simplest of tricks that any first tier magus or witch could perform. The reason for this was simple. None would expect the League to take a powerful sorceress and treat her with such a spell. She was then set in the middle of salt flats and left. No witch or demon could find nor help her. But for the child of a Titan. It was different.

Devastation found herself in the middle of the sea of white granules. She carried a shovel but when she looked around and saw the endless ocean of salt,she stamped.

"Oh come on!This has to be a joke!"

Ares' voice sounded in the wind."Just dig."

Grumbling Devastation obeyed and true to his words after a minute she struck glass. She pulled out the bottle. A violet coloured smoke hazed the bottle and Circe's face appeared. She looked peeved.

"Well,it's about time. I wondered when someone would come find me!"

Devastation had altered her look since losing her sword to the League. She wore a school girl's uniform and her hair in two braids. She looked even more harmless and innocent.

Circe made the mistake to misjudge her."Well,you urchin,aren't you going to release me?"

"I'm wondering if I should."

"I'll grant you three wishes."

"What are you some kind of genie?"

"You might say that."

"I don't know."

Circe smiled."Oh come now. Won't you like to have money and jewels and cars..."

"I'm twelve years old."

"Oh. Well,whatever tickles your fancy."

"You promise?"

"Oh,I promise."

Devastation unplugged the bottle and the violet smoke issued out. A woman in green stood before her. She stretched and smiled deviously,"Well,thank you,child."

"Your promise?"

"Oh. That. Well,you see there we have a problem. If I don't fill back that bottle with an entity they will know I got out."She grasped the child by the collar."You'll be going in my place,Red!"

To her astonishment the girl crushed her fingers and swatted her away. Circe went flying into a dune with a thud. She gasped and coughed."Who are you?"

"I?I am Devastation and you have been freed by the will of the God of War."

"Ares!W-what does he want with me?''

"A favour."

* * *

Circe faced a pile of metal before her. Devastation was lazing on a chair. Harmonia looked on gravely.

She looked at it and Ares,who was in his armour,with misgiving."What do you want me to do?It's a pile of junk"

"Since I cannot compel Hephaestus to reforge it,you will have to use magic to bind it back into one."

"Hephaestus?"

"Yes,didn't you know?It was made by the God of Fire and still has the potential to be a great weapon."

"After I do this,you will let me go?"

"You have my word."

"Does that account for much?"

"No,but take it or die."

Circe grumbled."This calls for blood sacrifice."

Ares looked askance at his daughter Harmonia."Indeed?"

Circe's eyes widened as the God of War unsheathed a sword.

* * *

Queen Hippolyta was sitting in the Senate,listening to a debate on the new proposal put forward by Penelope to begin opening the island up to men. At least with the men of the League as an initial step.

To say the debate was heated and passionate was an understatement. Those that were in favour were in the minority. Many still did not care for males to infiltrate or pollute what they believed to be paradise.

Artemis was fuming."This is all the Princess' doing!Because she is being led by her senses and not her logic,we have the likes of Superman dropping in here as if this was some park upon which he can take a stroll."

"That will do,Artemis!My daughter's reasons are not as naive as you believe and for this Senate's information,I invited Superman to remain. He had just saved Diana after all,not to mention what he and the League has done for us over the years!Whilst I may have some reservations about male-female relationships,it has not blinded me to the fact that men are not all evil traitors!"

Artemis sat down,eyes seething. Penelope,who was still on the floor,began earnestly,"I have been gifted by the gods with second sight and visions. And I do not sense nor forsee the men of the League posing any threat or danger to us. We can trust them. They are exemplars of their world and there is much we could learn and teach ..."

An explosion sounded outside. Amazons rose to their feet. Hippolyta saw Phillipus running in."My Queen!We are under attack!"

"By whom?"

The gigantic metal fist of the Annihilator smashed through wall of the Senate. The queen looked at it in bewilderment."It was destroyed!How?"

A short,baby faced girl stepped over the rubble.

Hippolyta gasped."Devastation!"

* * *

Diana was at home when she got the call from J'onn. The Embassy had called. Themyscira was under attack.

She gasped,"Oh gods. Teleport me up at once!"

She was already in her Wonder Woman outfit when she appeared at the satellite. The Manhunter met her on her way to the hanger where the invisible plane was docked.

"Are you going alone?"

"Which female Leaguer is right here,right now?"

"There's Huntress."

"No disrespect to her ,J'onn, but she won't do. Not for this. Not alone. She could die. Isn't Shyera here?Or even Zee?"

"No."

"Who is here?"

"Well,there's Jonah and Ray and the Question..."

"No!No!"She was already climbing the steps. She suddenly turned and blurted out."You come with me."

"But you said no men..."

"Well,not as a man..."

"Diana,you cannot mean?"

"Please,J'onn?"

He looked aggrieved."Wasn't posing as you enough?"

"Please?"

"Oh! Very well. Who should I go as?"

"Hawkgirl will do. They met her and liked her."

He shape-shifted into Shyera,mace and all. Diana gestured,"Let's go!"

* * *

When they got to Themyscira,they saw smoke emanating from the palace and Senate .Diana landed her plane and both got out. She gasped."Gaea!No!"

Her sisters were in combat against each other!

But what was more horrifying than the two tribes fighting each other were the signs of the casualties. Whilst Devastation watched from a balcony,the Annihilator was smashing its way through those that had the strength to resist the small agent of destruction. Diana headed straight for the Senate,where she could see her mother trying to hold off the robot.

Hippolyta gasped,"Diana!"

Diana shouted,"Retreat,mother!"

"No,I will fight too."

Diana flew down to her."Mother,I cannot fight if I know you are in the way. This machine nearly destroyed our people last time.''

"Very well,'' she conceded reluctantly."But I will be here to step in..."

Diana took the long double edged sword Hippolyta had in her hand."Fine but until then may I borrow this?"

Hippolyta saw her head towards the Annihilator and punch it until it smashed right out the other side of the wall and toppled a pavilion. The robot,fueled by the fighting Amazons,got up and ran towards her. She was grabbed and sent spinning into the air and hit the domed roof of the observatory. She crashed into the glass and fell to the ground. She got up shakily to see it coming at her again. Diana felt her rib shatter with a punch. She groaned with pain and flipped into the air and kicked the robot in the head.

As she fought,J'onn,in his guise,went after Devastation. He appeared behind her. She turned and grabbed his mace."Hawk-girl eh?Take a hike!"She sent her spinning and smashed the mace to pieces.

But J'onn controlled his flight and vanished mid-air and appeared from the marble floor .Devastation's brows rose."That's a neat trick."

"It's only the beginning."He shape-shifted into a large lizard type monster and curled about her. She screeched."You are not the Hawk-girl!"

He squeezed."Release them!"

Devastation felt him invade her mind and she screeched. She was just about to obey,when Circe appeared and sent balls of fire at him. He instantly unraveled himself and vanished.

Circe looked at her scathingly,"Remember who saved you,carrot-top!"

J'onn fell through the marble and ended up before Artemis. He changed back into his Hawkgirl persona. Artemis exclaimed,"Hawk-girl!"

"Diana said you needed help."

"Well,see for your self. It's chaos."

"We need to stop the Amazons from fighting. Their anger and rage is what is fueling the Annihilator. And Devastation is fueling them."

"How?"

He flew into the air."I need Diana's lasso."

Diana was in a brutal fight. She was using her bracelets to take the beams of energy directed at her. She then swung Hippolyta's sword at it. She sliced the metal,going for the arms and chest,driving it back. Diana gritted, with the pain from her rib,"This sword was forged by Hephaestus. Also a device for war."

The Manhunter saw his opportunity. He phased in."Diana,your lasso. I need it"

She watched him unhitch it and vanish.

J'onn appeared before Devastation and Circe. Circe magicked orbs of fire."Come on,Green-Man,let me see how brave you are."

J'onn suddenly wrapped himself in Hestia's gift and he was within a circle of truth;the orbs did not burn. They were as cool as freshly fallen snow .He was protected. He phased in before

Circe and his eyes glowed."Now witch,let me see you resist me."

Circe beheld herself covered in sores and boils. She shrieked. Her vanity,her greatest weakness,was awoken. She held her hair and howled. It appeared to be coming out in clumps.

Devastation looked at her in disgust. To her eyes there nothing was wrong with the sorceress. J'onn then turned on the girl. He said,"I do not need this lasso to ask you why you are doing this."

"I am doing this because it is what I am."

"This is the second time you attack the world but I get the impression it was not due to ambitions of your own."

She looked defensive."It is my ambition to destroy."

"You're a child .It was for your father you did it and is still doing it. You are being used."

"I am not!"

"You are. By Ares and your father."

"What do you know of it?"

"I know Ares isn't here. He isn't stupid to come out openly and risk Zeus' wrath. And your father has been judged already. There is no redemption for him. Do you really believe Cronus will remember you for this?And who will know of this anyway?Who in the world really knows of Themyscira?Who will care if you destroy it?"

Devastation looked around and saw the island. It was in a mess but apart from the Amazons,who really knew what she did?She scowled. Ares was a snake under grass. Lying in wait whilst others did the dirty work. She was being used!

"To hell with this!" she grumbled and vanished."let his lazy sons do some work for a change!"

Diana was going for the Annihilator's head when she felt the thing halt and stand very still. She looked about in bemusement.

The rival tribes had stopped fighting and looked at each other in confusion. The assault on the island had come to an end. Circe was being given a taste of her own medicine and Devastation had gone.

* * *

It took the Queen some time to restore some semblance of order;victory was tinged with sorrow. There were many injured;some even dead. And the island was a mess.

They watched Circe being taken away in magical bindings by Phillipus and her guard to the dungeons. Once the dead had been taken away and the critically injured taken to the Healing Isle,

the women gathered on the open concourse.

Hippolyta looked at Diana and Hawk-girl."Thank you my,daughter. Your and Shyera's coming have prevented another catastrophe."

Artemis spoke up,"This is the third time Hawk-girl has fought on our behalf .I say we make her an honourary member of the tribes."

Those standing by nodded in agreement.

Hawk-girl said gravely,"I thank you but I must decline."

Hippolyta said kindly,"You need not fear that we would expect you to come and fight for us every time...this is a gesture of our gratitude and to show you that you will always be welcomed here."

Diana looked a bit guilty."I am afraid we deceived you,Mother."

"I don't understand."

Diana looked at Shyera."J'onn?"

To the amazement of the women,the winged female turned into a tall green-skinned Martian .Artemis was speechless. There were murmurings amongst the group.

Hippolyta blinked and looked half amused."Why am I not so surprised?You are the Manhunter,are you not?"

"Yes,your Majesty. I regret having to come to the island disguised but it was only because my friend was in need."

"I see."She looked at some of the Senate members."It seems we had a male in our midst and once again he has risked his life for us. I find this phenomena amazing. You have to admit it gives what Penelope says credence?"

Diana looked around at her sisters."If you trust me,you can trust him. I beg you,to look past your prejudices and fears and accept him for who he is. It was he that showed courage today,not Hawk-girl. And you were willing to accept her into the fold for it. We cannot be hypocrites,Sisters,if we expect to fulfill the promise we gave to our gods."

There were nods and some even clapped. Even Artemis seemed to accept this grudgingly

Hippolyta smiled and looked at J'onn."I hearby welcome you officially,Martian Manhunter,to the island of Themyscira."

J'onn smiled."I thank you,Your Majesty,and you can call me J'onn."

The Queen said apologetically,"It would be a matter of courtesy to break bread with you but as you can see we going to be very busy."

J'onn said,"I have a suggestion,Majesty,if you don't think it presumptuous."

"Speak."

"I think I know a few people who would be happy to help you get your island up and running."

It took Superman,Steel,Green Lantern,Flash, Red Tornado and J'onn Jones three days to clean,salvage and reconstruct the Senate, Palace facade and several temples and pavilions.

Batman and Mr Terrific decided that the Annihilator should come back to the satellite and this time security was tripled.

* * *

Hippolyta watched her daughter's face;the affection and the pride Diana felt for these men as they were individually thanked before the Senate. She invited them to dine with the Amazons that last night.

Hippolyta had J'onn on her right and she had a clear view of her daughter sitting alongside Superman and Flash. Diana looked radiant in her simple white tunic and was laughing and joking with the two men.

J'onn looked at the wistful look on the Queen's face. She met his eyes."Don't tell me,you can read my mind?"

"No,I can read your expression. I had a child once. I know what you feel."

"I've never seen her light up so."

J'onn looked at Diana elbowing Superman and then wincing as if she had hurt herself. He smiled."Only around him,does she do that."

"I had hoped she would grow out of this infatuation but it seems there is much more to it than that."

J'onn indicated to Batman."That was the infatuation. This is certainly more complex than that."

She sighed."Really?I had no idea...It is my understanding that Superman belongs to another."

"I don't think in this world anyone can belong to anybody,Majesty .Life itself does not permit that."

"Be that as it may. I am afraid for her."

J'onn looked at Diana again. Superman was putting an ice on her reddened elbow and looking rather contrite,whilst Flash was hovering between the two like a mother hen.

"I don't think you need to be."


	16. Chapter 16

GOG

Part 1

CHAPTER 16

Metropolis

2036

A giant of a man with a golden staff and horned helmet held the Man of Steel by the throat and pummeled him until his eyes were snapping shut and his face was a mashed pulp. The population of Metropolis watched in horror from the vantage points of their homes. The battle was taking place in the middle of the city and the media cameras were beaming images onto the networks as fast as they came in.

Superman was flung to the ground. He laid unconscious. His black and silver uniform was tattered and torn in places. His black cape burnt. The villain grasped the black hair,now tinged with silver at the temples,and laughed,"Well,Superman,this is what I have been waiting for over centuries to do...wipe you out finally!"

He produced a long green blade to the hero's throat. Before he could do anything,a powerful beam of red hot fire burned him from behind. The villain roared and dropped Superman and the dagger.

He turned and glared. Hovering behind him was a tall,lithe young woman with long hair the colour of mahogany. She wore something akin to the famous red,blue and gold uniform with the crimson cape. The crest was more modern and stylized and smaller on her chest. She wore a short skirt and knee-high boots.

She shouted,"Gog!Stay away from my father!"

She swooped in. Her hands took up the kryptonite and crushed it without as much as a wince. She then powered into the man called Gog. She punched him and he went flying into a large building. The glass and metal shattered,sending splinters and shrapnel everywhere.

Gog stood up,dazed. He sneered,"Well,well,where did you come from?Can't you be the spawn of Satan here?Where have you been hiding?"

She watched him warily,as he twirled his staff to point it at her. He fired."You think you can defy the blessing of the Quintessence?This staff is more powerful than the Kryptonian himself."

She ducked and weaved in the air,coming around a large domed shaped building,and suddenly began to spin like a devil's whirlwind. Larger and faster,the winds battered Gog and she suddenly dived and her sheer speed,which was blowing out windows and bending metal,sent the villain tumbling into the stratosphere.

She gritted,"I'm not merely Kryptonian,you lunatic,and you'd be surprise who blessed me!"

He was burning up on re-entry. He tried to shield himself but this young creature was not like her sire. She seemed even more powerful and had none of the limitations he had. She was punching him and he was flying backwards,still smouldering, and thundering into the moon .His very landing carved out a huge crater. He rose to see her coming again. He held his staff and roared blasting her with it.

"My staff has the power of a thousand suns!" It would decimate her in micro seconds.

Out of the fires and gases,she emerged, unscathed. She smiled."I AM the sun,itself!Every single living, breathing cell of mine is made only more powerful by what you think may destroy me."

He knew it at once. There would be no easy victory here for him with this female on the loose. He had to re-think his position. He would fight another day. There was eternity to do it in after all.

He vanished before she could get to him.

* * *

PRESENT DAY

JLA Satellite

Batman and the Flash was in the JLA satellite. Batman was doing Monitor Duty and Flash was the last of the staff on roster waiting to be sent out on a mission.

"This is cool,"said Wally,"it's eight pm and still no need for me to jogging around the world."

Batman looked over at him as he sat with his feet up on a console, guzzling a milkshake and burger."You could do something useful instead of stuffing your face."

"Like what?You're efficient enough for both of us. Besides,I'll just get in your way,and I would be more useful to you here."

"Oh? How do you figure that?"

"Well,I can talk to you,stop you from falling asleep,keep you sharp and focused..."

"Coffee can do that."

"Coffee can't give you an opinion or sympathy. I mean,can it tell you that the Catwoman is hot?"

"Wally,"he began warningly.

"Seriously,Bruce,how long you going to dance around all these women and not commit?I mean,don't you get lonely?Look at me,one would never think I would tie the knot,but guess what?I'm a happily married man!Word is that Talia was very upset when she realized why you were dating her. Can't blame her even if she is Ras' daughter!But I have a soft spot for the kitty. I'm sure she'd go out with you if you asked nicely."

Batman said acidly,"I'll thank you to keep your opinions to yourself. I don't need to date criminals."

"Meow. That's a bit harsh,"said Wally totally unabashed by Batman's warning tone."But let me tell you a thing or two about the ladies,Bats,there's nothing more..."

Before Wally could finish his sentence,the space before them began to warp and a flash of light blinded them. The fabric of reality seemed to tear open and from a tunnel appeared a tall,man with ash blond hair,wearing what appeared to be a camera-lens over one eye. He carried something in his arms. It was covered under what appeared to be a red cape.

Flash had jumped to his feet to pounce on the intruder. Batman's hand stilled on his utility belt. He knew the man."Rip Hunter!"

Hunter stepped forward."I have need of you."

Flash looked at him suspiciously,"Jay spoke about you. You are a Linear Man. You oversee the Time Stream..."

Hunter looked at them urgently,"The Time Stream as we speak is in peril. I need you to take care of this for me until the League can take care of Gog."He was gesturing to his bundle.

"The league?Gog?What's he talking about,Bats?We haven't been called..."

Batman,who had time traveled in the past,sensed that Hunter was not referring to any situation they were cognizant of in the present. He asked,"I take it this Gog is someone from the future?"

"He is currently seven years into the future rampaging the Eastern seaboard ."

"And you want us to help?"

"No. I have help. But this needs protecting from him. He cannot be allowed to destroy it."

Flash sniffed,"What is it?Some sort of chronal weapon?"

To both their surprise,Hunter plunked the bundle into the arms of the Flash. He said,"It's more valuable than you know. Pray all goes well."

He pressed a button on his wrist and vanished. Flash moved the red cape and let out a gasp."Holy Cow!"

Sleeping ,with a thumb in its rosy mouth,was a female child about nine months old.

* * *

Flash looked at Batman."What the hell?"

Batman took a strategic step backwards."You take care of her. I've got Monitor Duty."

"Hey,he gave her to both of us!"

"You're the father-to-be. You've been poring over parenting books for months."

"Just because I read a few pages of that book,doesn't make me a nanny. Take her,man."

"No."

"She's some sort of messiah from the way he spoke. I'll drop her on her head for sure. You took care of kids before..."

Batman grimaced."They were all over ten."

Flash looked at the child in awe. She was in a white dress,little sandals and her reddish-brown hair in loose curls."What do we do with her?"

"Put her down somewhere to sleep."

"Where?"

Batman looked around in vain."I guess you could put her in the conference room. Make up a bed on the table. She won't fall off that,and we...you...can keep an eye on her from here..."

"Well,you hold her,while I get blankets and a pillows..."

Batman protested. But Flash rebutted."Can you run to the sleeping quarters and back in seconds?"

"Well,no..."

"Right then. Take her."

Batman took the child in his outstretched gloves and awkwardly held her away from him. He gritted."Hurry up."

* * *

The child was laid down upon the middle of the table,now lined with blankets and barred around by pillows. Flash whispered, "There. Now if we are lucky,she'll sleep through, um, whatever, Hunter says is going on..."

Batman frowned."Let's hope he comes back for her."

Flash looked worried."You think it's possible he won't?"

"Yeah,and since you have a wife,you'll have to take her home."

"Aw crap!"

They tiptoed out of the room. Batman went to flick off the lights,when a cough and gurgle sounded. Then it was followed by a whimper. Batman turned on the lights.

Sitting up was the child,and she looked around her and began to wail.

Flash looked at him."Oh great."

Batman ordered,"Go pick her up. She's probably hungry ."

"Yeah and what do you want me to do?Breast feed her?Or maybe I can make her a burger.''

"Shut up and go."Batman kept near the door.

Grumbling,Flash went to the table."Hey,there,little baby...You allright?What's up?"

The child was crying .She was looked at Flash and continued to cry. He began to make faces."There there now...there's no need to cry...Flash is here...Look,what I can do. You like that?"

This did not help. She only bawled harder. Flash looked helplessly at Batman."Aw, come on!She doesn't even go for my goldfish impression!You try!"

He picked her up and brought her to Batman. Batman began to shake his head."No..."

Flash pushed her into his arms. To their utter astonishment,she looked at Batman and all her tears stopped. She made a strange sound,reached for his hood,pulling at the bat's ears with gurgles of happiness.

* * *

One hour later,Flash and Batman stood in the Monitor room,looking at the child sitting on the floor,with bits of items of interest Flash thought would keep her occupied.

She had an old helmet of Dr Fate's that she was banging on with a batarang Wally had managed to wrestle off Bruce. Littered around her was an old deactivated laser;a replica of Starro,that was more like a squeezy toy;several of Ray Palmer's subscribed medical journals which she had shred to pieces;bits of Oreo which she had sucked on and mashed into the basketball Flash and Kyle Rainer used to shoot hoops on the corridors;and an empty box,which she had seemed to have the most fun out of but which was now woefully misshapen.

Flash winced as she banged the helmet with vigor and looked at Batman."A whole hour has passed. That's not good. Isn't it normal to go for like a hundred years and find only five minutes have gone?"

"What'd more alarming is having to deal with a wet nappy."

"Look,I'll do your Monitor Duty for a month if you do toilet duty,"he began desperately.

Before Batman could reply,an incoming message from Green Lantern and Vixen alerted him. He went to the screen to hear their progress report. Flash inquired behind him after they had signed out.

"You think John planning on proposing to her?"

"I don't know."

"I know you don't approve of members dating but I think they're good together."

He shrugged."I don't know. Maybe."

"Bruce,I know I wise-crack all the time,but it's a good life when you find the one for you."

Batman suddenly turned and looked behind them."Where is she?"

Flash looked around and gasped."Oh no!Hey,baby!Where are you?"

He lifted the box. He bent under the computer consoles. He scoured the room. She was nowhere in the room.

* * *

"Look,it's no use ripping into me. She must be here somewhere. The Flash can track her down,"said Flash confidently.

Batman said darkly,"The Satellite is not exactly a three bedroom apartment. You ought to have watched her."

"I just turned my back for a second. Look,if you scan the corridors using the cameras and sensors of the security system you're bound to find her."

"She doesn't exactly fit the criteria for super-villainy,in addition to being small enough to fit into small spaces."

"She's a baby. What can she do?"

The sound of the satellite rumbling made them gasp. Batman heard the alarms going.

"Warning. Warning. Security breach!"

Flash looked at Batman."That doesn't sound good."

Batman flicked a camera onto the main screen .A tall,broad shouldered man with a helmet like a golden ram and a tall staff weapon ,was standing on one of the corridors. He was looking around ."Now you little hell spawn,where are you?"

The monitors showed that the child was creeping down that same corridor,and only a curving corner barred her from the intruder's view.

Flash gasped,"Who?''

"My guess?Gog. Go and get her ,Wally!Quickly."

* * *

The Flash dashed out and reached the child in micro-seconds before Gog could reach her. He grabbed her."Come here you!"

Gog saw them and fired his weapon. The blast barely missed them. Flash stuck his tongue at him"Can't catch the fastest man alive!"

Gog aimed for the outer walls. It shattered and Flash yelled as he and the child were being sucked out of the Satellite. He grasped the walls,feeling his nails drag painfully along the metal.

Batman had initiated security protocol and before Gog could follow up his blast,robot sentinels came from behind and engaged him in a fierce battle. Flash yelled via his comlink.

"Bruce,I could use some help here!"

Before he was sucked out into space,he could see something burning into the black void,it was like a scorching star. Before he knew it,Superman had him by the scruff of the neck and the child against his chest.

Flash let out a gasp of relief as Superman flew them into the Monitor Room. Heavy reinforced electro-magnetic gates and snares were activated behind them.

They met Batman at the door."You all okay?"

Flash looked mollified."NO!"

Superman,who was holding the child,looked at her to them."You two owe me an explanation."

Batman said,"Well,the man that tried to kill Flash is after that child."

"And who exactly is this child?"

"We don't know."

"I beg your pardon?You,Batman, don't know?That's a good one. Wait,this isn't a lovechild of yours is it,Bruce?" Superman asked suspiciously.

"All we know is that they are both from the future. He is some kind of villain called Gog and he's after her. She's special...," interjected Flash seeing Batman was too speechless and annoyed to reply.

Superman regarded her. She was pulling at his S shield."Oh how so?"

Flash winced. Gog had just blown up three giant sentinels."Don't take too long debating the issue guys cause that goat headed fella is wiping out our defenses."

Superman moved to hand the child over to Batman."Here,take her I"ll see to..."

To their great astonishment,she began to wail and wouldn't go. She clung to Superman. Flash shook his head at her."You're one fickle chick. Half an hour ago you loved Bruce."

Superman patted her back and asked ruefully,"She got a name?"

"Yeah. Baby."

They felt the satellite shiver. Batman began,"I don't know how we are going to fight him. That staff seems to be very powerful."

"Call in back-up,"urged Flash.

"We cannot engage him here unless we want the nuclear reactor core to explode. Clark,you need to draw him away. Fight somewhere where there are not many civilians.

Superman handed the child over to Batman. She began to wail."Sorry,"he said to her,"his bark is worse than his bite."

Batman took her."Yeah,thanks a lot"

Superman flew out as soon as Batman unlocked the doors. He saw Gog and went straight for him. They crashed into a wall and the entire satellite seemed to creak and shivered as they burst into the vacuum of space.

Flash held his head as he saw through a portal Gog fired at Superman and the Man of Steel plunge,blazing, into the atmosphere."I hope you have something in mind,because this doesn't look good."

* * *

Superman burned up like a falling meteorite and fell into the ocean with a force equivalent to dozens of missiles going off. Water mushroomed into the air and the blast send waves rippling out in concentric circles. He plummeted deep down into the depths of the Indian Ocean and a tsunami was triggered off. He fought his way back up and chased after the wall of water heading for the coast.

He gasped into his comlink,"Bruce,call Arthur quickly!See if he can save the coast off Africa and Madagascar,whilst I try to stop the wave from taking Western Australia!"

"On it,Clark!"

Superman dived in and began to spin in a clockwise direction. A giant whirlwind of water rose with him and the speed was so blindingly fast that the liquid seemed to vanish into the air like vapour.

He barely got a chance to catch his breath,when Gog appeared and Superman dived in order to avoid the blast of the staff. He headed for the Great Victoria Desert,taking the fight where there were few civilians.

Gog hit him with a blast from behind that sent him tumbling into the barren landscape. He created a long trench in the ground. As he got up,he let his icy breath blow at Gog,who seemed only to laugh and melted the ice with his staff's fire power.

"You cannot hurt me,Superman. I was granted the power to change the world and so I will!I will rid it of you and then take that little cub for my own."

Clark blew up a sandstorm at him."I don't understand why you are doing this?What have I ever done to you?"

"Have you forgotten?I worshipped you and you failed me. You betrayed me!You caused all that I knew and loved to die!And I will have my vengeance!"

His staff blew the sand away and he came after Superman. He knocked him into Ayers Rock. Superman grunted as he landed dazed."Jeeze,the lunatic can hit!"

He got up and before he could react,Gog teleported in front of him and grasped him by the throat."You cannot hurt me,Kryptonian.I am a God!And you are the Devil himself."

Superman grasped his hand and choked."I don't know what you are talking about!I don't even know you!"

"I wish I could say that you will...but this chance given to me now,prompts me to say...that you did and it will mean nothing to your future self when I kill you now!"

Superman looked perplexed but he let his heat vision burn Gog's face. Gog roared and his fingers loosened,giving the Man of Steel the chance to direct a clear punch at his jaw. Gog went flying into the cracked earth and created a deep chasm.

Superman winced,holding his throat."Future or no...you won't be killing me today if I can help it.!"He coughed and watched for Gog to emerge. His mind was ticking over fast. As a teenager he himself had time- traveled and he knew that the time-stream continum was complex as it was mind boggling. All that he did with the Legion in the future was real to him but he knew it was a paradox that he could influence both past and present; and that time itself could be interfered with and even be changed. The future was undetermined. This Gog must have met his future self. But why was he peeved with him?And what did he want with the child?

He had no time to reply. Gog appeared and was coming at him again. He pressed his comlink."Bruce?What are you all doing up there?I could appreciate some help."

* * *

Flash looked at Batman."What are we going to do?"

"To the vault. There is a weapon we can use."

"What?"

"You'll see."

"What do we do with her?"He indicated to the child."We can't take her..."

Batman eyed his whimpering burden. He pulled out a thin, pliant cable from his utility belt,clipped it about her waist and put her down to amuse her self once more. He attached the end to a console. She had a meter of cable which to move about. He also planted a device on her that allowed him to know if she moved beyond the room. "Let's go."

Flash rolled his eyes."Leave it to you to put her on a leash."

They reached the vault and used their voice signatures with a secret code on the first door. A retinal and fingerprint scan opened the second one. Finally a probe stuck them with a needle and their blood was analyzed and DNA coding matched and verified by the computer.

They ran into the huge room. Since the Task Force had broken in and Superman been mind-controlled security had been beefed up.

"It's in the far recess."Batman indicated.

"What will be using?A time-device?The Phantom Zone Ray?"

Batman's voice replied."No. Him."

Flash stopped before the Annihilator and groaned."Aw man!"

They went to the control panel. There were two keys also under a security code. Batman punched it in. He indicated."Two people have to turn at once."

They turned in unison and the locks on the machine's legs snapped open. Batman went before it and said,"Hephaestus mighty vessel,chosen weapon of Ares,Arise and Destroy at my command."

Flash frowned."Isn't he triggered by rage?"

"Yes."

"So,how can we even respond?"

Batman produced a hand held holographic computer that was connected to the satellite's main network and it was playing real-time images of Superman being pounded by Gog. Flash winced a he saw his friend being punched into the stomach and over the head. Instantly the machine came to life.

"Whoa!" gasped Wally.

* * *

Superman was bleeding through his nose and ears. He gasped,"Bruce,what's taking you so long?"

"Flash is on his way,Clark. Hold on."

Clark screamed in pain as he was hit by the fire of the staff and fell at Gog's feet smouldering. Gog pointed the staff at him."I have you now. You will die today."

"Not if we can help it!"The Flash teleported in and with him was the Annihilator.

Gog turned and looked up."Ah,the speedster. Not even you can stop me!"

Flash folded his arms."I wasn't planning to."He gestured to the Annihilator."Go get him!"

Gog sneered."You think a mere machine can stop me?I have the power of the Quintessence!"

"No,but we were hoping it'd match your rage."

The Annihilator went at him;Gog met him mid-air and the air itself scorched and warped with the force of their fists meeting. Flash dashed to Superman,who was lying half-dazed,his cape burnt and uniform tattered;he put an arm under his shoulders."Come on,Blue,let's get you out of here!Bruce,port us in!"

As they vanished,Gog and the machine continued to battle over the Australian desert. Gog gritted,"You do not fall!Why is that?"

The machine grabbed him and lifted him into the air and slammed him into the earth.

* * *

Superman and Flash reappeared on the satellite and went to the control room. Batman was watching the battle as it unfolded on screen. Superman was helped to a chair. He looked up weakly at Batman."Bruce,what are you hoping to do?"

"Buy time. What this Gog does not realize is that this machine feeds off rage.."

"Oh,he's full of rage alright."

Flash, meanwhile, looked around."Where is the kid?"

Batman gestured to a part of the room,where she was sitting,sucking her thumb and watching the images on screen in innocent fascination."Over there."

Superman watched the figures battle."This is getting nowhere. They are in a deadlock. They'll destroy everything!How long can this continue?We need to call in back-up...the Marvel

family and Lantern Corps!"

Batman looked up."Wait!Look!"

The Annihilator grabbed the staff and snapped it like a twig. It let out a blast equivalent to an atomic bomb. The Annihilator was blown to dust. The desert and sky crackled and an earthquake shook the continent.

Gog screamed."My staff!"He pressed something on his wrist,and vanished.

Flash whooped."Yeah!He's gone!Pity about the robot though. At least there's no pieces to reforge now."

Superman grasped Batman's arm."Call the reserves and send them to Australia. That earthquake was 6.5 on the Richter scale. They'll need help."

Batman nodded. Wonder Woman,Martian Manhunter,Fire,Ice,Green Lantern,Red Tornado and Steel were called and dispatched urgently.

Flash asked,"You think that psycho is gone?"

"I hope so...he..."Batman was interrupted by Gog phasing in behind them.

Gog grabbed him first and sent him smashing into a panel. He fell unconscious. Flash speed about him in circles,punching him"Don't have your staff,eh big man!""

Gog vanished and reappeared."No but I still have power over the time stream. I can do this!"He grabbed Flash and also sent him crashing into the very screen they had been viewing. Flash passed out also."And I will go back and seek my staff. But first I take care of Superman."

Superman looked at Gog weakly. He had not begun to heal yet. He tried to rise and take a swing at Gog.

Gog laughed and he punched him over and over. He fell to the floor. Gog ripped a horn off his helmet. The golden tip gleamed dangerously. He hauled Superman up and put the horn to his heart.

"I will cut out your heart,Satan."

The sound of a gurgle made his hand still. He turned and saw the child and his eyes lit up."Well,well,little hellspawn.!"

He gestured to Superman."Look. What better vengeance than this. I had hoped to take her but she is too unpredictable. She is her father's daughter after all. I will let you see her die,then I will kill you."

Superman was tossed to the floor. He entreated."She's an innocent child,for god's sake!Why would you even kill her?"

Gog looked amused."Ah yes,you don't know who she is yet, do you?Well,Superman,I will tell you before I kill you both."

Gog went to the child,tore the cable off her and picked her up by a leg so she hung upside down. He used the tip of the horn to cut a deep gash into her leg. She screamed. Superman groaned."Have mercy,Gog!"

Gog laughed like a maniac."Who would have guessed I would have you both at my mercy. You ought to have hidden her better. Your desire for a normal life put her in danger."

Superman looked confused."What...what are you ?"

He dangled her before Superman."Look at her a final time,Kryptonian."

Superman tried to grab him. Gog slashed his throat with the horn. He gasped and held it. Gog looked at the child and sneered,"Now you little pest..."

The child's eyes glowed red and beams issued forth and burned Gog in the eyes. He screamed and flung her. Superman, spluttering,put his hand out in horror."No!"

She was going to smash into the wall. To his amazement she tumbled and stopped a second before contact. She hovered in the air. The gash on her leg was beginning to heal itself.

Superman's eyes widened in disbelief.

Blinded in one eye ,Gog looked at her."Clever girl!"

Before he could move the fabric of reality was torn open and Rip Hunter and two figures,one in a Batman type metal armour with wings,the other in a green armour with a lantern on its

chest,appeared.

Hunter looked at Gog."The League is right behind me,Gog."

Gog looked around;Superman's throat was beginning to heal,Batman and Flash were waking and the two new comers looked poised to attack."You!And the blind followers of the devil too. Today is not the day it seems."He pressed his wrist."I will return and finish this."

He vanished. The person in the Bat armour queried urgently,"Hunter,can we follow?"

"No. It is enough that he is disrupting the time continum. We must try to keep our input minimal."

The man in the Bat armour went to the hovering child and held his arms out."Come here,imp."

She obediently went to him with a gurgle of happy recognition.

Wally scratched his head."What is going on here?"

Batman narrowed his eyes."I'm not quite sure."

Superman winced and stepped forward. He looked at Hunter."Is he gone for good?"

"He will try again,Superman. Be on your guard."

"Why is he so full of hate?"

"I wish I could tell you,but I cannot. All I can say is thank you for keeping the little one safe."

Superman looked at the child."Who is she?You owe us an explanation."

The man in the green armour smiled."Flight. Heat vision. Self healing. Take a guess."

"What!You don't mean..!"Superman looked at her in utter bewilderment."I'm not the only one with...with...There is Supergirl...Powergirl. It can't be possible..."

Hunter looked at him with a kind of patient tolerance."I know this is confusing. But it was a close call. In this reality the future is not decided. So it can be that she may or may not ever exist."

Batman glared at the man holding the child."And who are you?'

He grinned."Me?I'm the godfather."

For once Batman was speechless. Flash held his head."Is it me or does anyone else brain hurt?"

Hunter and his two allies grouped together with the child. He said,"We need to get back to where we belong. This gal's parents must be pulling their hair out."

They vanished.

The three heroes looked at each other in silence.

Flash spoke up first."Do we file this report?Cause I'm kinda thinking it'd sound as if we'd been smoking pot. "

Batman said matter-of-fact."I propose that we leave out the ,er, details about the child's lineage. We don't know if it will ever happen but if it is true,that fact is too important, in the light that we've had security breaches before. Clark?"

"Agreed."

Batman looked at Flash."Wally,go down and see how the rest of the League are doing. Clark and I will see to the satellite."

"On it."

Once he had gone,Batman looked at Superman."Are you okay,Clark?."

He held his throat. It had knitted completely. He turned and walked to the door."Bruce,I time traveled before as well as you. The future is not set in stone. That child may be Kryptonian but it does not in any way indicate that she could be ..."

Batman said wryly,"Let's hope so,cause I can't believe I would volunteer for godfather duty."

Superman's lips twitched."That alone makes it ridiculous. No,it is not only speculative,it is foolhardy. She was made vulnerable just by being who she is, and was nearly killed for it. It further drives home the point that we cannot take the risk to even contemplate having a normal life."


	17. Chapter 17

GOG

Part 2

CHAPTER 17

Superman was in his Fortress of Solitude. He had taken to it shortly after fighting the villain called Gog. It was in part to reflect because he had come so close to death,and to also try to reconcile himself with the stunning revelation from Rip Hunter. For some reason he found he did not want to face anyone,not his mother,not Lois,not even Diana. He stood before the large sculptures of his biological parents and sighed. It was not that there was a child that troubled him but the extent to which that innocent life had been put into danger!No one deserved such a fate!Much less a child.

He walked onwards,trying not to give into temptation to wonder about the identity of the mother of the child. He reinforced his determination with the thought of John Stewart. If what the report said was true,John met his and Shyera's son in a possible future. Only John was not going to let that knowledge dictate his decisions and relationships. Clark would do likewise.

He went to the living area,and sank upon a chair. He flicked the television on and changed the channels slowly. He suddenly stopped as he saw Metropolis featured on the news. The camera man was focusing his lens on what appeared to be a man with a golden horned helmet and staff in City Park. The man had just blasted the large memorial statue of Superman to pieces.

The reporter was shouting over the din,"Superman's statue has been destroyed!This new menace seems to be hovering in the air as if watching,waiting for something!Who he is no one knows..."

The remote fell to the floor as he flew out of the Fortress as fast as he could.

* * *

Superman sped to Metropolis and headed for City Park. Waiting for him was Gog,hovering in the air,watching civilians as they were torn between running and stopping to watch and catch pictures of him.

"Ah,Superman. Right on schedule."He was smiling and made no move to attack. One could see that one of his eyes was dull and scarred over. It was as a result of the child blinding him.

Superman faced him,arms folded."I see you got your staff."

"The benefits of being able to travel freely in time."

"And perhaps depriving your self of it at a point as well?What did you do?Steal it from your future self?"

Gog did not look amused."You may joke for now,Satan. I have no need to remain in one place in Time."

"That has to be a plus for me. And a bummer for you. Your disruption of your place in time makes you a kind of fugitive. It perhaps explains why you haven't wiped me out of the Time Stream yet."

"A miscalculation I seek to rectify today.''

"Ah yes,I wondered when we'd get to that. Just to let you know,I won't be going down easy this time either."

Gog smoothed his staff."I wasn't planning on killing you...yet...I have found out something since my last battle with Hunter and the League of the future...something I think you will appreciate...But before we get into that,let's play a while..."

He came at him and they smashed into several buildings. They tumbled into the street. Cars and trucks screeched to a halt;some crashed off the road and into each other. People screamed and began to run. Gog grabbed his hair and smashed the back of his head into the concrete;then he began to choke him. Superman's hands grabbed at his wrist and he put the flat of his boot into Gog's gut and knocked him backwards. Gog flew into a reinforced glass building. The entire thing seemed to shiver and windows blew out on every floor;he rose,looking irritated now.

Superman gasped as the staff fired at him and sent him tumbling. He fell,carving a depression into the ground. He looked up to see Gog coming at him. His eye caught sight of a large crane directly overhead. He waited and calculated. His laser vision severed the arm of the crane and the heavy steel girders and cache of bricks suspended from it. Tons of equipment came tumbling upon Gog. He roared as he fell,buried under it. Superman rose and grimaced. Dust swirled everywhere. The sound of car alarms and sirens could be heard in the distance. His JLA comlink vibrated.

Superman heard Batman's voice."Clark!Are you okay?"

"Bruce,it's Gog!"

"I'm sending you backup..."

"No,not for me!Get them to come and help the civilians. Help the injured. Get people to safety. Keep the area clear. Downtown is a mess..."

"But..."

The staff fired at him and Superman shot up into the air. He climbed higher,weaving in and amongst the clouds,narrowly escaping the blasts from the staff."God damn that stick of his!"

He could hear Gog clearly."Is flying away your new tactic,Kryptonian?"

Superman pressed his comlink."Bruce!"

"Yes,Clark?

"I need Mr Miracle's help to get rid of something."

"Ah,I think I know...tracking your co-ordinates...and patching you through."

Superman few out of Metropolis,heading for the Mid-West, to a part of the atmosphere where he could see and hear warm air rising. He went above it and blew cold air;the cloud began to coalesce into raindrops,that began to fall heavily. He precipitated an updraft and the falling rain created a downdraft,thereby speeding up storm conditions. Internal turbulence began to occur and with it the electrical activity. Lightning forked and went through Gog's staff and down his arm. He roared and the staff fell from his grasp. Superman dived and grabbed it.

He pressed his communicator."Now,Scott!"

A sound like thunder clapped and a portal appeared in the sky. The staff vanished via a boomtube.

Gog turned;his silhouette seemed to be smoking;he glared at Superman."So you even have off-world allies?"

Superman shrugged."What can I say?I get around."

His one eye suddenly seemed to bear a vindictive gleam."Well,you won't be looking so smug for long. Not when I go for her !"

Superman's expression changed at once."Her?"

"Yes,Clark."He laughed fiendishly and pressed his wrist. He vanished.

Superman spun around and sped back to Metropolis.

* * *

Lois Lane was watching the footage of Gog and Superman with Jimmy on the tv screens in the newsroom. Perry would have none of his staff go out and put themselves at risk.

"Let Superman take care of this madman. I won't have anyone getting killed and getting in the way of the emergency services."

She muttered,"We should be out there!"

Jimmy put his arm about her shoulder and whispered,"Look,C.K. will be happier knowing you are here,safe. Besides, the League and police are down there and won't allow anyone to come out."

"Who is he,Jimmy?"

"Who knows!Some crazed villain with a grudge!And we know how much the type likes to attack Superman!"

Lois sighed wearily."That seems to be happening a lot these days. I get the impression Clark's a bit troubled. He seems almost distant. He didn't take today off because he is unwell,you know..."

Jimmy replied ,"Well,I kinda guessed that."

"He said he had things to do at the Fortress. But I know better. When he goes there...it's usually to shut himself off...I hate it when he does that..."

They had moved back to her desk. Jimmy said quietly,"He probably has a lot on his mind,and doesn't want to worry you."

"I'm his girlfriend,Jimmy. That's what girlfriends do..."

"Well,a lot of it may be confidential stuff,you know,things he's obligated to keep as a Leaguer. And although he's an alien and hero,he is firstly a guy. And we guys don't usually see the need to..."

Jimmy's sentence was interrupted by the sound of a wall being smashed by a great fist. Glass flew everywhere. The wind whipped up the papers from the desktops and whistled through the room. People screamed and dived for the floor. The man with the golden helmet flew in. Jimmy grabbed Lois."Get the hell down,Lois!"

Lois leaned against her desk. She hissed urgently,"It's HIM!We should get pictures...Where's your camera?"

Jimmy had his camera on his desk. He shrugged helplessly.

Lois rolled her eyes."I have my camera phone in my bag...It's on the desk..."She tried groping for it.

"For heaven's sakes,Lois!A super powered psycho is ten yards away and you're thinking about a story?"He pulled her arm down.

Gog scanned the room. He saw the picture board of the staff on a wall and hovered towards it. His eyes fell upon Clark Kent. He knew who he was due to the knowledge given to him by the Quintessence. His mission had not been to hurt anyone but the Man of Steel,who was, in his mind, the devil,the anti-Christ; but then, as he failed in his mission time and again, Gog justified in his own warped mind going after his seed .But that had proven to be quite difficult. Now he had decided to get back at Superman in another manner.

Gog grabbed a lanky post boy and lifted him so his nose pressed into the photo of the amiable, spectacled face."Where is the mate of this Clark Kent?"

"W-wha?"

"His woman?Where is she?"

The boy stammered."T-there!" He pointed where Lois and Jimmy were hiding. Gog tossed the boy away like a rag doll and smiled viciously. Jimmy, who was peeping around the side of the desk,saw Gog glance over at them. He hissed,"Lois!Run!"

Jimmy picked up a chair and held it out to block Gog. Gog smacked the chair away and lifted Jimmy and sent him tumbling over a desktop. Lois gasped and ran for the door to the elevators. She was barely there when she felt a strong hand grasp her by the collar of her blouse and lift her off her feet.

"You are not going anywhere,woman!"

Lois tried to punch at him,and ended up screaming in agony as her fingers were caught and crushed.

Gog looked at her and suddenly scowled."Who are you?I do not want you,you puny insect! I want the mother of Superman's child!I want the raven haired witch!The Amazon!"

Lois was dropped unceremoniously and her jaw went slack with astonishment. Before she could utter a word,a blur of motion came at Gog and was tackling him out of the newsroom. They tore through the other side of the wall and vanished amongst the other tall buildings.

Lois sat on the floor as in a trance. She felt Perry grabbing her arm."Lois, are you okay?For a minute there I thought we were goners. Thank god for Superman!"

Lois barely heard him."What?"

"I said thank god for Superman. He came just in the nick of time. What was that maniac telling you?"

Lois looked at him. Her eyes seemed confused."I...don't know."

Perry looked around"What a mess!Is everyone alright?Where's Jimmy?"

A hand raised from behind a desk. Jimmy stood up shakily."I'm here.'

"You okay,son?"

"Yes,sir."

Perry looked at Lois."Lane,maybe you ought to call Kent?"

Lois was still perplexed."What?"

"Call your boyfriend?Let him know you're okay?See if he is?"

"Oh. Yes, On it."

* * *

Superman was taking Gog out to sea. He gritted,"You animal!You call me Satan,but you're the evil one to go after an innocent woman!"

Gog reached up and tore off his gold collar,which Superman was grasping,and he somersaulted away from the enraged Man of Steel. He moved to press his wrist.

Superman shouted,"Coward!"

Gog vanished.

Superman heard Batman's voice."Clark,are you there?"

"Yes."

"He's gone,hasn't he?"

"Yes,he came after Lois,Bruce. This isn't good. He'll come again. I know he will."

"We'll have a meeting to discuss a contingency plan to deal with him when he resurfaces. We'll have the League on high alert."

Superman flew back to Metropolis to check on the Planet and his colleagues. He appeared as a flustered Clark Kent,who had just navigated through chaos downtown to check on Lois.

Perry remarked,"Good to see you unhurt. You should thank Jimbo here. He stood up to the villain and probably saved Lois' life."

Jimmy blushed."I...It wasn't me really. Superman was the one..."

Perry interjected,"Nonsense!Those split seconds made the difference. I wonder why he would want to kill you,Lois?"

She casually said,"Well,I am known to the world as Superman's P.R. He won't be the first mad person to kidnap me..."

"Humph,must be a drag though. Look,you guys, we need to get on this story fast,but this newsroom is going to have to be cordoned off until we can patch up those walls. We can hardly work inside here with the wind blowing our papers away. I'm going to talk to H.R. and accounts for some desk space..."He strolled away.

Clark looked at Jimmy meaningfully."Thanks Jim."He turned to Lois."You okay?"

"I...yes...Who was that Clark?"

"Look,Lois,Superman needs to go help the League with the city. Can we talk tonight?"

She shrugged."Sure. Go ahead."

She watched him leave and clenched her fists.

* * *

Lois waited for Clark to fly in that night. She was on the couch and watching the news listlessly. The sight of Wonder Woman on the news with the Manhunter, Superman, Hawkgirl, Vixen, Steel, Huntress and Zatanna made her impatient. She flicked the channel over to an entertainment channel. She heard him land on her balcony but didn't get up. He walked in and came over to her. He kissed her forehead.

"Hi. How are you doing?You look pale."

She shrugged."Okay. I guess it shook me up a bit."

He walked to the window and looked out."I'm sorry about that. I didn't know he'd come after you..."

"It's not as if the likes of Lex or Brainiac hasn't done it to me before...but you owe me an explanation. Who is he?"

"His name is Gog. He comes from a possible future. I don't quite know what I did,but I seemed to have ticked him off. He's come back to get his vengeance..."

"A possible future you say?You mean he time traveled?"

"Yes. He has power over the Time Stream. Don't ask me how,but as we know it is possible to navigate the time continuum. Remember what I told you of the Legion?"

"Yes."

"Well,this is the second time he's come for me. The first was when there was that quake in Australia day before yesterday."

She looked surprised."That was you?"

"Yeah,fighting for my life. The staff he carries is a powerful weapon."

"So,this future of yours,you don't know much of it?"

"No."He winced internally about the lie. But he had agreed with Bruce that the less anyone knew of a child the better. And right now, with Gog rampant and vengeful,it was best if there was never the thought of a child."The future is not set or predetermined. It can be changed if we make certain choices,"he said soberly,"and right now Gog is showing a dangerous precedent;he came for you .At first he seemed more preoccupied with me. I suspect since being unable to kill me,he wants to go after the people I care about. The League and I have discussed a contingency plan and the likes of you and Ma must have protection until he can be stopped. J'onn Jones will,if you are both willing, get you onto a telepathic link,so at least we will know where you are and what's happening to you. I've also gotten members to do checks on you. So don't get too peeved if you see Reddy, Steel, J'onn, Lantern, Flash,Booster,Plas and others dropping by."

Lois forced a smile. As long as it wasn't Wonder Woman she had no problem with that!She studied Clark's face as he spoke,and she came to the conclusion that he had no clue about Diana. She breathed easier. But there was still an uneasy expression in his eyes.

She got up."Clark,what is it?"

He said gravely,"Lois,this incident has me thinking how dangerous being with me is..."

She put a hand on her hip and playfully wagged her finger at him."After all I have been through,you're not going break up with me,Smallville,you got that!"She came around to face him."Look,I don't want you feeling guilty and going all noble on me. What has gotten me through this is knowing my boyfriend is here for me."She wound her arms about his neck,snuggled into his chest and cooed,"I feel so much better knowing Superman is here. You'll stay with me tonight,won't you?"

"Sure,if that's what you want."He held her but over her head he looked troubled.

"You know it is."

* * *

Gog was on the hunt for Wonder Woman. He had a problem though. Without his staff he could not track her down. It was like trying to find a needle in a haystack. She just was not visible to him!He had already gone into the future and taken his staff. Now he would have to go search for it on alien worlds. That could take a while with the kind of technology those aliens possessed. It was getting tiresome. He had not believed trying to defeat Superman would be so hard.

He needed his staff. He could not defeat the likes of the Kryptonian nor the Amazon alone!Much less their progeny!After his defeat with the child,he decided the best thing was to go after the female that would in the future birth the powerful hybrid. He had roamed the Time Stream looking first for child, now mother. Locating her often proved difficult,as she was protected by one of the Quintessence himself. Gog was not sure how Zeus would view his use of power to kill his champion!

Gog hovered atop Boston. She was here. He knew it but she was cloaked. Dare he even try to draw her out?

A voice spoke behind him."Your rage calls to me,Brother."

Gog turned and he beheld,Ares,God of War.

* * *

Gog faced Ares in what appeared to be a luxurious mansion house. He looked around."For a God you certainly like your comforts."

Ares gestured for him to sit."When one is with these mortals,one must try to maintain one's standards. Try to blend in."

"So,what is it you want?"

Ares smiled."I should ask what is it you want?"

"The death of Superman and Wonder Woman?"

"Whilst that confession makes me rejoice,I'm curious. Why would you want to kill them?"

Gog replied crossly,"Because he is the Antichrist. He betrayed me. And the Quintessence granted me,a normal man, power to change the world for the better."

Ares looked ironic."Zeus is more generous than I ever expected. But why Wonder Woman?"

"She is the bearer of Lucifer's offspring."

Ares sat upright. His spine appeared to stiffen."Indeed?"

"Yes,at first I was not aware of it,of this union of two powers. It was when I went after him,that the hell spawn appeared...fully grown...more powerful than her sire. Granted with gifts that even the Amazon did not possess...she seemed to be able to withstand the power of my staff which had the might of one thousand suns..Then, even as a an infant, she did this to me"He gestured to his dead eye.

Ares stroked his chin."Apollo!t would please him very much to piss me off by blessing the Princess' child. And you say she defeated you?''

"Yes."

Ares' fingers dug into the arm of the chair."This cannot be allowed to happen. Whilst I have no love for Superman,I did not begrudge his existence. It was the Princess that concerned me. Now you say there is the risk of someone coming along that would further tip the scales of power away from me. Well, now we both have something in common. But you know,the gods will not stand by and let you do this. Even if they cannot interfere directly,they will try to protect Wonder Woman. And Zeus will most likely punish us."

Gog growled."Well,get rid of the Gods."

Ares looked at him with a kind of impatient air."One can't just get rid of the Gods..."

"Well,disable them then."

"It is not as easy as you think..."

"Why not?You have access to them?''

"Yes,I can access Olympus."

"Once I reclaim find my staff,you and I can go into Olympus and do some damage. Once they are disabled we can ..."He trailed off suggestively.

Ares' eyes glowed and he added, "Get hold of the Amazon."

"And once we have her..."

"Superman should follow."

Gog smiled."We can kill two birds with one stone."

Ares repeated."Yes, kill two birds with one stone."

Gog rose."I am wasting precious time. I will return when I get my staff."

As he vanished. Ares began to laugh."Yes,and I can let loose the Dogs of War and crush men on earth."

His daughter Harmonia looked at him from a corner."This is treason,Father."

"I know it is,that's why I won't be doing it on my own. And don't you get any ideas of running to Athena or Hera!"

"No,Father."

"I have your word,a child to her sire,that you will not go to the Gods nor the Amazon,nor anyone of her allies?"

"You have my word."

"Excellent."

* * *

Gog appeared on New Genesis. He had been trailing the staff for what seemed like an eternity. But he could not find it there. He found himself then going to a world that was dark and full of fires. The world of Apokolips. He sensed the staff was near. But as he phased in and out over pits of fire,he found himself being chased by winged demons.

He snorted."Oh, very smart. Hiding it in the pits of a hell itself."He grabbed several parademons and flung them into the pits. He suddenly sensed the nearness of the staff and reached near a bunker underground where the very same demons were monitoring for signs of intrusion. The staff was there. Buried below the bunker. Gog phased into the building,and began tearing into the flooring,knocking away the parademons coming at him.

He found the staff with a triumphant smile."There you are!"

Before he could utter a word,he found himself being transported into a large citadel. A giant hand grasped his wrist and he looked up into the eyes of Darkseid himself. The Lord of Apokolips held the staff in his left hand."You have some explaining to do,Intruder."

* * *

Gog appeared before the God of War.

"Ah,you are back,"he said.

Gog bowed his head."I am."

"And with your staff."

"Yes. Are you keeping to the plan?"

Ares indicated to his armour."I am not dressed like this for my own amusement."

"Then let us begin."

* * *

Hermes,the quicksilvered messenger, was flicking through scrolls with a bored look while Aphrodite and Eros lazed on a divan.

"You know, this isn't fair,why do I have to be running messages?Why can't I just bask like you and let people pray to me for favours? Or have fun with a bow like junior there?

The Goddess of Love and Beauty stroked the golden curls of her son."That's our destiny,dear heart. If you're unhappy,talk to Zeus."

"A waste of time. He'll say no one is fast enough and I'm the only one gifted for it..."

"Well,it could be worse. You could be in the netherworld watching souls suffer or slaving over a hot forge like poor Hephaestus. At least you get to lie back in the palace."

He sniffed."I guess. Will you look at this?Athena is not too happy with Apollo;she's reprimanding him for partying too much and bringing dryads back to the bathhouse."

"You shouldn't be reading the scrolls ,you know. It's supposed to be personal."

"It's the only thing that makes this job worth existing."

Eros said dryly,"Remind me not to write anyone a message."

Hermes suddenly looked up."Did you hear that?"

Aphrodite shrugged."What?"

He rose and dropped the scrolls .He could see Ares with Phobos,Deimos,Eris,Harmonia and a man ,with a golden helmet like a ram, carrying a staff, come onto the terrace.

Aphrodite gasped."This doesn't bode well. Hermes,run to Zeus and Hera!"

The messenger tried to fly but found himself knocked down by the staff. He fell heavily and saw Eris smiling over him."You won't be running anywhere."

Phobos grabbed Aphrodite;whilst Deimos' serpent heads captured Eros. Ares gestured for Harmonia to shackle them. She did so regretfully. But she whispered to Hermes."If it is any comfort,they cannot kill you whilst I am here. They can only imprison you."

Ares gestured to Gog."Now for the others."

* * *

Diana Prince was with Adam Butler in one of Boston's most happening and prestigious nightclubs. He had begged her to go with him. It was his birthday and his firm was throwing a bash for him up in the V.I.P. Bar. She had never really gone to a nightclub and found the noise and high energy interesting at first but after two hours she was getting bored. How could anyone enjoy drinking copious amounts of alcohol and gyrating for men?But Adam's cronies were having a great time with the dancers and free bar.

Adam had to network and show his gratitude and he was obliged to leave her several times. She sighed and found herself thinking of Themyscira's own festivities,which were very joyous occasions but just not so hedonistic. She even recalled her time on Smallville,at Christmas and Ollie's and Dinah's wedding. There was an innocence and charm to those celebrations. There she felt she belonged. Here she wasn't too sure that she did.

Adam came to her to apologize."Sorry,Diana,we'll go soon,okay?"

She could barely hear him. She just gestured for him to go ahead. She stood up and decided to go to the private members powder room. She could hear voices as she walked into the anteroom.

"Adam can't be serious about her!"

"He could have anyone,you know."

"She looks like she should be in church,not a club..."

Diana walked back out. She murmured."I don't belong here."She tried to find Adam in order to tell him she was going. She pushed past several guests and headed for the stairs. She was walking down alone when she saw a man appear before her. It was the very man who had rampaged Metropolis days ago. It was the one Clark and Bruce called Gog.

He smiled and said,"There you are,Wonder Woman. Funny how when the Gods are indisposed, your magic does not work anymore. You were like a magnet to my staff."

Diana clenched her fists."I don't know what you want with me,you megalomaniac, or how you found me but stay back..."She stood with her bracelets crossed over.

He laughed."You're a feisty one. I see where the little one gets her temper."

Diana let out a cry as an armoured hand came about from behind her neck ad pulled her back. She struggled. The hand yanked off her glasses and threw it aside..The voice of Ares hissed in her ear."Got you,princess."

Her eyes widened as Gog struck her jaw with the butt of the staff and darkness claimed her.


	18. Chapter 18

GOG

Part 3

CHAPTER 18

The gods were captured and imprisoned in a cage forged by Hephaestus himself. The cage was suspended in the great audience chamber. All but Zeus,Poseidon and Hades were in it. Hera looked down at Ares,who was overseeing the securing of the Palace with his vanguard of his children and dark acolytes.

"This is treason,and you will pay dearly for it."

"Will I,Hera?Who will punish me?''

"Zeus will not tolerate this..."

"My father is either with his dear sage council,the Quintessence,or pursuing some mortal woman to feed his own vanity..."

"Hades and Poseidon..."

"Hades will be getting an influx of souls to keep him busy when I am finished with my scheme of crushing mankind. And as for Poseidon, he'll be joining you soon. Deimos has gone to see to him."

"I am warning you, Ares,no good will come of this. Hate and destruction will have dire consequences, even for you."

He waved dismissively."Enough of your postulating. I have somewhere to be now. Gog must have by now found the Amazon."He gestured for his children to remain."I will call upon you when the Dogs of War descend upon the earth. Until such time, remain here."

Ares left them and appeared in time to capture Diana with the aid of Gog.

* * *

They vanished from the nightclub,into Ares' earthy lair. Gog dumped Diana unceremoniously on a couch. She was still unconscious. Ares took her lasso and tied her with it. Gog frowned."Are you sure that will hold her?"

"Believe me when I say,not even she can break free from it."

"Now,let us lay the trap for Superman,"said Gog.

"Superman?"

"Yes. Superman."

Ares eyed the staff slyly,"I am not sure about that,Gog. I have the Princess now,and have the Gods indisposed. I don't think I need to waste time going after Superman when I could just get on with destroying all human creation."

Gog's eyes narrowed."Are you implying that you are going back on your word?''

"Well,I'm not implying. I am telling you."

Gog pointed his staff at him."I do not take kindly to traitors,Ares. I will strike you down."

Ares grinned."Not before I strike you first."Behind him came a a blast from nowhere. Gog fell comatose to the floor. Ares looked to see his son, Deimos, with Poseidon's Trident in his hand.

"Ah,well done. I see from the Trident,you were successful with the God of the Oceans?''

Deimos picked up Gog's staff and handed it over to his father."Yes,he is caged with the others."

"Excellent."

"What now,Father?"

"Now, my son,we gather our forces and declare war upon these mortals."

"What about her?"

"I want her to be alive to see the world that she is trying to redeem with her pathetic teachings fall!I will be back for her."

"What of Gog?"

"What can he do without his staff?Nothing!Leave him!His mind is too warped to appreciate what real power is!"

* * *

Ares decided to attack the United States of America first. For the reason that it was one of the largest and wealthiest of nations,and it was the adopted home of the Princess of the Amazons

and many of her allies. The Dogs of War,large, armoured hounds with red eyes and razor sharp jaws,ridden by ogres,trolls and other grotesque creatures,were accompanied by divisions of harpies,minotaurs,cyclops,and dragons.

The U.S. armed forces were deployed but were at a great disadvantage. What could one do when Phobos, God of Fear,was debilitating soldiers with visions of their greatest fears;or when Deimos,the God of Terror had his beard of serpents bite victims with panic-strickening venom. And worse, the God of War had a staff-weapon that was matching any kind of fire power the airforce and army could fire upon him.

The American Secretary of Defense called the President."Sir,it's madness. Our boys are either screaming and attacking each other or running away like cowards! I've never seen anything like it!"

The President replied grimly,"Call in the League. Tell them they have this State's sanction to lead a counter."

J'onn was in the middle of taking distress calls from around the country,and sending out the League when he took the call.

"The League is being alerted as we speak,sir."

J'onn had everyone available deployed. Some could not go to Washington where the main assault was taking place. Some had to remain in their cities and fight and protect lives.

* * *

Batman was in Gotham when he got the call from J'onn. He had Nightwing, Robin, Starfire, Batwoman, and Huntress helping him protect Gotham. And ironically so did the likes of the criminal element that was not locked up in Arkham. Catwoman,Bane,Killer Croc and Penguin were actually taking on the dark army.

He said in his communicator."I'll be there,J'onn but I'm indisposed at the moment."

He was fighting against three minotaurs in an alley,whilst watching Catwoman struggling with two harpies on a roof top. The half man-half bull creatures were very strong and carried spiked maces. Batman fired his explosives at them. Using his gauntlets,he managed to take the blows of their maces and kick one creature in the gut into some metal bins,and unbalance another by sweeping its feet,and knocking it out with a punch. The final minotaur roared and came after him;he tore out a piece of iron pipe from the wall and twirled it skillfully. The creature's mace hit the pipe so hard the tremor ran up his arm and he had to drop it. The creature swung hard;its mace nearly took his head off. He ducked and slammed his fist in a punch against the minotaur's chest. The creature fell in a heap at his feet.

He looked up to see Selina knock one harpy over the side of the roof. The other one jumped on her back,pulling her head back and flashing its claws at her throat. He sent his grapple and he was on the roof in seconds. He came swinging in; knocked the harpy in the gut and it slammed into a wall. It slithered to the ground.

Catwoman looked at him crossly."I nearly had her."

"Sure you did."

"I did!What are you doing in my end of the town,Batman?"

"I saw you could use some help."

"You mean you actually saw some merit in coming here and helping me?How romantic!''

"It's an invasion,Selina. I'm hardly here to try to pick you up."

"It's been a while. No doubt you haven't forgiven me for that slap last year."

He said abruptly,"I guess I read you wrong."

She crossed her arms."What did you read?I wanted to be mauled by you?You know, a man who dresses like a bat has to have issues!I guess,I'm not so fascinated with it anymore."

She turned to leave when the flap of wings was heard. Before they could turn,another harpy came out of nowhere and this time came at Batman. The harpy's clawed toenails dug into his shoulders and she hovered up into the air with him. Selina drew out her whip and flicked it up. It curled about Batman's boot. She pulled and the harpy screeched and flapped higher.

Selina was being dragged to the end of the roof. Batman,meanwhile was feeling for his batarang,and he whipped it upwards. It cut the harpy's foot and instantly the creature let him go. Selina, who was nearly going over the roof, had to let go of her whip. She gasped as the harpy dropped Batman. He tried to spread his wings but the harpy sheared them and he was plummeting swiftly. He tried to send out a grapple but it misfired and he fell heavily onto the ground in the dirty alley.

Catwoman gasped. He was not moving. Swiftly and agilely she flipped onto the pipes and slid down to the alley. She hurried to him. He was unconscious and seemed to have hit his head on a raised piece of concrete. She could feel a wetness coming from his hood. Selina shook him."Hey,Handsome!Wake up!"

There was no response,even after she smacked him on the cheeks. Worriedly she looked at the blood. What if he had cracked his skull?She muttered,"Look,I wouldn't do this if I didn't have to...It's not like I care who or what you are..."She dragged the hood back and let out a gasp of astonishment when she saw the face of Bruce Wayne."Oh, my god!I'll never live this down!Bruce Wayne is Batman!""

She stared at him for a few seconds. Her fingers gingerly touched the wound at the back of his head."What do I do now?I don't even have a piece of cloth to stop the bleeding. Way to go,Selina,for being decked in leather..."She shook him."Come on!You're the one who's good at this sort of thing. Not me!"

"Master Bruce,are you there?"

She jumped. The sound was coming from a small radio transmitter on the inside of his hood. She put her lips to it and replied,"Er,this is Catwoman. Master Bruce had a bit of an accident. He's unconscious."

The voice seemed to pause. Selina tapped it."Hello?Did you hear me?He needs help."

No one replied. She heard the sound of the monsters in the night."Great. We're sitting ducks and harpies and man-bulls are around."

She began to drag him. She groaned,"Oh,Handsome,you're heavy!Having a little too much port and suckling pig with those rich boys, eh?"

The roar of a car engine startled her. It was the Batmobile. She shielded her eyes from the headlights. The door flipped open automatically. With a sigh,she began the difficult process of trying to raise him into the car. She was panting when she got him in halfway. She heard the harpies again and looked up to see them coming for them. Gritting her teeth,she shoved his feet in and managed to dive in on his lap and pull the door shut before the creatures could reach them. She laid back exhausted against his chest,watching the winged menaces claw at the car.

She felt a voice speak over her head."Can you drive?"

She jumped. He was awake!She snapped,"No!"

"Well,then perhaps you might like to climb out my lap and over onto the next seat so I can?"

She skirted over,eying him crossly."You could have gotten up a minute or two ago to help me. Where are we going?"

"To join the real battle"He pulled his hood down and stepped on the accelerator.

"Your head!"

"I'll live. Buckle up!"

"Oh great!"She clutched the dashboard as the Batmobile shot out of the alley,knocking over harpies and hounds,and took to the air.

* * *

Superman was in Metropolis,with Steel and Booster Gold. The Man of Steel had just finished fighting through three cyclops and half a dozen hounds to get to Lois at home. She met him on the balcony.

"Clark,what is going on?It's all over the television...Who is attacking us,?"

"It's the forces of the God of War. Lois,I took Ma to the Fortress. Let me take you there too."

She looked reluctant."I was hoping to go to the Planet."

"No one in their right mind will go out in this. Come on,I can't stop here to argue with you; the longer you take to make up your mind,the more people may get hurt or die."

She looked out at the smoke in the horizon. So far the creatures had not reached her block. It was only a matter of time. But she was not going to be sidelined if she could help it.

"Look,Clark,I may not have super powers like you and as we speak, my Dad is in Washington leading a charge. I can't sit twiddling my thumbs with your mother when the two men I care about most in this world are putting their lives on the line for my country. I want to help. I'm sure you have casualties coming in. I have first aid training."

He seemed to consider her words for a moment and pressed his comlink."J'onn do you need any more first aiders?''

"We need all the help we can get,Clark."

"Lois is volunteering her services."

"Let her come."

"Well,port us up."

She had never been to the satellite before and looked about with raised brows as they went to the main control room."Wow. Who paid for all this?''

They met J'onn and he was going to send Lois with a technician to the infirmary,when the Ray Palmer appeared."J'onn has Diana reported in yet?I need to borrow the purple ray from the Amazons."

"I tried but she has failed to respond and as yet I cannot trace her."

Superman stopped and looked at the Manhunter."You can't find Diana?''

"No,Kal,I cannot."

"How long have you been trying?"

"An hour."

"An hour?Why wasn't I told?"His voice bordered on the impatient and irate. Lois tightened her lips.

Ray intervened,"You were busy,Clark. And we believed Diana was in Boston. But it's clear she must be in trouble. Ares' presence suggests it. My suggestion would be to call Queen Hippolyta,maybe she knows where Diana..."

J'onn looked upon an image on the screen and said,"I think it may be too late for that!"

All saw the sky rip open and ships appear. Superman clenched his fists. It was a sound he knew well. Boomtubes! Ares,Commander of a legion of war dogs,halted his progress as he saw a large mothership appear over the obelisk. Beaming down from a bowels of the ship in middle of Washington D.C was the lord of Apokolips. And coming out of the surrounding ships were swarms of parademons.

* * *

Penelope rushed into the Senate and pushed through her sisters. She headed for the Queen.

"Majesty!"

Hippolyta looked up."What is it,Priestess,surely you know better than to interrupt this Council?"

She bowed."Forgive me,my Queen,but I bring grave tidings!"

Hippolyta frowned."Speak."

"The Gods on Olympus have been betrayed!They have been captured by the God of War and disabled. And as we speak Ares has descended upon the Patriarch's world with his armies of darkness!"

There was a great stir amongst the Senate. Hippolyta rose and stayed her hand for silence."How do you know this?"

"I was told by one who knows."

"Who?"

Penelope turned and in walked the petite form of Devastation. Phillipus pulled out her sword."How dare that little monster show her head here!How dare you let her in,Penelope?

Guards!"

Palace guards came surging forward. Penelope blocked them from reaching the girl."NO!You must listen to her!"

Artemis shouted,"She tried to kill us!She is a deceitful wretch!"

Hippolyta looked at Devastation."Why are you here,child?Why would you come to warn us of Ares' treachery?"

Devastation folded her arms."The God of War has used me for his own ends for far too long. Now he has deceived another,a mortal,who was granted great power by the Quintessence,into aiding him to breach Olympus. This Gog helped him capture all but Zeus and Hades. And now,with the gods out of the way, Ares uses the opportunity to crush mankind."

"Crush mankind?Surely that is something you would enjoy. Why should it bother you what he does?"

"The plan was for Ares to free my father,and I would be the one to cause chaos and discord in the world. But he has no faith in me since I reneged on our last agreement .And if mankind is enslaved,what fun is there left for me?"

"You seem to know a lot about these plans of Ares," snapped Artemis.

"I was informed by someone who seeks balance but who is bound by her loyalty to her father and siblings."

Penelope blurted out,"Harmonia!"

Devastation nodded."Yes."

Phillipus looked skeptical."This sounds like a trap to me."

Artemis added,"Why should we care what happens to mankind?They are destroyers and usurpers alike!It will take little effort from the God of War to subjugate them."

Devastation said,"It may interest you to know that they captured the Princess."

Hippolyta paled. Phillipus clenched her fists."What?"

"Oh,yes. While you argue about how trustworthy I am,the heir to Themyscira is at the mercy of Ares."

Hippolyta stepped down from her podium. She held up her arm."You need say no more. General!"

"Yes,my Queen?"

"Prepare for war."She turned to Devastation."Can you get into Olympus?"

Devastation showed her an amulet Harmonia left with her."I can."

"Who has Ares left to guard the gods?"

"Eris."

"Can you take her on in single combat?"

Devastation grinned."Oh wait and see."

* * *

Ares looked up as the sky darkened with parademons. His son,Deimos,shouted,"Father!It is one of the old gods!"

Ares shouted,"Engage the forces of Darkseid!"

The Dogs of War clashed with the parademons. The soldiers and civilians were suddenly forgotten or caught in the cross-fire.

Darkseid hovered towards Ares."Well done,Ares, I can now conquer this world and there will be no Gods to stop me!"

Ares pulled out the staff of Gog."I do not know how it is that you come to be here..."

Darkseid laughed,"Do you not?You should keep your enemies close,your allies closer"

Ares' eyes glowed."Gog!"

"Your deception has failed. Gog has no care for the submission of men!He cares only for Superman!And I will let him have the Kryptonian;my tastes run towards the Earth. Only there cannot be two ..."

Omega beams came after him. Ares lifted Gog's staff and fired back. Both pushed against each other,dead locked. The force was so powerful,it eventually repelled both combatants and the surge of energy sent them tumbling backwards,destroying buildings as if they were made of cardboard. Darkseid fell and carved out a deep chasm. Ares had fallen off his hound,was sent spinning,landing into the Liberty Bell and making it clang loudly. Gog's staff was bent and blackened .

* * *

Lois covered her mouth,as she saw the destruction in Washington on the screen in the Satellite."My father's there!"

Superman turned and flew out. He came at lightning speed, blowing icy cold winds at raging fires,catching any falling debris,scooping any civilians from danger to deposit them at the nearest military post. He landed alongside Ares who was surrounded by parademons. Ares was fighting them off,but they were like swarming ants. When he smacked off a dozen,another covered him. Superman flew in and ripped them off him. He used his heat vision and sliced through their weapons,wings and even limbs.

Ares glared,"Superman!How gracious of you to..."

The words were barely out when Superman had him by the neck."Where's Diana?"

Ares pushed him off."What makes you think I even know?"

"Oh,you know. And I expect you didn't think it would come to this,that you would be struggling against Darkseid."

He paused and then grunted,"Gog has her."

"What?You had better explain yourself."

"I made a bargain with Gog to help me take over Olympus. We entered and captured the Gods. Gog helped me capture the Princess. He has such a vendetta against you it is all that consumes him. But as much as I appreciate that,why waste precious time over you two when I could take over the world now?"

Superman concluded ironically,"So you did what you do best?"

"I deceived him. But..."

"Yes?"

"It seemed the maniac had a plan of his own. He allied with Darkseid."

"Where is Gog?"

"I left him at my lair with the princess,but seeing that the paradigm has shifted I doubt he is there. But if you want to try, feel free to..."

Superman had no chance to comment,when they heard the beating of wings up in the clouds."This is getting tiresome now,"said Superman and flew up to face the hordes. He was about to use his heat vision when he saw that the wings were actually those of white horses. It was an airborne army of Amazons,led by Queen Hippolyta herself.

* * *

Hippolyta flew down with Superman to where Ares hovered;leaving her warriors waiting above.

"Well,what a fine mess you have created,"she said acidly to Ares.

"Queen Hippolyta,how good of you to join in the battle. Which side will you be fighting for?" Ares queried sarcastically.

She glared."Your lust for power may yet destroy all of creation itself. As we speak I am hoping the Gods can be set free."

He folded his arms with ironic interest."Indeed?Who can even get in and face off with Eris?"

"Devastation."

He shook his head."She cannot get in."

"With Harmonia's help she can."

He began to laugh with wry amusement."Ah,my dear obedient daughter!The sly,resourceful wretch. Who would have guessed she'd go to Devastation. Her treachery may yet save us all."

Superman interrupted,"This is all well and good,but where's Diana?"

Hippolyta looked at Ares."You have my daughter?"He hand went to her sword.

Ares said mockingly,"As I was saying to Superman here,she was left in the clutches of Gog."

"Who is Gog?"

Casually Ares said,"Oh, he is the time-hopping enemy of Superman. He believes he is the Antichrist and must be destroyed."

"And why does he have my daughter?"

"Well,it seems in a possible future our Kryptonian friend here has a child,and the mother of that child is your dear daughter Diana!"he revealed with a spiteful grin.

Superman went pale. Hippolyta went red. Ares laughed."Oh, this is priceless!Don't tell me you didn't figure it out,Superman!You're not that dense, are you?No,I didn't think so. You should add another power to your list...super-denial."

Hippolyta looked at Superman. Her voice was not her own."Is this true?"

He said tightly,"You ought to know ,Your Majesty,that the future is not set. What Gog purports to be true may never happen."

Hippolyta asked hoarsely,"Does Diana know?"

Ares shrugged."Not at the time we captured her."

She grabbed Superman's arm and dug her nails into his biceps."Then promise me now that she will never be put in such a position. You must not place this responsibility upon my child, Superman. She has a right to live her life without compromise or guilt!She is my heir!Themyscira's future!Promise me!"

Superman took Hippolyta's hand from his arm and gently put it to her side. His eyes were grave."If that is what your Majesty demands, promise."

Ares said sarcastically,"Very touching. But can we pay some attention to the matter at hand?"

Darkseid had risen and he was coming at them,with a host of parademons. Hippolyta mounted her horse and screamed,"Amazons!Attack!"

Ares pulled out his sword and called upon his sons and lieutenants.''Legions!Attack!"

The clash of two sides caused a great din. Darkseid's omega beams decimated everything in his path. He swatted Amazons like they were flies. He grabbed Artemis by the scruff of the neck as she flew past and tried to fire her arrows at him. He curled his fist and Artemis closed her eyes preparing for her skull to be shattered. Superman thundered into him from behind. He dropped Artemis,who was caught by the Ares as she fell to the earth. Superman knocked him onto the steps of the Lincoln Memorial. The steps cracked under the strain of his weight. He rose. Eyes smouldering ."Kal-el,you dare to try to battle with me again?"

Omega beams fired at Superman,who flew up high,and weaved through the parademons,who were turned to dust,until he veered sharply at the mothership. The craft blew into pieces. Debris rained from the skies. Darkseid ripped the obelisk and sent it like a javelin at Superman. Superman was thrown against a building. He grunted and threw the cracked obelisk from atop him.

Darkseid appeared before him and smashed his fists into his gut."You're a so predictable Kryptonian: you never know when you are beaten!"

He fell before him;Darkseid grabbed his cape and flung him into the ground. Superman laid dazed. Darkseid laughed and was about to use his omega beams when a missile came whirring in and hit Darkseid in the mid-section,sending him flying into the Reflection pool. The missile detonated and water mushroomed into the air and Darkseid laid dazed at the cracked bottom. Superman looked up. An aircraft the shape of a bat just flew over."Bruce!"

The Batcraft turned and joined the Amazons and Ares in the battle. Superman flew towards Darkseid,and he hauled him up by the neck."Are we going to have to go through this again, Darkseid?Can't you see that your forces are being pushed back?Withdraw!"

Darkseid grunted,"I still have a pawn to play,Kal-el!"

Phasing in from nowhere,standing on the concourse above them, was Gog. He held Diana in the crook of his arm. She was bound by the magic lasso.

He smiled."I have something for you,Satan."

Superman's eyes glowed and he flung Darkseid down."Let her go."

"Why would I want to do that?" asked Gog mockingly.

"It's me you want. It always has been. She's nothing to you."He floated up to face him.

"The future says otherwise!"

"If I am dead she is no threat to the future."

"Have you come to sacrifice yourself on her behalf?How touching!But forgive me if I don't trust you to release her just yet."

Diana struggled."Superman!Don't!It's a trap!"

Superman remarked."You haven't your staff. I could beat you easily."

"No,but I have my time device. I can vanish with her and you will never see her again. That would be enough punishment in itself,wouldn't it?"

"If I surrender,will you give me your word that you will let her go?"

Gog looked impressed."You wouldn't fight back?"

"Whether rightfully or wrongfully,you believe I'm evil,but I know you never set out to be the cause of so much destruction. You were given power to change the world, to make it better. Look at the world now. It's hemorrhaging chaos. Innocents are dying!There is more pain here than you, as a single soul, could ever feel. I hear every heart stop. Every mournful cry. Smell the blood as it flows. I can see the world caving into darkness."

Gog seemed to shift uncomfortably. He growled."I was making it better. Your actions caused of all of this!"

"To this day,I have no idea how I wronged you."

Gog sneered."Your don't know?You caused my family,my friends,my life to be destroyed. The entire Mid-West was wiped out because of you!"

Superman looked troubled."How did I cause it?"

Gog seemed unable to answer. In his madness he had lost all sense of reasoning and the details of the future. The powers given to him by the Quintessence had been too much for an already tortured mind. All he could recall was that Superman was the cause of all that was wrong with the world. His delusion was fixed. He spat." It was all your fault! If you had just died when you should have none of this would have happened!Even she would not be here with her life hanging in the balance!"

Superman glanced around him, at the horrific scene of war;then he stared at Diana. There was a strange look in his eyes. It was intense,and at once sorrowful and tender. It was as if he was taking a last look of his surroundings,of the world,of her. It made her heart thud sickeningly. Diana cried,"Kal!Don't!

He knelt on one knee before Gog,and bowed his head."If my death means that you'll find peace,Gog, and the world will not suffer anymore,then so be it. I'm yours."

Gog dropped Diana. She fell to the ground. She watched in dismay as Gog walked around him suspiciously."This is a trick. You are Lucifer himself. Your words are like honey. They speak of great things but I know they are blasphemies and you have these blind fools that worship you..."He indicated to the forces fighting Darkseid's legions."You are dangerous. You need to be slain."

Superman said calmly,"Do what your heart tells you to,Gog."

Gog came forward,then walked back. He seemed to be in conflict. He pulled off his helmet and threw it at him."This is not how it is supposed to be!Get up!"

Superman did not move. Gog screamed."Get up and face me,damn you!"

Omega beams came out of nowhere. It was Darkseid."Stop wasting time,you fool. If you don't kill him,I will!"Gog put up his hands as if to block the beams but they seemed to hit him. Gog vanished.

Diana watched in horror as Darkseid drew out a shard of kryptonite from his waist. He pushed it against Superman's cheeks. Superman began to sweat. His eyes began to glaze over with pain,and he slumped to the floor. Darkseid kicked him in the gut. He lifted him and hit him in the jaw. He pounded his head upon the concrete parapet.

"Ah,Kal-el,I told you you were predictable!So noble. So good. So foolish!"

Tears filled Diana's eyes,she struggled and tried to break Hestia's lasso of Truth. "Stop it,you monster!You're killing him!"

Darkseid laughed viciously,"I know!"

Diana screamed as she watched him take the shard and stab Superman between the shoulder blades."NO!"

Superman fell,his eyes were rolling over. Diana tried to reach out but her nails grasped at the air in vain. Diana felt Darkseid grasp her by the hair and drag her to her knees. He studied her. "Well,Amazon,what should I do with you?"

She felt him take an end of the lasso and her eyes widened,as he was about to tie it about her throat.

Bolts of lightning struck Darkseid. He let go of Diana and was thrown back into the damaged pool. He looked up and saw the eyes of the King of the Gods. Zeus was accompanied by scores of Lantern Corps.

Zeus looked at him darkly,'Take your forces and withdraw,Lord of Apokolips. NOW!"

Darkseid looked at Zeus and struggled up."So,the Gods of Olympus are back. And New OA has sent its warriors. I should have known better than to make any alliance with anyone. Still,I killed the Kryptonian. The Earth will yet be mine!"He teleported out and his ships vanished.

Diana, meanwhile, was released by John Stewart. Hal Jordan was lifting Superman in his arms. He said urgently,"I can't get a pulse!"

Diana knelt to Zeus."You must help him!"she entreated.

Zeus looked at her sadly."I cannot do anything for him. I suggest you take him to your healers as quickly as possible. Olympus awaits my return."

Hal pressed his comlink and shouted,"J'onn,beam me up. Clark's hurt bad!"

Diana surged forward."I must go with..."

Zeus' voice stopped her."No,Princess,look around you. You are needed."

She clenched her fists,and knew he was right. Washington was a mess and there were casualties,including her Amazon sisters,everywhere!

She bowed her head."Yes,Lord Zeus."

Zeus said softly,"Sacrifice,and duty."He vanished.

John reached out and put his arm around her shoulders. He whispered,"He'll pull through. He's Superman."


	19. Chapter 19

AFTERMATH

Chapter 19

Olympus

Ares and his children and the Dogs of War were withdrawn. Zeus would have punished them all but there were still those that maintained their objectivity.

Athena said,"It seems to me that we are forgetting one thing. As much as we may not like to admit it,Ares helped fight against Darkseid's forces,and contributed to bringing back balance into the world of men and gods."

Ares said dryly,"I don't need you to speak up for me,Athena. I can defend myself."

Poseidon glared,"Defend yourself?You had those cubs of yours attack me!Usurp Zeus' power..."

Ares folded his ams."Not true. Zeus was not here...so technically I didn't usurp him..."

Hera exclaimed,"This is not a jest,Ares. You and your minions must be punished!Your plotting and treachery nearly cost us our position."

Zeus looked at Ares."I have told you time and again your ambitions are blinded by your own arrogance."

Ares replied,"Father,you made me God of War. Forgive me if that makes one a tad ambitious."

Athena put in ironically,"It's not as if it's the first time he's done this. And the only reason he had the opportunity was because of you,Great one."

Zeus looked at her darkly."What?"

"The Quintessence made a bad judgment. You took a man with a fractured mind and placed too much power and responsibility on his mortal shoulders. Gog was your creation ."

Hades added bluntly,"And mistake."

Zeus looked at his brother gravely."You side with Athena on this?"

"Let us face facts. Ares could not have done what he did without Gog. And due to Gog's madness,we got Darkseid. Yes,you stopped the lord of Apokolips,but others,including Ares,stood up to his might. Before you condemn him to Ixion's wheel,or the children to Mount Caucasus,consider your actions first."

There was silence.

Zeus looked at Ares,Phobos,Deimos,Harmonia,Eris and Devastation for a moment. He gestured abruptly,"Phobos and Deimos,you are condemned to help Hephaestus in the forge for a millenia..."

The brothers looked to protest. Zeus continued,"Eris and Devastation will go and aid Hecate..."

Devastation groaned,"That ill tempered old hag?I'd rather be in Tartarus!"

"It can be arranged if I hear one more dissenting tongue,"promised Zeus with a stare that quietened all.

His eyes softened at Harmonia. He lifted the amulet she had loaned to Devastation and rebuked gently,"Although what you did saved us,this amulet was never for the use of the likes of Ares or Devastation. You are hereby banned from its use for an eon."

She bowed and accepted her punishment with a grace."It is as you will,Lord."

Eris muttered,"She always gets special treatment."

Zeus regarded Ares."And as for you, my dear son,there is little I can do to you that would punish you for what you have done. You presence in the world is as needful as is Aphrodite's .But I think there is one thing that I will ban you from interfering with..."

All eyes looked at him in interest. What could Zeus ban Ares from that wouldn't go against the law of balance?

Zeus said,"You will not interfere in the laws of Time nor abet with any being that can manipulate it."

Ares' spine suddenly stiffened. Athena,Aphrodite,Hermes,Hera and Hestia began to smile.

Zeus continued,"What ever the future holds for the world it shall be left to the Fates,not you! If I hear so much as a whisper of your name with any matter relating to the Princess and a child ,I will personally flay you myself and then hang you from Caucasus for the vultures to pick out your eyes. Is that understood?"

Ares bowed stiffly."Yes,Zeus."

"Good. Now get out of my sight!All of you!"

* * *

Diana found her mother and sisters in Washington. The President himself had sent the Amazons a message of gratitude for their help. Many of her sisters,who had not been killed or hurt, were staying back to help with the clean-up and rescue operations .

Hippolyta embraced her."Oh, my child,you are alive and well!"

"I am. How did you come to be here,Mother?"

"It is a long story. I will tell you once the dust settles."

"How many have we lost?"

"Over three hundred."

Diana clenched her fists."I wasn't even here to help..."

"You were at Gog and Darkseid's mercy. I just thank the gods you are alive."

Diana replied stiffly,"The gods have nothing to do with it."

Hippolyta touched her shoulder. She had been told how the Man of Steel had fallen. She felt a sense of shame."Have you heard from J'onn?"

She shook her head and tried to say lightly,"No news is good news they say." Her voice was unsteady.

"Diana..."Hippolyta looked at her with real motherly concern."I know how you must feel..."

She put her hand up."No,mother,you have no idea how I feel. How I must stay here and take casualties to the hospital,help rescue people trapped under rubble,comfort those who have lost homes and loved ones,clear the streets,take food and supplies to makeshift shelters,move the dead,deal with looters...when all the while I want to be up there...to know what is happening to him...And all that is stopping me from leaving it all is that I know, if I were up there and he were here,he'd be doing this!"

She walked away,leaving her mother staring with a sense of wonder and dismay. General Phillipus noted her expression and asked,"What is it,Majesty?"

Hippolyta said, with a stab of guilt."I had no idea it had gotten this far."

"What has,my Queen?"

"Diana's feelings for him."

"Superman?Yes,I know."

She looked at her pleadingly,"Surely it is only a phase?An infatuation?She does not even know him...in...in...a way a man knows a woman and he is bonded to another..."

"My Queen it has been an age since you allowed yourself to feel anything after you were betrayed. I too feel as possessive of our Princess as if she were my own. I want her to remain the pure and joyful child we knew. But she is a woman and her life is not as we could ever imagine...This thing between her and the Kryptonian. ..it may not be of the flesh..yet...but it is of the spirit. Fire burns out of fleshly delights,as we both know, but the spark that ignites the spirit,that is eternal."

Hippolyta sighed."I don't know,Phillipus,I don't know. I've gone against many by allowing men of the League to come to the island but I am not ready to risk my daughter,even for a Superman!"

* * *

Wonder Woman flew to a shelter,taking fresh food supplies with her. She had barely dropped it off and emerged ,when she saw the Batcraft outside a soldier's outpost, that was acting as a first aid station. She flew down to take a look. When she peered into the tent,to her surprise, she saw Catwoman cleaning off the blood from a deep gash in a soldier's head,whilst Batman was suturing another's hand.

The Private who was having his head cleaned was flirting outrageously. Catwoman said dryly,"Down boy!I'm just here to bandage your head. But I can do your mouth while we're at it."

The Private looked at her incorrigibly."I'll suffer through anything for you."

The Lieutenant, who was with Batman, whispered curiously,"You two dating?"

Batman warned,"Be quiet before my needle slips."

"Seriously,she's wow...all that leather...wow."

"She's got a a whip which she's very good with."

"Yeah?You mean tying up people and stuff?"

"No,strangling them."

"Oh."

The Lieutenant got up and gave Selina an anxious look and left. Selina's Private blew her a kiss as he departed,but when he saw Wonder Woman appear,he made a right about turn."Ahem,I have a sudden pain in my..."

Batman gave him a rough,"Out!"and pulled down the flap of the tent for the moment.

Selina tutted."Men!So,Wondrous,you okay?Word was that you were in a bit of a sticky situation."

Diana replied,"I'm well enough. How are you two?"

"We're surviving. Who'd think I would be in Washington acting Florence Nightingale?Bruce here may not be the most chirpy of co-workers but I'm bearing my cross."

Diana's brows rose."Bruce?You told her?"

Selina shrugged,"No,I peeped. I wouldn't have but he was unconscious and I thought he might have cracked his skull and harpies were after us..."

Batman cut in ironically,"For which I'm so thankful .Makes one wonder whether it was due to kindness or spite."

Catwoman picked up a scalpel."You have a handsome face,Bruce,I'm sure the ladies will mourn if I accidentally cut it."

Diana got between them both."Okay,you two,play nicely now."She took Batman by the arm and asked Catwoman."Can I talk to him a minute?"

She waved scathingly.'"You don't need my permission."

In a corner of the tent,Diana asked,"Have you heard anything?"

He said,"All I know is that he's in the infirmary."

"J'onn hasn't said anything?"

"No,other than he's still breathing."

Diana let out a breath of relief."Thank Hera."

Batman commented,"Maybe you should check on him."

Diana folded her arms."There are hundreds injured;thousands homeless; three thousand and fifty dead,and counting;no electricity and running water;food supplies and blankets still coming in;debris everywhere,looting...and that's only Washington. The only good thing is that it's July and no one will freeze to death. Have you heard from Gotham?"

He replied,"Nightwing had better stats to report. The assault was not as concentrated as it was here. But Gotham still has many injured and infrastructural damage."

"You plan to stay here long?"

"We'll probably be here until they can get more medics from across the border."

Diana glanced at Catwoman."I like her."

Batman frowned."Your point being?"

Diana smiled. It was the first time she felt like smiling for the entire day. How ironic life was!Who would have thought she'd be in this position seven years later!She,who had been so fascinated by Batman,but who never really knew Bruce Wayne,was now regarding him with the same amused affection all the other Leaguers had felt whenever he tried to evade any talk of romance. She could see for herself that there was a chemistry between Bruce and Selina that no one could deny. Not even him. He had the will to avoid Diana years ago but he could not do it with Selina. Diana felt a surge of pleasure to know that finally someone was moving the heart of the Dark Knight. And it was someone who totally exasperated him!Someone whom he would never have chosen in his wildest dreams!Someone who possessed a quality a control-freak like Batman hated:unpredictability.

Diana said softly,"It's never easy accepting it when it really happens, is it?"

He said nothing as a soldier peered in and said,"We have another batch coming in. They should be here in five."

Catwoman looked over."Are you two finished talking about me?"

Wonder Woman grinned as Batman began waspishly,"No one was talking about..."

Selina said whimsically,"Lighten up,Bats. Can't take a joke, can you?"

Diana said briskly,"I've got to go. I'll see you two around."She waved and was gone.

Selina playfully mused,"Hey,did you know we are "you two" now?"

He said gruffly,"You are determined to get my back up, aren't you?"

She laughed and sat down on the table."It's way too much fun not to. You know what's your problem?You need to give Batman a break and let Bruce laugh more."

He straightened up."There's little to laugh about today."

"True but we're doing our best. When I'm done tonight and I go back to Gotham,I won't have an apartment to go back to,and that's no laughing matter!"

He looked startled."What?"

"Oh yes. Didn't I tell you?An hour before you helped me on the roof,my building was set afire by the minions of the God of War. I 'll be searching for a shelter tonight."

"You didn't say anything."

"Well,I'm not the kind of gal to whine about things I can't change."

"Did you manage to salvage anything?"

"What I have on. It's a beautiful irony, isn't it?All I have is gone and when I could be looting,I'm here, with you of all people,patching up soldiers."

Batman saw a couple of injured soldiers come in. He touched her shoulder."You won't have to search for shelter,Selina. I think we can find a corner for you to overnight in the Wayne mansion."

She grimaced."I didn't tell you in order for you to feel sorry for me. I'm not a stray cat that you take in."

"Oh, believe me,I know that. I'll just tell Alfred to lock away the Ming vases,and Faberge eggs."

She looked impressed."Well,well,so you can make a joke!"

They didn't get to talk further,as both had persons coming to sit before them. But a kind of easy silence descended while they worked together.

* * *

Lois Lane sat at the bedside of Superman. It had been hours since he fell ; the kryptonite shard had been extracted and he had been subjected to the healing ray but he remained unconscious with machines breathing for him and measuring his vitals. J'onn and Ray wouldn't give a prognosis. It was difficult to predict the outcome for one whose physiology was unique. All one could do was wait and hope. Lois had been allowed to sit with him after it was felt that little more could be done. She had only just received some positive news from her mother. Her father was alive and well, as was Lucy and her family. That was one thing to take comfort in. She looked at Clark as he laid under the white sheet,bared to the waist and still battered and bruised all over. At least she was here with him. She felt for his mother. Martha Kent was still at the Fortress and had been informed by J'onn of her son's condition. She would have demanded under normal conditions to come to him but knew the League was stretched and stressed. She simply requested to be kept up to date with his progress. She knew if things took a turn for the worse,J'onn would teleport her in. Lois sighed and covered his hand with her own.

She was aware of falling asleep and waking some two hours later. She sat up and yawned. Someone had put a blanket over her. It must have been the Manhunter or Vixen. She looked at her watch. It was after four am. She looked at Clark;he was still unconscious. She sighed and got up in order to stretch her legs. She walked to the nearest window and stared at the earth below.

The door slid open. Wonder Woman was on the threshold. She looked weary and haggard.

Diana gave her a wan smile from the doorway."Hello,Lois."

Lois observed dispassionately,"You look wiped out."

"I am. How is Clark?"She looked at him from where she stood,not moving to come any closer.

"He's still unconscious."

"I just popped in to see if he and the others were okay...There are quite a few broken bones...Thank Hera no one died..."

"The fortune of being meta-human,but I guess ordinary citizens weren't so lucky. What's the death toll now?"

"Six thousand plus."

"And climbing,I bet."

"It's not good,but help has come in from unaffected states and overseas."

"It'd be quite a story if the press were allowed to report it."

"The curfew is for the safety of everyone,Lois."

She folded her arms."How lucky I must be to be here then!"

Diana sensed her hostility and said ,"Maybe I should go..."

"Yes,you look as if you need to rest."

Diana gave Clark a final glance and left. She had barely gone two meters down the corridor when she heard a scream. Diana turned and ran towards the room. She was barely before the doorway when Lois was thrown out by some unseen force. She hit the opposite wall and fell unconscious to the floor. Diana ran to the door and her eyes widened. Gog was looming over the unconscious Superman with a leer of triumph. He looked wild and unkempt without his helmet and collar;and had his blackened and bent staff. He ripped off the head of the staff,leaving the handle with its edge like a jagged stake. He held it with both hands,and aimed high at Clark's heart.

"Your heart needs piercing like the demon that you are!"

Wonder Woman took off her tiara and whipped it at him. It hit the handle out of his grasp. It clanged to the floor. Gog turned and growled like a rabid dog."You! I should have killed you when I had the chance!"

She flew at him and punched him across the room."Yes,a pity you didn't."

He slammed into the wall with the monitors. He got up. She was standing in front of Clark's bed as if putting herself between it and Gog. Gog ripped the monitors,the tall bedside cabinet and flung them at her. She punched them apart. A pipe was ripped down from the ceiling,and he came at her hard with it. She took the force on her bracelets and pushed back with all her might. Soon they were grappling together. Warrior strength that was not at its peak was pitted against brute force and psychotic energy.

Gog gritted,"I will finish the job today. You and Satan here will not be breeding any demonic brats to further mislead the world!"

For a moment Diana looked confused. She smacked him down."What are you talking about,you lunatic?"

Gog laughed and instead of rising, phased out. She turned around urgently, looking for him,only to have him appear behind her and knocked her behind the head.

She fell upon her knees. He held her by the neck and lifted her. His eyes were dilated."You don't know do you,Amazon?"

He brought his face to hers and growled."Five years in the future you are with child...his child...It happens before I, as an innocent bystander, lose my wife and my child and my home. I swore after I was granted my powers I would avenge them...I would kill Satan...but Satan eluded me. His brat eluded me. And you eluded me. I was confused by his soft words of surrender .But I will not make that mistake this time. I will slay you both and any would be hell spawn in the making!"

Diana looked bewildered."You lie!"

"I never lie,witch!I'd recommend you ask Superman but it'd make no difference to you."

Diana tried to get her lasso on him but he knew what she wanted to do. He He phased in and out,making it impossible for her to throw the loop over him. He appeared behind her,grabbing her in a bear hug. Diana felt him yank the lasso out of her grasp and wrap it around her neck. He was on the point of snapping her neck with it when he was tackled from behind. Gog was hit clear through the steel wall of Clark's room into the adjoining bay of four beds. Gog slammed into a trolley of medical supplies. He shook his head and spat, "So,Satan,rises."

Superman,bare-chested,with only the blue tights on,his body still cut and bruised,his cheeks colourless, was standing.

Diana struggled up."Clark..."

He pushed her towards Lois."Get clear!Get her out. Help the other patients!"There were other Leaguers in bed, incapacitated with broken bones,burns or lacerations. They were all awake now but could do little other than fall out of bed and try to attack Gog .He bludgeoned the Shining Knight,neutralized Ice by ripping down pipes and blasting her with hot air and broke Green Arrow's other arm. The alarms began to go off.

She was about to protest when the same trolley came at Clark. He held up his arm and he grimaced as it hit him hard. He flung it aside and went after Gog. Gog met him half way across the floor and they ended up thundering into the window and shattering it. As they burst out into the vacuum of space,Diana had to rush to save the others before they were sucked outside.

Outside the two figures tumbled along the rotating Satellite and members on the upper deck watched in astonishment and dismay.

J'onn was about to phase out when he heard Diana's shout."J'onn we have a situation. There's a breach and Shining Knight isn't breathing!"

The Manhunter had no choice but to go to her aid. There was no one else on duty who could get to the infirmary in seconds. Neither was there anyone who could go out in airless space to help Superman. Vixen,Jonah and the Atom Smasher looked on in vain.

* * *

Superman was flagging. Gog was coming at him again. He reserves of strength was too low to continue with a fist fight on the satellite's surface. The effects of the kryptonite was still in his system. He was significantly weakened. His eyes turned towards the moon. He flew towards it. At least he was getting Gog away from the Satellite and Diana. He was over the scarred terrain,near a JLA outpost when Gog appeared and sent him crashing into the building. He got up,picking up a metal girder with a grunt of real pain and effort and swung with all his might. Gog fell heavily into a crater. Clark doubled over, gasping for breath,knowing Gog was rising and coming again.

Gog tore out a pylon from the ground and hit him into the dark side of the moon. He fell so hard,he actually eroded the surface.

"You're as weak as a sacrificial lamb. I will end it now!"The pylon slammed Superman to his knees. A fist punched the wound between his shoulders,and through the bandages he began to bleed once more. Gog pounded him mercilessly.

"I will then go back for her and finish what I started."

Blood was trickling down his nose and through his lips. He was losing focus and what little strength he had left. Gog began to blur. Gog laughed,"And this time I will take my time when I peel the skin off her lovely bones. I will show no mercy."

Superman let out a groan of sheer will and he gritted,"So will I!"

His eyes glowed red and he aimed for Gog's one good eye. Gog bellowed as he was blinded. His balled fist,which was coming at Superman,suddenly stopped in mid air. Superman added,"And this time it will take you an eternity to navigate the Time Stream."

Heat vision sliced off the fanatical villain's forearm from the elbow. Gog roared in pain and rage. Superman reached and ripped the time device off the wrist. He crushed it between his fingers.

Gog screamed in disbelief and felt his body's molecules begin to become unstable. He was disintegrating. He began to fade.

He screeched,"You'll rue the day,Kryptonian!"

Superman panted,"I'll be ready and waiting for you."

Gog vanished and Superman turned weakly towards the direction of the JLA outpost. He had to get to it and use the teleporter before he lost all consciousness.

* * *

J'onn had to help Diana seal the breach and get the patients and Lois to safety. They then had to attend to Shining Knight and the others. There was no way of contacting Superman to know if he was alive. He had no transmitter and the JLA radar lost him when he and Gog went over to the dark side of the moon. Vixen and Jonah could have suited up and transported onto the outpost on the moon but J'onn would have none of it.

Diana volunteered to go but J'onn was insistent."No,you are exhausted. I don't want you facing Gog in this condition."

"But he could be dying...dead..."she snapped,clenching her fists.

He touched her shoulders."I have contacted GL. He will come with Hal and Kyle. Let us wait for them before we put any more people in danger."

"But..."

"Clark would have it no other way. You know that."

Her shoulders sagged. She walked away to the glass window. She knew he was right. She was a mass of conflicting thoughts and emotions. What Gog had told her in the infirmary about her and Clark had stunned her. She didn't know what to make of it. Her hand went inadvertently to her flat stomach and she stared at the moon. Reality imposed itself upon her mind when she saw Lois' reflection in the window behind her,as the reporter walked in and went straight to the Manhunter who had just come off the video messenger with a very worried Dinah.

She turned. Lois had just woken and was asking the Manhunter about Clark."Why hasn't anyone gone to help him!What are you all standing around for?"She looked at Vixen and Jonah and Diana impatiently.

J'onn explained gently,"Lois,we are stretched to the limit. Shining Knight may just die. He has cerebral haemorrhaging. And the others are just as critical. Gog is as mad as he is unpredictable. If I leave here,he can teleport in and destroy this last bastion of ours. I have ordered the others to stay put until we get back-up. They are mere minutes away..."

Lois fumed,"So we wait while Clark dies?"She turned on Diana."You!You care for him so much!Why aren't you going to help him?"

Diana was taken aback by the anger in her voice,but she saw the desperation and fear and said unsteadily,"Don't you think it isn't killing all of us here what Gog might do to him?What we may find when we go?Don't you know that I'd have no second thought to flying out of here right now and going after him?"

Lois opened her lips to speak,when a voice sounded behind them."If you had, you and I would have had a serious falling out."

All eyes turned and saw Superman. He was standing on the threshold of the doorway. He looked terrible. He was bloodied and bruised. One eye was half shutting,the open wound was seeping down his back,he was swaying where he stood. He had a painfully crooked smile and it's warmth was directed at one person in the room:Wonder Woman.

Diana stood frozen on the spot,unable to move for fear that she would just shame herself as an Amazon by bursting into tears.

Lois saw the look that passed between them and her heart sank.

The Manhunter rushed forward."Kal."

He collapsed before anyone could reach him and passed out.

* * *

Lois remained nonetheless at his side. Whether it was out of love,loyalty,gratitude,or simply denial,she wouldn't leave the Satellite until she knew he was going to be okay. He was still unconscious but the Atom was happy to report that he was over the most critical stage and his invulnerability was beginning to,albeit slowly,reassert itself.

She watched him as she sat near his bedside. He began to stir and she jumped up."Clark?"

His head shifted restlessly."Darkseid...no..."

Lois stroked the hair off his brow."It's okay. You're okay..."

"No...let her go..."

"It's alright,Smallville. You're safe."

He was delirious."Gog...have mercy..."

She whispered,"I'm here...It's Lois"

"Diana!"

His blue eyes flew open and he jerked to wakefulness. His body was filmed with sweat and he was breathing heavily. He squinted at the light and looked around slightly disorientated. He took in a deep breath,as he remembered."She's okay..."He focused and suddenly realized Lois was watching him,a look of mortification on her face.

"Lois..."

"How nice of you to acknowledge me,Clark."She had taken a step back and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Lois,I thought Diana was in..."He sat up,wincing slightly from his wounds.

She interrupted sarcastically,"Is there anything that isn't centered around your Diana?"

There was no denying it now.

He got up slowly;he was far from full strength but he pulled off the lines from his arms and chest. He took a robe from a hook, threw it on and looked at Lois gravely."We need to talk."

"Talk?I think the time for talk has long gone. I'd be a fool not to know after these last few days where I figure in this triangle."

"Then at least hear me out"

Her voice was terse."Hear you out?Answer me this,how long has it been going on?"

"It's not like that. It's hard to explain."He folded his arms and went to the portal and looked out ."What I never wanted was to hurt anyone. But it's happening in spite of everything. I never planned on it turning out this way."

"What way?Fooling yourself that you cared for me?"

"I do care for you..."

"Oh, spare me the verbosity!"

"Then I can only say I'm truly sorry."

Lois cut to the chase."Tell me,truthfully,what is she to you?"

He said simply,"Everything."

It was a bitter pill to swallow. She said icily,"I should have seen it coming. It was there before me for months. But I was in denial. Even when Gog told me about your child."

Clark turned,his blue eyes darkened, like a squall over clear skies"You knew?"

"Yes,I knew."

He clenched his fingers."You said nothing...and that could have made all the difference to all those innocent people...I could have stopped Gog before...Why would you be so..?"

She retorted,"Selfish?Forgive me for loving and wanting you at all cost."

Clark heard the bitterness in her voice,saw the hurt in her eyes and felt his anger subside. He said,"I hope someday you will find it in your heart to forgive me. I tried to be honest with our relationship but I all the while I was fighting against something that I couldn't shake off."

She waved him away."Stop. I don't need your pity. You played martyr long enough! I won't pine away and die,you know. I still have some pride. Now you're free to go to her."

He laughed ironically,"Go to her?You really don't get it, do you?This isn't about me wanting to throw you off for another woman. It's more complicated than you could ever imagine. One just doesn't go for an Amazon princess. And not after all that has passed or could come to pass."

Lois tutted satirically."Typical,Smallville,you're sparing her. How utterly like you. You must really love this woman."

Clark said nothing .He turned away and said,"I can only hope you'll respect what you've seen and been told?"

Lois said wearily,"You ought to know me by now. If I wanted to spill the beans about you all, I would have a long time ago. I think it's time I go home and see my family. Good-bye,Superman."

Clark watched her leave and sank upon the chair. It was as if a burden had been both lifted and placed on his shoulders now. He leaned his head back against the wall and stared blankly at the ceiling. He was remembering the promise to a desperate queen and mother.

* * *

The news filtered throughout the satellite. Superman was going to make a full recovery. Diana heard it but instead of rushing down to the infirmary as she wanted,she stayed away. This was noted by several Leaguers and one decided to take her to task for it.

"Well,Di,when are you going to check out Big Blue?"

She turned from the report she was perusing and looked at Flash."What?"

"Supes. Everyone has been down to see him except you!"

"I will. I was busy."

He frowned."Okay but you clocked out half an hour ago. Come on,he even pretended to ask for you in passing,which was even more pathetic than you hiding from him."

She said defensively,"What are you babbling on about?I'll go. For heavens sake,Wally,he's not dying."

Flash shot back."He nearly did..for you."

She looked pained."I know...I just wanted to give him and Lois time to themselves..."

"Lane left the satellite yesterday. She looked cheesed off."

Diana looked taken aback."What?"

Flash put his hand over his mouth and whispered."Shyera reckons they've called it quits."

Diana shook her head."You must be wrong...why would they call it quits?"

Wally folded his arms."Oh,I think it's clear to everyone with some gray matter in their skulls."

She scowled,and dropped her papers on the console. She retorted,"Well that leaves you out, doesn't it?"

He protested."Now that's just plain mean!"

She looked somewhat guilty."Sorry,Flash but I need to go."

"Great!"

"No. I'm...I'm going home to Boston..."

She hurried out the room leaving Wally scratching his head. Shyera, who was standing across the room, looked up and said,"Nice going,Big Mouth. You've really panicked her now."

* * *

Diana was back at the satellite for Monitor Duty two days later. She had tried to get out of it but no one would swap. The night shift was very quiet. The members that were on patrol had no dire emergencies;nothing that they couldn't deal with swiftly and by themselves. With her in the satellite was J'onn and Steel. Both had other duties to attend and she was alone in the main control room.

She had not gone to see Superman as yet. Her excuse to herself tonight had been that he was asleep when she came on duty. She would see him tomorrow when she got off at dawn. It was three am and all was silent and the lights dim. She set the computer to alert her via her comlink,and got up to stretch her legs and grab some refreshment in the galley.

She walked in the dark kitchen area and turned on a light. She flicked on the electric kettle and hunted out a mug and tea bag. She went to the refrigerator and opened it. She peered in and grumbled as she saw that the milk had been pushed in behind a huge bottle of juice and a half eaten gateau on the bottom shelf."Has to be Wally pushing it so far..."

She bent to retrieve it.

An amused voice said,"Now there's a sight for sleepy eyes. " Superman was leaning against the doorway,bare footed,in pajama bottoms and a tee-shirt.

She let out a gasp of surprise and the milk slipped from her fingers. Clark moved like lightning and caught the bottle before it could fall and smash to the ground. He put the bottle on the nearby counter top and closed the opened fridge door behind her."Careful,Princess."

She stood looking at him,feeling a blush creeping up her cheeks."Kal...You startled me. What are you doing up?"

'I couldn't sleep. So I thought I'd mosey on up here for a snack. J'onn said there were fresh cookies somewhere. You want some?"

She gestured to the kettle now clicking off automatically."No,I'm just having tea."She was aware him leaning against the counter and his eyes following her as she made her tea.

"So,"he asked casually,"why haven't you been down to see us in the infirmary?"

"I wanted to,but I was busy..."

He said bluntly,"And I'd say you've been avoiding me."

"I...there was so much to do...Many of my sisters died and the Embassy was damaged...Not to mention the crisis in the cities themselves."

He nodded gravely,"Yes,it must have been chaos after the fighting in the States. J'onn filled me in."

"It was very hard. We missed you."

He said wryly,"I'm hoping J'onn and Ray will give me the all clear tomorrow so I can help. They've been fussing about the fact that I need to give myself time to convalesce properly."

"Well,you were touch and go for a while. We thought at one time we'd lost you."

He smiled ruefully."I thought I'd lost me too."

She lifted her eyes to his face. It had the remnants of bruises. She said softly,"I'm glad you made it."

"Same here .I'm not trying to make you feel guilty about not coming to see me. I just needed to know you were alright."

Diana paled as he turned her to face him. He reached out as if he couldn't help himself and touched her cheek with the back of his hand."Are you okay?"

The real worry in his eyes made her blurt out honestly," No,I'm not..."

"What it it?"

He saw her hesitate. He ordered, in that quietly caressing way of his,"Tell me,Diana."

She swallowed."Gog...he told me...about us..."

Clark sighed, like a man who was weary and couldn't put up a false front any longer. "You know?"

"Is it true?What he said?"Her hand touched his arm.

"In his mind Superman betrayed him and he set out to destroy me and then, failing that,my progeny. All I know for sure is that the future isn't set in stone. Gog interfered with the Time Stream so much that events have been distorted. What was said to be may never come to pass."

She whispered,"You saw the child ?"

"I didn't even know it at the time but I held her."

Her eyes looked awed."A girl?"

"She was beautiful. Small as she was, she helped save my hide. Maybe I'll tell you about it sometime. Just not now."

"What...was she like?"

His voice was almost reverential."She must have been about nine months old. She had blue eyes and hair like mahogany. I thought about it long after...She looked like my biological mother, Lara. And she flies...I didn't fly at that age."

Diana sighed."I did."

He ran his hand through his hair and muttered,"This is crazy."

She swallowed."Clark...I don't know what to do with this."

"I do."

"What?"

He was pale but resolute."Gog nearly killed everything I hold dear. He is now lost in the Time Stream and remains a potential threat. Our child was like a wonderful dream,Diana,let her remain so."

She knew it was the hardest thing for him to say and her voice was trembling as she asked wistfully,"You believe that?"

"I do."

Her forlorn expression spoke volumes."I'm sorry,Diana."

She shook her head."Don't be...I understand...After what we've been through these last few days,I fully understand. I don't think I could bear seeing you sacrifice yourself for me again."

He bent and kissed her brow as if it were the most sacred thing in the world."Don't ever doubt that I'd do it again. Now go else I'll do something I'll really regret."

Clark gave her the tea and a gentle push. Diana gave him a wan smile and obeyed. He was left alone and he let out a ragged breath. God help him, to get through the days ahead.


	20. Chapter 20

CONSEQUENCES

CHAPTER 20

Selina Kyle looked around the guest room of the Wayne mansion with a look of self deprecating amusement. She ran a hand along the beautiful oriental screen and the ornamental bowl an ewer on the chest of drawers. Her eye looked at the oil painting over the fireplace. She took off her eyepiece and hood and murmured,"An original Monet,for crying out loud. Selina, this is crazy. What do you think you're even doing here?"

She pulled off her gloved talons and sighed. Bruce had been kind enough to offer her a place to stay overnight. She had been fool enough to accept. She heard a knock on the door. She opened it. It was Alfred and he was carrying a box in his hands."Miss Kyle, Master Bruce had this brought in for you."

Selina took it and lifted the top."You have to be kidding me!" Inside was a dress and feminine undergarments.

Alfred said,"He did not believe you'd want to be in your leather outfit all night."

"So,what?He got me a dress and underwear?"

"Well,not exactly. He called in from Washington to say you were coming and had me speak to a female friend of ours...a Miss Gordon...who did the honours of ordering it on-line."

She seemed to relax at that."Oh,for a minute there I was a bit creeped out. Well,I guess I'm grateful for it. Wait, how does she know my size?"Selina checked the label to see it was a her exact fit.

"Er,that was Master Bruce. He's very perceptive,you see."

She said dryly,"Oh,yeah, I'll bet. Mr Wayne is very popular with the ladies."

Alfred said,"Be that as it may,ma'am,he has never invited anyone of those ladies to the Batcave before."

She frowned."No? "

"No. Dinner is served in an hour."He bowed and left her.

* * *

Selina Kyle was ready and made her way downstairs. On her way she stopped to look at the various pieces of priceless treasures around her. She smirked."He' s got good taste."

She entered the large living room to find Bruce already changed,kneeling at the fireplace,putting on more logs. Tim Drake was at his side. Both turned as she entered.

"I hope I'm not late. I took a couple of wrong turns initially."

He got up."Not at all. Come in."

"Quite a place you have here."She looked at Tim and put out her hand."So,you must be the little bird in training. How do you do?I'm Selina."

Tim looked at her a bit shyly."I'm Tim."

"Nice to meet you. Well,Handsome, I hope we don't have to stand on ceremony here,I could eat a horse."

Bruce smiled."The dining room is this way."

When Selina saw the large ostentatious room she shook her head."There is no way I'm eating 's like a tomb. Where's your kitchen?"

Bruce looked taken aback. Tim gestured."Over here."

Selina said,"Lead the way,Tim."

Alfred was nonplussed to find all three trouping into the kitchen."What are you doing here?I was about to bring up the soup."

Selina took the tray off him."Take a load off,Jeeves. We' re all tired. I bet you haven't even eaten. Sit down."

Alfred looked at Bruce,and protested,"Master Bruce,I cannot permit this. My function is to serve you and there is no sense of self in..."

Selina put the tray on the table in the middle of the room and pulled up a chair for him."Tonight is an exception. It was never Master Bruce's intention to entertain Catwoman. And tonight the butler can sit and eat with us. Come on. Sit down."

Alfred looked at Bruce in dismay. Bruce gave him a helpless shrug.

Tim sat on a chair,beaming, he hated the formality of the dining room and this novel idea had his approval."Yeah, let's eat!"

Soon all were sitting down and eating .Fifteen minutes later Alfred gave her a stern look as he rose to get the main course."No,I' ll do it."

She smiled."By all means,Al."

Alfred gave a rueful shake of the head. Al?Master Bruce must really be in over his head this time. She was as enchanting as she was attractive. Who would think that the leather clad feline could look like an angel in the green dress Barbara had purchased?Bruce couldn't take his eyes off her!

The main course was followed by dessert and coffee. Tim had milk. Alfred who had gotten over his initial surprise at Selina's open and frank manner found himself relaxing and telling stories of Bruce's youth. It was a pleasant hour and a half spent by all. Selina made Tim even happier by getting them to play Pictionary.

It was hilarious to find out that Batman couldn't really draw,making Alfred's guesses woefully poor. Bruce gestured impatiently, as they lost a fifth time in a row."For Christ's sakes,Alfred! It's "ants in your pants"!"

Alfred observed gloomily,"That looked like polka dot trousers to me, Master Bruce."

"Polka dot?Can't you see they have feet?"

"I thought you were giving them a frayed look,sir"

Bruce held his head in disbelief.

Selina laughed at Bruce."Sore loser. Face it,this is one thing you're not tops at. Ha!"

The team of Selina and Tim won easily. Tim jumped and high-fived her."We rule!"

She agreed."Yeah. They sucked though."

Tim grinned. It was ages since he had such fun.

It was eleven, when Alfred chased them out of the kitchen. Tim was sent up to bed whilst Selina sat with the master of the house in the living room.

"You know,I don't get you. Tonight you come across a far cry from the woman in the cat suit."

She smiled."I could say the same about you. Around the kid and old man you are nothing like the Batman."

Bruce shrugged."Alfred is the only family I have. He's like a father to me. And Tim...he' s an orphan...I know what it's like to lose all one holds dear."

"It's commendable, I guess. My life is probably the opposite of yours. I had my parents but they split and my step-father was an abusive alcoholic...He was not...kind..."

Bruce frowned."Tragedy that isn't sublimated is destructive. It's a fine line I walk between justice and revenge. I could easily give in to rage but where would that get me?"

"It's fine if you inherit a billion-dollar empire. People I know haven't always been trustworthy, Bruce. I sometimes think animals are far more loyal and agreeable... "

"Sure,but look who you jaunt with at times... a kid could tell you not to trust Penguin or Ivy."

"Not only them. Others. I learned to take care of myself and not reply on anyone. What I have, I work very hard for..."

"You steal,"he reminded her.

"I steal from those who steal. Big difference."

"It's no better. You're not a modern day Robin Hood...you don't rob the rich to give to the poor..."

She said whimsically, "Well,I'm poor... "

"Selina," he warned.

She sighed."Look, Bruce,it' s not like I don't understand why you say what you say. It's your job. You're a hero. Apart from being a respected businessman. Me,I'm just a thief in the eyes of many...even you...Why would you even care for me to change my life,huh?"

"Because I know you have some good in you."

"Oh that's so cliched. You see the world in black and white,you may not be as sunny as he is but you think like the Boyscout."

Bruce looked to protest. She laughed."There' s nothing wrong with it...but it makes those of us that are not like the crew in the satellite to fall short of expectation. There are some choices I've made I know I shouldn't have but I had few options..."

"People can change."

"Why would I want to change?I never expect it of you."She put down her glass and stood up."Bruce,I am who I am. I can't promise what I'll do tomorrow. But today I helped you do some humanitarian work and I don't regret it. Maybe I should retire."

He put his drink down and rose."Selina! ...If I offended you,I apologize... "

She smiled gently and walked up to him. Her eyes gleamed up at him."Thank you."

He gave a wry smile."I'm not good at this,but I want us to...Hell, we've done this dance for so long,I'm not sure what I'm trying to say..."

She quirked her brow."Oh come on. Don't expect me to buy that. You can charm the birds from the trees."

"But not the cat on the roof."

"Are you flirting with me again?"

"Is it working?"

She reached her fingers to his face."You know, you never really had to try with me,Handsome. "

"You didn't think so last time. My jaw ached for days."

Selina whispered,"I won't take a swipe now."

Bruce bent his head and kissed her mouth. Selina wrapped her arms about his neck and felt him pull her into an embrace. Alfred, who was coming in to see if they needed anything halted abruptly at the doorway. A tiny smile curved his lips. He quietly retreated,closing the ajar door softly.

* * *

Superman had gotten the all clear to leave to resume his duties. He also had to return to Metropolis to his reporting job. Perry would only so long accept the excuse of his mother being unwell. He was relieved to find out that Lois had gone to Washington,and wasn't going to be back for several days. He spent his time working late and trying not to think about a certain someone in Boston.

It didn't take long for Jimmy to work out something was up. He had seen Lois before she left,and her nonchalance regarding Superman spoke volumes,in addition to the fact that she didn't even ask to speak to Clark when she called from Washington to give Perry an update. Jimmy also was vaguely aware of something being off between them these last few months.

He came to sit before Clark."So,what do you have planned for the weekend?Going to fly to Washington?"

"Why would I fly to Washington?"

"I thought you'd be going to see Lois."

Clark was proof reading a story."Nope. "

"C.K?"

"Mmm?"

"You and Lois okay?"

Clark looked up."What exactly are you asking?"

Jimmy shrugged."It' s just I know something is up. Did you have a row?"

"No. We didn't have a row."

"Then...? "

Clark sighed."Look, Jim,I'm not in the mood to talk. Let's just say,things are not as they were."

He gasped."You broke up!Oh man!What a bummer!I'm sorry."

"Just keep it to yourself,okay? When she gets back there'll be enough gossip then."

Jimmy got up."Mum's the word. So,you' re a singleton once more,eh?"

Clark looked up."I guess I am."

"How about grabbing a couple of beers after work?A few of us tend to go to that bar two blocks away."

He shook his head."Sorry, Jim,I'm just not in the mood. Okay?"

Jimmy nodded."I understand. C. K?"

"Yes Jimmy?"He wore a look of resigned patience at the constant questioning.

"This doesn't have anything to do with a certain ex ambassadress? "

Clark frowned."Why would you say that?"

Jimmy said ruefully,"I kinda guessed...after I recalled all those years ago and put together some things Lois mentioned"

Clark sighed."Is it so obvious?"

"No...just makes sense,that's all. I wish you all the luck..."

Clark looked sombre."Thanks, but it's not as you would think."

He blinked."Oh. Well,if you ever need to talk..."

"I know,Jim."

He turned to walk away,then turned back."Say,you couldn't get her to pose for a ..."

Clark waved good natured."Buzz off."

He grinned."Sorry. Just trying my luck."

* * *

Wonder Woman was sitting in the galley,having a cup of coffee with Flash and Zatanna. The speedster was all excited about the recent scan of his twins and was bandying names that he liked. It appeared he and Linda didn't see eye to eye on their preferences.

Zatanna laughed."Can you blame her?Augustus? Napoleon? You've got a monarch complex!"

Diana shrugged."Elizabeth isn't bad though."

Zatanna remarked,"It' s the only normal sounding name."

Flash rejoined,"Okay, Smartie,what do you like?"

Zatanna sighed."Me?I' ve always been partial to John for a boy and maybe Kate for a girl."She looked at Diana."What about you Diana?What name would you put for your baby girl or boy...if you had one or two that is?"

Diana stiffened and said brusquely,"I' m not partial to anything really. You guys need a refill?"She got up and went to the coffee pot.

Flash hissed at the sorceress."Not a good idea asking her that."

Zatanna looked bemused."Why? "

"Trust me."

Zatanna whispered swiftly,"What' s happening with her and Superman?"

Flash shrugged."From the looks of it...nothing much."

"But he's single now...and I know she's not that serious about that architect...why don't they just get on with it?"

"I don't know. I've been trying for years. I give up...Sshh, here she comes...What' s that you say?Constantine? "

Diana sat down."That's an Emperor too."

Zatanna gave Flash a clout."Yes. It. Is."

"Ow. Come,Zee, it's a joke...Lighten up..."

The door to the galley opened and in walked Ray Palmer. He looked at Zatanna."There you are. You coming down to help us in the Infirmary?"

Zatanna rose and suddenly stopped. She turned to Diana."You busy?"

Wonder Woman replied."No...not right now."

She asked,"Would you mind taking up clinic duty with Ray?I forgot that I have a meeting with Dr Fate."

Diana shrugged."Sure. You okay with that Ray?"

Dr Palmer smiled."It'll be a pleasure to have you,Princess. "

Once they had gone,Flash looked at Zatanna."What are you up to?"

She looked innocently at him."Me?Nothing whatsoever."

* * *

Ray left Diana to help J'onn in the main sickbay. Ollie was still laid up with his broken arms;Shining Knight had recently regained consciousness since use of the purple ray on him; and there were several others who had to have burns and wounds cleaned and dressed. Whilst Diana did this with J'onn,Ray was seeing those who had just come back in for check ups. He was seeing them on the opposite end of the floor in smaller examination rooms. As he came out to get some specific medical supplies from the store room,he got a call from Zatanna.

"Yes,Zee,what' s up?What?Really? Okay...I'll try."

He came off the line with the slightest twitch of his lips and went to Diana in the sickbay.

"Wonder Woman,will you take some bloods from room 3 for me? Fire needs me in 1..."

Diana,who had finished treating Shining Knight,nodded and took the tray he was passing across the bed to her."Take bloods?That' s all?"

"Oh,yes .I've done the other stuff...ECG, MRI,blood pressure,blood glucose,..."

"Sure."Phlebotomy was something most Leaguers could perform. She walked slowly to room 3,her eyes on her tray. She frowned as she saw the syringe and needle in its pack. It was not a normal size nor made of steel. She frowned as considered it suspiciously, "Who?"

She pushed opened the door and saw,sitting on edge of the exam table,shirtless, with the lines from the ECG machine still stuck onto his chest ,was Superman.

"Clark!"

He glanced up in some surprise."Diana! "

She flushed."What are you doing here?I thought you were off duty..."

"I am. But Ray and J'onn insisted I come back for baseline tests to ensure I've not got any damage from the kryptonite. What are you doing here?"

She said wryly,"I guess I'm here to take your blood. Ray is busy..."

"Right. I wondered where he got to..."

She put the tray down on the table next to him and gestured lamely at the lines attached to his chest."Maybe we should take those off?"

Clark began to pull the lines from the electrodes. Diana did not watch him as he peeled the sticky bits off. It was unsettling to be in the small room alone with him,facing his broad chest and not be tempted to stare. She focused on preparing her needle and syringe and getting the right blood vials. He gave her an amused look as she took the tourniquet,clipped it about his bulging bicep said in her best school marm voice."Make a fist."

She gently prod his arm to find a vein and slid the needle in."Let me know if I'm hurting you, okay?" She undid the tourniquet as red liquid gushed into the vial.

He smiled."I should warn you. These needles don't always hold up."

She expertly filled three blood bottles."This time they are."

She straightened up and put a plaster on the site,he mused."Very gentle,very efficient."

She smiled and put the vials in the tray and turned to place them in a mini transporter that would beam it to the lab two decks down. She let out a murmur of surprise as she saw the back of him. He still had some bruising and the wound between his shoulder blades had not yet closed."It didn't heal!"

Clark looked up at her."No. Not yet. I guess that's why they're being so cautious."

She asked worriedly,"Does it hurt?"

"A little."

"Why did they discharge you?You shouldn't be allowed to..."

He smiled."Not you too. I had enough from Ma. Lying around isn't my idea of fun."

She began crossly,"But, Kal,if you are attacked,you are not up to full power and..."

He cut her off."Diana,let the chips fall as they may."

She sighed."You are a very stubborn man."

"Now that's pot calling kettle black."

"You are. When was the last time you listened to me or anyone for that matter?"

He stood up,rising to meet her gaze and eventually looked down upon her."I could ask you the same thing. Come on,Diana,this is one thing I can't avoid. We face the risk of death everyday. And you know what gets me through it?The knowledge that you're a great warrior and even better, a compassionate and intelligent woman."

She nodded self consciously, as she tried to focus on his face and not his physique. She was a tall woman,but this man dwarfed her with his width of shoulders and muscular chest.

"Thank you,Kal."

He mused,"How are things in Boston?"

"Better. We didn't suffer as many casualties,and the rebuilding has begun. I suppose Metropolis is on its way to recovery as well?"

"Well,Gog did a number on parts of downtown before Ares and Darkseid hit. There's still a lot to do. How is Themyscira?"

"I was there for the funeral of my sisters. It was a very sad spectacle. I wished I could have remained but time was very short...I... Hera...will you please put on your shirt?"

"Excuse me?"

Goaded, she gestured to his torso."You don't need to stand around like that now. We're done with all the tests."

Clark found his lips twitching."Certainly...I didn't know it was such an ordeal for you to witness me shirtless... "

She gritted."It' s very hard to concentrate with your chest in my face."

He said amused,"I could say the same thing. With better reason and being a long term sufferer."

Diana blushed scarlet."Kal- el!"

He laughed."Coming from the princess of a race of women who pray naked,you can be such a prude."

Diana picked up his blue shirt and pushed it into his chest."Stop teasing me and put it on."

He took it and as their fingers brushed each others,they stared longingly at each other. Clark took the shirt gently from her hands,and said ruefully,"I get the distinct impression that we've walked into an ambush."

"You think so?"

"Oh,Wally and J'onn has been trying for years,"he rejoined.

"It seems Zee and Ray have joined the effort. It's very sweet but misguided."

"Don't think this'll be the end of it."He strategically moved back and pulled his shirt over his head

She sighed."Would it make it easier if we were rostered on opposite shifts?"

He moved to retrieve his cape."What?You mean not work together?"He asked gravely,"Do you want that?"

She gestured impatiently. "It's the only sensible thing to do...It's just so very hard being near you and...and... maybe you are okay with that... but I can't get you or what I found out out of my head and it's the most annoying thing, not being able to control ones thoughts... ..I have never had to fight so hard to remember my training...Phillipus would be ashamed of me...I have my missi..."

Clark dropped his cape,went to her and cupped her face and kissed her into silence. Diana' s hands grasped at his shirt; this time his kiss wasn't like the one on Smallville all those years ago. It was all consuming and her senses seemed to spin. She gasped as he lifted his lips from her own."Clark.. ..what?"

He let her ago abruptly,his voice was low but controlled." Now you may roster us on opposite shifts."

Superman picked up his cape and walked out. Wonder Woman held her cheek."Aphrodite, help us."

* * *

Batman and Superman were on patrol several days later. They were in Gotham. Bruce had requested back up to deal with several escapees from Arkham.T hey had apprehended Scarecrow,Bane and Ivy. Joker and Penguin were still on the loose. They were atop a high rooftop that overlooked the harbour. Clark was unusually silent and his expression distant.

Batman knew,like all the rest of the League,that he and Diana were having a tough time settling things between them. It was bewildering to most people since it appeared that both were free to pursue a relationship. But Bruce knew about the child and Clark's fears. It was how he felt...or use to feel. Since letting Selina into his life,he had come to appreciate having someone who saw him with and without the mask and was not fazed by it. If anything she was the one who challenged his way of thinking and mode of life. There was such a vitality and enthusiasm and sensuality to her...it was charming him in spite of himself. Tim found her barrels of fun and Alfred,well, having gotten over his initial suspicion,seemed to think her the only one capable of getting Master Bruce to "lighten up".The thought of losing Selina played on his mind,but he was already too involved to turn back.

He asked,"How's Diana?"

Superman blinked."Pardon me?"

"You heard me."

"You were on shift yesterday...didn't you see her?"he retorted.

"Yes,but she didn't see me. She's very preoccupied these days, isn't she?"

Superman folded his arms."Where' s this going,Bruce? "

Batman was using his binoculars,scanning the horizon."Why haven't you two resolved things yet?"

The Man of Steel's brows quirked."You do fancy the blunt style these days, don't you?A bit of Selina rubbing off on you?"

"Don't avoid the question."

"No,but I don't have to answer the question."

Batman roundly took him to task."Look,Clark, it's clear to all of us that you and Diana have been in love with each other for years. Your and Lois parting ways leaves me in no doubt. Why aren't you doing something about it?"

Superman winced and said guiltily,"Gog. ..."

"That's the coward's way. The martyr's way. Being so crippled by fear that you deny yourself happiness."

"Since when is the Batman advocating romance?You didn't even want to get involved with Diana yourself when you had the chance!You disapprove of co-workers dating!"

"I didn't do it because I was afraid. I did it because I knew it would never have worked. Six months ago I'd be agreeing with you but since Selina,well, I'll admit maybe I was shortsighted. "

Clark cocked his head at him."You in love with her?"

He gave a hesitant smile."It's early days for us and we're dealing with some issues. She's very stubborn and just because she can wrap Alfred and Tim about her little finger,she feels she can do it with me...She also has this knack of making fun of me all the time...It' s really quite...promising ."

Clark shook his head in disbelief."Who would have thought it!You,Batman, would be hen pecked and loving it."

Batman gave him a dark look."Very funny. And I'm not hen pecked."

Superman chuckled."Not yet. You're just joining the long list of growing husbands and boyfriends. You know, nearly all of you are tied down...I swear Ollie would have been the last to go..."

Batman smiled."The farm boy of all people remains the stubborn one."

Superman sighed."Since you've been so forthright with me...Hippolyta found out about the child and made me promise not to let it come to that..."

"Oh, Clark,you didn't!"

He asked irately,"If you were in my position?What would you have done?"

Batman admitted soberly,"I guess that was part of the reason why I steered clear. You can't take on Diana without taking on a whole island of Amazons. It's a tight corner you've gotten yourself into. Does Diana know?"

"No,and let it stay like that. I won't encourage her to do anything that doesn't get her mother's blessing."

Batman queried,"How are you coping with it?"

Superman grimaced."It' s damned torture."

"Mmm,that's why you're on opposite shifts."He held his arm."Look,Clark, for what it's worth you're doing the right thing. I don't think I could have ever done it. It's what defines you from all of us."

Superman commented ironically," A true Boyscout,eh? "He remembered Batman calling him that years ago.

Batman replied sincerely,"Yes, and it's the Boyscout that has captured the heart of the Princess of the Amazons. Don' t ever underestimate that."


	21. Chapter 21

TERROR

CHAPTER 21

Adam Butler was sitting at his desk in his den,looking at the drawings for a new project. He winced. He had a splitting headache that was not going away despite having taken painkillers two hours ago. He pulled open a drawer and fumbled for the bottle of Advil. He tried flipping the top with his thumb and the entire bottle fell out of his hand and rolled under the desk. He got to his feet and bent to retrieve it. As he stood up,he saw a white face with red eyes and jagged teeth like knives sneer at him from the window pane.

Terror filled him and he fumbled for his gun at the back of the drawer. His hand shaking,he pointed it at the window. There was nothing. Just the curtain blowing in the breeze. He gasped and sank upon the chair. He must be working too hard.

* * *

Diana Prince was back at school in September. It was strange to be back after all that happened with her in the last month. It was if a lifetime had passed since she was last at St Theresa's. But the enthusiasm of some of the girls made up for it. Sophy was delighted to see her, as well as several of the others,who flocked around her; Jena just grinned from her back seat. The latter, cognizant of her secret,knew that Wonder Woman and the League had a hard time this past summer,and was just relieved that she could see her favourite teacher once more. Diana was amused to see that Jena had left off the black lipstick and nail polish. She still dressed in her black colours but there wasn't the bored look on her face during class. Georgiana Howard had not altered much. She was as obnoxious as ever.

Sophy had a message from her father,which she relayed to Diana during a recess.

"He wants to know why you haven't been in touch?"

Diana said apologetically."Sorry, Sophy,it's been a difficult time for me. Um,family issues. I promise I'll give him a ring."

She didn't have to even give him a ring. Adam turned up at the school after hours and caught her as she walking out onto the pavement."Hey you."

Diana blinked."Adam. What a surprise!"

He opened his car door."Come on,let buy you a drink."

She was hesitant,but relented after he mouthed,"Please?"

He drove to a coffee house and they sat down and had two lattes.

"So,why have you been avoiding me?"

"I haven't ...I've just had some personal issues to deal with..."

"Are those issues resolved now?"

She replied,"You could say so."

He reached out to cover her hand."I missed you."

Diana pulled her hand away. He frowned."Have I done something to offend you,Diana?"

She looked awkwardly at him."Adam,I owe it to you to be honest. I like you and respect you,but anything else..."

His brows went up."Whoa,where did this come from?I thought we had something here."

"I tried to give it a chance,but it would have never worked."

He stiffened and leaned back."Is there someone else?"

"Not in the way you mean."

"What other way is there?If you care about someone,then there's nothing else to say?"

She sighed."I'm sorry."

He shrugged."Look,I'm a big boy. I can take rejection. I just hope this guy's worth it."

Diana leaned her chin on her hand."He is."

"So what's the problem here?"

"It's complicated. We just can't be together right now."

"What's the deal?He's not married, is he?"

"No,it's nothing like that. You wouldn't understand."

"Ah,that means you don't want to talk about it."He signaled to the waitress for the bill."If you feel like you need an ear,I'm here. I'll give you a lift home."

* * *

Adam was asleep in his bed and having the same troubling dreams. He was seeing the demonic face and his wife as she died in its deathly grasp. He tossed his head restlessly.

A voice seemed to come from nowhere in his inner consciousness."Wake up."

He shook his head as if in pain.

"Wake up."

He jerked upright with a gasp. His eyes went blindly to the window. Almost as if in a trance,he got up. His fingers reached for the keys to his car. He walked out of the bedroom and down the staircase. The house was dark and he walked straight out into the garage. He pressed the garage door open and as he was about to get into the car,when a light flashed in his eye. He gave a suppressed growl. It was one of the watchmen.

The man turned his torch off with a look of apology."Oh,it's you Mr Butler. Is everything alright?It's three am..."

Adam nodded."Yes."

The man nodded."Taking a spin?"

Adam came around to him and said woodenly,"Yes,a spin."

"Well,you take care..."He looked at him a bit curiously because he was in track bottoms and a tee-shirt and wore no footwear.

Adam said,"I will."

He waited until the man turned his back and struck him from the behind. The watchman fell in a heap. Dragging him easily by a foot,he deposited him in the trunk. He then got into the Porsche and roared out of the drive way. The guard at the gate watched him go with a perplexed expression. Normally Mr Butler would always stop and say hi before he left. Maybe it was an emergency.

Adam drove towards an old abandoned warehouse and got out,carrying the body of the watchman over his shoulder. He walked in through the darkness as one accustomed. He headed for a side door that led to some steps that spiraled down into the ground. He emerged into what was a large basement. Inside were rows of trolleys with male humans their skulls cut open and brains missing. Suspended from the ceiling,wrists bound together,mouths gagged, were dozens of other living human females,their eyes wide with terror. Adam dropped his burden on an empty trolley and looked at the creatures who turned and looked at him with their red eyes and jagged teeth.

"Comrade. Welcome."

Adam Butler suddenly morphed into one of the creatures himself. He watched as two creatures came towards him. He suddenly knew them. All of the memories of Adam Butler seemed to melt away and his own identity stood reflected in the dozens of his alien brothers around him. The alpha male and female came towards him. He bowed.

"Protex. Primaid."He bowed in deference.

The Leader of the White Martians acknowledged him. "So,Procyron,you have waken finally. We are gathering our forces together,Brother. In time we will emerge and take over the

Earth."

He looked around."We are few."

"There are still some to awaken."

"What happened to me?I recall a battle on another star system"

"We were defeated years ago and had to flee. This planet presented itself but we were too weak and few in numbers to take over. So we remained in stasis...We took over human bodies...killing the real hosts and fusing their memories with our own. It was a chance to live on the earth and get use to the environment,study our enemy,learn how they think...so when we return,we will rule this world. We are close to wakening the others,and then we will dominate this planet. And we will expand our armies as we get more females to gestate Primaid's seed."

* * *

"Something is not right."began J'onn,looking at the report that Batman had compiled."Since the Ares and Darkseid battle,there has been a reportedly three thousand missing,specifically,around the Eastern Seaboard.."

Lantern folded his arms."What's strange about it?Many people died in action and their bodies went missing. That isn't unusual in war."

"Maybe not,but I sense something amiss. As if a malevolent shadow is coming upon us."

"Have you spoken to any of the other psychics?"asked Superman,who always had confidence in J'onn's extra sensory abilities.

"Not yet..."

"I would were I you."

Lantern added,"Why don't Clark and I go and do some back ground checks on the missing people?"

"Yes,that would be a start. I'll give you a list."He handed over the list to Superman,who with one swift scan,exclaimed,"Adam Butler!"

J'onn said gravely,"Yes,he's been missing over the weekend."

"Does Diana know?"asked Lantern.

"Yes,and she is trying to follow up some leads."

"Well,why don't we start with Boston,Clark?" mused Lantern

Superman's face was a blank slate. He said,"Sure."

* * *

Clark Kent and John Stewart's arrived in Boston on Monday morning. John was going to go to the firm,whilst Clark ,as Planet reporter, went to the millionaire's home. No one knew anything at the firm and no one would speak at the house. All Clark found out was that young Sophy Butler was not at home. He also found out that a watchman was missing and had last been seen by the guard two nights ago,the same night Mr Butler drove off in his Porsche.

Clark called John on his cell."I'm not having much luck here."

John replied,"The people at the firm are none the wiser."

"Maybe I should scan the city."

"Is it ever so simple?I think I'll pay a visit to the police as Green Lantern. Why doesn't Mr Kent go see Diana Prince and see if she has any information?"

* * *

It was lunch time when Clark Kent arrived at St Theresa's and asked for Diana Prince. She was in the staff room,when a secretary came over to relay the message. Apart from Adam Butler, Miss Prince rarely had male visitors. And it was already known in school circles that the teacher had not been seen with the architect for weeks. Mrs Holmes and several other teachers perked up and looked teasingly at their colleague.

"So,Diana,a male caller?Is this the successor to Butler?" began the young Art teacher.

"Who is he?Is he rich too?" asked the Biology teacher sourly from her desk

Mrs Holmes mused."Clark Kent?That name sounds familiar. Where have I heard it before?Why yes!My Harold reads his columns!You have a very clever boyfriend,Diana..."

Diana tried to dismiss these speculations but it was difficult when she found herself reddening like a self conscious teenager. She gave up and hurried away towards the foyer.

Her stomach had those funny butterflies in them. And she felt herself blush as he turned at the sound of her footsteps. Three weeks had passed since he kissed her and although they saw each other in passing at the Satellite or at meetings,they had not really had any time to speak privately.

"Hey you."He smiled the lopsided, boyish smile that made her pulses quicken.

"Clark. What are you doing here?"

"We need to talk."

She tried to look casual."What?"

"About Adam Butler."

She blinked."Oh."

"He's been missing for two days now."

"You heard about that?"

"Yes. Is there anywhere we can go without being gaped at?"He gestured to the students walking past and eyeing them with curiosity. In an all girl school,where gossip was a mainstay of life,it was with interest that they looked at the tall man in the slate gray suit and dark frames,who was clearly, from the way their teacher looked at him and he her,not just a passing acquaintance.

They went out into the quadrangle,a large space with trees and benches,just across the road from the school. They stood under a thick oak.

"Have you spoken to the police?" he queried.

Diana sighed."They have no idea. They found his Porsche abandoned in a ditch. They're working on the theory of kidnap,but no one has called for a ransom."

"Could it have been foul play?"

"There was no sign of a struggle or blood to indicate he was forcibly removed from his car."

"Could he have succumbed to any stress?"

She looked up."You mean hurt himself?"

"It's always a possibility. He is responsible for a million dollar business."

She looked troubled."The business is solvent and prospering from all accounts. Clark,last week,when I saw him...I told him that I wasn't interested anymore."

Clark gave her a reproving look."Why would you do that?"

"I didn't think it fair for me to string someone as decent as Adam along when I don't care for him other than as a friend. But he took it well. It never occurred to me that he was that upset to..."

"That's not what I mean. He seemed a good man,Diana. Someone who would have been able to give you everything. You might have been able to build a future..."

She retorted bluntly,"A rich substitute for you?Don't be foolish,Clark. I'd rather be alone."

His eyes softened. He said wearily,"You realize you're not exactly helping the situation here?"

She folded her arms and said mockingly,"Maybe in time someone else might come along and I'll take up his offer. You can save your blessings for us then..."

He said dryly,"Yeah,that's a delight I'll be looking forward to." He shoved his hands in his pockets said briskly,"Let's get to the matter at hand. The League has reports of thousands of missing people around the Seaboard. J'onn also is getting that uneasy feeling he gets when something is brewing. Lantern is speaking to the police to get some background on the numbers missing in Boston. Others are checking Gotham,Keystone City,Washington,Metropolis,New York,Philadelphia and Baltimore."

Diana frowned."You think they are linked to Adam's disappearance?"

"Maybe,maybe not. How is Butler's daughter taking the news?"

"Badly. She was close to her father. She's been given time off. She's with her grandparents."

"So no chance of talking to her then?"

"None what so ever."

"Damn. This is odd."He rubbed his chin."I hope the others have come up with something."

"Me too."

"If you hear anything else will you please let me know?"

"Of course."

The ringing of a bell indicated the end of lunch time. Diana glanced across at the school."I need to go."

He nodded."Right. Take care,Diana."

"Take care,Clark."

She turned to walk back across the road. He watched her until she disappeared into the building and then took his leave.

* * *

Diana opened the door to her apartment and walked in with a sigh of relief. She dropped her purse and satchel on the couch and went to open the door to the terrace. She had a habit of checking her plants as soon as she arrived home .After inspecting them she looked at the horizon and wondered at the recent events of people disappearing. It could be any one of a list of villains. She hoped to the gods Adam was also okay.

She went back into the kitchen and was about to take off her glasses,when she heard a knock. She opened the door and let out a gasp.

Standing before her was Adam Butler!

"Adam!Are you okay?"

She reached for his hand and drew him in. He looked at her with a smile."Diana. How are you?"

"Me?The question is where have you been!Everyone has been worried sick!Sophy is very upset."

He walked further into the apartment."Oh,I'm fine."

"Where did you go?"

"I had personal business to attend. Family business to be exact."

"Oh. Do you know that the police are looking for you?"

He seemed to be studying the room."Really?"

"Yes. They found your Porsche abandoned. We suspected the worst."

"The car was a hindrance,"he said to her bemusement.

She frowned as he turned and said,"May I get a drink of water?"

"Certainly. Would you like to sit down?"

He sat down on the couch,whilst she went to the kitchen. Once in there,she quietly took up the phone on the wall and dialed Clark Kent's cell phone."Yes, Diana?"

"Adam Butler just turned up on my door. Something doesn't seem right. Could you come...?"

The words were barely out of her mouth,as Procyron phased in behind her. She left out a gasp as he whipped his tail and she went flying across the kitchen and slammed her head. She passed out. The phone dangled,with Clark's voice shouting,"Diana!"

Procyron picked her inert body and went out onto the terrace and took to the air.

It was a minute later,when Superman landed on Diana Prince's balcony. He had just flown in as fast as he could from Metropolis. He hurried in,scanning the entire apartment .There was no sign of her. He pressed his JLA communicator."J'onn,we have a problem."

* * *

Diana Prince opened her eyes. At first they were blurred,then they focused and her eyes widened as she realized where she was.

Her wrists were bound together and she was hanging from a hook that was suspended from a ceiling. Alongside her were dozens of women,also bound, and they were crying and screaming and begging for release..Below them was the reason for their terror. There were dozens of white alien creatures,who had drugged human females on trolleys and they were carrying something that looked like an armored fetus encased in a protoplasmic sac in their clawed grasp. They were cutting open the women's wombs and implanting the thing,then taking the women and carrying them deeper into the lair.

Diana felt a cold sweat break over her. She watched the aliens and recalled from League case files that there had not only been J'onn's race of green Martian. There was a White kind. A destructive,aggressive kind. A kind that moved like a plague. That dominated,spread and destroyed. They had lost their home too and J'onn had encountered them before. He had thought he had left them behind in a far off galaxy,but it seems they were here,now on earth and had a deadly agenda.

She saw Adam Butler suddenly come under her and smile."You are awake."

Diana asked coldly,"What are you doing?"

He changed into his true form."We are sowing the seeds,my dear. I thought of you when Primaid asked for female vessels. You were topmost in Butler's mind. Well,what was left of his mind..."

Diana gritted,"You killed him."

"Yes,he is long dead. For years I thought I was him. It was Protex's way of preserving the race until we could reform and regroup. You are lucky,you will be helping us expand by donating your body. We chose only the most unspoiled for our purpose,and you are untouched by man."

"You will not get away with this."

"Oh,we will."

A another martian came up to him."Comrade,Protex calls. Our brethren are assembled upstairs."

Procyron nodded and looked up at Diana."It begins."

He and a troop of aliens departed,leaving about a dozen back to see to the remaining ten women suspended from the ceiling. Diana watched one fly up to her and turn the locks to her cuff. She was being taken to a trolley. She remained passive and whined."Please...Please don't do this..."

"Lie down,female," the creature barked."You should count yourself fortunate. You are helping expand the race. Bring the tranquilizer..."

Another was coming with the long needle to drug her. Diana waited and in the flicker of an eye,she used her foot and knocked the needle out of its hand and smashed it across the room. She tumbled into the air,grabbed the other from behind and broke its neck in a split second. There was an outcry. The others were coming at her. Some were phasing in and out,and as she downed one, another was grabbing her and trying to choke her or use its deadly pointed tail as a whip or knife.

She had managed to knock out two more,when the remaining ones jumped upon her. She was being pushed to the ground,claws were digging into her flesh;she pressed her comlink and screamed,"Superman!"

It was as in slow motion,a great wind seemed to blow into the room seconds before Diana's throat was slashed. The martians were plucked off her,one by one;two were slammed into the walls,one had both its arms broken and the other two yelped as heat vision burned and blinded them .Diana felt strong arms lifting her to her feet. Her hair was being pushed off her face and her askew glasses tossed aside. Blue eyes were scanning her for injury.

Superman held her close."Are you okay?"

She clung to him,panting,"I think so."

He drew away,and dabbed the gashes on her arms with the edge of his cape."You're bleeding"

She stilled his hand and whispered,"Kal,they're not too bad. I'll heal."

He looked around in horror at the sight around them."What are they doing?"

"They're using women to gestate their offspring..."

"Dear god,they're using us to breed...?"

"It's worse than that,"she gulped,"It's an incursion."


	22. Chapter 22

INCURSION

CHAPTER 22

Superman encased the downed aliens in blocks of ice with his super breath. He then freed the women hanging from the ceiling whilst Diana Prince hurried away on the pretext of getting help. The terrified women had been screaming hysterically throughout the entire ordeal. Some had actually fainted whilst Diana had been in combat with the aliens. The poor lighting had not permitted them to see all that was happening,and even after Superman appeared and released them, they still were not able to believe they were saved.

They clung to the Kryptonian,and he was relieved to see Wonder Woman appear and take the sobbing females into her care. Whilst she contacted an ambulance to come for them,he went deeper into the lair and found dozens of women in the dark, lying in groups in cages. Some were still unconscious,whilst others were awake, cowering in a corner,at the sound of movement. He used his x-ray vision and let out a low oath. In each of their wombs was an alien fetus.

He pressed his comlink."J'onn,we need help. And I mean,help."

"Tracking your co-ordinates,Superman."

"And while you're doing that,you need to put the League on red alert and inform the President. We are under attack by White Martians."

"H'ronmeer!"

Diana had come back from placing the nine women in an ambulance. She looked at Superman with real dismay."Kal,if Adam Butler was a White Martian,where does that leave Sophy?"

Superman looked disturbed."Do you think she is one?"

She cupped her cheeks."The possibility is high!I must go..."

"Okay. I'll remain with the women. The others will be here soon. Keep your comlink open and just holler if you need me and...be careful."

She took to the skies and flew as fast as she could to find the girl where she was sequestered with her grandparents.

* * *

Sophy Butler was lying in her bedroom,looking dully at the ceiling. Her grandparents had taken her after her father was officially reported missing. She was trying not to think about the furtive whispers she heard from servants and words of sympathy from friends of the family. They were well meaning but it seemed they were all suspecting the worst. She would not believe her father had been kidnapped nor was lying dead somewhere.

She swallowed and sat up. It just wasn't fair!Life which had seemed so great up until last week had seemed less bright with Miss Prince breaking up with him and now this happening!

She sighed and reached for her cellphone for the dozenth time and dialed his number,only to have voice mail come on. She flung it aside in frustration. She suddenly heard her name being called.

She rose and stared in amazement. It was Wonder Woman.

Speechless,she watched her step into the room."Don't be afraid,"the Amazon was saying.

"What do you want?"

"Sophy,I came because..."Diana looked around warily. She kept her distance from the girl."Something strange is going on...I need to check something. Hera,forgive me."To the teen's utter astonishment the heroine threw a lariat tightly over her and said,"Show me your true form!"

Sophy did not change and was exclaiming,"What are you doing?"

"Gaea,you're human!I am so sorry. Forgive me..."She undid the lasso,and took the bewildered girl by the shoulders."Listen to me,your father..."

"You know where my father is?"

"He...Athena,how do I say this?"She whispered sadly,"He's dead."

"You're lying!He isn't!"She shook her head."He isn't!"

"I'm not lying..."

"Why should I believe you?"

She held her face and said,"Listen and look at me. I would never lie to you. I cared about you and your father..."

Sophy gasped. She knew that voice."M-Miss Prince?I don't understand..."

Before she could explain,the girl's grandmother barged in with a look of real fear in her eyes and voice."Sophy!It's all over the news!Aliens are attacking humans!Turn on the t.v."

The woman stopped and looked at Wonder Woman."Wonder Woman?What are you doing here?"

Diana said urgently,"Those are White Martians. They have been living in secret amongst us for years...Your real father ,Sophy, was killed by one of them and his identity stolen. The Martian himself didn't even know what had happened to him until the last few days when they have been systematically wakening. Their plan is to take over the world..."She flicked on the television on the wall and sure enough,the networks were reporting attacks on Washington and New York.

Sophy looked as if she was in a daze. Speechless,she sank upon her bed and stared open mouth at the images. Her grandmother held her cheeks."Dear god!No!"

Diana said urgently,"There is going to be grave danger. You need to flee from the city centers...Have you anywhere you can go?"

The grandmother gulped,"We have a place in Vermont."

"You need to get there!Take food and essential supplies. Come on,Sophy,you need to pack a bag..."Diana was dragging a trolley bag from a corner. Sophy looked at her in despair."Dead?"

"Yes,I'm so sorry!"She took her in her arms. The teen began to sob. Diana patted her back and head soothingly. As they stood,with their backs turned,the grandmother suddenly morphed into a White Martian. She sneered silently and was going to push her claws into Wonder Woman's back. A burst of gun fire hit the alien from the behind. It screamed as it began to convulse and fell dead onto the floor. Wonder Woman and Sophy had dived to the floor. Now they turned in astonishment and saw her grandfather,a retired soldier, standing in the doorway, with a smoking rifle in his hand.

"Grandpa!"Sophy ran to him. He held her tightly."You okay,hon?"His eyes met Diana's."What God's name is happening here?What is that thing I just killed?Tell me that...that monster wasn't my wife!"

"It wasn't your wife. I wish I could explain,but there's no time. Your wife and Adam are dead. They have been so now for years. If you care for what is left of your family,you will take Sophy away from the city. Please,trust me. I need to go. Pack food and emergency supplies. Take whatever weapons you have and anything that can start a fire. The creatures fear it. The city will not be safe...soon nowhere will be safe." She touched Sophy's shoulder and said meaningfully,"Miss Prince will try to see you as soon as this is over,okay?"

Sophy wiped her tears."O-okay."

Diana gave them a grave nod."Courage."She took to the air and flew back to the warehouse as fast as she could.

* * *

It was fifteen minutes when the Javelin landed and the Manhunter, Green Lantern,and Hawkgirl appeared. Shyera covered her mouth in dismay as Superman fill them in on what was going on."What are we going to do with these women?"she asked worriedly.

Superman declared,"The creatures have to be removed."

"There must be about sixty women here. We don't have the time nor the technology to do that,"said Lantern."And what the hell do we do with those things?Destroy them?"

"Yes!" cried Shyera.

"No,"stated J'onn."These unborn young ones are not responsible for the actions of their elders. We cannot retaliate by killing them."

Superman said grimly,"J'onn,it'll be a matter of time before all hell breaks loose. You know these creatures and what they are capable of. What do we do here?"

The Manhunter said,"Off-world technology will be able to separate the women safely from the aliens. I will contact New Genesis. Scott will also be able to create an artificial breeding chamber for each fetus to develop and then maybe with the right environment, they can be nurtured to become less aggressive. And these that Superman have frozen,they can be imprisoned..."

Shyera scowled."Oh yeah,you have Barda and Scott play Pavlov and in the meantime what of these poor traumatized women ?"

J'onn said,"I will work with them."

Lantern patted her shoulder."Barring that,Scott makes the best traps,Shyera. So if the retraining fails,he'll be able to contain them."

Wonder Woman appeared,she looked anxious and said urgently,"We need to get moving. They've begun to attack some cities. J'onn we need to transport these women."

Superman said,"A boomtube makes the most sense right now."

J'onn nodded and phased out to the Javelin that was docked outside the warehouse. It was ten minutes before the sound of thunder alerted them outside. Scott Free and Big Barda were waiting,the women were assisted up and escorted to the yawning tunnel. The aliens were also taken away in magnetic snares. J'onn shook Scott's hand."We are obligated to you. As soon as we try to contain the invaders here,I will come to help with the women's rehabilitation."

The boomtube withdrew.

Green Lantern asked,"What do we do with the lair?"

J'onn said coldly,"Burn it."

Superman commanded,"Fall back."

He disappeared into the building. It was less then five seconds when the entire thing exploded and went up into flames. They had to cower to avoid flying debris and the heat of the conflagration.

There was no sign of Superman for a full minute .Wonder Woman began,"He's taking too long..." She was about to take to the air when he emerged from the burning shell,shaking off the fire as if it were dust particles.

He said,"Done."

Diana frowned at him."You want to give me gray hairs,don't you?."

He gave her a mischievous look."What?Worried about the Man of Steel?"

She made a face."Show-off."

J'onn suddenly turned and shouted,"Incoming!"

The destruction of their lair had brought over a dozen of the Martians,Procyron leading the pack. He roared,"Our lair!"

All five heroes took to the air and met the group head on. The fight was swift and brutal. Hawkgirl used her mace and smashed three into the ground. Superman used his heat vision on four of them. Lantern used his power ring and clobbered three into the atmosphere. J'onn had the ability to teleport and took them by surprise,and also defeated four more. Wonder Woman went for Procyron. She was in no mood to be merciful. She took him head on and they tumbled in the air. Procyron phased out and punched her behind the head,then tried to influence her thoughts. Diana could feel herself moving towards the fire. She could feel the heat and she gasped and soon she was hovering over the raw flames.

Procyron sneered,"Throw yourself in,woman. Do it!"

Diana gritted her teeth and screamed,"Beast!You will not control me!You killed a decent man!You tortured innocent women!"She broke free of his telepathic hold and flew down to the burning building and picked up, with her bare hands,a burning piece of timber and came at him. Fear crossed his eyes,as the flaming plank smacked him so hard that he carved a depression in the ground and laid unconscious.

The League alighted to the ground. Superman looked at Wonder Woman's burnt palms and tore pieces off his cape and bound her hands. He said grimly,"Now who wants to give whom gray hairs?"

J'onn held his forehead,"They are close now."

Superman looked at the horizon."They're coming for us again!"

True enough more Martians were coming and this time there about thirty of them. J'onn said gravely,"My being with you is endangering you. How far away are they,Kal?"

"Five minutes away."

The Manhunter said,"We need to split up. Kal,take Diana and go west. John,you and Shyera go south. Find the safest transports that you can. I'll take the Javelin. I can use my telepathy to send them off course. We'll meet back at the Satellite in an hour. Be careful with your thoughts,trust nothing you see and remember, like me,they are vulnerable to fire."

They split up as directed. The Manhunter projected a false image for the hordes to chase. He took the Javelin and climbed towards the clouds. He was nearly breaking into the troposphere when a face appeared on the windshield of the Javelin. Protex was sitting on the nose of the craft,grinning at him. J'onn tried to veer and go into a tailspin to throw him off,but more Martians appeared on the wings and tail, and before he could break into the heat of the stratosphere,Protex phased into the cockpit of the Javelin and a struggle began.

* * *

Lantern and Hawkgirl were flying towards Gotham to use the transporter in the Batcave. They had gotten hold of Batman,who was reporting chaos erupting everywhere. The Martians were using their telepathic powers to cause mayhem and fear. People were attacking each other unprovoked,and those who tried to stand up to the white alien hordes, like the police or army, were attacked ruthlessly. The authorities tried to use fire to attack the invaders but the Martians were shrewd enough to use humans as shields.

Batman was with all his allies trying to fight off the hordes in Gotham. Lantern looked at Hawkgirl as they saw a group of people fighting with each other."We can't leave them ."

Shyera looked around and nodded."No. Tell J'onn we had to make a detour."

Lantern pressed his comlink."Damn. Nothing. You don't suppose?"

She bit her lips but couldn't reply as the innocent people turned on them."Look out!"

"Great. Now we have to deal with zombie-like civilians!"He used his ring to create a shield to protect them from being stoned. Some had guns and were firing at them. The Batmobile roared up and several cannisters were flung into the midst of the crowd. Teargas burned the crowds' eyes. The people yelped in pain but it snapped them out of their spell.

Batman stepped out of the car with Catwoman.

Selina remarked,"Well,good to see reinforcements."

"How's it going?"asked John.

Batman replied,"In a word?Bad."

"So I see...Is it like this in other cities?"

"Yes,they're taking over the Seaboard first. They know where the corridor of power lies. Where's J'onn?"

"He left us. He took the Javelin and is hoping to go back to the Satellite...We were with Superman and Wonder Woman and had to split up."

"The question is, how do we even stop this?" asked Hawkgirl.

Batman said,"Fire is the obvious solution but we can't blow civilians up in an attempt to take them out."

Lantern said gravely,"If we can't contain this,believe me the military will justify dropping a nuclear warhead to prevent extinction."

Selina said dryly,"Nuclear holocast to prevent genocide. Nice."

Hawkgirl said,"John and I need to use the Batcave teleporter, Bruce. If things get worse we will have to call in New Oa or Thanagar."

* * *

Superman and Wonder Woman flew towards Metropolis to use the transporter. On the way they were waylaid by aliens. They fought their way through,only to see another batch appear in the distance. Superman muttered,"This is wasting time. There are too many of them. Metropolis is overrun. We need to take another transporter."

Diana asked,"Where?'

"Kansas."

To her bemusement,he scooped her up in his arms."Clark,what are you doing?Put me down!"

"No disrespect,Princess,but I can fly faster than you. Let's go!"

He took off like a launched missile ,and Diana had to wrap her arms tightly about his neck as he moved like a blur through the air. They were soon landing in the middle of a cornfield on the Kent property. He deposited her gently and said swiftly,"Just need to check on Ma."

Before she could use her comlink to contact the satellite to beam them up,Superman was back.

"How is she?"

"She's down in the storm cellar. I told her to stay there. The Midwest hasn't been breached yet...Let's hope it stays like that..."

Diana pressed a button and she and Superman ported out.

* * *

Wonder Woman and Superman appeared on the platform of the satellite. Green Lantern and Hawkgirl greeted them.

"Thank god,you made it."said Hawkgirl,coming forward.

Diana looked around. The satellite seemed dead."Where's J'onn?"

Lantern said,"He's down in the vault. Looking for any weapon we may use against them."

Superman walked towards the large screen. There were images and data coming in. The aliens were spreading beyond Maine,New York, Pennsylvania,Maryland,Ohio,Virginia and the Carolinas. He saw that the military had come out and members of the League,the Outsiders,Teen Titans,Justice Society,and others were trying to contain the aliens from spreading further.

He said urgently,"We need a plan. We need to get Wally and Bruce here!Shyera,call J'onn..."

Before he could turn, Lantern had morphed into Protex and Shyera changed into Primaid. Superman felt a tail knock him in the back and he was sent flying into the large screen. Diana was grabbed around the neck by Primaid. She felt the alien try to strangle her. She gritted her teeth and moved forward and threw Primaid over her head. They ended up in a grapple and fought their way out into the corridor. Superman rose and his eyes glowed. Protex's teeth bared and he phased in and out, one second ahead of the heat vision. Superman blew icy cold air at him and he tried to phase out but he wasn't fast enough. Ice encased his feet and he couldn't move Superman used his laser vision to cut through the beams running across the ceiling and heavy metal planks fell upon Protex. Superman turned and saw scores of aliens flying in the vacuum of space,coming at the satellite. He flew out into the corridor to find Diana throwing the lasso over Primaid. Diana dragged her to her feet.

"Where are J'onn and the others?"The Amazon Princess grabbed her neck.

Primaid replied,"He is going to provide us with some entertainment. And the other two are imprisoned for now. They were easy to capture. We then had them give us the security codes to the Satellite."

"You will release..."

Superman grabbed Diana's shoulder."More of them are coming. We must retreat!"

"But J'onn and the others..."

Superman used his super vision and saw Lantern and Hawkgirl were locked in a holding cell several decks down. Both were lying unconscious. Then he saw the Manhunter was actually spread out on an exam table in the lab,and had probes inserted in his body.."They're alive...but if we remain now we won't be able to help them. Over a hundred of them are coming,Diana. We must get reinforcements..."

She undid her lasso,and gave Primaid a punch that knocked her out."What do we do?Suppose they kill J'onn?"

He grabbed her hand."If they wanted to kill him they would have already. We need to get out and consider our options."

"How?They'll trace our co-ordinates if we use the teleporter..."

Superman said swiftly,"The Invisible Jet. Quickly!"

They flew down to the hanger,aware of the aliens breaching the satellite and coming at them. Wonder Woman slid into the pilot's seat. Superman could see alien claws trying to come in through the walls of the Invisible Jet. But Diana was already lifting off. Heat vision sliced off the claws,and the plane shot out of the hanger.

* * *

Superman made her fly to to the Fortress. It was unlikely the aliens would breach this bastion in the Arctic...at least not yet. Here they would have access to other Satellite feeds to see what was going on in the world and more importantly,Superman had an armoury of alien weapons that near rivaled those in the satellite itself. Once they had landed,they flew to the giant door. Superman had the codes to open it and they flew in.

They had gone no further than the large foyer when a growl and bark greeted them.

Superman turned to Wonder Woman."Keep behind me. It's Krypto."

"Your dog?"

"Yeah...he's not very sociable nor has any respect for anyone's belongings..."

She looked up to see the white dog appear. He bared his teeth automatically. Krypto hated any outsider. He had met Batman,Lois,Ma Kent,even Supergirl and he just wasn't keen on sharing his master's attention with anyone. Clark usually had him chained when guests came over.

Superman said sternly,"Krypto!Quiet!"

Diana peeped around Clark's arm and let out a gurgle of delight."What a fine looking animal!"

Clark said wryly,"Don't let him fool you. He'd chew the wheels off your Invisible Jet if he could."

"Oh,don't exaggerate. Hey boy,come here."

Krypto's ears perked up and he sniffed at the air. He eyed her and when she stepped in front of his master and went down on one knee and said,"What a handsome boy you are!"he warily came forward. This female creature had his master's scent surrounding her and her dulcet tone was so soothing!When she touched him and smoothed his spine and tickled his neck,he submitted completely. He knew at once he could trust her!He wagged his tail and licked her face.

Diana's brows quirked."You call this unsociable?"

Krypto fell onto his side and rolled over so she could tickle his stomach.

Superman shook his head at the dog."You shameless animal."

Diana laughed."He's a good boy,aren't you?"

Clark asked amused,"So you like her,eh?"

Krypto barked as if in the affirmative and then went to Clark for attention. He gave his head a good ruffle."Typical fella. Falling for that lovely face." Diana smiled.

A few minutes later they walked into the main control room,Krypto trailing after them,and they went to the computer. They got news from international feeds as some of the local networks had broken down. Clark said worriedly,"They've taken over a third of the country,Diana. It's chaos. It's estimated that thousands are injured,hundreds dead."

Diana clenched her hands."What do we do?"

"We need reinforcements. But we can't wait for New Oa or Thanagar or Tamaran to take this to debate in a council before they send help. There isn't time. We must get J'onn free and get back the Satellite."

Diana touched his arm."My mother. We could get help from the Amazons."

Superman frowned."Hundreds of Amazons died the last time they helped us. Are you sure your mother will sanction help?"

"She may if I explain the danger. It's our best option. I will fly the jet to Themyscira..."

He didn't look too happy about that but she wasn't prepared to negotiate on this one. He hunted out a huge laser gun and flew it into the Invisible Jet,and also threw in flame throwers and grenades for good measure.

They stood out in the freezing winds and faced each other. She was about to fly up to the door of the plane; it was already hovering a few feet off the ice,ready to take flight.

He was still wearing that uneasy look on his face. He ordered grimly,"Get there safely."

She made a light hearted attempt at a joke."Yes,my lord."

"I mean it,Diana."

She tilted her head "So serious."

"If anything happens to you..."

She put her finger to his lips."It won't. I will be careful."

He frowned."Promise?"

"Promise."

She reached up and brushed her lips against his cheek."I'll see you soon."She flew inside and the door slid shut. He flew backwards as the jet lifted off and shot up into the clouds.

* * *

The Invisible Jet landed safely on the island of Themyscira. The Queen of the Amazons was in the Senate,looking over petitions and plans,with her councilors,when her daughter barged in. Hippolyta dropped a scroll in surprise."Diana!Child,what are you doing here?"

They met half way. Hippolyta embraced her and looked at her anxious face. She touched the cuts on her arms and looked at her bound hands and asked,"Merciful Minerva,what happened?"

Wonder Woman looked at the other women,and informed them of the alien threat and the the current situation the world was facing."It is extinction we could be facing,Sisters. The League is stretched and we need your help."

Hippolyta frowned."Daughter,you know we lost over a thousand of our best warriors trying to help the Patriarch's world months ago?"

"I do know it but we cannot stand by and watch an alien horde take over the earth!Themyscira is part of this planet too."

Artemis said,"Themyscira has stood for three thousand years without any discovery from the outside. Wars have come and gone,empires have risen and fallen,invaders have conquered and lost,...these Martians may make no difference to our survival."

Wonder Woman gasped,"How can you say that?These creatures are like pestilence. They will devour and destroy and then move on. Themyscira will not be worth it's reason for being if it stands by and let such a thing happen!The Gods never fashioned us to be selfish and self preserving. That is not the Amazon way."She went to the women and looked at them pleadingly."Do you remember when we were nearly decimated?Remember the one who aided us?It was J'onn Jonzz. He is a Martian too but the last of a great race,and he came here,willingly,not because he had a world to save or his gods were in danger. He came because I asked him and helped us save our island. He is in their clutches as we speak. They have captured him and will no doubt torture and then destroy him."

There were murmurs amongst the women. Some seemed to have reservations,others looked at the Queen and nodded as if to give their support. Hippolyta said,"Daughter,I cannot force anyone to fight. But of those who may want to go with you,how can a mere handful help you?"

Diana said tightly,"If no one comes with me,I will leave here and return to the outside and make a stand."

"You put yourself in danger..."

"All my friends are doing that as we speak and I will not abandon them. You taught me that a good warrior never lets a friend go into battle alone"

Cleo,a royal scribe,rose."Princess,I will accompany you. I will not have history record that I failed the Manhunter and League in their hour of need."

Phillipus stepped up."I agree."

Mala stood up."As do I."

Artemis said irately,"This is all well and good but do we put our women under threat of extinction for these useless men?"

Wonder Woman said soberly,"Artemis,the Martians have been using women to gestate their offspring."

Artemis snapped,"What?"

"Yes,and I have no doubt if they ever breach the defenses of Themyscira,our women will be seen as able vessels for their breeding program."

Artemis said icily,"Let it not be said the Bana allowed this to happen."

Hippolyta looked at her daughter wryly,"Well,you have gotten yourself an army."

It was some half an hour later when the army of Amazons were assembled. The Queen was with her daughter on the balcony of the Palace looking upon the columns of women on their robotic chariots. Diana had advised against them using the winged horses, as the animals would be torn to shreds by the White Martians. Hippolyta had also made certain her daughter had been attended to by Epione. The healer had salved Diana's burns with a magical concoction of herbs and bandaged it properly.

"We have two thousand strong,"said Hippolyta.

"They are a formidable enemy,Mother. They have strength,flight,ability to teleport,and can read and manipulate minds."

"We have the Gods and our magic on our side. So,where will we be going to?Washington?"

"No...we will first assemble in the Arctic..."

"The Arctic?"

"Yes,at Superman's Fortress of Solitude."

"Superman?"Hippolyta's spine stiffened.

Diana tried not to blush."It was from there I came to you. We had to flee the satellite and had no option but to go there."

The Queen frowned."You and he were alone in this...Fortress?"

"It's not what you think,Mother."

Hippolyta clutched her arms tightly and demanded,"So there isn't anything going on?Tell me,daughter!I must know!"

Diana looked at her sadly. This reaction had taken her by surprise. She tilted her chin and looked her mother squarely in the eye. She admitted,without a tremor,"I love him."

"Love him?"The Queen let her go abruptly. She turned her back on her and clenched her fingers."Well,things have progressed!And I imagine he loves you too?"she asked sarcastically.

Diana sighed,"He has never told me so..."

Hippolyta looked over her shoulder."He never told you...?What do you mean?"

"He believes anything deeper would endanger my life because of the number of enemies he has."

Hippolyta tried to keep the look of dawning relief off her face."That was very sensible of him. And he is right in way. Two heros such as your selves cannot have a normal life. You are Princess of Themyscira...Let him remain with his reporter woman."

"He broke it off with her..."

"He did?When?"

"Shortly after Gog."

Hippolyta blurted out,"And he never tried to..?"

"Tried to what,Mother?"

"Nothing."She seemed to shake her head in disbelief. She gestured,"We will talk of this further when time permits. The women are ready. Go to your jet. We will follow."

Wonder Woman bowed and flew off the balcony. Hippolyta looked at Phillipus in bemusement as the General came to escort her out."Do you know,Phillipus,that the Kryptonian has actually kept his word?"

"And does that surprise,Your Majesty?"

"It does!And Diana just told me he has broken off the other relationship. He has been free since July...Is it possible,General,that this man may be worthy of my child?"

"Any man that respects a mother's wishes before his own heart's desire must be worthy."

Hippolyta looked pensive."It is something I must ponder on some more. It is a pity we don't have the time for me to consult the Oracle. Let us go."

* * *

The army of Amazons traversed the skies under a cloak of magic,following their Princess to the Arctic Circle. They landed on the ice before the Fortress. Standing at the doorway was Superman. He bowed and said to Hippolyta."Your Majesty. Welcome to the Fortress of Solitude."

Hippolyta gave him the respectful greeting accorded to an ally,and she did not miss the look between her daughter and the Kryptonian as Diana alighted from the jet and came to stand deliberately at his side. Artemis folded her arms and seemed to frown. Phillipus just tried to look polite and disinterested.

The women waited outside,whilst Phillipus,Artemis and the Queen went inside with the two Leaguers. They stood before the large screen looking on in dismay at the images.

"What is the plan?"asked the Queen.

Superman said,"I've been in contact with several other Leaguers. They have their hands full and cannot aid us in retaking the satellite. I am hoping we can draw out Protex and Primaid in order to get to J'onn."

"And how do we do that?"queried Phillipus.

"Full frontal assault of the satellite. Draw them out. Diana's jet is comprised of Lansarian technology. One small piece can morph into whatever is required of it. You can use it to power your chariots to allow you to fight in the vacuum of space."

Artemis tilted her head."So while we draw them out,you do what?"

He looked at Wonder Woman."Diana and I get into the Satellite and try to free J'onn."

Phillipus rubbed her chin."The old diversion strategy. Yes,it may work."

The Queen asked,"And once the Manhunter is free?"

Superman replied wryly,"We keep our fingers crossed and hope J'onn has a plan."

Artemis shook her head."Oh great. No contingency plan. You're not a good General,Superman."

Superman said gravely."There is a contingency plan. I have an ion cannon in the fortress and I will program it to automatically fire and blow the JLA satellite out of orbit. In two hours time Protex and Primaid will be destroyed whether we achieve our objective or not."

Phillipus' brows rose."That is piling on the pressure."

Hippolyta waved her hand at them."Well,let us not tarry. We go into battle."


	23. Chapter 23

RESOLUTION

CHAPTER 23

Protex and Primaid were with J'onn J'onzz in the lab. They had him stretched out on the exam table and were watching him writhe with pain from the probes that stimulated his nerve and brain centers .Protex laughed, "You may be wondering why we are even keeping you alive,Manhunter. Well, it is so you can witness the destruction of your adopted home. Your Justice League colleagues fled and left you here to die. And those that are fighting us cannot win while we can control the minds of the human population."

Primaid hissed, "You also helped kidnap my unborn children, J'onn Jonzz. That will not go unpunished."

Protex turned up the power on the probes and J'onn screamed. The White Martian sneered, "When I am through with you, Manhunter, you will wish you had never been born. You will tell me all the secrets of this Satellite and your League allies!"

The Satellite suddenly rumbled. Protex looked up. "What is that?"

Protex went to the nearest portal and he let out a sneer. The satellite was under attack by two thousand women in robotic chariots. He looked at Primaid. "We are under attack!"

She looked out. "They are many!"

Protex snapped, "We must gather our brethren. Stay with J'onzz!"He phased out and appeared on the observation deck. He was approached by a lower ranking Martian.

"Great Leader, we are being attacked by strange human females!"

Protex tried to use his telepathy to link with the women, but was unable to breach their Lansarian shells. He sneered, "Call our forces from the Earth. We need reinforcements!"

In five minutes time over five thousand Martians had appeared in the vacuum of space. The battle between the hordes and Amazons began.

* * *

Superman and Wonder Woman had to get into the Satellite. Diana donned winged armour fashioned by Pallas himself. This allowed her to fly through space without the need for breathing equipment. Using a piece of what was left of her Invisible Jet to cloak themselves, they flew to the far side of the moon. They went to the JLA outpost and used the transporter to teleport in.

Protex had left several Martians back in the control room and they turned, surprised, to see the heroes appear. They came at them. Wonder Woman drew her sword and held up her shield. She gave Superman a nod. "As we planned."

She took the Martians on, using her shield to take their blows, smacking them aside and expertly using her sword to disable them by lopping off a limb or a tail. Superman flew to the control panel, punched in codes and instantly the security protocols kicked in. Diana watched as huge sentinels appeared and engaged the remaining Martians in battle. The sentinels were not as merciful as she had been,they used lasers and burned the aliens into submission.

Superman shouted at Wonder Woman, "You go get Lantern and Hawkgirl. I'll get J'onn!"

Diana flew into the lift and knocked the button to go down to the holding cells. Superman simply burrowed down into the metal floor tearing straight through to the lab. He landed before Primaid. The Martian female stood before the Manhunter and was consumed with making him scream in pain. She had no idea with all the rumblings and explosions going on in space.

"Let him go!"

She turned and glared. "Kryptonian!"

"Release him!"

"One more step and I kill him." Her talons hovered about the controls. She glared at him and tried to probe his thoughts. Superman said dryly, "You cannot interfere with my thoughts."

She scowled. "How is that? What are you using to shield your mind to me?"

Superman smiled. "I'm not shielding my mind. He is doing it for me." He moved like lightning.

She felt the Kryptonian grab her claws and she gasped. Sitting up, even with the spikes in his brain and nervous system, was J'onn Jonzz. The Manhunter said icily, "A telepathic link. Only I and League members have been trained to use it. I turned it on when Superman got back into the Satellite."

Superman burned the probes with his heat vision from the Manhunter. J'onn rose and said ,"Thank you, Kal."

Superman looked at Primaid and said, "Don't even think of phasing. Or else I will use my heat vision on you."

Primaid glared at J'onn. "You cannot hope to defeat us. We will destroy..."

"Oh give it a rest," an irritated female voice said from the door. They looked up to see Hawkgirl, Green Lantern and Wonder Woman.

Shyera was tapping her mace in her hand. "Let me do the honours, why don't you?"

J'onn smiled. "I'm glad to see everyone is alright."

"What do we do with her?" asked Lantern. "They're very sly. One blink and she's gone."

Diana unhitched her lasso and said, "Oh I don't think so." She approached and threw the loop over the outraged Primaid.

* * *

The Martians were at a disadvantage in space. Since there were no civilians to get in the cross fire,the Amazons were ruthless in their use of fire power. They blew scores of them into flames. And to make matters worse, heroes who could fight in space had left earth and were joining the battle. Steel, Red Tornado, Booster Gold, Captain Marvel, Starfire, Dr Fate, Firestorm, Donna Troy, and Sentinel had joined the ranks. Protex battled his way to Hippolyta herself. He had downed scores of women on the way. He knew the value of getting to the Queen: strike her and he would strike at the morale of the women.

He phased in and out, until he came to her as she was engaged with some of his brethren. He waited, appearing behind her and his tail arced over his head, scorpion-like,the deadly tip about to strike her in the head. She heard a shout.

"Hippolyta!"

Out of nowhere a flash of blue and red sped towards her and stepped in front of her. She gasped and looked up to see Superman gasping as Protex's tail stabbed him in the shoulder. He gritted and yanked it out. Blood dripped from it. Protex looked up to see Hawkgirl with her mace, Green Lantern with his ring and Wonder Woman with her sword. All three were coming at him, he hissed and vanished.

Superman looked at Hippolyta, who was staring with her mouth opened. "Are you okay?" he asked.

He winced in pain and she helped him onto the chariot. She looked at the large puncture wound as it bled freely. "Gaea. You're hurt!"

He said, "It's nothing..."

"But it..." She felt around his scapular. There was an exit wound. "It went straight through. "She tore a piece of her own cape and tried to staunch the bleeding.

"Yeah, I know. Give me a few minutes...It'll pain like hell but I'll heal in time..."

Diana flew up to them and cried, "Kal!Gods,you are hurt!" She took the cloth out of her mother's hand. "I'll do that. Oh, Hera,it's a huge wound. It needs attending to..."

"There's no time. Let's cauterize and close it up. Give me your sword."

"What?"

"Give me your sword, please."

"But the puncture is as large as my fist!"

"Will you give me your sword, or do I have to take it off you?"

Diana grumbled and presented her blade. He heated up the flat edge with his vision until it burned red hot. He gave her an intent look. "Go on. Do it for me."

"But I..."

"I'll ask the Queen..."

"No. I'll do it!" She took the sword and pressed the blade against both sides of his shoulder. There was the stench of burnt flesh and he gave a suppressed groan. Diana gritted. "There. Done."

He glanced at it and asked whimsically, "How about binding up your handy work with a piece of my cape?"

Diana sighed and tore off an end of his cape and bound his shoulder tightly. "If it gets infected, it'll serve you right."

"Well, when I am dying of septicemia, you'll have the pleasure of telling me so, "he smiled.

Hippolyta looked on at this interchange with an even more astonished look on her face.

* * *

Protex reappeared in the lab of the Satellite and saw Primaid. She had the Manhunter on the exam table. Protex snarled, "Push the controls up to maximum! If we cannot get him to reveal the secrets of this satellite we will kill him!"

Primaid turned up the dial and the Manhunter continued to writhe and scream. He, however, did not go into any death throes as Protex expected.

Protex snapped, "Is it up on full?"

"Yes, Protex!"

"Then why isn't he dying?"

"I don't know, Protex. I..."

"Move,fool!" He pushed her aside and inspected the machine. It was at full capacity. He went to the Manhunter and glared, "I knew green ones were resilient but this is unbelievable. That would have fried his brain by now. How is he able to endure this? I cannot..."His claws reached for the Manhunter and they went through the green alien's body.

Protex turned and looked at Primaid in rage. "A hologram?"

Primaid morphed into J'onn Jonzz and pulled out from behind his back, a strange looking alien device. "No. A mental projection. I will give you a land to conquer, Protex. A land that has no boundaries or laws. Say hello to the Phantom Zone."

Protex screamed. "NO!Brothers!Retreat!"

The ray hit him and he was displaced from the Satellite into limbo.

The White Martians heard Protex's cries and stopped in alarm. "The Leader!They have captured the Leader!"

"Where is Primaid?"

"She is not answering our calls!"

"We need to flee!"

There were over two thousand White Martians left of those that were not floating injured in space or had not died when they had fallen and burnt up on re-entry. They felt Protex's despairing fury as he appeared in the wraith-like world of the Phantom Zone.

J'onn Jonzz's voice suddenly communed. "We offer you a chance to surrender. This Satellite has weaponry that can blow you out of existence; even if you shift phase, I will follow your psychic trail. Protex has been neutralized as have Primaid. And hundreds of your comrades are injured, or dying. Choose now."

The Martians looked up in fear to see portals open up in several parts of the satellite and cannons appear. Leaderless, and out maneuvered, they suddenly knew that they had been defeated.

* * *

The White Martians were placed in stasis and transported to an off world penal colony, courtesy of New Oa. Primaid was sent to join Protex in the Phantom Zone. Superman disabled the ion cannon at the Fortress. Priority was to next join their colleagues on earth to assist with the clean up operations. The Martians had not demolished as many buildings as Ares and Darkseid had done; but they had caused a significant amount of chaos and fear, when they had mind controlled people and caused them to attack and kill each other. The psychological effects were far greater than the physical damage. Hospitals and police stations were overflowing.

J'onn delegated Wonder Woman, Hawkgirl, The Atom, Canary, and Zatanna to assist the emergency health services. The likes of the heavy hitters were placed on renovation detail. The Amazons also decided to lend their assistance. Hippolyta had half of the women return home with the injured or dead and half remain to help. She herself elected to stay back to help in the Satellite and send Artemis and Phillipus home.

"But , my Queen, our people will need to see you. Why must you remain here?" demanded Artemis.

Hippolyta gave her a patient look ."You and my most trusted advisor will be going to represent me. You can act for me and explain to the Senate what took place here."

Artemis said reluctantly, "Your confidence in us is most gratifying but how long do you plan to remain here?"

She gave Phillipus a meaningful look. "As long as it takes for me to do what I have to do."

Phillipus bowed. "We will await your Majesty."

Artemis had no other choice but to bow also.

Hippolyta met the Manhunter on the observation deck. He bowed ."Your Majesty. This is a surprise."

"I am here to help, if you would permit me."

J'onn said, "That is very kind of you."

"So, what would you have me do?"

"Well, I have Superman and Steel helping with the repairs. And Vixen and Dr Fate are with the injured."

"I have some skill as a healer."

"That will be much appreciated."

* * *

Hippolyta was in the infirmary assisting the two Leaguers with dozens of their colleagues who had been hurt during the incursion. She had just finished bandaging a gash on the leg of Dove when she looked up to see Superman enter. He walked forward. He could see Vixen with an irate Catwoman. She had sustained a head injury and Batman had insisted that she go to the Satellite where she would get immediate attention. Vixen was trying to get her agree to having a C.T. scan.

"Come, on it wouldn't hurt!"

Selina gritted, "I'm fine. I don't know why Bruce sent me here. I'm wasting your time! I could be helping him with Gotham."

"Look, you're not leaving here without that scan. Batman's orders. It doesn't even take long..."

"It's not that."

"What is it?"

Selina gestured to the machine. "I hate small confined spaces..."

"Oh, you're one of those. Well, we need to do this..."

"I'll do it," said the Man of Steel.

The women turned and saw him. He came forward and used his x-ray vision upon Selina's skull. After a few second he said,"She's fine."

Catwoman folded her arms and looked at him impressed."Well,Superman,that's quite a talent you have there. Thank you."

He smiled."Bruce would have had our heads if we sent you back without a proper check-up."

She laughed,"And I'd have been lectured all night. Well,Vixen,can I go... Gracious, Superman,you're bleeding!"

True enough,the blood was seeping out of the makeshift bandage Diana had tied about his shoulder. He said wryly,"Yeah,I think I aggravated it somewhat with all the heavy lifting."

Vixen asked,"What happened?"

Hippolyta stepped forward. "I'll tend to him. I saw the wound when he sustained it. Come this way, Superman."

Superman went to where she worked. Dove got up, and gave Superman a nod. "Hey, Supes. She's good. I hardly feel any pain."

"Sit down," said Hippolyta. He obeyed. She undid the bandage and peered at the wound. It was weeping and looked inflamed." My daughter was right. It's gotten infected."

She tore open sachets of saline and poured it over his shoulder. Then she took scissors and cut the blue shirt, so the wound lay bare. "Humph, you cauterized shirt and skin."

"Time was a luxury we didn't have."

She took up forceps and soaked cotton and began to clean inside the wound. "I did not get the chance to thank you for saving my life."

"It was nothing but you're welcome."

She took up a pouch and produced a handful of herbs he didn't recognize. "I underestimated you."

"I beg your pardon?"

She uncorked a vial of electric blue liquid and infused it with the herbs in a gally pot. The herbs seemed to melt away and as she stirred it, it turned into a paste. "You kept your promise."

Superman looked at her gravely. "Of course."

She used a spatula to put the paste on his wound. "My daughter told me that you have been a free man for some months."

"Meaning?"

"You still didn't go to Diana?"

"That's a moot point, isn't it?"

She took up a bandage roll. "I believed that although you care for my daughter, you could never understand her or the culture she comes from...she isn't just an ordinary woman with is a royal princes with a great heritage...She is complex as she is unique...How could any man dare to enter this world? But you. You do not seem afraid or intimidated by her. And she actually respects and listens to you."

He looked slightly amused. "You seem surprised by that."

"Well, she never listened to me. If she had we would never be in this situation, nor having this conversation. She is excessively independent and can be very stubborn."

"Yes, I know."

Hippolyta asked, "That doesn't bother you though?"

He replied briskly, "What bothers me isn't important. Are you finished?"

She pinned the bandage."Yes. The salve has anti-inflammatory and antiseptic-type properties. It should also help with the pain while you heal."

Superman stood up. Hippolyta reached out and held his arm. "Wait. What bothers you?"

"Look, what's the point?"

"Tell me, Superman, what bothers you?" Her voice brokered no opposition.

He sighed ."The thought of my enemies hurting Diana...Not being able to give her all she deserves...Despite this uniform, I live as an ordinary man, who works as a newspaper reporter for his living."

The Queen asked gently, "May I meet this man?"

He frowned. "I don't understand."

"I want to meet this reporter. Come on, Superman,I know time and speed is not an issue with you." She sat upon a chair and said rather imperiously, "I'll be waiting."

It took Superman a few minutes to go to his sleeping quarters, change into civilian clothes and don his dark frames. When he returned to the infirmary, the Queen was just coming off the intercom with someone. "Yes, J'onn,get it done be as fast as you can."

"Your Majesty, I am Clark Kent. It's an honour to meet you." He held his hand out.

Hippolyta stood up and shook his hand. Her eyes were warm as she asked candidly, "Mr Kent, are you aware that my daughter is in love with you?"

Clark stiffened, and stepped back. "With all due respect, your Majesty..."

She said wryly, "It's no use, Superma...I mean Clark...Hmm, I must get use to that name now. You don't have to pretend for my sake that you don't know or that you don't reciprocate the feeling .I can tell you do. And I can also see that there is no fearing or fighting the future. If that is what the Gods have planned for Diana, then so be it. If she must share her life with a man, I cannot think of a better one than you. You would cherish my daughter, I realize that now."

He seemed to blink and stare at her in disbelief ."You don't mean...?"

Hippolyta nodded. "Yes,I am withdrawing my request. It was shortsighted and selfish of me."

Clark didn't move. She quirked her brows. "Well,are you going to stand there all day and gape at me? I told J'onn to get her to return to the Satellite."

He gasped, "You what?"

"Yes, we told her that there is an urgent meeting of the original members. So, it might be wise if you change back into Superman."

* * *

Diana appeared on the platform of the teleporter. She stepped down and she walked towards the Manhunter, who was discussing with Steel the integrity of the current metal they had used to patch the gaping holes Superman had made earlier that day. She came behind them, looking around curiously. "Am I the first one here?"

J'onn glanced up. "Diana. Yes, you are. Why don't you go into the conference room and wait? You look tired."

She nodded. "Sure."

Unsuspectingly, she walked towards the meeting room. There was no one inside and she went to the sidebar and poured herself a glass of water and drank it eagerly. She slowly walked towards a window and peered out and sighed. It had been a long hard day. She looked at her bandaged palms and flexed her hands. It felt much better. She began to unwrap the bandage gingerly and let out a sigh of relief as she saw that the salve that Epione had put on it had healed the burn. She was unwrapping the next palm when the doors slid open. She looked up to see which of her colleagues had arrived.

Superman stood on the threshold. He had changed into a fresh uniform but his expression was unlike anything that she had seen. His blue eyes were enigmatic. She dropped the bandage. "Kal, you're here! Do you have any idea what this meeting is ab...?"

The Man of Steel did not reply. The doors slid shut behind him and he strode towards her and, to her utter astonishment, grasped her around the waist, drew her to him and kissed her long and hard. Diana gasped as he raised his head, she was virtually crushed in to his chest. "Are you crazy...?"

He murmured, "Totally..."

"But you said..."

"Forget what I said..."He kissed her once more, and this time she had no choice but to wrap her arms around his neck and kiss him back. She sighed as he paused to look upon her face and stroke straying tendrils off her brow. She made a half hearted attempt at protest. "The others will come in and see us...The meeting..."

"There isn't any meeting."

Diana looked at him confused. "No meeting?"

"No. This was your mother and J'onn's doing."

She echoed, totally at sea, "My mother?"

"Yeah, I'll tell you about it .Come on, let's get out of here." He took her hand in his and she trailed after him, looking as if she was in a dream. They met the Manhunter, who gave them a casual look of interest. Steel simply tried to mind his own business. Superman asked, "J'onn, can I borrow her?"

The Martian replied, "Wonder Woman has been working on goodwill alone. And you need to take a break yourself. Will an hour do?"

Superman said, "That's perfect. Don't call us unless the Apocalypse is upon us. We'll be around."

The Manhunter bowed. "I'll try. Have a good...respite."

Diana blushed self consciously, as they headed for the transporter. "They know, don't they?"

"What? That we just made out in the conference room? Steel, I'm not sure. J'onn, definitely."

"Hera!"

* * *

Once they arrived on Earth, they took to the air. It was the early hours of the morning in North America, they flew hand in hand under the light of a huge golden moon, and came to hover above a ridge that overlooked a lake.

"Now, Mister,you owe me an explanation. What has my mother or J'onn to do with this?"

He put an arm around her waist and pulled her back against his chest. She leaned back and felt his chin on her shoulder. "During the battle with Gog, Ares let it slip to your mother that we had a child in the future..."

"Oh, that viper knew, did he?"

"Oh yes, and he made good use of it. Dropped it upon us at the most inopportune time. Your mother wasn't very pleased."

"No, I guess she wouldn't have been."

"Well, in her concern for you she made me promise not to ever let it come to that...to, um, never pursue a relationship that would end up with us having a child."

Diana turned her head. "She what! Of all the interfering, arrogant things to do! And you let her dictate to you?"

"Calm down. At the time I was struggling with the revelation myself. Half of me knew when I saw that child, that she was ours but the other half wanted to deny it. What Gog did to her and you, was too much to bear. I didn't even flinch when Hippolyta asked it of me. Half the world around us was in chaos and people were dying. It was only after things got back to normal that I realized that I had bitten off a bit more than I could chew. There we were, both single, and you clearly not indifferent to me...It was a very difficult time holding to that promise and keeping my hands off you...I even lapsed that day in the infirmary..."

She remarked wryly, "Sometimes you're too noble for your own good."

"Maybe, but I couldn't go against your mother's wishes. I put myself in her shoes...I thought of my own mother...Ma had given me her blessing a long time ago to live my life as I saw fit...Hippolyta is no different, but she was basing your future on her past. She didn't want you to be hurt...She just wanted the best for her child..."He stroked her bare shoulder ."I came to the Satellite to get my shoulder seen to..."

She interrupted, "Your shoulder! I knew it!" She turned in his arms to look at it. "Is it okay?"

"Yes," he replied, patiently allowing her to draw back the neck on his uniform to glance at the shoulder. "Your mother used traditional Amazon medicine on it. Happy?"

"I guess so...She is a very skilled healer herself."

"I'd imagine three thousand years of knowledge is nothing to scoff at."

"So she dressed your shoulder? And ?

"We had a bit of a talk."

Diana looked curious. "What did she say?"

"She basically did a one eighty on me. She admitted she had been wrong about us and ,er, lifted the ban..."

"How magnanimous of her."

"And she conspired with J'onn to lie to you to get you to come to the Satellite."

Diana conceded grudgingly, "Well, I guess she made up for her meddling."

He flicked her cheek with a finger and teased, "If we ever had a kid, you would be just as bad..."

"I wouldn't! I would try to be understanding and open and let her do what she wants..."

He interrupted, "Diana,if she took up with someone we believed unsuitable, you will not be sitting quietly and as a matter of fact neither would I. You know what I'd do? I'd keep one of those big swords that you have and mount it over the mantle for prospective boyfriends to see and ..."

She blushed and chided, "You're talking as if we are going to set up house and have children..."

He chuckled. "I'm jumping the gun, aren't I? One thing at a time. Though the thought is rather intriguing ..." He brushed her lips with his own. She wrapped her arms about his neck and they seemed to float upwards, rotating gently with the air currents. If campers or boaters had looked up into the night sky, they might have been able to see a silhouette against the moon, of two bodies almost melding into one, a cape billowing in the wind

"I can't believe this is actually happening." He held her tightly.

She stroked the hair at his nape. "I know. It's been so long since..."She shifted to look at him. "Hera, how long have we known each other?"

He replied, "I'd say about ten years..."

"And we're only now doing this? What was wrong with us?"

He coughed ."Well, technically, you didn't really see me in the beginning."

"What a blind fool I was. But you never once let me see that you liked me...Wait, now that I think back, you did. When we were turned into kids, we were deciding on splitting into teams...you wanted to go with me, didn't you..?"

"You blanked me then and when John told me I was blind about you and Bruce, well, I knew there was no hope for me. But I guess if I'm honest I fell in love with you since the time we fought Faust."

Diana reached up and stroked his cheek. "Oh, Clark, I may not have cared for you other than as a friend then but when you left the League it was like someone taking part of my soul. I guess even if I didn't understand it, I always loved you."

His lips claimed hers once more. Her arms went around his back and her fingers clutched at the material of his cape. He nuzzled her neck and kissed a trail of biting kisses down her throat, and came to stop near the swells of flesh above her bustier. Suddenly she seemed unable to hover, and faltered. He caught her up gently and, putting some space between them, muttered regretfully, "I don't think this is the neither time nor place for this..."

Diana looked puzzled and disappointed. "No? You don't want to?"

"Of course, I do."

"So why don't we..?"

"Do you have any idea what you're asking?"

"Not entirely but you've done it and I was hoping you could teach me..."She blushed scarlet at this admission.

He smiled tenderly. "We're due at the Satellite in ten minutes and this isn't something I necessarily want to rush with you...We've waited this long, Diana. Until things are back to normal, I'm guessing we can a bit longer."

Diana sighed. "I suppose you're right. It was very difficult to concentrate on hovering when you were kissing me like that..."

He had to laugh. Her candor was amusing .He said mischievously, "That's only a fraction of what I'm capable of, you know."

Her eyes danced ."I'll hold you to that promise, Mr Kent."

He took her hand in his. "I'm a man of my word. Come on, let's go back."


	24. Chapter 24

EPILOGUE

CHAPTER 24

2028

Somewhere Over the Mediterranean Sea

The Batman veered his metallic wings sharply to avoid the flamethrower of the half robot half human figure called Red. He had to nose dive fast towards the blue waters of the Mediterranean as the other cybernetic known as White fired a missile from her bazooka. The missile followed him and he pulled out from his dive mere inches from an old wreck. The missile exploded and the wreck went up into flames. Water mushroomed and sent him tumbling off course. He spluttered and saw the third one called Blue aiming his laser at him.

Batman swore beneath his breath. What had started out as a chase of three escapees from the justice of the Hague was turning into a debacle. Blue Beetle had gone down in the Adriatic,and J'onn had remained to get him back to League Headquarters on the moon for treatment. The three criminals soon realized the Batman was alone and went on the offensive. Now he had to take evasive action to avoid being blown out of the sky. He suddenly let out a cry of pain and dipped on his flight path. He had been shot along the torso,and one of his wings had been sliced off.

His went spinning out of control. He tried to pull up. White was aiming again at him. Before her missile could be launched,red beams fired from above. White's bazooka was sliced into two. She gasped and saw the red flutter of a cape as the figure zoomed in and blew icy winds upon her and caught the Batman before he could plunge into the side of a promontory. Batman gasped as he was caught under the arms by the Man of Steel.

"Superman!When did you get back?"The Kryptonian had been away for the last two weeks on a deep space mission. He was in his trademark red and blue uniform,but with the S insignia streamlined in red on a sea of black.

He replied,"Two minutes ago."

Red and Blue turned and tried to fire at them. But unknown to them a green figure phased in and captured the duo from behind and cracked their metallic skulls together.

Five minutes later,the three escapees were being dropped into the bowels of a coastguard vessel. The Manhunter looked at his two JLA colleagues as they stood on the deck of the boat."I'll hand these three to Interpol. Batman needs some medical attention..."

Batman gestured to the armour plate that had been sliced near his torso. "I'm not too bad."

Superman said,"Your have a three inch deep gash. It's bleeding and needs attention."He ripped the armour plate to bare the wound and bound it with a piece of his cape.

J'onn said,"Kal,fly him to the Watch Tower..."

Superman looked at the telepath meaningfully,"J'onn, I can kill two birds with one stone."

"Ah. Yes. By all means. I send my warmest regards. I'll speak to you two later."

Batman gave Superman a queer look as he was supported under the arms into the air."You guys like to speak in riddles all the time. What gives?"

Superman smiled."I know of a place you can get expert medical attention,Terry. It's not far from here and I think you might like to see it."

Terry Mcginnis,the heir to Bruce Wayne's Batman,and recent addition to the Justice League,looked around ironically."We're in the middle of the ocean. Where do you mean?"

"Just trust me."

Terry crinkled his brow but obeyed. Having joined the League in the last year,mainly by the behest of a certain mentor,he had come to respect this man and rarely questioned his judgment. As a child growing up he was always awed by the being called Superman and never in his wildest dreams believed he'd be working side by side with him. Superman had the most easy going manner he had ever come across,but there was a gravitas and a knowingness in those blue eyes that made even the most rebellious of Leaguer defer to him. It was difficult to work out how old this man was as well. Like Bruce he must be in his late fifties,but just looking at him,one would believe he was only about forty. He had faint lines about his eyes and mouth which could only be seen when he laughed and there was no sign of gray in his thick black hair.

They were flying high above the clouds. Terry had no idea where they were going. He squinted as Superman seemed to fly in the face of the sun. Then he gasped as high peaks broke the clouds. They began to descend. He could see and hear giant eagles. He moved his arms to aim his lasers. Superman's hand stilled his arm.

"No. We're being greeted."

The younger man stared at the birds as they escorted them."What are they?"

"Sentinels."

"What are they guarding?"

Superman pointed to a large island with smaller satellite islands floating magically over head."Paradise."

Batman took in a deep breath."Oh. My. God. This is Themyscira,isn't it!"

"Yes."

"I thought it was lost."

"No. It's here to those who are welcomed."

* * *

They alighted on the concourse before the Senate building. A group of guards stopped five feet away from them and were about to go down on their knees,when Superman coughed and shook his head at them with a chiding expression. They looked guilty and gave him a nod.

To Batman's bemusement,the wall of women parted as a tall, dark skinned woman appeared from inside the Senate building. "Superman."

"General. How are you?"

Phillipus bowed her head respectfully and looked at Batman."I was under the impression that the Batman had retired."

"He has. This is his successor. Terry Mcginnis. Terry,this is General Phillipus,commander of the Amazon army and adviser to the Queen."

Phillipus gave him a nod."Welcome."

"He has sustained a wound whilst in combat. I was hoping we could get some medical attention."

Phillipus nodded and looked at a guard."Call for Epione."

The woman saluted and hurried away. Superman raised an inquiring brow."I take it the Queen is in session?"

The General nodded."She's just receiving diplomats from Rann, Thanagar and Tamaran. They have been in audience with her for over an hour. I'm sure she will welcome the opportunity to bring it to a close. Follow me."

Terry hissed,"I want to come too..."

"Your wound..."

"Can wait.I want to meet the Queen of the Amazons...,"he whispered as they were led into the building."Cause if the Bat Files are to be believed she was once none other than Wonder Woman!Is that true?"

Superman half smiled."Yes."

They walked through the large foyer and then quietly entered the council chamber. From the back of the room where they stood,they could see the Queen of the Amazons sitting on her chair on the dais and over a dozen Off-Worlders sitting on chairs before her. The ambassador from Rann was on the floor,expounding on ways both peoples could benefit from ties between his planet and Themyscira.

Superman hid his smile. The Queen was trying not to look bored. He could see through her floor length white gown,her toes were wriggling impatiently. She also had that fixed,bland smile on her face. It was only when Phillipus discreetly stepped behind her and whispered a few words,he saw her eyes raised over the group of diplomats at him and Batman.

She did not blink an eye. They may have well been two flies on the wall. She turned back to the ambassador of Rann and announced very graciously,"My lord,it heartens me that your people seek closer ties with Themyscira,but we have all of tomorrow in the Senate to discuss these matters further. Shall we not recess and take refreshment?There is a banquet planned for tonight where you will be meeting my Bana sisters. Allow my people to show your people to your quarters."

She clapped her hands and several women appeared to escort the diplomats out of the room. Some of the diplomats stared in curiosity at the Leaguers as they filed out. A few actually nodded in respect. There was few in Rann,Thanagar or Tamaran that did not know of Superman.

Diana,Queen of the Amazons, stood up from her chair and watched Superman and Batman approach. Superman instantly bowed."Your Majesty."

She inclined her head."Superman."

Terry waited awkwardly for introduction. But Superman did not turn to him to draw him forward. He simply waited for the door to close on the last of the diplomats and then stepped boldly up onto the dais to face the Queen and pulled her into his arms. The Batman's jaw dropped as he watched the Queen wrap her arms around Superman's neck and give him a kiss that had very little to do with the art of diplomacy or protocol. He looked at Phillipus and the remaining guards in the room. They did not bat an eyelid.

It was after a minute that Superman drew away and said,"Oh,I have someone who wants to meet you."

She looked at Batman with interest."Oh,is this Bruce's protege?"

He gestured to the young man."Terry meet Diana,Queen of the Amazons,and also my wife,Mrs Kent. Diana,this is Terry Mcginnis."

Terry felt his cheeks turn bright red under his mask as she stepped down and took his hand and said,"Clark has told me much about you. I've wanted to meet the man who's fulfilled the expectations of the hard-to-please Bruce Wayne. Come,let me see you..."

Self consciously,he drew off his hood and attempted to bow."Your Majesty..."

"Well,isn't he cute,Clark!"she uttered,regarding him with an almost maternal kind of approval.

He blushed like a school boy. It was hard to remember one was twenty six and in the Justice League before this woman,who looked as drop dead gorgeous as in her pictures decades ago. She was as statuesque and graceful as ever. She could be as young as he but it was in her eyes and carriage that one saw all the wisdom and dignity of her years.

"I'm honored to meet you,um,ma'am,...Queen...er..."

"Oh,please,don't call me your Majesty. I had enough people fawn all over me today."

"Er...okay...Mrs Kent..."

"I don't mind Mrs Kent,but we don't want to spread that around. Call me Diana."

Terry swallowed."Sure Mrs er...Diana..."

Superman laughed and said,"Sweetheart,he's been hurt. He needs some attention."

She nodded in concern."Certainly .Is it bad?"

Terry gestured to his bound torso."Laser fire..."

"Epione will see to that. Let's get him to the Healing Isle!"

"Phillipus has sent for her,"said Superman."I'll take him to the Palace."

"Oh,very well. Will you two remain for the night?"The Queen looked up specifically at Superman as she asked the question. Superman nodded. He looked at Batman."Have you got to get back,Terry?"

He said,"Dana's visiting her grandparents. So,I'm good."

"Great."

Diana looked at her husband."I promised to visit Timandra to look over the construct of the New Senate. I will see you later."She squeezed his hand and left them through a side door with Phillipus in tow.

* * *

Terry let out a stunned exclamation."You are married to Wonder Woman!"

Superman smiled."She hasn't been Wonder Woman for some years now."

"So this is where she was all the time?"

"Yes. Her mother died nine years ago and she had to return to fulfill her duty."

They were walking out of the room and out into the large circular foyer."How do you do it?How do you manage to be together?"

"Flying always helps as well as having the resources of the Amazon nation and a certain billionaire friend to make life easier. We had to leave our alter egos when Hippolyta died and live in seclusion. It's not easy dividing time between here and the Fortress but it allows us to be together and that's what's most important."

He looked around at the opulence surrounding them."Who can argue with living in paradise?Is it true that these women at one time hated men?"

"Hate is a strong word. Mistrust is more appropriate."

"How did they accept you?"

"That's a very long story. It didn't happen overnight. There was a lot of opposition when I proposed to Diana. But my wife is no push over. She will walk over burning coals for someone she loves. There was nearly a civil war. The Bana were not happy about the idea of a male consort despite Hippolyta giving her blessing. In the end we managed to turn the doubters but made some enemies along the way. It hurt Diana to see some of her Bana sisters leaving Themyscira in preference to the outside world. They would rather breathe the foul air of the patriarch's world than see the Amazon way of life besmirched by males joining the dynasty."

Terry winced."Heavy. Bruce did mention that there were Amazons around. They have this sect of sorts that try to brainwash women into joining to defeat male domination. It's lead by one called..."

"Artemis."Superman looked grave.

"Yes. Artemis. Why does she...?"Before Terry could complete his question,they heard a loud shriek behind them and footsteps echoing on the the marble floor.

"YOU"RE BACK!"

Terry stared in confusion as a girl in a white tunic and sandals, who appeared to be in her teens,with hair the colour of mahogany, in a single braid,hurled herself into Superman's arms.

The Man of Steel's face changed to one of such tender pride and he was hugged so fiercely that it dawned on Terry that he beheld no mere Amazon.

"Lara."Superman kissed her head and cheek."Well,my pippin,what's up?"

She said against his chest."I'm so glad to see you,Papa!"

"Me too. And did you grow again?"

She nearly reached his upper arms and and was at the age where her limbs seemed too long and awkward for her. She said gloomily, as if aware that her growth spurt was not in keeping with the rest of her body and the other lithe and well built Amazons around her,"Another inch and a half."

Her father whistled."You'll soon be as tall as your mother. Come,let me introduce you to someone."

She turned and stared at Terry and the bat insignia on his chest."Why is he wearing Uncle Bruce's symbol?"

"This is Uncle Bruce's successor to the Batman. His name is Terry. He's in the League with me. Terry,this is my daughter,Lara."

He held out his hand which she shook shyly."Nice to meet you,"she said,not immune to the fact that although he wasn't as imposing as her father,he was about six foot and very good looking. She was not a novice in seeing males. She had lived in Metropolis for the first seven years of her life and recalled several boys. But in the last eight years or so she had been exposed to only older diplomats or her parent's League allies. Now she tugged awkwardly at her tunic which was dirty and rumpled.

"And you."Terry smiled and she flushed.

"Princess!There you are!"

They turned to see Euboea,Captain of the palace guard. She gave Superman a respectful greeting and folded her arms."This is where you ran off to. You did not finish your exercises and left Phoebus to roam the east garden and eat Oenone's prized hyacinths and lilies."

Lara winced. In her eagerness to see her father,she had bolted from her weapons' training and and left her black stallion untethered. Phoebus had a habit of heading for the botanists' flowering plants.

Superman gave her a reproving look."Lara."

"I'm sorry. I just thought of seeing you."She looked at Euboea."Sorry,Euboea."

She said,"I understand your joy in wanting to see your father,Princess,but you were in the middle of your sparring lesson..."

She crinkled her nose."Why do I really need to use a sword ?I have heat vision. I can melt my opponent's sword..."

Her father interrupted,"That may be,but it takes discipline to follow on through and complete a task. Your gifts are of no use to you if you take them for granted. Now go get Phoebus,clean up his mess,and stable him. Find Oenone and apologize and then finish your session with the Captain...and do it without flying."

"But Papa..."she wailed."That'll take all afternoon!I could do it in minutes if I fly and come back and spend time with you before you go. I missed you so much!"She batted her blue eyes at him. He had to bite his lips from laughing.

"You could but remember neither Euboea or Oenone can fly and it takes them hours to train your subjects and cultivate the gardens. Now run along. I'm not going anywhere today and here's Epione to treat Terry."He gave her a gentle shove and she slouched away looking back forlornly as if her sad puppy dog look would make him change his mind.

Euboea,her lips twitching,said,"Thank you,Superman."She bowed and walked away.

Terry observed,"I thought you'd give in for a second."

"I know. But what she use to get away with, she shouldn't now. Diana had to remind me that she isn't eight anymore but fifteen going on sixteen."

Epione met them on the steps of the Senate and they walked to the Palace,where they headed for the guests' quarters. As they mounted the spiraling steps,they heard puffing and panting and saw an eight year old boy running up the steps as fast as his legs could carry him. Two guardswomen followed him.

"Wait for me!I'm coming!"

Superman's face broke into a grin and he bent and held out his arms."Come here,tornado!"

The boy had soft black curls,vivid blue eyes and dimples in his cheeks. He was lifted up high,and kissed on the cheek."Well,look at you. Been playing in the mud again?"The boy had muddy streaks all over his white tunic and blotches on his cheek. Superman hoisted him atop his shoulders.

The boy beamed at his guards."My Papa will look after me now."

Superman gave them a nod."I'll take him."

They bowed and withdrew to wait at the bottom of the steps. Terry looked at Superman with a knowing quirk to his brow."Another Kent?"

"Yes. Terry this is Jonathan. Jon,this is Terry,a friend of mine."

Jon acknowledged the younger man with a curious glance but was solely interested in his father. He rattled away,as they entered the guest room,"Papa,did you catch any aliens?"

"Aliens?Who told you I went to catch aliens?"

"Lara said you went to fight White Martians."

They sat together on a divan as Terry was attended to by Epione."Well,she was right. I did."

"Is it really you?Lara said they could change into you and come for me. Do they really eat boys' brains?Lara said they liked them the best"

"Did she now?"His lips twitched."That's not true. Your sister was teasing you."

"Yes, Mama said she was joking and that she could tell from a mile if you are real. But how can she tell,Papa?I need to know."

"Your Mama has Hestia's lasso of truth. With it she cannot be fooled,even by White Martians.."

The boy digested this piece of information and seemed satisfied. He announced,"Did you know that Phillipus let me shoot arrows last week?She said I was very good."

"I have no doubt you would be."

"How come I can't fly yet?I tried and tried and still I can't do it..."

"I hope to god that you're not going on the top of the roof and trying to jump again?"he said sternly. A year ago Jon did just that and if it wasn't for his super strength,he surely would have broken his neck. He had sustained only a broken arm and Diana had been furious with his minders,who had let him slip away from them in the first place. But Clark knew that Jon small as he was,was a wheedling imp and had most likely lulled the poor women into a false sense of security and ran off the minute their backs were turned. The women had been mortified and in Clark's mind that was just punishment. He had to remind Diana of the need to get Jon to take responsibility for his actions.

Jon tugged at his arm to emphasize his earnestness."No...no...I tried from the ground...I promised not to do that,remember?"

"Yes,I remember. Don't worry,son,I didn't fly until I was sixteen."

Terry was listening to this exchange with amusement. Epione had her pouch of herbs and had salved and bandaged the wound,and soon all pain and discomfort had gone. Terry thanked her as she rose and left him with the Man of Steel and his son. He looked out the window. He could see the ocean. He looked at Superman.

"This is pretty nice. I guess it's near perfect. Why ever leave it?"

Superman rose."Nothing is ever perfect,Terry,and one can't wallow in paradise while the world is suffering it's own hell."

Terry looked sombre."No I suppose not. But you'd want to shield your children from it's horrors,wouldn't you?"

"Yes,I'd like my children to experience only joy in life but that isn't possible. And like I told Lara,one can't take power, or happiness for that matter, for granted."He picked his son up in his arm and said,"You'll find everything you need. Even a change of clothing. Ring for anything. Have a rest and we'll see you tonight."

* * *

The Man of Steel was luxuriating in one of the built-in circular baths in the marble flooring of the royal apartments. He leaned back and closed his eyes and allowed himself to revel in the warmth and the scent of the rose petals that floated around him. It was a welcome relaxation after going to New Genesis to help with the was a far cry from being Clark Kent and living between a town house in Metropolis and the Fortress with Diana all those years ago. But despite it all,they had been content. Lara's birth had been the happiest time of their lives,and there had been many a debate about where they would stay. Hippolyta would have had her on Themyscira in a flash,but Diana had been adamant. She had married Clark Kent and yes,although she wanted her child to know her heritage,she felt it was vital Lara started life normally and not in marbled halls. She could visit and then go for training when she came of age.

Hippolyta's sudden death in the last Crisis had prematurely set things in motion. Diana had been pregnant when her mother died. It had been a hard time for all. But Jon's birth had been a blessing. He gave them all the impetus to move on with their grief and take on the greater changes in their lives. Clark felt a twinge of regret that his father had not lived to see his grandchildren. Martha Kent had held both children in her arms,but died shortly after Jon's first birthday. He sighed. He missed his adopted parents.

"May one join you,Mr Kent?"

Clark opened his eyes and saw the Queen standing at the top of the steps to the bath. She was in a robe and her hair was loose and she wore no crown.

He inclined his head with a twinkle in his eyes."Your Majesty need only command her loyal subject."

She threw off the robe and stepped down gracefully."Well,then prepare for some company."

Clark smiled."With the greatest of pleasure."

She waded towards him and he drew her into an embrace and kissed her."Finally I have you to myself."

She sighed."The banquet is in half an hour."

"Oh, I think we can make that work..."

She laughed and leaned her back against his chest He wrapped his arms around her and she said,"Bruce called."

"Oh yeah?Did he have any news?"

"Yes. He found us a three bedroom house on the outskirts of Metropolis. Jimmy has gotten Lois to get Richard White to agree to you leaving as foreign correspondent and picking up freelance and..."She paused with an excited look," a publishing house has given you an advance on your book!"

Clark turned her to face him."Really?Bruce didn't pull strings, did he?"

"No,darling,"she replied, knowing full well what he meant."The publishing house he sent it to has nothing to do with Wayne Enterprises. They loved the book. It's great work. I told you so. All we need is to work out a good pseudonym for you. With everything going digital,Bruce does not see your identity as being any problem. Readers nowadays don't care about autographs. They just like to have online chats and join forums to debate topics."

Clark said wryly,"The world has changed. Now what about this house?"

"Bruce wants us to come take a look next week. There is a High School two miles away. Lara is already enrolled and Jon will be tutored at home by myself until I think we can trust him to go to school without breaking his or anyone's neck."

"Are you sure about this,Diana?"

She nodded."I spoke to the Senate about it. The Representatives know that I want to give the legislative and the executive equal power. I can trust Phillipus with my life and I'm leaving the running of Themyscira in her able hands as Chancellor. I'll be only a call away if I'm needed. The New Senate is nearly complete. The Bana are very happy with the arrangement also. They have their own autonomy as well as a say in the affairs of the island. No longer decisions will be made upon the whim of one person. I can't pretend to want to give power then veto when I don't like what my advisers tell me. The children are getting older. Lara is nearly sixteen. She is already beginning to show a kind of self importance regarding her gifts. It has been an age since she has been outside and seen normal children. She needs to experience what you did,my love. I believe your grounding is what made you into the unique,compassionate,wonderful man you are today."

"Careful,Majesty,my ego won't be able to go through the doorway if you continue in that vein..."

She kissed his hands."It's the truth. I'll be able to be Diana Kent once more. I can't wait actually."

Clark mused,"It sounds as if it might work."

"Bruce is setting up all the paperwork. No one will bat an eyelid. He has the Kents as just returning from southeast Asia,where you were foreign correspondent and I was doing humanitarian work."

Clark remarked,"When you came up with this idea last year,I must admit I was taken aback. But it's sounds as if going back out into the world is what this family needs."

She said,"Our children have a great heritage and if they even want to follow in our footsteps they need to come out of seclusion and experience the world. I don't know what Lara wants...if she even wants to be Queen or join the League...but it'll be her choice. And Jon,bless his dear heart,so wants to be like you...Well, living amongst all these doting women is only serving to spoil him. Experience has taught us that we cannot control everything,even death. We'll face our fears together."

"The wisdom of Athena..."he murmured.

She sighed,"And the leavening influence of my husband. Honestly,Kal,your practical bent and patience has helped me no end all these years. How I'd have gotten through them without you I'll never know. I love you so very much."

He turned her face up to his."And I love you...Now,how much time did you say we had,Your Majesty?"

He claimed her lips with a hungry kiss.

She gasped,"Maybe... I should sent my... apologies?"

"Well,you are Queen still..."he murmured in her ear.

Diana shivered."Yes,a Queen could be...say, an hour late?That's... reasonable tardiness,don't you think?"

"Oh that's ample time and some...".

There was no more conversation.

* * *

Two Months Later.

Lara stood on the parapet of the balcony to her bedchamber and looked out at the grove of cypress trees and let out a tiny sigh of sadness. In an hour's time she was joining her mother and brother to say farewell to the island of Amazons as they set out for America,where they were going to start a new chapter in their lives. Her Papa would be waiting for them at Heathrow airport. Uncle Bruce had said that it was important that the family was seen flying into the States. Jon was like an excited whirlwind and was running all over the place,telling all the Amazons,as if they didn't know, about his pending trip. But Lara was feeling anxious. Certainly,it wasn't as if she hadn't lived in the outside world;but that was years ago and her memory was faulty. Grandma was no more and she hadn't seen many of the children of her parents' friends for a long time either.

She had to leave Phillipus and Euboea and Phoebus. She let out a tiny sniffle.

"Amazon's don't cry,you know."

She spun around. Lounging on the stone banister,was a tall,beautiful, golden haired man. He was in a blue toga and carried a lyre.

Lara went down upon her knees."Blessed Apollo!"

He waved at her."Oh,stand up,child. I'm not Zeus. Now why the miserable face?"

She straightened up and pushed her hair off her face."I wasn't crying. There was something in my eyes."

"What?Both of them?"He gestured for her to come closer."Aren't you happy to go?"

"I...I'm not sure. Mama and Papa have said I need to do this,and that both of them know how I feel...that it wouldn't be so bad...I'm just..."she shrugged.

"Afraid?"

"No!"She looked stung."I'm not afraid."

"There's no shame in feeling anxious,Lara. You are leaving all you know to go into the unknown. No longer will you be able to hide behind your father's cape or mother's skirt."

"I don't hide!"

"Well,living in a place where there is little to challenge you,and when there are people to guard and serve you,I'd say that was cosseting if not hiding. Look,my child,you need to go into the world. Your fate demands it of you."

"Great Apollo,you are god of sunlight,music,poetry and prophesy. Can you see my future?"

"I'm not an Oracle. But you are destined for more than this. You have gifts,Lara,that make you a very special person...I don't usually bless anybody...I leave that sort of thing to my sisters and Hermes...They were very shocked when I chose to be your patron."

Lara said bluntly,"My father said you did it to annoy Ares."

He looked unabashed."There may be some truth in that. But when I choose to bless someone,I expect her to at least live up to my name. We can't have the Gods thinking it's all a big joke,especially that serpent Ares..."

"You seem to care only for your reputation than me..."

"Oh, come on. Don't be a naive baby. Of course I have a reputation to think of!But I ...as the human's say...put my money on you...and I will be watching upon you with great interest. Now,straighten that back and tilt that chin and go with grace,my child. I must go...I have an assignation with a couple of nymphs."

She bowed and stepped back. He vanished.

* * *

Metropolis

The Kent family arrived at Metropolis airport. Clark rented a SUV,piled in their luggage, and proceeded to drive towards their new home. All their belongings had been sent ahead weeks ago and he and Diana had unpacked and readied the house so when the children came it was only to settle in. Jon was staring at everything with great excitement. He had been awed by the airplane but not the long ride across the Atlantic. Thankfully Clark had seen to his amusement by playing and reading to him,or walking him along the aisle to see all that was going on. It helped he looked like a cherub,as most of the aircrew had fallen in love with him.

Lara had been quieter. She was now looking at the city as they drove past.

"Do you remember anything,sweetie?"asked her mother.

"No...just...yes...that."She pointed to the Daily Planet in the distance.

"Yes,that's where your father worked and still does,only this time it'll be part time.."

Jon gasped as he saw the head of the Superman memorial."Papa!That's you!"

Diana warned,"Yes,that's Papa. But remember,Jon,when Papa is in glasses you must never call him Superman, okay?"

Jon nodded. His parents had a long talk with him and Lara a month ago and he understood that his father's new identity was important as villains would try to hurt them.

He queried gravely,"Else the Martians will find out?"

Clark smiled at Diana. Jon was currently obsessed with White Martians. Diana tried not to laugh."Yes. And we wouldn't want that,would we?"

"No,Mama."

They drove out of the city and were crossing a bridge that was leading them down into the suburbs. The house was set in a quiet neighbourhood that, on glance, was full of elderly folk.

Lara squinted at the small square,with people strolling or playing chess."It's full of old people."

Clark said,"Bruce chose it because of that,Lara. Old folks are less likely to be wanting to poke around and are more routine orientated."

The house was the last one in a dead end drive and it was surrounded by an iron gate and walls. As they turned into the gate and up the drive way,they saw several cars on the side.

Lara frowned."What's going on?"

Diana smiled as she saw the front door open and several people appear."We have a welcoming committee."

Bruce Wayne was the first to come forward. They were followed by John and Shyera Stewart,Wally and Linda West,John and Karla Irons,and a John Jones and Terry Mcginnis. There were hugs and kisses all round. The women, who had never seen Jon Kent, were bowled over by his adorable face.

Diana tutted at Linda, whose kids were past their teens and who was envious of anyone who still had kids under ten,"Oh, don't let that angelic face fool you. He can be an imp!"

Shyera,who was pregnant with her and John's first child, grumbled,"By the time my child get to be his age John and I will be doddering old folk."She and John had gotten together late in life .She was in her late forties and the pregnancy was not exactly going smoothly. It made her a tad cranky.

Karla patted her shoulder."You'll be perfect. Just hang in there."

Lara's first task had been to hug her Uncle Bruce and ask after his daughter Carrie. Carrie and her mother,Selina,were in Gotham and would visit on the weekend. Despite his gruffness,he had a soft spot for this child of all his friends' kids. It wasn't only because he was her godfather. He had met her all those years ago before she had been actually born when Gog had come through the Time Stream to destroy her. She represented the embodiment of his, Clark and Diana's hopes for the future. And of all the other children,she had never been afraid of him. She treated him with a kind of affection that bordered on motherly. She was always seeing to his needs and he could see that she viewed Terry with a

kind of uncertainty,as if she still had not reconciled herself to him being the Batman.

She had gone for a drink for Bruce herself. She waltzed in announcing cheerfully,"Uncle Bruce,I got you your favourite lemon lime julep!"

Bruce looked up."Oh,sorry,Lara. Terry got it for me."

Terry,who was speaking to him,turned around. He was in a teeshirt and jeans,and looked as handsome as ever. "Oh,hello,Princess. Sorry,I beat you to it."

Lara flushed red to her ears."Oh."She looked at the drink,unsure what to do with it.

Terry held his hand out."I'll have it."

She bit her lips."Okay."

Terry's fingers inadvertently brushed hers and she felt hers go numb and the glass fell and crashed at their feet. She turned redder yet.

"I'll clean it up,"offered Terry.

"No...no...I'll do it."She fled in search of her father to rescue her from what was in her mind a most embarrassing situation.

Bruce remarked dryly,"I think someone has a crush on you."

Terry laughed."What?No way!"

Bruce warned,"Watch how you deal with her. Clark is easy going but he'll break anyone's legs if they hurt his little girl,and I'll help him do it."

Terry exclaimed,"Jesus,Bruce!She's a kid!"

"All I'm saying is, be diplomatic. She's very sensitive and hasn't a clue. You're probably the first younger man she's seen since reaching puberty."

Terry sighed."Poor thing. I'll be careful."

Some time later Bruce saw Clark come in from the porch with J'onn. He came to stand along side his wife"J'onn wants to ask something of you."

Diana looked at J'onn."What?"

"Diana,will you consider rejoining the League?"

Diana looked taken aback. She began,"J'onn,the children. Jonathan is still only ..."

Lara stepped forward."I'll be sixteen in several months, Mama. You can trust me to look after Jon..."

She gave her a wry glance."Sweetheart,you've only just left Themyscira. How can I expect you to be..."

Bruce said,"Diana,some of the Titans are younger and they help save the planet many times."

Diana looked at her husband. Clark said,"She's of age to look after Jon,and it helps she can lift a two ton truck."

Shyera mused,"Diana,don't you miss it?I've been off the job for five months and feel like I'm going nuts. If it wasn't for the fact that John hid my mace I'd be tempted to go do some damage control myself..."

John Stewart grinned,put his arm around his wife's shoulders and added,"As well as her being as sick as a dog..."

Shyera sighed,"It's not fair I have to carry and make the baby but I must vomit my spleen out as well."

Linda looked sympathetic."I know how you feel. Wally would stuff his face when I couldn't even keep a glass of milk down."

Wally cried,"Hey,that's no fair!I felt for you but how could my starving help?"

Karla smiled,"I was lucky. My pregnancies were very easy."

Diana sighed."I was a bit queasy initially but it was the mood swings and crying that got me. Poor Clark! I bit his head off so many times with Lara."

Clark grimaced,"I'm so glad you realize that you were mean to me."

"This reminiscing is all well and good,"said Bruce with a tolerant if somewhat wry grimace," but how about we get back on track?"

John Henry announced,"We have already outfitted the house with a top of the line security system. No one can enter without proper clearance. I can even get you a couple of sentinels if you like,Diana."

Clark interjected,"How about a dog?"

Lara grasped his arm eagerly."You mean?"

"Yeah,Krypto is virtually house broken after you and Jon had your way with him."

Jon jumped up and down."Krypto!Krypto!"

Wally put his arm around Diana's shoulders."Come on,Di. It'll be like old times. You, me,Supes,J'onn,Lantern...with Bruce behind the console...and we get to pick on the newbies like Terry and Jade and Zatara...and make them do all our Monitor Duty."

Terry began,"Hey!"

Diana looked around at the faces of her long time allies,and smiled."Very well."

"Alright!"whooped Wally."Now where is the food,people?"

* * *

It was eleven pm when all was quiet in the new Kent house. Lara and Jon had been settled in their new bedrooms. Clark and Diana after seeing to some last minute unpacking ,finally went upstairs. They peeped in on their children. Jon was fast asleep,and Lara was on the net chatting online with Carrie Wayne. She promised to log off by midnight. They pair walked arm in arm to their own bedroom down the hall.

"What a day,"Clark said, as they walked into the master bedroom.

Diana kicked off her slippers and took off her glasses. She shook her hair down."Very eventful. Did you know Bruce and the others would be here?"

He threw off his own glasses and sat on the end of the bed."Yeah. Good thing too. Karla's pot roast was great and Linda's cheese cake to die for!Ah,I am tired,and happy!"He fell backwards on the bed and let out a sigh of pure content.

Diana came to lie along side him."Even the house seems friendly and welcoming. I thought I might feel funny here but it all seems so natural."

He turned his head to look at her."Never forget,we did ,er,consecrate the house in our own special way last week."

Her eyes danced."Oh yes. Though the cellar wasn't exactly where I thought we'd do it the first time."

He patted the mattress."We have a bed now. And I made sure the frame is reinforced titanium alloy."

"Titanium alloy huh?"

"Yep. It'll take the weight of two full grown African elephants...not that I'm referring to you as one,my love..."

She teased,"Two full grown elephants doing...?"

"I'll be happy to demonstrate..."

She grinned as he turned and pulled her close. She stroked the straying hairs off his brow."You're not too tired then?"

"For you?Never!"

Clark kissed Diana tenderly,then with increasing passion. Her hooded top and jogging bottoms went flying to the floor along with his teeshirt and slacks. Her hands clung to his well muscled back as lips nuzzled her neck and an expert hand went around to unhook her bra. The JLA communicator beeped on the bed side table.

Clark stiffened and leaned his forehead against Diana's."Jesus Christ Almighty!" he exclaimed.

Diana whispered,"Clark,such blasphemy!"

They looked at each other and dissolved into giggles. He rolled off her and reached for the communicator."Typical."He powered it on."Yes."

It was Zatara,son of Zatanna."Sorry,Clark. But there's a hospital fire in downtown Metropolis. Since you're the nearest,I thought maybe you could take this one."

"No problem. I'm on it."

He bent over Diana and kissed her mouth."I'll be as quick as I can."

She held his arm before he could rise to change."How about some help?"

He paused,his brows rose."You mean?"

"A job for Superman and Wonder Woman?Yes."

Clark looked through the walls."Lara's still up."

Diana smiled."Then let's go,Superman."

In less than a minute both were in their respective uniforms. Lara turned in surprise as her door opened and she saw them."Where are you going?"

Her father came and pressed the communicator in her hand."We have some work to do,honey. Here,take this and look after your brother."He dropped a kiss on her head.

Diana said,"We'll be back as soon as we can,okay?"

Lara hugged her mother."Okay. You can count on me."

She watched with a kind of awe and pride as her parents climbed out her window and took to the air. She sighed and sat back down before the computer.

Carrie Wayne's message read,"WHAT'S UP?"

Lara smiled broadly and typed back,"OH NOTHING SUPERMAN AND WONDER WOMAN GOING TO SAVE THE DAY!"

THE END.

* * *

Author's Note:_To everyone who took the time to read this story and/or give feedback.A good story has an end but can also be a premise for a great beginning.I love the Justice League and Clark and Diana even more.I believe they are destined for each other someday in the DCU._


End file.
